Moonlit Horizons
by DizmiusArtistius
Summary: Remus Lupin's life through from the end of PoA to Harry's fifth year- a new discovery on his doorstep leads to troubled times, helped of course, by Sirius Black and Snape non slash.. finished. finally.
1. In which it begins

Moonlit Horizons- Dizmius

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter one

By Dizmius.

A completely plotless Remus Fic for a friend of mine 

All thoughts in first person are in _italics,_ this will mostly be Remus' thoughts on stuff. Who is thinking will be made clear by the situations, so worry not!Yes, I live in Cambridge, UK, that's why it features primarily, you don't like it? Get over it.Hols, sorry its not Shepreth… its just the name. Foxton… ya'll understand in further chapters.This doesn't really have any evil plot at the moment. It's just a little story about the life of Remus mainly, but has a bit of Sirius in it, just cuz I like it like that. J

*^*

_It's amazing what a person can do with their life.Small decisions that seem meaningless and unimportant at the time can cause the most havoc upon a whole range of people.Believe me, I've been there.It can't have been easy, for anybody who was around me at that time; they all knew I was friends with Sirius Black.I know for a fact that Severus Snape thought I was helping him enter the school, I kept hidden the fact that he was an animagus, and I had hoped, that beyond the façade of the false reality brought upon us by the Fidelius Secret Keeper Switch, and Peter's lack of faith in his friends, I had hoped that there would have been a chance for Sirius to start again, be accepted in this society.But we're two of a kind, Sirius and me, we're both social outcasts; me being a werewolf, something that was hardly my fault. And Sirius being a "murderer".Azkaban escapee and everything._

_ _

_That's what makes being one of us so difficult. Stepping off that train back in Kings Cross was perhaps the most difficult thing I've done.I had nowhere to go. All my worldly possessions are inside this leather case.Well, except a small bit of gold in Gringotts.I need to leave that there to earn some interest. Perhaps to give me enough to last out my years.So I was what you may call a 'free spirit, or a 'lone wolf' in the literal sense.This gives me the chance I've been looking for, for so long. I can't remember the last time such opportunity was open to me.Looking up a the departures on that television screen Muggles love so very much, I picked the first train available.That is where my new life starts, the faint glimmer of hope so far in the distance. All on the front of an orange train ticket._

_ _

*^*

The train trundled northward bound, stopping of at small countryside stations on its journey.Remus, having no particular place to go had closed his eyes and pushed a button at random when he'd purchased his ticket.Foxton. Somewhere near Cambridge.It wasn't perfect, but was good enough.As the train went further north, various schoolchildren boarded the train, most in a dark navy uniform, some in neatly polished black shoes and grey blazers that showed very plainly what school they belonged to.It was the early morning school train, obviously. The big public schools were in Cambridge; no doubt they went on this train every day.Muggles, every single one of them, they didn't cast a second glance at the stranger sitting by himself near a side window dressed in shabby clothes.One girl looked curiously at him as she got onto the train at her stop, but she sat down in an empty seat across from him and pulled out a hardback black book, and started sketching dreamily.His stop arrived and stepping neatly over the train threshold, Remus stepped out into a new village.It looked friendly enough.Now to find an empty field, or barn or something. Away from the local population.

*^*

Over a year later and Remus had settled into his small but adequate barn-converted shack he liked to call home.Formalities over with the Ministry of Magic over his location. (Ever since 1984, any werewolf had to be named and numbered, and have his living address cleared with the Ministry) Remus had happily slipped into a semi-normal routine of life.Days consisted of a walk round to the village shop, sometimes a visit to Cambridge itself.Settled down in one of the library's chairs with a good novel in his hand.But today would be different, for some reason Remus could almost sense it.

Five thirty.Remus always woke up at this time; it was almost like a ritual.He never wanted to, it just happened, and once he was awake, he could never get back to sleep.In the winter months, he sat in his chair, and stared out at the pre-dawn life outside his window, but this was July.Five thirty meant an early morning stroll, to clear his head, start the day in a fresh way.He pulled on a pair of faded blue Muggle jeans, the fabric was wearing out near the hemming, but they were still wearable.A grey shirt, patched on the elbows matched the streaks in his hair. Premature ageing no doubt due to stressful activities such as being a wolf.So far, his lycanthropy 'problem' had gone unnoticed by the residents in the area.A big success that was due to the heavily charmed and hexed barrier outside his house. Silencing charms, inquisitive Muggle repelling hexes, allsorts.He opened his door and was nearly bowled over by the flurry of black fur that leapt out at him.

"Oh, goodness." A young woman put her hand to her mouth in shock at the sight of the black dog pushing Remus over, and vigorously licking his face. "I… I'm sorry."

"Paddy!" Remus cried out in delight. "You should have told me you were coming here."

The large black dog barked out, alerting Remus to the lady standing in the doorway. Remus stood up, and smiled weakly, "I hope my dog here didn't cause you any trouble."

"Oh no," The lady smiled shyly, "You see, he was wondering round the village, he looked a bit lost.And I sort of well… took him in… it was so early in the morning."

"How did you know he belonged to me?" Remus asked, giving Padfoot a sharp look. 

"Oh, he had a tag, it said he belonged here, with a Remus Lupin." The lady said quietly, 

"That would be me." Remus nodded, "He often wanders off like this.Has a mind of his own.I'm sorry if he bothered you too much, but he's a bit of an attention seeker."

Remus could have sworn that Sirius gave him a grin at that statement.

"He's a lovely dog.Incredibly friendly." The lady gazed down at the dog, "Aren't you."

Sirius barked in approval. 

"Do you want to come in for a coffee or something, it's so early." Remus said in an almost apologetic voice. 

"That would be wonderful, but I really shouldn't stay.I have to let out the horses. Clear up, you know the routine."

"Those horses down in the field are yours?" Remus asked. He'd often stopped to watch them in the field on his way past. 

"They are indeed. I really should be going... I'm glad you've found your dog Mr. Lupin."

"No no, call me Remus." Remus called out at her retreating figure. After he closed the door, 

Sirius transformed and rolled his eyes. "Would you like coffee?" He asked in a mimicking voice. "I know I'm gazing at you as if I've never seen anything female in my life… its not my fault really… I'm just not used to women around me you see… I prefer Grindylows. They occupy my bathtub at the moment."

He was stopped by Remus, embracing him in a brotherly hug."Good to see you alive, Paddy."

"You too, Moony." Sirius grinned."You know what? She makes the best bacon ever."

"Sirius!" Remus shook his head, "You're impossible!"

"I know." Sirius nodded, "Not my fault you were gazing at her like an idiot."

"Breakfast?"

"Would love another one." Sirius sat down at the small table in the kitchen, "I've been running for twelve hours straight, from Devon.Mundungus Fletcher almost cursed me on the spot.Arabella was easier, but still almost gave her a heart attack…."

"Sirius, slow down, what are you talking about? Why the hell did you go see Mundungus?"

"Dumbledore's orders, Moony- Voldemort's back. Harry was there and everything, pretty damn shaken up about it, Voldemort killed one of his fellow students, Amos' kid. Cedric, was he called? I can't remember. Anyway, that's not the point. I was sent to round up the remaining Phoenixes. You're included. But I'm supposed to lie low here until Dumbledore says anything different."

"Ah, I see." Remus almost smiled, "Enforcing you on my hospitality is he?"

"Of course." Sirius nodded, gladly accepting a piece of buttered toast. "Nice little place you have here.I had difficulty finding you, so I wandered round a bit and found that lovely lady walking up to her horses."

"Did you get her name?" Remus suddenly asked.

"Not from herself, but her key ring had "Anna" written on it in fancy script.

"Anna…." Remus smiled "Formed from a Hebrew word meaning 'grace'.Latin form used in Virgil's Aeneid.Sister of Dido.Saint Anna, the prophetess."

"What?" Sirius looked up, obviously confused.

"Her name, its what her name means and where it comes from."

"How the hell do you know?" Sirius asked, surprised at just how much his friend actually knew about names.

"You get bored sometimes, and I had access to books along the way, I picked up various scraps here and there…"

"You're a walking encyclopaedia." Sirius exclaimed, putting down his slice of toast. "As far as I can go on the name front is I'm a dog star, one of Orion's hunting dogs. You're one of the twins who built Rome, in fact you're the one that got killed, when they had a tussle about who the city was going to be named."

"You're not completely thick then." Remus let out a laugh.

"Yeah, but I don't spew forth knowledge at the bare mention of a name." Sirius grinned, "Go on, eat some too.Or my toast will get lonely."

"Oh a moment of silence for your lonely toast… Let it regain some dignity before you eat it." Remus joked.

"Yeah, sure." Sirius snaffled up the toast as if it never existed, "Do you think it's safe for me to walk round like myself for a bit, I mean down in the village, you can only see so much as a dog you know."

"I don't think it would create any problems, if you wear a hat, they don't have those wanted posters anymore, I think most people have forgotten about you actually, well the Muggles anyway." Remus nodded, "As long as you're not planning on parading round in those robes."

"Nope, I'll transfigure them later."

"You have a wand?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Present from Dumbledore so to speak." Sirius nodded, "Why? Does Mister Lupin object?"

"Mister Lupin is worried about the potential havoc you could cause." Remus grinned, "Mister Lupin might confiscate that wand."

"Mister Lupin wouldn't dare." Sirius conjured up a cup of coffee."Because Mister Padfoot has seen a motorbike repair centre down in the village. Mister Padfoot is very interested."

Remus buried his face in his hands, "Do you remember what trouble you had with the LAST one? You're renowned for that bike, if any wizard sees some fellow wizard on one; the first name that comes to mind is yours.Its dangerous."

"I wont buy one, I have no money on me. I just want to look, maybe help out a bit if I can." Sirius shrugged, "I want to know if they still make Vincent Black Shadows." He put a scrap of newspaper on the table, tapped it once with his wand and a black baseball cap stood in its place. "Check out the class of that!" Sirius laughed, "McGonagall would be so proud of me."

"Er… Sirius?" Remus suddenly had a thought. "What did you do with that Hippogriff you escaped with?"

"Oh!" Sirius leaned back in his chair. "Buckbeak… yeah, good friend he is, I was persuaded to leave him in the capable hands of Hagrid by Dumbledore.He'd create too much attention if I took him along apparently." He muttered a few spells and Sirius' tattered robes transformed into semi-presentable Muggle clothing. "Well, I guess it'll do."

"And what are you going to call yourself if someone asks?" Remus asked over the rim of his coffee mug. "I doubt you'd be able to call yourself Sirius Black."

Sirius' face cracked into an evil grin. "You'll never guess what I've been calling myself on my journey…."

"No idea. Being you, probably you've gone and told people you're called Tigger or something."

"Nah, think of the one person who'd be so incredibly annoyed to know I'd been using his name to cause mischief…"

"Never." Remus's eyes widened, "Not Severus Snape… you wouldn't"

"The one and only." Sirius nodded, "I wonder if he'll get any angry howlers… oh well… what a pity.I admit, it's not a very nice name, but that isn't the point."

"In an odd way, it kind of suits you."

*^*


	2. In which Sirius turns into Severus

Moonlit Horizons2- Dizmius

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter Two

By Dizmius.

A Remus Fic for a friend of mine 

All thoughts in first person are in _italics,_ this will mostly be Remus' thoughts on stuff. 

*^*

Remus and Sirius were sitting on a bench at Foxton station when suddenly a thought occurred to Remus. "Sirius…"

"My name's Severus." Sirius said indignantly. 

"Oh yes, silly me." Remus rolled his eyes. "_Severus_, I've put Muggle barriers on the gates leading up to my house, how did she get through if she's a Muggle?" 

Sirius frowned, "Maybe its cuz I guided her through, I have no clue, she's not a witch if that's what you're thinking, or at least, I don't think she's a witch.How does the postman get through then?"

"I don't usually get any Muggle post." Remus shrugged. "Not may Muggles know me, just a few people down in the village."

"Oh, and what do you say you do for a living?"

Remus chuckled lightly, "Resident wizard at your service. No actually, nobody's asked much about what I do." Remus said truthfully, "I guess if someone asked, I'd say I was an astronomer or something like that."

"Yeah, you always liked the astronomy tower, didn't you." Sirius laughed.

"Not as much as you and James did.What happened?Didn't you have to draw up a rota or something?"

"Not exactly…" Sirius fidgeted, "Well yes okay, an informal one." 

Remus laughed, watching as an express train to London hurtled past on the other side of the platform._This is how it should be, just me and my friends sticking together.I wonder what he's thinking rightnow, he hasn't shaken that dead look in his eyes, he never used to look like that.Has it really been over a decade and a half? Why does it feel like yesterday that we were sitting on the Hogwarts train, laughing at our own cleverness?We flew through our days in fanciful ways, secure, and sure there'd always be endless fun.We thought we were immortal and we payed the price in our own personal ways.It still feels wrong, not having James right here with us.The life and soul of the Marauders was extinguished that night.There's something missing but I can't quite put a finger on it. _

"Oi, Remie…" Sirius waved a hand in front of Remus' face."You alright?You looked away with the faeries."

"Was thinking." Remus mumbled.

"Dangerous thing, thinking is." Sirius smiled lightly, "Been there and seen the effects."

"You know what?" Remus suddenly stood up, "I don't care anymore, if I'm going to live with Muggles, then I'm going to have to act like them.I don't see why I don't just renounce magic.It's caused so many problems in my life.Being a Muggle is so simpler, I watch them day to day, and they look so happy, unaware of the danger that they can't see surrounding their lives."

Sirius looked away. "It causes problems, I agree, but it's a gift, Moony. Magic is special, not everyone has it, and those who have the gift are special too.We've been brought up with it, you can't just leave it to rot by the wayside.It's not like that."

He followed Remus out of the station and of down the road."It would be like throwing a Muggle in the water and telling it to live as a fish. It wouldn't work.You can't be a Cinderella, Remus."

"I was unaware that I was being a fairytale princess, Paddy." Remus cracked a smile. "Not really my style, all those floaty dresses and wigs." _Typical Sirius, try to make a joke out of something perfectly serious.That's why it's so hard to talk to him about anything on my mind.I know he can be serious and down to earth when it suits him. _

"Tell you what, I know theres a pub in this place, hows about I buy you a drink?" Sirius asked, 

"With what money?"

"The few Muggle pounds I've saved up on my journey here. It's enough to buy a few pints." Sirius pulled out a small leather pouch, and clinked the coins. "Muggles don't realise it when they drop their coins on the grass, when you're acting like a dog, those little bits of metal are pretty easy to see."

_That's Sirius logic for you, flawless to a key._

"Alright, I know a place at the end of the village." Remus nodded, and started walking out of the station car park. "You know, if anybody, and I mean anybody comes up and asks you who you are, are you honestly going to incriminate Snape?"

"Of course." Sirius replied with a hearty grin. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?"

What a phrase to say. What I didn't know, hurt me more than anything ever had done in my life, I didn't know you weren't the secret keeper, that hurt. And I'm sure it hurt you too.How can you say such a thing?

"Who knows, you might even meet that lady again." Sirius grinned even wider, then tried to mimic Remus' voice. "Uh… can…. Can I get you uhm… a…. drinky-thing?"

"Sirius, you know as well as I do that I don't speak like that.At least I don't go round like a legless chicken, hitting on the first female I see." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that he has paid for his over-dose of females by spending twelve years without as much a hint of one."

"Mr. Moony has registered that fact, and would like to clarify to Mr. Padfoot that this does not mean he can go and overdose on females again, and should not try to catch up on lost time."

"Damn." Sirius frowned, then his face brightened. "Can you see what I can see?"

"Most probably, and I'm telling you now that the pub is not in the direction of the motorbike repair shack."

"It is NOT a shack." Sirius sounded indignant. "How dare you insult the uh…. Building, housing some of the most beautiful Muggle inventions ever."

"Stroppy, aren't you."

Sirius threw Remus another undignified look and hands in pockets, walked over to the window, peering through into the dimly lit garage.

"Hi"

Sirius leapt back in shock, looking over his shoulder to see Remus laughing at him.

"Uh… hello." Sirius smiled, "And you might be?"

"The person who runs this place, do you have a need for something?" A brown haired girl stepped out from the door, wiping her greasy black hands on a dirty cloth.

Sirius stared at the motorbikes for a moment, then noticed a small card in the corner in the window. Help wanted, must be mechanically minded and know about motorbikes in general. "Uh yeah, I came about the job?"

Her face brightened, "Good, that's just what I needed right now, your friend wants to help too?"

"Who? Remus?" Sirius almost choked.

"No, I'm not the most er… mechanically minded person around." Remus smiled weakly, watching Sirius digging himself further into a deep deep hole. 

"So, how much do you know?"

"I've put together a few bikes in my time, I haven't really seen any of the new models, I prefer to work on the vintage bikes, you know, Vincents and things."

"Ah yeah." The girl threw him a spanner. "Know how to fix tyres and scratched bodywork?"

"Easy." Sirius grinned.

Here we go, the ego is getting to his head again.The moment she recognises him off that poster, he'll be shot for six.I can't believe he's doing this.If only he had a larger piece of his brain devoted to realism.I wonder if I'll ever be able to get him out of there.I doubt it.Looks like I wont be getting a drink tonight after all.

"Remus?"

"Wha?" Remus snapped out of his thoughts by Sirius.

"Dreaming were you?"

"Something like that." Remus mumbled, watching as Sirius made arrangements to be at the garage tomorrow morning at eight.Eight, was that morning eight? Did she honestly think that Sirius would be awake and living at that hour in the morning?

"Come on… we have serious pubbing to do."

"You're thirty six, don't you think that maybe…"

"You are never too old to go pub crawling. Especially when there's only one pub in the village." Sirius grinned, "Come on!"

TBC


	3. In which The pint looked lonely

Moonlit Horizons3- Dizmius

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter Three

By Dizmius.

Disclaimers as per usual.

Wont be updated till the 3rd September after this one as I'm away with my mateys.

All thoughts in first person are in _italics,_ this will mostly be Remus' thoughts on stuff. Apparently, my italics stopped working halfway thru the previous chapter, so I'm sorry 'bout that.

*^*

"I thought you said one pint?" Remus raised an eyebrow as Sirius came back with an armful of drinks.

"Well…" Sirius set them down on the table. "It looked rather lonely by itself."

"Such an excuse…" Remus shook his head, picking up the glass. "This draught bitter?"

"Newcastle Brown." Sirius said, wiping the froth off his lips. "Nice stuff it is too… maybe not in the same league as Guinness, but its good nevertheless."

"Ah." Remus frowned, This isn't my forte.When was the last time I had Muggle alcohol?Years and years ago, and yet he still knows what is what and which brands are better after all these years, sometimes I wonder what's going on in his head.He was normally talking booze with James, he always knew which was which.They'd spend hours in various pubs arguing over which beer was better, well until Lily got fed up with them coming home at odd hours blind drunk and waking up to find Sirius snoring loudly on the sofa.

Sirius had turned his attention to one of the big television screens near the bar, he was watching various Arsenal Fans cheer on their football team, jumping up and spilling their beer every time their striker scored a goal against Everton. "I will never understand why Muggles can get so excited about a game played at floor-level with just one ball.Ridiculous."

"They've never seen Quidditch, you can't really blame them."

"But only one ball!" Sirius looked scandalised, "How can that possibly be interesting?"

"You need to understand the atmosphere to enjoy it."

Sirius almost choked on his drink. "ATMOSPHERE? Remus this isn't a book or a lesson, this is a sport, you do NOT study the atmosphere to get a better hold of the game."

"How wrong you are, Paddy." Remus grinned. "Just watch the way people react, they love the game, there's got to be something about it that gets them going, right?Think of it this way, so its easier for you to understand, think of football as a woman, you're not just going to pick any woman, right?There's got to be something there that makes you want more, its not just the woman herself that gets you going."

"I can disagree with that statement." Sirius waves his beer mug in the air to gesture with, and it sloshed over the table.

"Which is why you've never kept a woman for more than a year at maximum, because you go for face-value, not depth." Remus smiled, he knew he'd won. So did Sirius, but he'd never admit defeat.He took a sip from his pint. "Football has an atmosphere to it, just as Quidditch does.It's just entirely different.If you actually watched it you might understand."

"And you understand that game do you?"

"well, not exactly, but it's fairy entertaining in places." Remus shrugged. "It's better than say… cricket is."

"Cricket?" Sirius almost dropped his glass. "Please tell me you don't seriously follow that Muggle game?"

"No, of course not, but its all over the Muggle papers when its in season." Remus picked up The Times. "See, all the back pages are devoted to sport, like the Daily Prophet, but see that, that's cricket, because it's the summer season.Usually the premiership football games start at the end of the cricket season, which is now."

"I'm confused." Sirius started on his third pint. "Stop confusing me, I have a very weak mental stability at present."

"So I can see."

~*~

"Sirius, get the hell off my sofa, and get up."Remus shook the snoozing Sirius awake.

"Wha?" Sirius mumbled something about ridiculously early mornings and promptly rolled over to stretch and fell onto the cold stone floor. "Bloody hell."

"I'm wondering whether I should tell the lady at the door that her garage mechanic is asleep on the floor and can't be bothered to wake up and see the lovely leather she's wearing." Remus said nonchalantly walking back into the kitchen. Leather, yeah, that should get him going, he was a sucker for women in leather.If this doesn't get him up, then he's ill.

"Leather!? Where?" Sirius jumped up, pushing his mussed up hair out of his eyes.Scanning the rooms quickly.

"I was joking, it was a ruse to get you out of bed." Remus called from the stove, "Hungry, Paddy?"

"I thought you just told me there were women in leather here for me?"

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed a plate of food towards his friend, "I was joking, here eat this, but you do still have a job to go to remember?"

"My head hurts." Sirius stated plainly as he picked up a fork. "I think I drank too much yesterday."

Look at the audacity of him, he knew he'd have a hangover when he started drinking last night, and now he's got the gaul to complain about it to me.He knows I'm going to lecture, he's just asking for it, I can see him egging me on in his eyes.For once, I'm not going to fall for it, if he wants a lecture he can go to McGonagall.

"What are you going to do today, Rem?" Sirius asked, filling a glass with water.

"The Grindylows need their water changing, so I'll do that first.I got an owl from Drusilla last night, she needs another batch of Dried Asphodel, so I'll see if I have any left, or I might have to re-dry a new batch in the shed.She wanted some werewolf hair too, so I'll see if I managed to leave some round in the basement from the last fullmoon."

Sirius nodded, it was common knowledge that Remus had excelled in Herbology, and had a particular trait for growing herbs and plants in his garden just for the sake of the pretty flowers and smells.He had started selling them when a friend had complimented his ability to grow foreign plants naturally in the British climate, and had asked how much it'd cost for him to buy some of Remus's herbs.Trade had flourished by word of mouth, and Remus now had a few loyal customers who regularly asked for more herbs."You might want to read this, it's the sort of thing that appeals to your sense of humour." He passed Remus the Daily Prophet.

"Oh?" Remus looked down at the front page, where a gleaming picture of Gilderoy Lockheart was waving up at them, swishing his blonde hair. "Lockheart speaks of new adventure with werewolves in the heart of Muggle London.I see he's found his memory again then."

"Oh not all of it, he's re-read all his own books to find out about himself, this time however, he actually believes he's done all of the things he's said he's done."

"Lockheart fends off eight foot high lurid pink werewolf, presumed hybrid species of giants and werewolves… Does this guy know that giants are terrified of werewolves, and can sense them miles away?Even Hagrid was a bit wary at first." Remus grinned slightly. "Yesterday wasn't even a full moon, who does he think he's kidding? Lurid pink? If I'd had known we could choose our own ridiculous colours, I'd have been first in line."

"Ah, but read on further." Sirius pointed at a few paragraphs ahead.

"Lockheart smiled bravely as he told your reporter about the attack the werewolf had chosen.Apparently the werewolf had Quidditch experience and was using a famous chaser formation to corner Gilderoy in a dark enclosed alleyway." Remus snorted with laughter. "This man…. Is a maniac."

"You haven't read the last line." Sirius grinned mischievously. "Listen to this," He took the paper from Remus. "Gilderoy Lockheart has revealed that he is now going to put his whole effort into the search for murderer and Azkaban escapee Sirius Black, he is confident that by using his unique magical methods, he will recapture the feared fugitive and personally administer the dementor's kiss."

"He will kiss you? Sirius… I fear for you." Remus grinned. "With someone like him on your trail, you're really really doomed."

"Tell me about it." Sirius laughed, pulling on the jacket he had worn the day before, "See you later, yeah?"

"Definitely, have fun, Padfoot."

"My name," Sirius said haughtily, as he strode out of the door. "Is Severus."

~*~

Remus was walking up the dirt track leading to his home when a sharp cry and a loud thud caught his attention from the field he was passing. Remus peered over the fence and saw Anna in the mud, looking up worriedly at the animal advancing on her.

Hippogriff? Sirius's Hippogriff?I thought he left it with Hagrid?What on earth is that doing in there with her? She won't know what to do, she's never seen one before… oh hell. 

Remus clambered awkwardly over the fence and dropped down into the mud, sploshing over to the Hippogriff, he bowed low and waited for the bow back.It didn't come.

"Ah, okay." Remus mumbled slowly reaching out for Anna, "Just walk backwards, don't blink.Try not to look worried."

The hippogriff eyed them beadily, then let out a squawk that pierced the air. It flapped its wigs and walked forwards, cornering them against the barbed wire fencing. Oh… Uh…Hippogriffs damn… natural predators of most countryside animals… a countryside animal… a rabbit…

Remus pulled out his wand, and pointed at a stone behind the hippogriff.Mumbling something under his breath he transfigured the stone into a small white rabbit.The Hippogriff turned round, to get a better look, and shot off to chase the rabbit.Remus heaved a sigh and turned to Anna, who was giving him death stares.

"Okay, I should probably start to explain some of this." Remus scratched his head, thinking about the best way to go about this, he glanced at her, she was staring at him with her mouth open in half-shock. That's done it, she thinks I'm loony, or at worst, she thinks she's loony. 

I'm so glad Sirius isn't here.

TBC


	4. In which Sirius droold over motorbikes

moonlit04

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter four

By Dizmius.

A Remus Fic for a friend of mine 

Mini disclaimer for this episode, the song Sirius is singing is Queen's Don't Stop Me Now.

*^*

Well it seems that my italics aren't working at all so thoughts are now in *blahblahbalh***** like that.

*^*

"So, Severus, what's a guy like you doing looking for ragbag jobs when you could be out and enjoying life?"

Sirius stopped unscrewing a stray bolt to consider this for a moment. "Well." He sighed, "You could say that with a past like mine, what I'm doing now is pretty luxurious." He allowed himself a small grin. "Motorbikes are my life."

"You have one?"

"No longer." Sirius shook his head, "I used to own a 'fifty two Vincent Black Shadow, but they took it away, along with everything else."

Ava looked up, "Who did?"

"Authorities." * _Well, that's not exactly lying; I guess the ministry of magic is our version of the Muggle authorities.* _Sirius turned back to his bike, indicating that he wasn't going to say anything more on the subject.It seemed that Ava had taken the hint as she went back to fixing a triplex chain transmission to a rusty old bike in a far corner.Sirius let out a breath he didn't' realise he had been holding, if she had asked anything further, he would have had to make up some wild lies to cover himself.

~*~

Buckbeak settled down in a corner of the field to chew its new rabbit dinner as Remus pondered over how best to explain a Hippogriff to a Muggle. * _Well, I don't see why I can't just go for the obvious, it always worked for Sirius and James; I'll give it a try. *_

"It's a Hippogriff." Remus said plainly.

"A hippo-whatty?" Remus noted that Anna did not look the least bit amused, and frankly looked about to pass out. * _Not good *_

"Hippogriff, half bird of prey, half horse." Remus watched Buckbeak warily, unsure whether it was going to decide that actually, human dinner sounded nicer than a measly white rabbit.

"What, like genetically mixing the DNA of a horse and an eagle?"

*_Genetically WHAT? Uh……oh dear. *_ Remus thought to himself."Uhm… yes, sort of like that." *_This is worse than trying to explain football to Sirius._ *

"Right." Anna sounded rather unconvinced, which slightly unsettled Remus. "So why are you holding a piece of stick?" She pointed at his wand.

Remus winced. * _Piece of stick!!! Piece. Of. Stick. … this is ridiculous, * "My wand, eleven and a quarter inches, olive wood, dragon heartstring."_

Anna raised an eyebrow, and then burst out laughing.

"Now really." Remus tried to calm her down. "This is insane."

"No, I believe you'll find its you who's slightly unstable." Anna laughed at him.

*_ She's laughing at me. I hate it when people laugh at me. Great, this is going to have to be done the hard way. *_

Remus made an effort to smile mysteriously. "Some people do say that."

"So, tell me, Mister Reclusive Maniac, why DO you carry a stick round with you?"

Remus grinned, "Well, to do this sort of thing." He pulled his sleeves back, muttered a few words under his breath, waved his wand slightly and a large bunch of exotic wild flowers hovered in mid air. 

He watched with satisfaction as Anna's jaw dropped. "C... can I touch them? They're real, yes?"

"Perfectly real." Remus nodded, then bowed slightly, "For you."

"You're making a fool of me, what game are you playing?" Anna asked suspiciously.

* _Great, here comes the denial.Why can't Muggles just accept it and live with it like we have to live with their weird conceptions and inventions. *_

"Let me explain..." Remus sat down in the mud, not caring about his trousers, he took a deep breath and began. 

~*~

"I'm buuuuurning through the skies. Yeeeeeeeah! Two hundred degreeeeeeees.. Thaaaaaat's why they call me Mister Fahrenheeeeeeeit, I'm trav'ling at the speed of liiiiiiiiiiiight!" Sirius sang to himself as he wandered out of the garage on his lunch break, clutching a ten pound note in his hand. Reacting to the prolonged glances he received in the street, he pulled his black baseball cap further down over his forehead, and pulled his hair into a ponytail as he turned onto the dirt track that lead up to Remus's farmhouse.He heard a shriek of delight followed by a chuckle that could only belong to one person…

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"REMUS!" Sirius leaned over the fence, grinning wildly to see his friend covered in mud making miniature twigs hover around in various Quidditch formations, sitting next to the lady he recognised as Anna, the person who had those horses and had fed him some very nice smoked bacon.

Remus looked up sheepishly. *_I knew it, this had to happen, I was just wondering how long it'd take before something like this would… oh dear… he's grinning. *"I was explaining Quidditch."_

"A Likely story." Sirius drawled, giving Anna a roguish wink. "Hi by the way." Sirius grinned at the face Remus was making at him. 

"This is Sirius.Who I told you about earlier." Remus introduced before Sirius could do any damage. 

"Remus darling, you have amnesia, I'm Severus." Sirius grinned at Anna. 

"Errr…. You're a witch too?" Anna asked him cautiously.

"Only on the weekends." Sirius smirked, this was fun. "I'm normally a wizard."

"He's a one track minded person." Remus said quietly, "But other than that, great fun to be around."

"Aw man, you make me blush," Sirius pretended to hide his face in mock shame. "Listen, I'll leave you two to your…. Uh… antics and I'll go make myself a bath if you've cleared out the Grindylows yet."

"What's a Grindylow?" Anna asked, but never got an answer.

"Beaky!" Sirius clumsily stumbled over the fence and made his way over to the Hippogriff, to which he bowed.Remus snorted as Buckbeak sank into a bow and greeted Sirius with a friendly nip on the hand. "How'd you get here?"

Buckbeak tossed it's head furiously and sqauked loudly. 

"I thought Hagrid was looking after you?" Sirius asked with concern, totally oblivious to Remus and Anna watching him in awe. "What on earth…" Sirius pulled out a small piece of parchment from under Buckbeak's collar. He read it out. "Death Eaters… know where you are, coming to get you soon.You got to get out of there. H"

Remus stood up, and sloshed over to Sirius. "That's Hagrid's writing, why didn't he just send an owl?"

Remus turned as he heard a scream, and saw Anna being forced away by three dark hooded people. He ran after her, but they'd disappeared before he even got close.

"That's why." Sirius said grimly.

TBC

Sorry its so short…. Yah hols, I changed it. 


	5. In which we see traditional capture tech...

moonlit05

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter five

By Dizmius.

A Remus Fic for a friend of mine 

.

*^*

Grrrr, italics worked back there…. This is getting annoying. Okay, sorry about the cliffie, but I'd just got back from holiday, and was pretty dead on my feet. Oh yes, btw, for those who don't know, no I am not Anna; I'm not Ava either.I'm not in this fic, none of me is. I just write the darn thing.

*^*

Oh… shit.I never swear… maybe that just tells me something about the situation.I don't understand; if they're so fussed about catching Sirius and Remus for their own dastardly ends, why take her too?Sorry, stupid question, it's the bait.Traditional capture technique, you want a person, but cant get them, you get a friend, and they're courageous enough to fall right in the trap set because the friend means so ruddy much.Very typical and age-old trap, the bad thing is… it works every time.Every single time.Look at him; he's standing there with his jaw rock bottom, looking as if it's just been raining pigs.He was so happy a moment ago, but then again, so was I.If I ever meet Voldemort, which I have to admit I sincerely hope I won't, then I'll have to congratulate him on his impeccable timing in these things.

"Sirius?"

Sirius didn't move, or acknowledge he had heard Remus at all, he just stood there, staring at the space where moments earlier there had stood Anna.

Remus walked over to his friend and shook him back into reality. "Sirius, we need to do something, now!"

"What? Oh yes, do something…" Sirius mumbled blankly."Write to Dumbledore, that'd be a good thing I think, then er… I don't actually know."

Remus frowned. _Write to Dumbledore, that's what we always do. Surely he doesn't want to be bothered with every single worry of ours, no this time I think it'd be better to do this alone.But then again, we do need to know where they've taken her.Someone who knows the death eaters inside out…oh no… he's not going to like this. _

"Sirius, we need to get in contact with Snape."

Had this been a happier situation, Sirius' face would have been priceless, but in the circumstances, it wasn't of importance. "No bloody way." 

Exactly what I thought he'd say.

"We don't have a choice.He knows them, he knows what they'll do, where they are, he's our only chance of getting her back before they either kill her for a spot of Muggle torture, or she goes completely mental of her own accord."

Sirius didn't look convinced. "Do we have to? Is there no other way?"

"No other way." Remus answered truthfully."We'll take Floo I think."

~*~

Whatever Severus Snape had been planning that day; it definitely was not having two of his most hated acquaintances tumble out of his grand marble fireplace during his lunch.He wondered for a moment how they knew his home Floo address, but then decided that he'd rather not know actually.

"What the hell do YOU want?" Snape glowered angrily.

Sirius snorted, "Good afternoon to you too, your Royal Highness."

Snape sneered, "I don't give sanctuary to homeless creatures, sorry to disappoint you."

_Maybe if I just stay out of this one, I'll be able to appreciate the art of a childish argument._ Remus coughed slightly, "We need your help."

Snape rolled his eyes; this was not a good day. "Alright, what have you two imbeciles done now?"

"Death eaters, two of them.They know where Remus lives, uh… Hagrid knew as well for some reason and sent us a note warning us, but we received it a bit too late.They took a Muggle Remus was um… talking to."

Remus threw Sirius a withering glance. "It'd be appreciated if you could give some insight into why they're after me, and where they'd hide her."

Snape stood up, and beckoned for Sirius and Remus to follow him.

_He's acting like what I think James would have called - The Male Version of an Ice Queen.I wonder why he acts like that; it definitely isn't completely to do with the Marauders.He's been like this for as long as I can remember.Hmm, nice house he has, a bit on the grand side of things, that's too much money for you._

They followed Snape into a large room lined with books of all shapes and sizes.Remus looked at Sirius to see an expression of awe._Must be his library. _

"Wait here." Snape motioned to some chairs. "And don't touch _anything._"

"No sir!" Sirius gave a little mock salute, earning him a glare from Snape.

"Sirius." Remus warned."I know you don't like it asking him for any sort of favour, but you can see where I'm coming from yes?"

"Sort of maybe." Sirius glanced up at a large glittering chandelier. "Lives in style doesn't he.Reminds me of the sort of thing James' grandparents had."

Remus read a few of the leather bound book titles that were on the table, _Destitute Curse Forewarnings, Apparition- trackings and wards, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.Very typical Snape-ish books to be reading.But no potions books, now there's an oddity. _His thoughts were interrupted by Snape coming back into the room looking perhaps more glum than usual.

"They don't have any Muggle." Snape spat, "Nobody's captured a Muggle today, yesterday, or since Voldemort's resurrection as far as my contacts or indeed myself can see."

"Excuse me for being there and watching whilst two of your friends went off with a Muggle in my very presence." Sirius stood up abruptly, "You're not looking hard enough."

Remus decided that maybe it would be better to let Sirius vent his anger, then after the storm, try to calm things down.

"I hadn't finished." Snape said smoothly, ignoring Sirius's outburst. "Like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, they haven't captured any Muggle recently, however earlier this morning, lunchtime I should imagine, I was contacted by a death eater associate of mine."

"Malfoy." Sirius spat.

"Actually, no it wasn't." Snape raised an eyebrow; "They told me that my presence would be required at dusk as they have one of the Phaerrens in their capture."

"Phaerrens?" Sirius laughed, "The same Phaerrens that were deemed a fairy tale by so many sorcerers in the past?"

"Yes, the same."Snape nodded abruptly. "Now, this _Muggle_ you were talking about, does she look anything like this?" Snape held out a piece of paper with a drawing roughly scratched onto the surface."That's who Voldemort has in his capture."

Sirius and Remus shared a look. "Who drew this?" Remus asked.

"Oh, a good friend of yours, I believe." Snape smirked knowingly, "Not very good art, but it conveys the point rather well, don't you agree?"

"I didn't come here to discuss art." Sirius was almost screaming, "You're telling me Anna is in the same place as… PETER?"

"Aren't you the bright one today." Snape pulled out a chair, sitting down at the table."So, your dear Muggle friend is not in fact Muggle at all.But one of the elusive Phaerrens.She's held within the dungeon chambers of the Riddle house.Chamber number eleven in fact.However, finding the chamber will prove more than difficult for someone who has no knowledge of the curses and dangers that lay within, I myself cannot and indeed would not want to go with you as it took me long enough to be accepted back into the fold, and finding that I was something to do with this, would ruin any chances Dumbledore has of me regaining my previous role."

Is it just me, or was that a flicker of pain in his face when he said that?Anna is a Phaerren, so that explains why Padfoot could show her through to the house.Phaerren.Keeper of a particular animal's soul, strength and senses.First discovered by the Ancient Egyptian Sorcerers, but considered a myth as no proof has since been found of their existence.Most show no magical talent whatsoever.I remember having the storybook when I was small. 

"I understand." Remus nodded. _You can tell, just by looking at Sirius that he's plotting ways to rid the Earth of Peter, not that I blame him in the slightest, but right now, we have a more pressing concern.If she is indeed a Phaerren then its unlikely that she will have a connection with the animal yet, and if Voldemort uses the Phaerren magic within her to attach to say… a Dementor, it would make him positively unbreakable.I wonder how they knew who she was.And how the hell did Hagrid know?_

"So I can assume you'll be doing one of your oh so heroic plans to free it?"

Remus bristled. "She's a human, not just a _thing_ that you can go round calling "it" in such a surly manner."

"Ah yes, how insensitive of me.I was forgetting, you've experience in the matter of being classified as an "it" haven't you." Snape smirked as Remus had to jump up to restrain Sirius from lashing out.

"We're leaving." Sirius said firmly, striding out through the door, making damn well sure that Remus was close behind.

Barbed coments, I'm used to them.Something I'll never get used to is the reaction that Sirius and James always had when someone threw a comment my way.Even Peter got all annoyed.And to think I once thought I'd never have any friends like those I had before.

_ _

How wrong one can be.

TBC

Sorry its short, I have If You Want To Destroy My Sweater to finish, which I left at an inconvenient point with Remus.I also have a Snape fic to publish called Diebus Fatalibus. It's a one parter, which means it'll be long. And!!!! I have to mesh together the HP5 extracts I've been writing to make one big book like thing. 

Ta! To all those who've reviewed. Sorry! About last episode's cliffie, it wont happen again.I have a lot to write about this for part six. It'll be long. I promise!

Dizm.


	6. In which they go to the Snake's den

Moonlit Horizons

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter six

By Dizmius.

A Remus Fic for a friend of mine 

Hotel California belongs to the Eagles, I'm just letting Sirius voice his sing-y voice by using it, cuz it seems like a song he'd have liked.

*^*

Grrrr, italics!!!!!!!.

*^*

"Phaerren." Remus pointed out a picture in the Wizarding Encyclopaedia. "Human who can take the soul of a magical creature of any kind to be perfectly attuned to it's force and use its abilities.Many Phaerrens never find out about their power, and remain unnoticed in the Wizarding world as the Phaerren magic cancels out any normal magical talent, rendering them a Muggle.No recent proof has been found of Phaerren existence, thus they are consigned to the books of fiction."

"Wow." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "We've got to save a _Phaerren._"

If he dares to say it's cool or something, I swear I'm going to break that marauder pact, and punch his nose inside out.

"So, Snape's getting us a return ticket to the lion's den…" Sirius thought about that for a moment then added. "Maybe that should be Snake's Den… Wouldn't want to associate Gryffindor with such a ba…"

"Ahem." Remus gave Sirius a withering look."Yes, he's going to owl us he information."

"I sensed a hint of glee in his voice when he told us about it." Sirius noted, "I think he's pleased we're going suicidal all of a sudden."

"I can't imagine why." Remus had to grin, Sirius Black's smile was infectious, it always had been.He smoothed out a piece of parchment that Snape had owled him, it was a detailed map of Voldemort's dungeons.

"Ever read Theseus and the Minotaur?" Sirius asked when he saw the parchment, "That really reminds me of the labyrinth."

"I wonder how he got it onto a piece of paper."

Sirius gave Remus a patronising look. "_We_ managed rather well."

"I seem to remember we did one better, we got it animated." Remus smiled half heartedly as he read the smaller piece of parchment that came with it. "Polyjuice potion… I think this might be the point that I am violently sick."

"Who's hair has he got for you?"

Sirius is going to kill himself laughing when he finds out… This could really be the end of him.

_ _

"Lucius Malfoy." Remus whispered, scrumpling up the piece of parchment and pocketing the vial.

"Who?" Sirius cupped his ear, exaggerating"I didn't hear that,"

"Lucius Malfoy!" Remus said loudly, "I've got to spend the day as a Malfoy… If you're going to laugh please don't do it in front of me."

"L…Lucy…Lucy Ma… Malfoy…" Sirius was trying so hard to keep a straight face… "Classic."

"And apparently, you're to go as Padfoot."

"Well I'm not exactly going there as a slug am I." Sirius rolled his eyes."Honestly."

A slug… what an interesting visual… no, why am I thinking about Sirius as a slug when I should be thinking about Anna… I wonder what she's thinking… Its not like she even got the chance to fully understand, she doesn't know about what Voldemort is like… She won't understand what they want. She won't understand.

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair… Warm smell of eucalyptus, rising up through the air, up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light, my head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night."Sirius started singing softly to himself as he rummaged through some of the drawers in Remus' cupboard.

"How can you sing?" Remus frowned.

"Keeps me in a good mood.Haven't you ever heard of the Eagles?" Sirius looked stunned. "We'd just graduated Hogwarts, me and James…" he tailed off, lost in his thoughts.

"I remember." Remus nodded, "You liked the lyrics and pretty much never stopped singing them all the way through Harry's christening."

"When I wasn't blubbering." Sirius let out a small Marauder grin. "I must have been crying more than Lily's mum was…"

"You soaked your leather trousers." Remus smiled back."And you bought Harry that Muggle guitar, I wonder where that is now."

"Under the rubble." Sirius stated solemnly. "I saw it when… when I…" he took in a deep breath. "Right, well, perhaps we should get some stuff together if we're about to go off on our little holiday to Voldemort's domain."

Remus watched as Sirius trudged out of the kitchen and as he heard footsteps going up he stairs, Remus could hear Sirius' distinctive voice mournfully singing…"There she stood in the doorway, I heard the mission bell, and I was thinking to myself this could be heaven or this could be hell. Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way, there were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say…"

~*~

And still those voices are calling from far away… 

"Welcome to the Hotel California…" Sirius was still singing, albeit slightly quieter as he realised it was getting on Remus' usually calm and collected nerves. "Beeoooww, beow beow be be be beeeeoooooooooowwwwwww."

"WHAT on EARTH was _THAT?_" Remus stared at Sirius as though he'd just proclaimed himself to actually be a girl in disguise.

"My electric guitar impression." Sirius grinned, "Don't you like it?"

"Blame my lack of knowledge in Muggle music, but as far as I've heard, electric guitars do not under any circumstances go as you so eloquently put it… _beow_." 

"Next you're going to tell me that motorbikes don't fly." Sirius waggled his eyebrows playfully. "Come on, beooow with me!"

"I'd rather not, I don't think this is the time or the place to be making Sirius-esque noises." Remus rolled his eyes patronisingly as he tugged at the collar of his elegant black robes. "I will never understand how Lucius can wear one of these without coming out in an itchy rash.I look like a priest."

"Want to borrow my dog collar for the full effect?" Sirius asked. "You know, you could have waited, and put them on when we actually got there, we're still a few miles away." 

"And do you honestly think Lucius Malfoy is going to be running round with an extra set of very shabby clothes?" 

"I'd rather not think of Malfoy at all." Sirius wrinkled his nose, and pulled out a rather well-used wand. "You sure this will work for me?"

"It should do, you know that any wand I use works adequately well for you too.Ollivander was a bit suspicious when I asked for another replacement." Remus winced at the memory. "You know I'm the only werewolf with a full wizarding license." 

"What about the wizards who get bitten after they graduate?"

"Stripped of their license." Remus said in a small voice. "It's only because of Dumbledore that I've got a wand at all."

"So Frinkle Nicholsey was stripped of his Order of Merlin too, not just his license?" Sirius furrowed his brows.

"Yes, completely and utterly shamed." Remus nodded."You know he commited suicide soon after that?"

"Did he?" Sirius asked, interested about what had happened to the old Quidditch Captain from Ravenclaw."That must have been just after they took his father into Azkaban for Death Eater activities."

"Three weeks." Remus bowed his head. "He was shattered, I was the only other werewolf he knew, and he was devastated when they issued him with his dark creature identification number and orders to give in his license and wand or face imprisonment."

"Oh of course," Sirius looked across at his friend, "That's what you have written on that little metal tag you wear on that chain isn't it?"

"Yes," Remus answered shortly, self consciously reaching to the thin necklace he wore round his neck. "Yes, it is."

Registry of Magical Creatures, Werewolf ID number 018646, Remus J. Lupin.That's what it says, I can't leave the house without it in case I'm checked up on.Spot checks, they call them.They're just a reason for the prejudiced in this world to sneer and turn up their nose.Demeaning, that's what it is.Like being questioned by the Auror Committee, if you don't have your identification, then you're heading for a hefty fine.Something that I'm not likely to be able to afford anytime soon.

Remus and Sirius both stopped as they walked straight into a magical barrier that threw them back against the trees they'd just walked through.

"Oh, _clever_." 

Sirius looked up to see Snape looking down on them with a smirk."I applaud you, I really do."

"Shut up you tart." Sirius dusted himself down and stood up. "So, what's your wonderful little plan then?"

"Lucius Malfoy is at present unconscious in a large cauldron in my cellar, he does not know how anything happened, and will not wake up for quite a few hours yet."

Sirius let out a laugh. "Take a photo, please!"

Snape sneered, "As I was saying, Lupin you're going to be a Malfoy and thus you have free range of the building, but I warn you, Lucius knows his way round the place like the back of his hand, therefore I will accompany you down to the entrance of the dungeons so you don't look quite so out of place.Black, I'm sorry to tell you that being your dog form will be insufficient as Pettigrew knows what you are, and I have found out that there are wards on the building in case you were to appear to exact your revenge.I believe Voldemort is wanting to find you and recruit you anyway.You should stay here."

"Not bloody likely." Sirius growled, "Pettigrew's in there?"

"Oh yes." Snape said with a wicked smile. "I can even tell you which room."

"Not now." Remus muttered, "We have a bigger concern at present."

"But Moony…" Sirius started to argue

"We WILL have other opportunities." Remus stated firmly.

_Look at him. He's aching to get in there and rip Pettigrew's body into small pieces and send it back to Fudge in boxes.The temptation must be so difficult to counter.To think that the pathetic excuse of a friend that betrayed you was standing less than a mile away, not expecting you…_

"Very well." Snape nodded curtly. "Black, if you wait here, I assure you this wont take long. Voldemort doesn't seem to be in residence.There's a minimal guard up."

Remus took out the small vial in his hand and drained the contents.

Sirius watched with amusement as Remus slowly transformed into the tall, impressively built blond haired Death Eater. "Will you look at that…" He looked amazed.

"Polyjuice, Black… Its very simple you know." Snape said patronisingly. "Follow me Lupin, and look like you own the place, alright? I'm supposed to look up to you so enjoy your brief moment of intimidation."

"I hope you're going to make him kiss your…." Sirius was cut off by Snape's dangerous growl."Er… lovely wife." He hastily changed.

"See you in a bit, Padfoot." Remus muttered.

"Lucius is looking emotional… this must be a first." Sirius commented as Snape and Remus started walking in the direction of the large castle, the wards temporarily down for their exclusive use.

This was going to be one wait.

Katy Black… this was just for you as you so much insisted that you wanted another chapter…. 


	7. in which we find out something about Sna...

Moonlit Horizons

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter seven- in which we learn about Snape a bit more and Anna gets "rescued by a Malfoy."

By Dizmius.

A Remus Fic for a friend of mine 

Hotel California belongs to the Eagles, I'm just letting Sirius voice his sing-y voice by using it, cuz it seems like a song he'd have liked.I love the thought of Snape hiding an unconscious Lucius Malfoy in an over-large cauldron in his cellar… hehehe… what an image…

*^*

Grrrr, italics!!!!!!!

*^*

"Now, you must take heed of what I am about to tell you as your pitiful existence will depend on it." Snape looked sideways at Lupin. "Lupin, are you listening to me at all?"

"I don't like the feel of being a Malfoy." Remus stated simply._That should annoy him._

"LUPIN!" Snape's nostrils flared angrily. "Do you want to become dragon fodder?"

"Would be an interesting end for me, please continue." Remus slyly grinned which looked ridiculous on Lucius Malfoy's face.

"As I was saying earlier, you're my superior in this place, therefore you have to act like my superior, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Remus nodded.

"Right." Snape looked uncomfortable about the whole idea of having Remus as his direct superior. "Well, since I have been re-acquainted with Voldemort, even though I have been accepted back into the fold, he still does not trust me, and rightly so." Snape stared at the ground for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts together."I can't physically go down into the dungeons, not even if Malfoy were to ask me to accompany him, so I'm afraid you will be going in alone.You have the map, but if anybody were to see Lucius Malfoy reading a map to get around the dungeons, it would look highly suspicious, especially as Lucius drew the blueprints for the place.There are quite a few security gargoyles on some of the walls which check for intruders, they all have bright blue eyes, just tell them your name as you walk past, and for goodness sake say it like a Malfoy."

"I see." Remus ran over that information again in his head, security gargoyles with blue eyes, be quiet about the map, look imperious towards everybody.

"Now, about Lucius." Snape said in a conspiratorial tone. "The reason he's going down into the dungeons today is to check up on the Lestrange's child."

"They have CHILDREN?" This totally threw Remus off-pace.

"One son, he was blinded by an Auror when he was a baby.Voldemort keeps him down there to keep him out of the way, he is adequately cared for.You must bring him his eye-potion, he is in the first cell on your left, you will find that all doors will open automatically for you if you tell them your name in Lucius' voice, which I think you will find you have adopted along with his looks.You have the best part of an hour, but providing everything goes well, you should be out in under half that time." 

They had reached the oak doors that opened as they walked through, Snape fell into step slightly behind and to the left of Remus, but not before he had hissed "First door on your left. Then fifth door to your right."

_He certainly lives well.This place is better than the Gryffindor common room.But maybe it lacks the warm aura… look at those paintings on the walls.All of battles, and there's even a werewolf regiment on that tapestry over there… _

"Mister Malfoy!Mister Malfoy!" 

Remus turned abruptly to see a dark hooded figure approaching him. Seeing the look on Snape's face, he immediately started acting as Lucius' son Draco had done in all of his classes. "What do you want?" he drawled, flicking at a piece of dust on his sleeve, "I _do_ have more important business to attend to."

"Yes, I'm sorry sir, but I've been ordered to give you this, it's from our Lord himself.He wishes for you to read it once you have visited Lestrange's cell." The young boy looked no older than sixteen, and frankly, looked terrified.

"Very well." Remus took the scroll and pocketed it. He turned round and kept walking, well aware that Snape was still shadowing him. 

He opened the door heading left and stalked off down the corridor, occasionally looking across at those hooded death eaters who bowed as he passed.

_It's a world entirely on its own. _Remus thought to himself._Its' a world within a world._

Approaching a black door on the right, the fifth door, he turned the handle and it opened outwards.

"I must leave you here sir." Snape hissed, "I will be waiting for you in our Lord's chambers _directly upstairs_.I have been told to report to _Wormtail_." 

Remus wondered whether there was an intended edge to Snape's voice when he had stared right at him and told him that._Perhaps a hidden message of somekind._

Remus pushed the thought out of his mind as he descended down the dimly lit steps.

~*~

"Who goes there?" A gruff voice stopped Remus dead as he approached the first set of chained doors.

"Lucius Malfoy." Remus tried to put an impressive drawl to his voice as he said it. 

The glimmering blue eyes of the gargoyle lit up as Remus started talking, and flapped its' stone wings, letting Remus pass safely.He was reaching out to touch the door when it swung open of its own accord.

"Ah." Remus muttered.He was in a circular room with eighteen doors around the edge."The eye potion." He pulled out a vial of a shimmering grey liquid. "First door on the left."

"_Malfoy!_" Remus sounded impressive as the thick metal door clanged open to reveal a small child curled up on a tatty bed.

"Please sir! I've done no wrong sir!Will you tell my mother that I'm alright?" The boy's eyes darted round wildly as if trying to locate Remus' form.

"I've brought you your eye-potion." Remus handed the boy his vial."Anything else?"

"No sir, that's very kind of you sir." Lestrange took his potion and curled up on his bed again as Remus turned to leave. "Master Malfoy?" He asked cautiously.

Remus stopped in his tracks, "Yes?"

"Will you… Will you let me see my mother?She would want to know I was all right… She worried about me going out."

Remus closed his eyes briefly. _What had Lucius been telling this poor child?How can I tell him his parents are in Azkaban and in no fit mental state? _"I shall… I shall see what can be done, child."Remus had to try hard to stop his voice from cracking as he closed the heavy door behind him.

_The note that young messenger had given me._

Remus pulled out the now crumpled piece of parchment and read it to himself.

__

Lucius, I am beginning to doubt the loyalty of Severus Snape, I am leaving it in your hands to ascertain the truth.He is too valuable a pawn in my final plan to be lost to the opposition at so early a stage.Perhaps your son might be of help in the matter once term recommences at Hogwarts.V.

So Lucius really was Voldemort's right hand man.Remus put the note in his robe's inner pocket making a mental note to show this to both Snape and Dumbledore once he got back.

If I get back.

~*~

Remus followed the map he had been given by Snape, and soon found himself standing outside a thickly barred gate.Curled up in a corner of the dark and dank cell was a barely recognisable figure.By the way her shoulders were shaking Remus would jump to the conclusion that she had been subjected to some of Voldemort's more painful interrogation techniques in the recent past.

_"Malfoy!"_

The gate swung open and Remus hurried in, rushing straight over to Anna.

"Anna? Is that you? Can you hear m…"Remus was thrown back and landed with a thud against the wall.

Anna stood up, clutching her fist, which she'd just punched Remus with."You!" She croaked, "I told you to stay away from me… I don't know what you want from me, but you're not going to get it."

Remus rubbed his sore shoulder, "I'm not who I look like." He muttered, suddenly realising she thought he was Malfoy, and obviously not Remus.

"Oh! Of course you're not.You're going to tell me that actually you're a kind sensitive being who's going to get me out of here." Anna hit the sarcasm right on the note.

"Well." Remus stood up, "yes, actually." He felt rather sheepish saying this. "It's not Malfoy, I'm Remus, you remember me? I was talking to you about magic when you got taken away? I'd just introduced Sirius to you?"

Anna looked curiously at him. "Why do you look like _him_?"

"Polyjuice potion, it makes you take on the appearance of anybody you like if you have a hair of theirs." Remus extended his hand to her. "I have no idea how we're going to get out of here, this is going to look rather odd."

Anna looked at the door cautiously, "I met someone called Snape.She said there were exits at the end of the dungeon passage, that led out of the building."

"SHE?Don't you mean Severus Snape?He's a man, right?"

"No, her name wasn't Severus, Drazzic or something like that.She took me back down here after they told me what I was." Anna frowned, "They told me I was a creature that could help them on the way to greatness."

"A Phaerren." Remus mumbled, "Is not a creature, it's the name given to a human bearing a certain rare magical trait." He sounded distressed about something, "Don't let anybody call you a creature, you're human and that's paramount."

"Draezyc said she'd help me, she told me that they wanted me to harbour a vicious creature that could suck out people's souls… Can creatures do that?"

"Yes." Remus nodded. "Some can." He peered round the corner of the cell, and pulled out his map. "They're called Dementors."

"Why do you sound so surprised about her name?" Anna asked curiously.

"I've never heard of another Snape." Remus furrowed his brows, and tucked the map away in a pocket. "Severus isn't exactly a nice person, and any family associated with him was never really discussed between us.We all just assumed he was a solitary figure, no friends and no family."

"You know they change guards in this place every hour?"

"I don't have an hour left." Remus worriedly ran a hand through his hair."The potion will wear off before then, come, we must be quick." They headed out into the dark corridors and followed the path right to the end, where a dark figure was leaning against an ornately carved alcove in the rock.

"Told me I'd be seeing you soon enough." She stood up straight. "I suggest you leave as quickly as possible.Take her far away before it's realised that she is missing.I'm sure to be blamed so I'd like to spend time running away myself."

She opened up a rock door at the bottom f the alcove and ushered Anna down into the tunnel.

"You're Draezyc, aren't you?" Remus asked, 

"I am." She nodded, meeting his gaze for an instant. "And you're the wolf. Pleasantries over, get out of here before you lose Malfoy's hair colour entirely."

Remus looked at a long strand of Lucius' blonde hair and discovered that it was losing it's blond colour and was beginning to return to Remus' familiar brown colouring.He hoisted himself through the door and heard a thud behind him, Draezyc had followed them and had closed the door, enveloping them into darkness.

"_Lumos!"_ Remus watched as the tunnel was bathed in the light from his wand."Anna, can you see any light up ahead?" 

"Nothing yet…" Anna's voice was still croaky, far up ahead.

"She's a stubborn thing." Draezyc commented quietly, "It took a lot for Lucius and his band of merry men to get her to admit she knew you and Sirius.Albeit only for a brief period of time."

"You were there?"

"Of course." Draezyc nodded almost imperceptibly in the shadows."Whole tribe gathering, if you want to call it that."

"Are you… Are you Severus' sister?" Remus asked inquisitively, though she looked nothing like him, apart from the black hair and thin profile.

Her laughter echoed through the tunnel. "No!" She almost choked, "How many people have asked me that… I'm losing count.I'm his wife."

Remus almost fell over when she told him that. _He's married! Severus Snape is married.Married to someone so unlike him… And she looks so happy about it.Amazing, wait 'til Padfoot hears this._

"And before you ask it, yes he's very capable of being human when he wants to." Draezyc added with a hint of a grin. "Come on, its not that much farther."

~*~

After so long in the darkness, the sudden light of the trapdoor being opened on the other side assaulted Remus' eyes.He shielded himself with his hand.They were back in the dense forest, very close to where Remus had left Sirius earlier.But Sirius was no longer there.

"Draezyc?" Snape's silkly voice came from where he was leaning casually against a tall oak tree. "I see you brought them back without any trouble.I obliviated Malfoy, and filled him in on what he's just one.He's now wandering the castle like the insane man that he is."

"You know, I quite liked the look of him unconscious in my cauldron.I'm sure he'd prove useful for some potion or another."

Remus almost fell over for the second time that day when he saw Snape lean in for a kiss.

"They're sweet aren't they." Anna smiled slightly.

"How can I put No, in a better form of words?" Sirius came running up to greet them, a look of complete horror on his face. "You realise we went to school with her, don't you."

"I don't remember a Draezyc." Remus shook is head.

"Not a Draezyc, per se." Draezyc had heard them. "More of a Draeliana Tealamon.Slytherin prefect and high class snob I believe you've been heard to describe me as." She said pointedly to Sirius who grinned widely. 

"You forgot stuck up."

A wave of Draezyc's hand and Sirius was thrown back against the nearest tree, he slid down its trunk and landed in a heap at the bottom.

"Very nicely done." Snape commented, "but I don't hesitate in telling you all that it's probably very perilous for you to be in the vicinity."

"Dumbledore." Sirius immediately said from his position at the bottom of the tree.

"I'm so glad you've learnt people's names, Black, but now isn't the time to recite them at random." Snape snarked. (yes he snarKed) 

"Where are we going to go, if they know where we all live?" Anna asked looking up at Remus anxiously. "The horses…"

Snape rolled his eyes. "You don't do things properly at all do you." 

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Sirius stood up and asked menacingly.

"What he's saying is…" Draezyc pushed Sirius back a few feet. "Is that you should have formulated a better plan before coming here on such a mission."

"Two Snapes… I'm going to have a nervous breakdown." Sirius whined.

"I think that maybe we should go to Hogwarts." Remus muttered, "if not to stop you bickering, to at least alert Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore already knows." Sirius looked up, "What? You didn't think I was just going to sit there and let you go be heroic?"

"Very well." Remus nodded, "To Hogwarts it is." 

TBC


	8. in which Sirius gets attacked by a piece...

Moonlit Horizons

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter Eight

By Dizmius.

A Remus Fic for a friend of mine 

Definition of "Snarked" for Luthien-Verb, to snark – cross between a snarl and a smirk, often used as a sarcastic facial expression.Wow, I sound like a dictionary. For those who don't know the meaning of Gimp or Gimpling- it basically means the same as idiot, but it sounds better.

*^*

Grrrr, italics!!!!!!!

*^*

"You know, they'll have probably found out that she's escaped and will have blown up our house." Draezyc muttered as the group trudged through the less dense parts of the forbidden forest.

"Come now, they can't do much worse than blow up the library, and you so wonderfully proved how difficult it was to be able to do that." Snape smirked at his wife who sent him an icy glare.

"I believe we've had this discussion before, and we agreed it wasn't my fault that Malfoy arrived by floo and the compound in floo powder is highly explosive if mixed with an infusion of rabbit's bile."

"You blew up Snape's library?" Sirius was grinning widely. "Oh how I wish I'd been there to see his face."

Anna gasped as she saw the large imposing castle coming into view over the treetops.

"It's only Hogwarts." Snape sounded slightly miffed."Its tiny on comparison to some castles."

"It's amazing isn't it." Remus smiled at Anna, pointedly ignoring Snape."Wait 'til you see the inside…"

"We're so going to show her our friend the giant squid."Sirius was bouncing on his feet. Looking happier than he'd felt all week.

"You befriended it?" Snape snorted, "Typical."

"Well… at least we didn't…" Sirius was cut off by Remus clamping his hand over Sirius's mouth.

"Not now, Sirius." Remus muttered, gauging the angry glares from both Snapes."You should really turn into Padfoot, I wouldn't want to find out whether Hogsmeade villagers really do come down into the grounds during the summer break by having one screaming and hexing you into pieces of toast."

"Pieces of toast?" Anna asked looking curiously at Sirius who was now blushing.

"Long story." Sirius mouthed silently. 

"He enraged Rosmerta.She hexed him into a piece of toast." Draezyc offered.

"Who's Rosmerta?" Anna asked, glancing at Sirius who was now looking daggers at Draezyc. 

"She owns a pub up in the village." Remus filled in."She's very nice, but has a temper to rival any Malfoy if you get on the wrong side of her."

"I'd say that Black tried to get on more of her than just a side." Snape smirked as Sirius glowered at him."Or should that be under…"

"Severus!" Draezyc admonished.

"Is he always like that?" Anna asked, gesturing towards the tall sneering man trudging up ahead of them.

"Mostly, yes, although he can get worse." Remus frowned. "He's had it worse than some people though the years, I suppose that's what made him that way.Though he's too prideful to admit it."

"She doesn't seem to mind though."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her for the best part of twenty years, she keeps out of the way, it's a Slytherin stealth issue."

"Is she one of those weird fanatical groups that took me captive?"

"Never heard of the Death Eaters being called that… a weird fanatical group…" Sirius mused, seconds later a large black dog was walking beside Remus.

"What on…" Anna stopped in her tracks as Sirius the man suddenly turned into Sirius the dog, and started barking like a rabid jackal.

"He's an Animagus, meaning he can turn into a certain animal at will.If you hear me call him Padfoot, you'll know why, that's what we called him." Remus scratched the back of Padfoot's ears before he shot off after Draezyc and Snape.

Anna had to laugh as she watched Padfoot stealthily creep up behind Draezyc and whip off her scarf, belting out in front carrying the scarf in his mouth.

"You rabid little f…" Remus cringed as he heard Draezyc start her assault of verbal abuses directed at Sirius.

_Pure blood breeding obviously doesn't encompass verbal eloquence._Remus thought to himself._Funny that, I never thought Snape would even look at a woman in his life, we all decided he had married his potions years ago.I think there was one point where we couldn't sleep one night so sat up in the dormitory and discussed what was going to happen to each of the Slytherins in our year.I remember James said that Draeliana would end up being married to Malfoy.We didn't notice Malfoy's infatuation with women who looked just like his own sister.Thus we counted Narcissa out of the picture.I wonder if Draco knows he has Veela blood in him.Maybe that's where he gets his vile temper from._

"Remus… Remus?" Anna tugged at his cloak, 

"Oh.. sorry.I was miles away." Remus smiled at her softly. "Thinking…"

"Remus... Can I ask you something?"

"Anything… well… almost anything, if you want to the colour of my bedsheets or something I might have to decline comment…" Remus tried to lighten the situation and smiled when her face cracked into a smile.

"I wasn't going to ask that… although now you have me thinking." She became sombre once more, "Can you tell me about Jacob Fritzend?"

"Who?" Remus furrowed his brows.

"Well, Malfoy… he told me about how I could be as useful as Jacob Fritzend was, years and years ago." Anna looked uncomfortable, "It was about me being a Phaerren… is it true?"

"Yes.But being a Phaerren… it's not something to be disgusted about… believe me, you could have been cursed a much worse magical creature than a Phaerren." Remus looked faraway."Even if they are classified in the ministry as dark creatures."

"Jacob Fritzend was a Phaerren." Snape had slowed his pace to match that of Remus and Anna. "You see, nobody within the ministry knew, until the information somehow… leaked out but it wasn't believed." He smiled cruelly at that point, "However, he was captured as a Death Eater anyway, and placed in Azkaban."

"He's still there, then?" Remus asked.

"At latest check he's six feet under in some deserted graveyard actually." Draezyc chipped in, having taken the now rather tatty scarf back off Padfoot.

"You see, he was placed in Azkaban, but being a Phaerren, he assimilated himself with the Dementors, as only Phaerrens can do." Snape sneered. "He escaped barely an hour after he was put in his cell, the stupid thing was, the Aurors who had captured him were still in the Azkaban fortress, and killed him as he tried to get through the gates, they didn't know it was him but they had a hunch that the skitterish thing that was darting for the gates definitely wasn't a Dementor."

"You heard of the ring of the Soul-Syphon?" Draezyc asked Anna, and when Anna shook her head she continued. "Well the Soul Syphon is thought to be the origin of all Phaerren magic.It was lost after the goblin battle of St. Giminez in 1298.Rumour states that it was enclosed in a gemstone and made into a ring.

Only a Phaerren can locate the ring, if indeed it exists.It sort of attracts the Phaerren with a magical pull, it's my guess that Voldemort wanted to place you under Imperius and get you to find this ring… If he finds it, it gives Phaerren power to anybody who wears it, but only when they wear it."

"Let me guess, you got an A* in the History of Magic NEWTs?" Remus asked casually.

"No actually. Just an A.Got beaten by your crowd by about an eighth of a point..." Draezyc shrugged, then returned to the subject."Only animals and dark creatures can sense a Phaerren by themselves, I believe Slytherin's daughter was rumoured to be one. A Phaerren I mean.A Phaerren's spirit can be invoked from many years hence…basically you can call up a future Phaerren's soul and find out who it will be, what they will look like etc… Maybe he wanted you so you could invoke them, he could make an entire list, and create a Phaerren Army."

"There are more of my... people?" Anna was trying to take in every scrap of information possible.

Snape ran a hand though his hair. "It's a small ratio.But there are more now than there have ever been, many just don't ever find out about themselves or they have read up on the subject and decided for their own safety's sake that it would be more… prudent to keep quiet and live as a Muggle does."

Remus didn't listen one of Draezyc's comments was running through his mind. _"Animals and Dark creatures can sense a Phaerren."Is that why I felt the way I do? Is it just something to do with the creature aspect?Is that why I'm even anywhere near Foxton?Why am I thinking this?_

~*~

"Well Miss Anna, I must say I'm glad you were brought here, would you care for a crumpet?" Dumbledore offered her a plate covered in richly buttered crumpets.

"Um... No thank you." Anna declined, wondering whether her horses would be alright, and if Hannah had thought to notice her absence and taken the initiative to look after them for a while.

"I believe it would be safer if you stayed at the castle for a brief period while things simmer down with Voldemort." Dumbledore glanced over at the rest of the occupants in the room. "That extends to all of you.Draezyc, I think you'll find that you should refrain from returning to the Snape family home… It no longer has a roof."

"I told you so" Draezyc muttered, then suddenly shrieked "Pytheus.I left him with Pandora Lachesis."She practically fled out of the door, with Snape looking at the door with a worried glance.

"Who's Pytheus, and why have you left it with Andy Pandy?" Sirius helped himself to another crumpet."She still resemble a beer barrel?"

"Pytheus is my _son_." Snape said with forced control, his eyes were shooting daggers at Sirius."And Pandora has never in my recollection resembled a beer barrel."

"You must have seen some pretty out of shape beer barrels then." Sirius muttered grinning.What Snape had said hadn't sunk in yet, he was too busy eating crumpets to notice until suddenly it registered and he almost dropped it into his lap."Come again?"

"Oh did I forget to mention to you, Black." Snape smirked, "I have a family of my own you know."

"You're joking."Sirius muttered.

"You never mentioned…" Remus frowned. 

"I had no cause to.Why should I?I don't see it as anything to do with my job description here at Hogwarts to go round bragging about my wife and son." Snape leaned back in his chair."Not like it is anything that concerns you anyway."

Dumbledore had wisely decided to take a back seat in the tensions and was watching them over his half moon glasses.

"How old is your son?" Remus was interested.

"Seven." Snape folded his arms."Any more interrogatives for now?"

"Yeah." Sirius raised his hand. "_HOW?"_

"I'm sure you're acquainted with the details, you've had enough women to know…" Snape rolled his eyes. "Headmaster, I have an urgent potion that needs attending to…"

Dumbledore nodded and Snape swept out of the room in a totally different fashion to his wife.Hs robes billowed out behind him, and Sirius grinned at Anna from his chair near the window mouthing "gimp".

"Now, Remus, Sirius, would you care to take your charge on a tour of the castle?" Dumbledore smiled, then reached into a large yellow box, "You may like to wear this, you won't stand out so much."

Anna took the midnight blue simple robe from Dumbledore, and followed an excited Sirius out of the room, with Remus following behind, obviously lost in thought again.

A son.That man is a walking puzzle.And the tone he said it in, he's goading us.He finally thinks he's got one over the Marauders. He's got the wife, he's got the heir, and the money.We have… well… no wives, although the number of women Sirius was "engaged" to has to count somewhere, we're social outcasts, the one Marauder who had a son, is no longer here, and quite frankly, we're broke.It's his way of showing that he's finally won.Or at least, he thinks that way.I didn't think he'd ever go anywhere near Draeliana, she was the one who went round in black or white bandanas all the time, refusing to show her hair to anyone.She had a thing for Muggle Drums.I think she had one set sent to her one Christmas and had it up in her dorm.She got ostracised for that by her fellow Slytherins.Didn't work though, most of them realised that it was pointless anyway, getting on the wrong side of the Tealamon family isn't wise.She was the brains behind the "Gallumping Gosh! It's the Geeky Gryffindor Gimplings" banner that was found in out commonroom one morning, nobody worked out how she got it in there, until Sirius admitted to having let her in briefly after a heavy session in the Astronomy tower.I wonder if Sirius remembers that. She got him drunk first, James thought it was treason when he found out. Remus smiled at the memory.

"Hey, Sirius." Remus grinned evilly. 

Sirius stopped in the hallway and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. " Mm?"

"Does... 'Gallumping Gosh, it's the Gryffindor Gimplings' ring a bell?" Remus asked innocently

Anna watched in amusement as Sirius went bright red and muttered something about alluring dark haired Slytherin minxes and too much alcohol.

TBC


	9. In which Snape goes up in a cloud of smo...

Moonlit Horizons

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter Nine – In which Snape goes up in a cloud of smoke… purely accidentally I assure you…

By Dizmius.

A Remus Fic for a friend of mine 

***

There's a certain slant of light…. That is telling me you don't want to hear my usual "grr italics" any longer, so I wont. 

~*~

"And of course, you've got the whole 'I'm-a-Slytherin-therefore-I'm-perfect' attitude down here." Sirius explained as the three walked past the dimly lit dungeons.

He's enjoying every minute of this, you can see he'd make such a good tour guide. Remus was the last in line of the three and preferred to let Sirius do the talking, as was the gift of his friend.

Anna jumped as a loud explosion shook the hallway, making a coat of armour fall to the floor.

"Wait for it…!" Sirius held up a hand to obtain silence.

The door at the end of the hallway slammed open against the stone wall, and Severus Snape came storming out, covered in what both looked, and smelled like treacle.He stormed past them without a single glance and could be heard cursing to himself as he disappeared round a corner, dripping with the thick paste.

"It just isn't his day today." Sirius said with a mocking voice."Ah well… I always knew that treacle fetish of his would end up being his undoing…"

"He has a treacle fetish?" Anna asked, confused.

"No, Sirius is just being er… himself and exaggerating the situation." Remus shook his head as Sirius strode up the dungeon stairs."Ignore him."

"Hagrid!" They heard Sirius's voice from above the stairwell.

"Well, if it ain't Sirius Black!Yeh musta known Dumbledore'd tol' me alla bou' yerself.An' I want yer to know that yeh're welcome back at mah house if yer wanting someone to talk abou' dragons and bikes an' stuff with.I bet yeh'd not say no to a drop o' whiskey either!" Hagrid had grabbed Sirius into a bear hug and Siruis' feet were dangling a few inches off the ground.

"This is Hagrid, He's a good friend of ours, and teaches at Hogwarts." Remus introduced Anna. "Hagrid, this is Anna. Eh… do you think Sirius can breathe?" 

"Oh!" Hagrid suddenly released his grip on Sirius, who fell unceremoniously to the floor in a crumpled heap of robes.

"An' you an' all!" Hagrid gave Remus a friendly slap in the back, causing Remus to lurch forwards, winded.

Anna looked between Sirius and Remus with slight trepidation, and therefore was pleasantly surprised to see Hagrid stick out his hand to her. "Nice to meet yeh." Hagrid shook her hand warmly. 

Sirius moaned and rolled over onto his back in the corridor. "Hi, Hagrid." He muttered grinning.

Remus was rubbing his back, trying to feel his ribs for any damage. He always does that when I meet him.I wonder if he's got some affinity for slapping werewolves on the back.Poor Sirius, he looks like a puddle.

"We were showing Anna around." Remus explained for them, as Sirius didn't seem fit for any complex sentences right now.

"That's dead nice of yeh." Hagrid beamed, "I got the go, got some jobs need doing fer Dumbledore… But I'll see yeh all at dinner no doubt…" He grinned widely and went on his way towards the kitchens.

"Is he…"

"Yes." Sirius said from his position on the floor. "Whatever you're about to say, yes I agree with you."

"Can you stand up?" Anna asked, 

"I need a drink." Sirius muttered to himself.

"You know." Remus smiled, holding out a hand for Sirius to pull himself up on. "Twenty years ago, if any girl had seen you spread eagled like that on the floor, they'd have been over here quicker than Hagrid seeing a dragon."

"I know." Sirius winked conspiratorially."Ah… what I would do for that kind of following again."

Anna simply raised an eyebrow. 

"Alas!" Sirius sighed melodramatically. "My charm and charisma falls flat once more!"

"Shut up poodle." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Excuse you?" Sirius asked, confused. "Poodle?"

"Yes." Remus nodded. "Poodle."

"Er…" Anna felt like arising her hand to say something.

"Onwards!" Sirius suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her along the corridor, despite her protests and her futile attempts at getting him to let go.

Remus shook his head and ran to catch up with them.I wonder why he does that.He's always done that actually.Hmm… I have to admit though, she does look pretty when she's arguing with Padfoot.Padfoot the Poodle.Now that's a weird concept.

~*~ 

"But I don't want to stay at Hogwarts…" A little boy's voice was whining."Mother says that I can't go home… I don't understand."

Anna listened carefully as another voice interrupted, a familiar silky voice that was often associated with Sirius grimacing and making offhand comments.

"Your mother and I are taking you here for your own safety, as I doubt you would like to become annihilated along with the rest of our home." 

"It's gone?" The little boy asked incredulously.

"Not all of it, but it would be very unwise to return." 

"Mother returned."

"Your Mother has an affinity for doing dangerous stunts without a regard for anybody else." The silky voice sounded slightly worried. "Mother is in danger, but doesn't seem to want to understand it."

"You're not going to try to save her, are you?" The boy asked quietly

"Pytheus… She doesn't need saving. As she has proved time and time over." The silky voice was starting to sound exasperated."You should be in bed, I have business to attend to. Go, the house elf will take you."

Anna slipped quietly through her door, and sat down on the armchair in front of the fire. Why does life have to be so complicated?

Remus saw the troubled expression and Anna's stealthy entrance over the top of the day's edition of the Daily Prophet he was pretending to read."Anna?"

"Why does suddenly, everything just explode around me?"

"Literally, or figuratively?" Remus asked, pushing the paper aside. 

"Figuratively." Anna said, with a frown."I don't tend to spontaneously combust."

"Glad to hear it." Remus looked across to the fire and let his thoughts wander for a second."Because you've just learnt something that means you'll never lead the same life again.You can't go back to what you were, yet you dream about it every day.You feel like you're trapped.You can't escape and it's taking over you, without your permission.You're powerless to fight it, and resent that it can take you so easily when you've never thought about it for a single second before now."

Anna looked curiously at Remus. "You understand it better than I would have thought."

Remus just smiled sadly. "Yes.I can understand your feelings on such a matter."

"How?"

Anna regretted the question the moment it had left her mouth.Remus's face assumed a sudden pained expression, before closing, as if a door had closed in her face.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked…" Anna tried to apologise, but Remus had already stood up and was pacing in front of the fire.

"People form their ideas on you because of what they believe the associations of what you are suddenly become everything about you. They judge you unfairly because of this, and you end up being ostracised by both sides as you fit in neither.It's the untrue connotations with the condition that precede any other reputation you may have, and there's nothing you can do about it to change it otherwise because people are brought up to believe in strict codes on these principles… it made me question everything I believed.It probably changed me into an entirely different person, nobody will ever know what the alternate Remus Lupin could have grown up to be.Because it sure as hell wouldn't be anything like what I am now.I often wonder what I'd be like.I long to find out, but I'll never know.All because… all because…" Remus flumped down into one of the high backed chairs."Nobody would ever know."

Such an outburst was totally unlike Remus, and he was both proud and astounded at himself.I never knew I could do that.Look at her, I've probably confused her even more now, she won't know what I'm getting at.I can't tell her I'm a werewolf, they have just as bad connotations in Muggle folklore as in Wizarding myths.

"Heartrending." A sarcastic tinge made Remus turn round furiously to see Snape leaning on the doorframe smirking wickedly."A true performance worth many rounds of applauses no doubt.The unloved Werewolf sonata… How fitting…"

Anna stared between the two wizards, the words of what Snape had just said sunk in slowly.Remus could almost see Anna processing what he'd said, and adding it to Snape's little speech.

"You've done it again." Remus snarled, "Can't you keep your mouth SHUT?"

"Temper, temper." Snape smirked again, a look of triumph across his features."Wouldn't want to sudden…."

Snape stopped mid-sentence as he realised his hair was on fire…he let out a very unmasculine shriek and bolted out of the door, trying to put out the flames.

Remus looked down at the table where his wand lay untouched and looked at Anna, confused.

"Did I… do that?" Anna asked in a tiny voice.

"I wouldn't have thought so." Remus replied, studying her carefully. "What were you thinking at the time?"

"I was thinkingabout how evil he was… And wishing that I could do something to make him stop, I was feeling so angry, you looked livid and it worried me." Anna put a hand to her left palm. "My hand hurt, and then his hair caught fire."

"Extraodinary… I didn't think Phaerrens could perform normal magic... and without a wand… truly spectacular." Remus had adopted his thoughtful look again."Thank you."

"He's really not a pleasant person, is he."

"That's on way of putting it."I wonder when she'll question me on my lycanthropy… Maybe she doesn't want to bring it up... perhaps I should explain myself. "Er… Anna… About what he said… oh so accidentally."

"About you being… a… a… werewolf." Anna nodded slowly, noticing how Remus looked sadly up at the ceiling when she said that.

"Yes." He muttered. "I want to know… what you think about it… if you're scared… I'll understand… If you don't want to talk to me… I get it a lot."

Anna frowned, and crouched down next to Remus' chair, putting a re-assuring hand on his arm."Why would I think that?"

"Stereotypes." Remus shrugged. "Past experiences, I don't know."

"I think that I've learnt quite a lot about stereotypes lately… and I don't think you're evil… Before Snape told me, I knew you as a person, not as a werewolf.And if the person I know is the same person who is the werewolf, then I don't think that suddenly finding out you're a dark creature two or three nights a month has to change my outlook of you.Which, I might add, is a very high opinion."Anna collected her thoughts before continuing… "Plus, I'm not exactly god's gift for the same amount of time each month either, so in many respects, we're equal."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "That, I didn't need to know."

"You're still Remus who lives in the oddly shaped barn-house at the end of the village. And you're still the Remus that got me out of that hellhole."

"With help." Remus added.

"I'm sure you would have managed without…"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?" A female voice pieced the air outside the door.

Remus grinned, putting a finger to his lips. "Listen to this…"

"Draezyc!" Snape's voice didn't sound quite so self satisfactory now. "The wolf…. He…"

"You've RUINED your hair!Couldn't you have waited 'til I came back to put it right?" From the tone of Draezyc's voice, Remus thought that it sounded like she was holding back laughter."You complete and utter Kneazle…Going and letting your hair catch fire like that…Come here, let me put it right…"

"NO!" Snape sounded slightly put out by this."Don't come anywhere near my hair, you'll ruin it even more… I still haven't forgotten your experiment with blonding charms..."

"Severus, you can't go round like that, it's ridiculous." 

Remus wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "This is worth remembering, if it couldn't be me… At least it's his wife."

Anna groaned loudly as a full scale shouting match erupted outside, destroying whetever peace there may have been before then.

Remus tuned out the noise. She didn't freak.Maybe it's because she understands what it's like… I've never met anyone who really understood before…Maybe this could work after all.Maybe, just maybe.


	10. In which Elton John appears oh dear

Moonlit Horizons

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter Ten -In which Sirius exercises his vocal chords… in the bath. (no, stop grinning…)

By Dizmius.

A Remus Fic for a friend of mine 

***

. 

~*~

Anna woke up in a large fourposter bed, the rich golden colours creating a sense of warmth and glistened on the cold stone walls.Anna rolled over and stretched out her arm to see if her watch was still on the table where she had left it…

"OW!"

Anna jumped at the noise, and at the realisation that she'd just whacked Remus Lupin in the face.

"What was that for?" Remus asked, rubbing his forehead

"What are you doing here?" Ana managed to stop gasping at the shock of having Remus suddenly appear…

"I…" Remus frowned. "Came to wake you up… And you looked so peaceful… I sort of didn't.."

"You were watching me sleep!" Anna said indignantly. "You were watching me…"

Oh this is going so well… Remus thought sarcastically to himself. Yes you were watching her sleep, you just don't want to admit it….

"You're beautiful when you sleep."Remus hadn't realised what he'd said until he'd heard himself say it.That was not going to happen…

Anna's jaw dropped.

Remus coughed, "Anyway, I came here to err.. wake you up, because… you've missed breakfast and Dumbledore wishes to see you in person after you've er… woken up… and so… yeah…" Remus was well aware that he was babbling and just walked backwards till he hit the door, "I'll wait out here.."

Remus shut the door behind him and groaned. Nice one Remus.

~*~

Anna had said nothing about it when she had met Remus a few minutes later, which was a great relief as he didn't want to start acting like a complete twit in front of the whole of Hogwarts just yet, thank you very much.He led her along a few twisting corridors before slamming a door wide open and striding over to a lump of blankets on a bed in the corner.

"Are you planning on waking up anytime soon?"

A mumble replied from beneath a pile of duvets.

"Hung over?" Remus asked with a hint of a grin.

"S'not my fault.. Hagrid… got me drinking." Sirius' head poked out from a corner of the duvets."Feel awful."

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey can do something for that…"

"NO!" Sirius moaned, then noticed Anna's presence in the room."Bloody hell woman, I'm not dressed.Have you no decency?!" He grinned jokingly.

"I didn't want to know that." Anna moaned. "I can't see anyway.You're successfully buried under... is that four or five duvets?"

"Five." Sirius kicked back the pile of duvets, and rolled over to try to locate his robes, which were lying in a crumpled heap in the floor. "Like my pyjamas?"

"They have… dare I say it… little black dogs running round on them." Remus laughed. "Typical."

"Present from Dumbledore." Sirius picked up his robes and woozily headed towards the bathroom. "I suppose I'll have to get changed in there…"

"Can I make a suggestion?" Remus asked, "Take a bath whilst you're in there."

"Are you telling me I smell?"Sirius arched an eyebrow.

"In a word… yes.You reek." Remus shrugged. "Hagrid's fault, yes?"

"Totally." Sirius nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Tactlessness is the only way to deal with him." Remus sighed as he flicked his wand towards the mess of duvets Sirius had left.They immediately folded up into neat piles in the corner."He has this thing about duvets, I think it's got something to do with the fact he hasn't had one for the best part of fifteen years."

"Why didn't he have duvets before?" Anna asked.

"You don't get luxuries like that in a wizarding prison cell." Remus sighed, "To update you on the facts, Sirius was imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit, or rather a dozen murders he didn't commit. He was in there, believed guilty by everyone for over 10 years." Including myself. Remus thought hollowly.

Anna didn't no what to say to follow that.She didn't need to, for the melodic sound of Sirius singing wafted through the wood door.

"And I can't descraaa-aaa-aahhhhhbe, but it's something about the waaaaaa-aaay you look toniiiiiiiiiiight, taaaaaaakes my breath awaaaaa-a-aay!Its that feeling I get aboooooooout you deeeeeeep insiiiii-ii-ide…"

Remus cringed. "As you can see, he enjoys stretching his vocal chords on a regular basis, I take that as a sign that he's happy."

"Does he like Elton John then?"

"Who?" Remus furrowed his brows, "I'm not exactly the guru for Muggle music."

"He sang the song that Sirius is er… butchering." 

Meanwhile Sirius had switched songs-

"I'm still staaaaaaaanding, even after everything, looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid… Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm still staaaaaaanding, after this time, picking up the pieces of my life without you on my miiiiind… I'm still standing!Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!…. Beow beow beooooooooooowwwww!"

"Oh Merlin have mercy, he's going 'Beow'." Remus buried his head in his hands.

"Excuse me?"

"His impression of some Muggle musical instrument… Believe me, I've been through this before.It can only get worse."

"I heard that Moony!" Sirius bellowed from the bathroom."At least I can dance, unlike you… As you so wonderfully demonstrated on our graduation…How many pints of mulled mead had you downed?"

"He's lying." Remus said quickly, a blush rising up his cheeks.

"You're dancing in there?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Thank you for that wonderful visual." Remus moaned, "I don't think that sort of enlightenment is appropriate at such an early hour in the morning."

"I am NOT dancing, I'm in the bath, thank you very much." Sirius' voice sounded indignant.

"Sirius, I'm going to be sick…" Remus wailed.

"What? I'm not THAT bad… just ask Eddie." 

"Who's Eddie?" Anna asked, "Eddie's not a boy is he?"

"No no no." Remus laughed. "Eddie… or should I say Edea was the last girl he was known to be being er… serious with, or as far as you can get to serious being Sirius."

"That sounded so odd." Anna mumbled."Do I get to meet this Eddie?"

"Probably not, she works for the Ministry, very busy lady, we haven't seen her for a long time..." Remus explained, "Anyhow, you have an appointment with Dumbledore… And I'm sure you're glad to get away from the ever so melodic charms of Padfoot… I should probably how you the way, I don't think you'd appreciate getting lost."

Anna nodded and watched as Remus brushed the dust of his fraying robes. He looked slightly sallow this morning, the tired look in his eyes more pronounced.

"Coming?" Remus had seen her watching and was eager to change the subject to something that he could handle easier."So, what do you think of it?"

"Think of what?" Anna asked, waling with him past a few coats of armour that were reciting Shakespeare.

"Here, Hogwarts, Magic…" Remus glared at one of the coats of armour as it started to adopt a feminine voice and croon Juliet's lines from Romeo and Juliet.

"I don't know what to think." Anna answered slowly, "It's strange, and its exciting, and its…" 

"Dangerously near what I'd call suicidal!" Snape had entered the corridor talking in clipped tones with his wife, who seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Well, as far as I could see, I was picking up my research…." Draezyc smiled and waved at Anna, mouthing "testosterone" as she followed Snape who was still muttering, round the corner.

"I like her." Anna said simply.

"Don't think much of that slimy Death Eater of a husband of hers though." Remus muttered under his breath."But Draezyc's always been more subtle with the barbs."

"She's insulted you too?"

"Oh never outwardly to my face." Remus shook his head. "No, she's too clever for plain simple insults."

She sounded worried about me… She actually sounded like she cared that people were saying things about what I am… I wonder if…

"Tell me what you're thinking." Anna had noticed his thoughtful expression and was looking at him with a worried expression. "You suddenly just go quiet and look like the world's about to collapse."

"I sometimes fear that it will." Remus sighed, "I was thinking… that next time I come to say good morning, I'll wear a helmet."

Anna smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you… You were so quiet."

Remus smiled in response, but kept on walking, 

"Are you going to show me the village today as well?" Anna asked, as Hogsmeade came into view through one of the windows.Remus's eyes lingered on the tattered room of the shrieking shack, it looked so small from here.So insignificant.

"If that's what you'd like to do." Remus nodded, pausing only to mutter the password to Dumbledore's office. "Or maybe you'd prefer to go in the evening, when they have all the lights and its all very…" he paused. "You'd like it."

"Alright, this evening it is then Mister Lupin, consider it a date." 

Remus didn't have time to reply as she had disappeared up the stairs to Dumbledore's office door.He shut his mouth and turned back to the main corridor.

Stop thinking silly thoughts.Oh. Merlin's Beard… She just… Remus! Stop thinking in monosyllabic clauses, get a hold of yourself… She actually said…

Remus gave up with his inner argument and walked off towards the Library with a grin plastered to his face.

TBC

One review for the last chapter???? ONE REVIEW???? That's PATHETIC… review more. Or or.. or I kill Remus.(evil grin)oh yes, I've appeared in this story twice now… you just don't know who the hell I am… heheheh.


	11. In which Remus meets the kid

Moonlit Horizons

**_Moonlit Horizons_**

Chapter Eleven - In which Sirius is compared to a castrated Lockhart… and Moony broods over his life

By Dizmius.

A Remus Fic for a friend of mine 

***

~*~

Remus had been sitting in the corner of the library.He had always felt at home in the cavernous depths of aisles upon aisles of books.Surrounded by knowledge that could be accessed so easily. _Knowledge is power_ Someone had once told him. _But you still need to ask yourself exactly what it is that you believe in, in order to use that power without abusing it._

_What do I believe in?_ Remus pondered, absently tracingthe ancient graffiti on the table with his thumb. _That good shall overcome all wrongs? That sounds too much like a Greek Tragedy.And as far as I've seen, that has yet to happen.There's an awful lot of wrongs to right._

"Oh Remus! Wherefore art thou?Keepeth still my beating heart!" Sirius' mockingly falsetto voice purged Remus of his train of thought.

"Sirius?" Remus looked up to see his friend flounce over, clutching a red rose to his chest.

"Thou hast forsaken my love for another! Oh how foul love treats me!"

"Sirius!" Remus hissed as Madam Pince looked up from her desk. "She'll see you!"

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows wickedly and sat down in a chair opposite. "The coats of armour have ears you know."

_Oh god no._

"They've been telling me some wonderfully interesting things…"

Please no… Not now… I don't have the strength… 

Sirius let out a mischievous cackle. "Snape had to curse them to shut up."

_Snape knows… Of all people…_ Remus groaned, the day was getting steadily worse.

"Moony has a date!" Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

"Thank you _so_ much." Remus grimaced.

"So…" Sirius took up his falsetto voice again. "What _am_ I going to wear?!I must look simply _ravishing_ for my darling Anna."

"I always had a feeling that you were a eunuch." Remus grinned. "Nice to know Lockhart's started a trend."

"Excuse you?"

"There's a rumour circulating, that our dearly beloved friend Gilderoy Lockhart keeps his wonderfully youthful looks and melodic voice by being a modern day castrato."Remus hissed, aware that madam Pince had an amazing hearing, and was probably listening in to every word they said.

"Oh!" Sirius nodded, then suddenly realised what Remus was implying."Hey! I can assure you that I have all my bits and pieces and they're in perfect working order, thank you _very_ much."

Sirius paled as he heard a familiar cough from behind him.Remus just grinned.

"Hello Professor." Sirius smiled innocently at McGonagall- "Nice morning for a spot of transfiguration, eh?"

"As much as we are all glad to hear that you are anatomically correct, I would like to alert you that the Minister is due here for lunch, and it might be wise for you to…" 

"I'll leave." Sirius nodded, interrupting McGonagall mid-flow."Maybe write to Harry."

"You could stay- as Padfoot." Remus suggested.

"No, I really should check up on Prongs Junior." Sirius sounded adamant."He deserves a break."

McGonagall looked doubtful. "It's only two weeks until the start of term, surely a letter will suffice?"

Sirius shook his head."You don't understand.I'd like to pay a visit."

"They have Ministry security all over the street.Being on the wanted list I would have thought that you'd be in more than just a bit of danger." Remus countered._Always the sensible one, never do anything without playing the devil's advocate first. Same as always, I am._

"Guess who's on the daily patrol today." Sirius grinned, "A certain Auror friend of ours."

"Edea?"

"Ten points to Moony!" Sirius nodded. "Check out the letter I got from her this morning." He handed Remus a piece of parchment, bearing only five words.

_Tuesday twentieth.Dawn 'til dusk._

"Meaning?" Remus frowned. _He's really going to do this. Talk about suicide missions, this just passed the border into psychotic suicide mission._

"Dear old DuCruet's got me a free ticket to my Godson. She's covering.Call it a favour being repaid." Sirius smiled to himself, obviously full of confidence, as per usual.

"She's treading dangerous water, letting you in.What if Arabella raises the alarm or something." Remus asked, now genuinely curious about the expedition his friend was about to take.

"Dumbledore had a word with both Eddie and Arabella.He convinced them." Sirius shrugged.

"Dumbledore agreed to this?" McGonagall sounded sceptical.

"Well… he explained what was going on, concerning yours truly, I just used my initiative." Sirius shifted guiltily in his seat.

"You! Initiative!" Remus snorted. "This is the same initiative that almost got Snape killed?"

"Erm… yes… I suppose so." Sirius admitted, "But it's foolproof,"

This could go horribly wrong.I just get that foreboding feeling that this is going to blow in his face.Again.There's no point in trying to change his mind once he's got his heart set on doing something.

"Good luck Padfoot." Remus didn't voice his thoughts but simply smiled weakly as Sirius transformed into the great black dog, and slinked out of the aisle, tail held high.

"He's reckless." McGonagall sounded defeated."I understand that he's not had the best of times recently, but it's no excuse to go prancing off round the countryside on some mission that he's convinced will work." She muttered to herself as she walked away, shaking her head in distaste.

She's not going to say it out loud… There's an undertone to that.She's talking about Lily and James… That was Sirius's last 'foolproof' plan…Look what happened to that.If they had only stopped to think about it first… Not that they actually had the time… They didn't know, how could they… How could they know that Peter had found new friends… dangerous and homicidal friends who he believed would give him the power he so craved… Why did he have to resort to Voldemort?He had never really fit in with our group, but was still our friend, however lacking in magical talent he was.I know that I sometimes wish I could erase him from our entire past, just act as if Peter had never existed, but that's not how it works, you can't just remove him from the history of the Marauders.I could bet you that he didn't even think that he'd have turned out this way when he was fifteen and revising for the OWLs.And it was so perfect.Nobody would have ever thought of him as the spy.We had Snape, and they had Peter.What a comparison.But it's all changed now.Snape is well known that he was a spy, and I'm sure he had a great deal of trouble in being accepted into the fold again.Draezyc probably feigned ignorance, or found some scheme to worm the way back inside.Peter- nobody really knows he exists.As far as Snape knows, Voldemort never calls him Peter, so very few of the Death Eaters can see the link between Wormtail and Pettigrew.He still has the gift of being publicly invisible, to coin a phrase of figurative speech.And to think… he wouldn't have become an Animagus if it hadn't been for my lycanthropy.James would have trusted me more, maybe even considered me as the secret keeper if I hadn't been a werewolf.It all comes back down to me.My fault. 

~*~

"Can I sit here?"

Remus was shaken out of his reverie by a dark haired boy looking at him.

"Yes, of course." Remus nodded, taking his feet off the chair opposite him.

"My mother told me to look for you, if I was lost.She said you're a person to trust." Pytheus sat down in the chair, and looked up at Remus.

He looks like his father.He has the same expressions.

"You're lost?" Remus asked as the boy glanced across at the large bookshelves stacked with books.

"Well… I thought I was going down the steps to the dungeons, because Mother told me that that was where Father's office was, but I found myself outside a large classroom, so I walked this way because I was following one of the spiders across the wall." The boy stared up at Remus."Father came home late last night… He was talking to mother about Lucius Malfoy…I think she's going to kill him."

"Draezyc's going to murder Lucius Malfoy?" Remus raised an inquisitive eyebrow.The boy obviously didn't think it a problem to be telling Remus such things.

"She was shouting about him… and said she was going to deca- decapitate him, and send his head back to the Malfoy Mansion on a silver plate." The boy grinned slightly. "They didn't know I was listening."

"Why would she do that?" Remus asked.

"Father said someone was trying to spy on him, to make sure he was being loyal to someone… They said he was losing his sense of direction and were going to put him straight or kill him trying." The boy sniffed slightly. "I don't want Father to die."

"Nobody wants that." Remus said quietly. 

"I've heard Father talk about you… and your dog friend… he said that you wouldn't care, and it would be doing you all a favour."

"He told you that?" Remus sounded astonished. **The boy hears so much… I wonder if Snape knows about this**. 

"No, he was talking to Mother in the Drawing Room after Tea." Pytheus looked slightly guilty. "He doesn't know I listened.But it sounded important…"

Remus suddenly thought of something, who knew the real Snape better than his own son? He could finally find out the answers to some of the questions that had been plaguing him for years."Does your Father ever talk about werewolves?"

Pytheus' eyes lit up."Yes!" he grinned slightly. "He gets all stressed and Mother has to brew him some calming tea.He said one played a trick on him ages ago, and they're not very trustworthy…He said some of the Gryffindors were finding as many ways as possible to get him killed when he was at Hogwarts… and then he had to meet him again when he came back to teach the defence stuff."

"Did he tell you the person's name?"

"No." Pytheus shrugged. "But he must have got Father really badly annoyed if Father gets so angry about it when someone mentions it…"

"Did he mention anybody else?"

"Yes, he sometimes talks about the Potter people.And Sirius Black.But he's evil."

"You think so?" Remus enquired, watching the boy obviously become more used to Remus, and fall deep into conversation about Snape.

"Well… Father said he was.He told me that Dumbledore thinks he's a good person so I've got to stay away from him, because he'll do the same to me as he did to my Father." Pytheus hugged his knees to his chest in the chair."Why do you ask?"

"I know your Father… But he doesn't seem to like me much."

"I like you." Pytheus smiled. "You're friendly to me.And Mother said you were a nice person.But father doesn't like many people… he says they waste his time." Pytheus glanced across at one of the house elves who was passing."He doesn't like Quidditch either, which is really bad because I never get to watch the matches."

Remus smiled weakly… briefly remembering the few times Snape had ever gone near a broomstick.Most times he had been ridiculed by Sirius and James who would swoop round pulling off dangerous stunts. "Doesn't he want friends?"

"He said that what was the point in friends when you either lose them to an early grave, or they become fanatics of some regime." Pytheus looked like he was quoting the Bible as he said this.

"I should probably take you back down to the dungeons then." Remus sighed and stood up, "Your Mother might get worried."

"She's not here… her and Father. They got called to see this big dark person." Pytheus didn't realise that he was talking about Voldemort, and suddenly Remus realised that he had forgotten about giving that note from Voldemort to Dumbledore. "Come on." Remus started walking quickly.Take Pytheus to the Dungeons… and go see Dumbledore… yes… that's what I'm going to do… should have thought about this earlier.Stupid stupid stupid…


	12. in which remus er gets hit on the head w...

Moonlit Horizons 

Chapter Twelve – In which Remus and anna talk to Dumbledore then get stuck in a tunnel (coughcough)

By Dizmius.

Did I ever write a disclaimer for this? Ah well…

***

A few of the last chapters were a bit weak, so I'll take longer in writing them, and they'll come out of the kettle better.. right? Good.  Why do the italics not work? Grr…. You'll just have to guess them…. Heheh I found a song for Voldemort to sing- Disney's The Lion King-  Be Prepared.  (**_not_** that he sings this in my fic)

***

"Here." Remus opened the door to Snape's office, and ushered the small boy inside, "you'll be alright here on your own?" 

"Yes.  I have some work to do before my father gets back."

"Work?"

"Learning some charms." Pytheus smiled. "Father says it will help me for when I get to go to School." 

"You're going to go to Hogwarts I take it?"

"Well… Mother wants me to go to Durmstrang, but Father knows the headmaster, and said he was a complete dunderhead." Pytheus picked up a quill and took out a piece of parchment from one of the drawers in Snape's desk.  "If I learn the theory, they told me it would help in understanding of Magic."

"Sensible, I suppose." Remus nodded, "I have to go, take care won't you."

"Of course, I'm only in Father's office."

Remus decided that it might be wise not to mention exactly what mischief could be achieved with the contents of Snape's well stocked office, and quickly closed the door behind him, and sprinted up the stairs.

~*~

"Albus!" Remus uncharacteristically burst through Dumbledore's study door right in the middle of his meeting with Anna.  "Snapes… forgot to tell you… in trouble."  He coughed, _I didn't realise it was quite so far to run in under fifteen minutes.  Next time I'll just use the in-castle floo network._

Dumbledore seemed to realise that Remus had something important to say and looked up, apologising to Anna, who was watching Remus with something akin to concern.

"Continue." Dumbledore nodded, conjuring a chair for Remus, who flumped down into it, exhausted.  

"I got a note, from a runner, when I was posing as Malfoy…" he rummaged around in the pockets of his robes until he found the crumpled piece of parchment.

Dumbledore read out the short letter. "Lucius, I am beginning to doubt the loyalty of Severus Snape, I am leaving it in your hands to ascertain the truth.  He is too valuable a pawn in my final plan to be lost to the opposition at so early a stage.  Perhaps your son might be of help in the matter once term recommences at Hogwarts.   V."

Anna frowned.  "That doesn't say that he's going to be harmed thought."

"You should know the way these people work." Dumbledore muttered. "If they suspect a traitor in their ranks they'll do their worst to snap the traitorous streak out of them, and if they fail, then they tend to kill them."

"But Lucius doesn't have this, I got given it instead… Surely…"

"I'm sure Severus was under investigation long before that note, Remus.   Why else was their home targeted?"

"Does Draezyc know?" Anna watched with apprehension as a bright red bird in the corner of the ornate study burst into flames.

"I'm sure whatever Snape knows, he's told her." Remus assured her. "I'm still in shock over that." He added quietly.

"I had the fortune of attending the wedding." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Very small, very private affair- Very Severus."  He noticed the looks on both Anna's and Remus's faces and returned to his thoughtful face. "Let me assure you both they are in very little danger."

Dumbledore took out a small glowing globe.  He tapped it twice and it grew into a large scene on the table, it seemed to be playing from a person's point of view.  "Have you ever wondered why Draezyc's eyes glow so blue?  She performed a charm that allows anyone who possesses this globe to see as she does, when she wishes.  It has proved invaluable on various occasions.  Look."

A tall dark figure who was prowling round the circle of hooded figures was making a speech…

"… Prepare for the coup of the century!  I'll be the leader, undisputed! Respected amongst those who revile me!  Saluted by those who scorned me!  The Mudbloods shall be crushed beneath our army's footstep… I know it sounds impossible! But you'll all be rewarded, kings amongst the Wizarding world."

A noise from above the scene, and the gaze moved upwards sharply to see someone flying overhead on a broomstick, no, not one, three or four... her gaze moved again, a rustling in the bushes alerting her sight.

"Ware! Aurors!" A voice beside Draezyc shouted- it was that of Severus Snape.  

The gaze started shifting, it was moving wildly around the group, she had to be running, the gaze turned behind her to see no other than Mad-Eye Moody gaining on her, even with the disability of a wooden leg, he was fast, and by the way she was crisscrossing between the trees, he was a sharp aim with his wand too.  

The connection went black.  The glowing orb returned to its globe form and hovered next to Anna's left ear.

"What happened?" Anna asked, reaching out to hold the orb, which was emitting a pleasant warmth. 

"It takes energy to uphold a connection like that, she probably broke the contact to put more of her concentration into avoiding Moody." Dumbledore smiled faintly.  "Don't worry, Alastor knows she's one of ours, he just likes a good chase."

Remus wasn't so sure.  Mad-Eye Moody was well known for his dislike of Death Eaters, whether they were spying for the Phoenixes or not.  He hadn't ever grown to trust Snape over the years and probably disliked Draezyc just as much.  It'd be very much like Moody to hack off her leg and say it was for "show-purposes".

The wooden door swung on its' hinges and crashed against the wall as a very bedraggled Severus Snape stumbled in.  "Good, hoped you'd be in here, headmaster." He wheezed, holding onto his stomach as if he was in a lot of pain.  "You saw, no doubt?"

"You're bleeding Severus." Dumbledore pulled out a silk handkerchief and handed it to Snape, who wiped his forehead with it. "Figg.  Caught me just before I apparated to Hogsmeade Station." He explained.

"You're alive." Remus stated. Stupid statement of the day award goes to Moony…

Snape wore an expression that Anna thought resembled 'Well… duh' almost perfectly. 

"I regret to inform you that it takes a bit more than a few slasher curses to rid your existence of me." Snape rolled his eyes 

"Slasher curses?" Anna asked, warily eyeing the cuts on Snape's hands and robes.

"Work the same way as if you were attacking someone with a machete." Remus answered quietly, Sometimes I forget that she's never grown up in the Wizarding world.  There's so much that needs to be told.  "Except more effective."

"Where's the dog?" Snape scanned the room for any signs of Sirius.

"Went to see Harry.  Apparently he had DuCruet covering." Dumbledore conjured up four cups of tea.

"DuCruet? I thought DuCruet was with Moody in the raid?" Snape scowled. "If that fool is still chasing my wife through forestry…"

"What makes you so sure he won't have captured her?" Remus asked not-so-innocently. Oh the look on his face, it's a pity Padfoot isn't here. That has to be priceless. 

"Have you ever watched Draezyc run?" Snape saw the dirty grin forming on Remus' face and sneered "Oh forget it, wolf."

"I think he has a point." Anna added, glaring up at Snape who merely raised an eyebrow in return.

"Forgive me if I choose not to stay any longer… I have a son to check up on." Snape gave Remus a daggered look and swept out of the door, ever majestic.

Typical- leave when you're losing.  Or maybe that should be quit whilst you're ahead… Maybe not in his case.  Maybe his should be quit whilst you still have a case.  I wonder if Moody actually has got the better of Draezyc… that would be one hell of a showdown.  

"I really don't like the way he talks to people." Anna frowned, looking out of the window, "Pity he only got a few scratches."

"Now, now." Remus laughed slightly.  

"Talk about antisocial, I bet he's never even been anywhere near a party." Anna was still grumbling.  "Probably just sits in a smouldering dungeon with the lights off and no heating and pretends to be a bat or something vile."

"That's very close actually." Dumbledore frowned, "But it does not help him in the least to be provoked, as you know well Remus."

We all know what that was about of course, even though I had no part in that at all, except scaring the pants off him.  Actually, it would have been nice to be able to remember his face at that moment in time, pity James had to drag him back so quickly really…  Remus covered his smile with a hand. I think that was Snape's moment of fugio hostis.  Oh yes, definitely.  

"Well, anyhow, I'm sure you will notice when Draezyc returns, she has… a way of making her presence known." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly.

"She's going to kick his…ah … sorry Albus." Remus blushed suddenly.  "Right, well…"

"Remus was going to show me Hogsmeade, weren't you." Anna looked brightly at Remus who was wondering how her smile was so infectious.

"Yes, I was." Remus nodded standing up, "If Sirius gets back tonight, I'm sure he'll know where I am."

"And I'm sure he'll comment." Anna smirked. "I heard about the coats of armour.  Or should that be coats of amour."

Remus' eyes widened in horror. "I'd like to inform you that the coats of armour in this building have a reputation that precedes them." 

Dumbledore chuckled as Remus argued all the way down the stairs with Anna about the justification of coats of armour spewing love poetry.

~*~

"How much further is it?" Anna asked, rubbing her neck from crouching down for too long.  "Are you sure this is the right tunnel?"

"Yes, and not long.  Why? Do you want to turn back?" Remus turned round, and hit his head on a tree root. "Ow." He dropped his wand and the tunnel faded into blackness.  "On the scale of cleverness… this must rate very low." Remus muttered, searching round on the floor for his wand.  

"Are you alright… I can't see…" Anna knelt down, helping Remus search in the dim light.

"I'm fine."

"Your head…" Anna reached out to touch his forehead, which was now scratched from the tree root.  

"Will be fine." Remus said quickly, turning away abruptly lest she see the blush creeping up his face.  "Wand." Remus exclaimed as he picked up his wand and lit it again.

"Why are you blushing?" Anna asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Remus?"

"I…" Remus bit his lip… "I just need some fresh air… once we get out of here… I'll be fine."

Anna smiled to herself and followed him through the tunnel and up into Honeydukes.

~*~ 

Remus had almost finished giving her the grand tour, he had taken her up to he style at the end of the village and climbed over the fencing.  "Coming?" He asked, helping her over.

"Where now?  I want to go back to that joke shop before it closes… I have plans for Sirius's downfall." Anna smirked, "Big  plans."

Remus laughed, "Let me see the results, I'm intrigued." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "We're going for a walk to somewhere I used to go to as a child, I haven't been there since."  Because I've never been here without James and Lily, it wouldn't seem right.  But it's time I went back.  And I'm sure she'll understand.

Remus and Anna walked through a quiet patch of trees until he stopped and stared out to the small stream that flowed in between the forestry. "We used to come here in the summer… Before…"

"I know." Anna murmured, taking his hand.  Remus started at the gesture, but then smiled weakly and nodded. 

"Maybe…" Remus looked thoughtful. "Maybe I could conjure up a small something…"

"A small something like what?" Anna asked watching as he drew out his wand and pointed it at the grass, a tartan rug covered a patch, with a wicker basket and a large floor candle. 

"Like a picnic… I thought you might be hungry, and I took the initiative of er… summoning the food from the kitchens, I'm sure the elves must have been less than amused to see food fly about into a basket." Remus sat down. "Care to join me?"

Anna sat down beside him, watching with amusement as the basket unlocked itself and the plates of food floated out onto the rug.  

"Sirius taught me that, he thinks with his stomach you see." Remus picked up a thickly filled sandwich.  "He's proved useful after all."

The food quickly disappeared as the afternoon drew to a close, Remus had conjured up a few bottles of Muggle champagne for the effect, and Anna was showing him the finer points of making strawberries expand and explode in a glass of the bubbly stuff. 

"You know something?" Anna set aside the glass, letting the final strawberry explode silently by itself. 

I should hope I know something, I should hope I know a lot more than something.

"This afternoon has been really lovely, and I'm not just saying that," 

"You think?" Remus smiled, looking up at the pink evening sky.  "I hoped it would be."  He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her. "I really hoped it would be."

Anna leaned back, closing her eyes.  Nothing could spoil the rest of the evening, not even if the coats of armour decided to band together to strike up a jaunty number in tutus about Lord Voldemort.  She smiled, thinking about just how funny that would be.  Revenge, how sweet. Sirius Black was going to eat his words.

TBC- sorry I left it here. Big 13 to follow heheh. Bit of irony in that last statement- just you wait….


	13. In which Remus goes flying

Moonlit Horizons Denis Eastham Normal Denis Eastham 5 519 2001-10-31T19:07:00Z 2001-11-01T20:27:00Z 5 1908 10878 home 90 21 13358 9.3821 75 Moonlit Horizons 

Chapter Thirteen – In which Sirius gets a new style and Remus teaches Anna to fly… kind of.

By Dizmius.

Did I ever write a disclaimer for this? Ah well…

***

had to rewrite this TWICE. Once I left it at school, and it got corrupted on the disk, and two, I found a gaping plot hole, so I er… had to go and completely redesign it. ARG! Anyway- where were we? Ah yes…. The '_swish'_ that Sirius keeps referring to is dedicated to Teddy... and whoever else goes "swish"  (complete with hand movements, god help us…)

***

"So you haven't seen her since?"

"No.  I was hoping you'd have some news."

"Sorry to disappoint you Snape."

"You haven't even talked to Moody since?"

"No, I have other requirements on my time." 

Remus sighed, sipping at his goblet of coffee.  An argument between Severus Snape and Edea DuCruet could (and probably would) last hours.  Sirius was sitting in the large chair next to Remus grinning widely.  _He obviously had a good night then.  Well of course he did.  He's Sirius._

"Oh of course, you're Miss Important Auror now." Snape sneered, steepling his fingers and staring at the fire.  "I was _hoping_…"

"New enterprise for you, then." Sirius grinned at Snape, who scowled in return.

"Look, Snape, I have no clue where Dray is likely to be, I told you, I wasn't in on that raid.  I was busy in Little Whinging." DuCruet straightened out her pinstripe robes. 

"Plus, why should she have to go look for your wife, it's not her fault it your wife is off having some affair 'cause you just don't deliver the goods." Sirius said in a dry tone, winking at Edea.

Snape stormed over to where Sirius was sitting and glared down at him, clenching and unclenching his fists. "How _dare _you make such insinuations about Draezyc..."

_Ah, slight problem.  Sirius Black's overlarge mouth strikes again.  This should prove interesting… Or maybe not._ Remus noted to himself as Edea strode over to Snape and physically pulled him away from Sirius, who was laughing uncontrollably. _Still a teenager then-, my suspicions are confirmed._

Snape gave the room a final glare before slamming the door behind him and storming off down the corridor in a foul mood.

"That went so well." Remus rolled his eyes, "Just marvellous."

"See his… face!" Sirius gasped, still giggling.  

"Yes, well, I have to leave, meeting with Fudge." Edea flicked a speck of dust off her shoulder.  

"Alas! Thou canst not leaveth me! My heart shall twist in the ungodly wrath of pain whilst thou is afar!" Sirius sighed melodramatically, fluttering his eyes.

Edea frowned. "You've been doing that all night, and you're still being all fakey-Shakespeare, it's really not appealing."

"Well, what do you propose for a new image?" Sirius stood up, striking a pose in front of the fireplace.  "Whatever turns you on, baby." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously at Edea, who simply raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, not amused.

"Well _darling_, I could like… be all… you know, baby… _swish_… if you wanted…" Sirius gestured wildly with his hands.  Remus shrank back in his chair, worried about his friend.  "Or, baby, I could be like…  _sha-winnng_…"

"Camp as a row of Bulgarian tents." Remus muttered, shaking his head.

"Did I miss something?"  Anna rubbed her eyes sleepily as she descended down the stairs into the warmth of one of the many guest rooms.

Sirius pranced over to Anna, taking her hand to his lips, before putting his hand on his hip, and posing. "_Darling!_ How simply splendiferous to see you… I mean, I've got a new look because my bed-buddy said _I totally_ didn't suit the retro-Shakespeare look… I mean… _you know_… do I suit the pink or the purple?"

"Ignore him, he's had too much caffeine." Remus called out from his position in an armchair. 

"I resent being publicly called your '_bed-buddy'._" Edea scowled. 

"Well, darling, really…." Sirius shook his head, waving his hand. "You just don't have the… _swish…_ to understand."

"I. Don't. Want. To. Know." Remus wailed, covering his eyes with his hands.  "Please discuss your er… swishing… somewhere else."

Anna grinned.  This had to be a friend of Remus and Sirius'.  

"Have we met?" Edea asked Anna, purposefully ignoring Sirius who was working his way across the room, talking to various portraits about his new image.  

"Er… sorry." Remus stood up, "Anna this is Eddie DuCruet."

"Edea." Edea scowled. "Not Eddie, not Eds, not Crewwie… But pleased to meet you, Anna, you must be..."

"I'm a Phaerren." Anna said brightly, watching Edea nod, and frown as Sirius stole her silk scarf to use as a headband for his long unruly hair.

"Sorry to be so quick, but I really do have to go, if I'm late for Fudge again. I'll probably lose my hope of any promotion whatsoever."  Edea waved to Remus and anna before walking quickly out of the door and down the corridor.

_I wonder how long it'll take Sirius to notice…._

"EDEA!" Sirius dropped the scarf. "You can't just leave me, darling!"

"I'm leaving." Edea's voice echoed up the stairs.

Sirius streaked out of the room, clomping down the stairs two at a time to follow her.

"Oh dear." Anna sat on the arm of Remus' chair.  "Aren't you worried about him?"

An outraged shriek echoed up the corridor followed by a mischievous laugh, obviously that of Sirius Black.

"Yes, very." Remus nodded, "Tea?"

"No, thanks." Anna looked up at a portrait of four dark robed men, playing a game of bridge.  "Don't they ever tire of it?"

"Oh yes, then they go and invade other portraits." Remus smiled faintly.  "There's a rather alluring mermaid in the old prefect's bathroom if I remember…"

"What's going to happen today?" Anna asked.

"Well. You have robes now, from Hogsmeade, so I was thinking of going to Diagon Alley, or if the weather's nice I could teach you about Quidditch, although I'm nothing compared to Sirius or Harry."

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter.  A son of an old friend of mine.  He's Sirius' godson." Remus didn't elaborate.

"I'd like to fly." Anna nodded.  "Do you think I could?"

"Don't see any reason why you shouldn't."

"But if I can't have a wand…"

"You don't need a wand to fly."  Remus stood up, "Coming?"

Anna nodded, and they walked down the stone staircases, out into the broom shed.

_This could prove interesting.  I don't know whether Phaerren magic eliminates the magic that controls a broom, like it eliminates the charm-side of wand-work. But then again broom isn't wandwork… But maybe the Phaerren bit eliminates everything… or not, seeing as she can see Hogwarts and not get turned away confused by the charms surrounding it._

"You still haven't told me about your revenge for Sirius' coats of armour." Remus picked up two brooms and headed out into the sunlight.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret would it." Anna smiled, watching with interest as Remus dropped the two brooms to the grass.

_Secrets, what a thing.  I had too many to even contemplate holding more, which I'm sure I will have to do soon enough anyway._ Remus grinned, "Then I shall sit back and enjoy the show."

"Let me give you a clue.  Don't go anywhere near his shoes anytime soon." Anna smirked.  "Something I read when I was small."

"Shoes, a stinking smell?" Remus took a wild guess, discarding his outer robe.

"No.  It's no use trying to guess.  You won't get it." She laughed. "I got some expert help on this."

Remus shook his head, smiling. "Anyway, you ever seen anybody on a broom?"

"One, in Hogsmeade yesterday." Anna nodded, watching as Remus extended his hand over the broom, quietly commanding it up.  It hovered at waist height and Remus swung a leg over it.

"Right well, you got to balance yourself like so, or you'll fall off the end." He carefully took of his hands, and sat up straight, hovering a few feet off the ground. _ This would be the time that I fall right off and make a complete fool of myself.  I never was an expert flyer.  If Sirius was here, he would be laughing so hard._  "Hold your hand over the broom, and command it up into your hand."

Anna stuck out her arm, and uncertainly said "UP!" The broom hovered a few feet before dropping back to the floor and rolling to the left.

"Ah, yes." Remus frowned. "Try again, it might help to think about the broom rising and hovering into your hand, I didn't get it first time either." He grinned sheepishly.  "unlike some of my show-off friends."

A few trials later and the broom was hovering beside Anna, who was cautiously climbing onto the broom, trying to keep the balance.  She gripped it with her knees and clung on tightly with her hands.

Remus looked triumphant.  "Right, now, don't jerk the broom in any direction too hard or you'll end up shooting off in some stupid direction." He cringed, remembering Peter's first try on a broomstick.  "You've got to be gentle with it.  Glide it upwards, and down again at a small gradient so you don't topple of the front and onto the grass."

Something large and black whizzed past Anna, causing her to drift slightly.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The black whizzy thing had a voice.

_Oh no._

"You didn't tell me you were planning on flying a broom this morning Moony." Sirius came to a halt some few metres above Anna, effortlessly gliding down to skim the grass. 

_I wonder why._

"He's got you on a broom, you go girl!" Sirius nodded to Anna, giving her the thumbs up.  "Bet you're miles better than that wimpy thing there." He pointed at Remus, who mockingly gasped and bent low to the broom, zipping after Sirius, who shrieked and belted off towards the Quidditch pitch, with Remus in close chase.

Anna frowned.  They'd left her suspended in the air on a thin piece of tree.  She looked up to see them coming back at her at a stupidly fast speed. Remus had his arm outstretched and was gaining on Sirius, who turned to stick his tongue out at Remus.

"Nyah." Sirius laughed, coming to a sudden stop, and watching Remus streak past him, curve round and slow to a halt next to Anna.

"Sorry." Remus apologised. "Got carried away."

"So, what's the lesson for today?" Sirius folded his arms, looking quizzically at Remus. "I take it it's not high speed broom chases."

"Er, no." Remus looked worried. "Not in the slightest, unless we get that far."

Sirius got off his broom, and let it fall to the floor.  "You carry on, I want to try out this new broom-surfing thing the Salem guys are all raving about this year." He stood on it, commanded it up, and promptly fell off as it rose too quickly.

"Oh, clever!" Anna grinned, "The fall off broom technique."

Sirius grinned back up at her, from his position flat out on the grass. "Yeah, it's all the rage with the kids nowadays.  Remus I can see up your robes." He added with a smirk. "_Nice_ boxers you have there."

Anna smiled impishly.

Remus scowled, and watched as Sirius laughed rolling over and getting up, focusing on his broom-surfing, leaving Remus to teach Anna about broomstick flying.

By lunch Anna was flying round successfully, if not still slowly.  Sirius however, still hadn't progressed from falling off the broom.  "Want to see the scenery?" Remus asked as Sirius headed back to the broom shed with his broom.

Anna nodded, not wanting to remove her grasp from the broom.  Remus floated back to just above the ground, letting his boots skim the tufts of grass.  "Get on then, sideways I think, less chance of us both slipping off."

"On your broom?"  Anna let her broom drop to the grass and warily sat on the handle of Remus' school broom, holding onto Remus with one arm, and the broom with the other.  Remus drifted up a few more feet than he had been before and guided the broom over to where the lake was.

"See that thing down there…that's the giant Squid.  Sirius nicknamed it Clarence one year." He rested his chin on her shoulder, taking her past the edge of the school building, past countless windows and turrets.  "Hagrid's cabin is over to the left, and behind it is the forest we walked through part of to get here,"

_Well at least Sirius isn't here making comments.  It's something  haven't done for a while, broomsticking for fun. I  forgot what it felt like to have the wind rushing past my face, streaking past places high above the ground.  Above the ground, it's the full moon in a few nights time.  I don't suppose Snape's made the potion at all.  _

Remus was thrown out of his thoughts by Anna's quiet gasp. "Remus... What's that…"

On the grass up ahead in between the trees, was what looked like a body, entangled in robes, sprawled between the roots of the large oak trees.  Remus took the broom into a dive, landing on the grass not far away from the mass of robes.

Anna walked quickly over to it, crouching down next to the head.

"Draezyc." Remus exclaimed, rolling her over.  Her face was muddy, eyes closed and lips a dangerous shade of blue.  "Dumbledore, now." Remus checked her wrist, and finding a faint pulse, conjured up a thick blanket, pulling Draezyc up into a slumped sitting position against a tree he wrapped the blanket around her. "Take the broom, go,  I'll stay here.  Get Snape if you can find him."  

Anna nodded, and ran back to the broomstick, glancing back to see Remus looking worriedly at the unconscious Draezyc.


	14. In which Remus and Snape discuss 'goo'

Moonlit Horizons Denis Eastham Normal Denis Eastham 7 1031 2001-11-05T21:24:00Z 2001-11-05T18:33:00Z 2001-11-06T19:10:00Z 4 2069 11798 home 98 23 14488 9.3821 Print 75 Moonlit Horizons 

***

In which Remus and Snape discuss "goo"

***

Remus didn't know how long he had been waiting, trying to keep Draezyc warm.  It seemed like ages, but was in fact probably only minutes.  _Of course, it would have been quicker had we been able to apparate in Hogwarts grounds._

The first person he saw streaking towards him was Snape, looking like he'd just seen death.  Remus had never seen Professor Dumbledore on a broom before.  He looked just as regal as he normally did, although he wore a grave expression.  Snape practically stumbled off his broom, kicking it aside angrily.  

_Maybe it's just as well that Sirius isn't here._

"What happened, why's she here? When did you find her?"

_I've never heard him babble before.  Quite an experience.  In any other circumstance, it would be amusing._

"Tell me, wolf." Remus found himself being shaken violently by Snape.

"I don't know, if I knew I would have _told you_ by now." Remus pushed Snape away, who had now joined Dumbledore in trying to find out what had happened to Draezyc. "And my name's not _wolf_." 

Dumbledore had conjured a stretcher, and as Remus blinked, the stretcher disappeared, along with Draezyc.

"Uhm.." Remus pointed at the space where the stretcher had once been. 

"Oh yes." Dumbledore nodded, "Special Emergency precaution… straight to Madam Pomfrey… It's not quite the same as apparition."

"I… should go… must find Pytheus." Snape frowned, and made his way over to where he had angrily kicked his broomstick, picking it up and muttering to himself as he flew back up to the castle.

"he's deranged," Remus shook his head "Finally gone deranged"

"No.  You didn't see him in July with Fudge." Dumbledore sighed.  "Foolishly decided to show Fudge his dark mark."

"Thus backing my claim that he's gone deranged." Remus shrugged.  "Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

"Theories, all as speculative as each other.  But we have no word from Alastor, so I am presuming he is suffering the same fate elsewhere."

_So much for constant vigilance… _

"Now, I suggest you try to relax about the issue, Draezyc is in safe hands now, perhaps you should talk to Anna, she's worried about this you know."

"I know, I shouldn't have sent her off to get you like that…" Remus ran a hand through his hair. _Must remember to get my hair cut sometime soon, or else I'll end up looking like Sirius in his hippy phase._

"Not just about Draezyc you know." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly.  "Other concerns, I'm not mistaken when I say that you're one of them."

"Me?" Remus sounded incredulous. "Why would she be worried about me?"

"Need I tell you the answer to that?"

_It's the full moon tonight.  Perhaps that's why… I have to remind Sirius to keep her away from the shack.  Far, far away._

"Come, you have no broom… I do not wish to make you walk back."

"No, don't worry, I'll be fine, I think I need a long walk… Clear my head." Remus waved of Dumbledore's offer and watched as the ageing headmaster gracefully glided back to the castle doors on his broom, velvet robes flowing out behind him. 

_God I feel awful… Starting to ache already.  Well, what did I expect, Snape to make the potion again?  I very much doubt it.  Not long, a few hours before sunset, and then just half an hour before transformation… Bones always felt heavier just before… Always felt twice as groggy, almost like a hangover, except you dont suddenly morph into a fully fledged monster when you're recovering from too much drink, even if Sirius insists it feels that way.   Camomile tea, with a hint of mulberry… Always made me feel calmer.  I wonder if the house elves have any in the kitchens.  Perhaps I could met this famous Dobby, Harry was telling me about.  Quite a character.   But elves can always sense a werewolf.  Odd kind of telepathy… They fear me more than Lucius Malfoy on a bad day.  I wonder if a Phaerren can assimilate with a house elf…. _ Remus grinned mischievously at the image. _Maybe not a nice thing to think.  That's what spending too much time around Sirius Black does for you… I haven't heard him sing lately.  Perhaps he's building up to some magnificent performance… god I hope not… bloody awful voice… even if it could knock dead half the female population of Hogwarts at one time.  Really hope he hasn't uncovered Elvis Presley… that would be catastrophic, he already goes **~**swish~ and that's badenough.  Maybe by the time I get back he'll have grown out of his camp phase and have returned to normal… or as close to normal as you can be being Sirius Black.  If he's not I can always incapacitate him with a good lengthy piece of Freud. Not that I even read Freud, but it seems something that might make Sirius whine in pain… or I could just set Snape Jnr on him.  _

Remus pushed open the side door into the Hogwarts Kitchens and rolled his eyes when the elves scattered at his arrival.

"Camomile tea?" Remus asked one, who squeaked in shock and ran over to a silver teapot, shakily pouring him a goblet and retreating hastily to her den under the sink.  Remus picked up the goblet and made his way up the stairs into the main building, sipping from the scalding tea.  _Damn, forgot about he mulberry, I wont go back, or I'll be sued by the governing committee for traumatising the elf population of Hogwarts Kitchen.  There's a thought… What would I pay them with? Werewolf fleece? _Remus was grinning widely to himself and didn't notice the shocked expression on Sirius's face when he walked into the guest room they had been using as a lounge.

"Hey Moony." Sirius was reading an article in the daily prophet. "You know you told me about how Lockheart's on my trail?"

"Mmmhmm." Remus nodded, sitting down in a large winged chair. "After defeating the lurid pink werewolf."

"You'll never guess…"

"You're probably right, so tell me."

Sirius giggled. "Well, Dear old Gilderoy has now told the wizarding world that he knows my exact location, and will be returning my dead body to Fudge any day now."

"And why are you laughing like a little girl?"

"Because… he's gone and told everybody in print, exactly where I'm supposed to be hiding."

"And where is this?"

"Tate and Lyle's sugar factory…. I'm hiding in a sugar factory… I'd be like… on a permanent high." Sirius let out another giggle, tossing the newspaper aside. "That's just so… groovy."

"Groovy?" Remus raised an eyebrow… "What's wrong with your normal vocabulary, have you lost it in the bath whilst you were singing?"

"No, I'm getting used to the times we now like in, ol' buddy ol' pal.  Which means I should call you dude, and go round telling everybody they're 'well out of order'." Sirius grinned.  "Anna was giving me odd looks today.  Methinks she likes me."

Remus almost sprayed his mouthful of tea everywhere. "She most certainly does NOT like you in that way." 

"HA!" Sirius jumped up, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Just said that to see how you'd react, and you fell straight in it… ha!" Sirius grinned widely. "Moony fancies Annnnnaaaaaaa…." He chortled with glee. "Ooooh wait 'til I tell the armour this!"

"You're acting just like Peeves." Remus snarked.

"I know, we're buddies, Peeves and me." Sirius smiled to himself, not noticing that the boots on his feet had started to change form… into fluffy pink slippers… then as he sat down on the table, his trousers changed too, they shrank and turned baby pink, with little snitch patterns.  Sirius hadn't noticed, he was to busy thinking up evil plans, whilst winking at one of the viscountesses in the portraits.

The trousers must have shrunk too tight as Sirius let out a shriek of surprise. "MOONY!" he gaped, clawing at his robes, which were transforming into a putrid yellow tutu. "HELP!"

Remus almost dropped his goblet in shock. "What the hell?"

"Oh yeah, 'cause I so did this to myself." Sirius snapped sarcastically, his jaw dropped in horror as he saw a lock of his hair… "BLONDE." He screamed in outrage. "BOTTLE BLOODY BLONDE."

"It would seem so." Remus had a great deal of trouble in keeping a straight face as he noticed Anna crouching behind one of the ceiling to floor tapestries, muttering something off a piece of parchment. "You clash rather badly. Joined the Lockheart Brigade?"

"No," Sirius whined, then paused. "He has his own Brigade? What kind of wizards are we bringing into the world today."  He tugged at the frills of his tutu. "… It won't come off."

The door swung open and with a faint pop, Sirius had transformed into Padfoot, just in case the intruder didn't know about his present situation, being an escapee and everything.

"BLACK?!?" Snape smirked widely at the now peroxide coloured dog, who now had pink fluffy paws and a bright yellow ruff around its' neck.

The blonde Padfoot beard his teeth in what was supposed to be a menacing growl, had it not been for the fluff and effect of making him look like a strawberry custard pie.

_Oh! The ultimate humiliation in front of Severus Snape.  I must congratulate Anna.  Very Marauderesque in talent. _

"No, you're spoiling the effect, change back." Snape sat down in a chair, grinning at Padfoot.  "Revenge is very sweet."

_Especially as you didn't have to do any of the dirty work.  Not that the work was dirty… I'm confused._

"You know what you remind me of?" Snape leaned back, enjoying watching Padfoot try to claw his fluffy paw-mittens off.  "One of those ridiculous Muggle pastries, with an incredible amount of goo."

"Very descriptive." Remus rolled his eyes,  "You'd have thought, that being a potions master, you'd have other expression, more suitable than simply 'goo'."

"Not in this case.  I think 'goo' fit's just fine." 

"Not very scientific is it?"

"Neither is that." Snape pointed a finger at Padfoot.  "You use the terminology relevant to the subject."

"Bloody hell." Sirius transformed back and found his feet stuck firmly to the ground, he tried to move forwards and fell forward.

"Tsk tsk Black." Snape shook his head, still smirking.  "Dumbledore wants to see you, when you're dressed in a more… appropriate attire."  Snape turned to the tapestry behind which Anna was hiding,  "A job well done, Miss Anna."  He turned on his heel and left, smirk still in place.

"YOU!?" Sirius blinked, watching as Anna tried to creep out from behind the tapestry unnoticed.  "You did this?"

"Payback." Anna nodded. "Good don't you think?"

Sirius shifted slightly "Well yes, but that's not the point… how do I get it off?"

"I would have thought, Padfoot, that you were very adept at removing your clothing." Remus smiled slightly, "Or are all those rumours unfounded?" 

"Oh no, they were well founded." Sirius grinned, "So modest."

_Indeed._

"You er…. Can't" Anna looked slightly worried, "I didn't look for a way to remove the spell, I didn't think it'd work."

Sirius looked as though someone had just told him that all the women in the world had become extinct.

"Well… what is it?" Sirius pointed down at his garb. "What's the charm that makes me look like some Ballet renegade."

"It was the bossy-boots charm, I got told about it by… well it doesn't matter who told me… but the boots basically cast a random charm over the wearer of them to transform their clothing into something that would embarrass them, it's different for different people."

"Finite incantatem!" Remus pointed his wand at the boots.

Nothing happened.

"I can't bloody move." Sirius whined. "I'm going to be stuck here when Snape gets back, I can't get to Dumbledore, and I don't have my duvets…"

"Sirius, you whine like a girl."  Remus shook his head, instantly regretting it, from the headrush he received.  He glanced up at the clock.  _Perhaps I should make my way over to the shack, get settled in again.  Try to get a bit of sleep maybe._

"Thank you so much." Sirius grinned.  "Now please… a helpy thing."

"A helpy thing, honestly." Anna rolled here eyes, handing Remus the parchment from which she had recited the charm.

"Now, in theory, we could add a 'finite' in front of that, and it'd be finished.  But I doubt that'd work.  Maybe an 'ex' charm, or a scelestus…." Remus scratched his head, which was dully aching.  "Watch this carefully." He told Sirius. Remus bent down and untied the bootlaces. Tugging, so that Sirius got he hint to step out of them.  The second Sirius had sat back down, his feet now clad in lurid pink socks, everything changed back to normal… except the hair, which remained champagne blonde. 

"Ah." Anna muttered. "Well, nobody will recognise you now… You can count that as a plus."

Sirius raised an eyebrow before taking Remus' wand and conjuring up a large hat, cramming it on his head.  "I need to talk to Dumbledore." He murmured, before carefully checking every inch of his robes and walking quickly out of the door.

"You need to stay here when I'm gone." Remus told Anna seriously, "I don't want to risk…"

"Full moon." Anna nodded, "Where will you go?"

"The shack I showed you in Hogsmeade, it will suffice I'm sure." Remus cringed, remembering the last time he'd been in the  shack, with Sirius and Peter.  "But seriously, I want you to stay here, don't come out into the grounds, not even if you see something strange or interesting, stay inside."

"I will, I'll stay here.  Maybe I should go see if Draezyc's alright." Anna sat down.  "You go, you look really ill."

"I feel really ill." Remus smiled weakly.  He took her hand between his. "I'll come back sometime tomorrow lunchtime, probably after a good dose of Madam Pomfrey's supply cupboard."  _And that's if I'm lucky._ "Babysit Padfoot for me, he needs feeding at regular intervals."

"I will," Anna smiled, watching Remus leave with the calm air that he always carried with him.  

_Here we go again… And there's no Wolfsbane this time either, I wonder if the wolf will recognise the shack after this time away.  I wonder if he'll remember the hurt and the pain…  I wonder if he'll sense a Phaerren in the area.  If he does, it won't work to Anna's advantage.  This could go badly wrong.  And to think, if I had never strayed away form my father that night, if I had never been marred by my own pride and thoughtless courage…  This is the price I pay.  Will pay until I die.  Will pay thereafter, if there is such a life after death, for one thing is for sure, no werewolf goes to heaven._


	15. In which Moony breaks free

Moonlit Horizons 

Chapter fifteen, by Dizmius

***

In which a werewolf breaks loose, with a little help from his friends, hmm, I must get Sirius singing again, (once he's ditched the blonde hair)

***

Remus Lupin walked out towards the whomping willow, feeling resigned to his fate.

36 years old, and thirty of those, I've been a werewolf.  And I've never bitten a single human.  Granted, I've accidentally nibbled Prongs and Padfoot a few times, but as animagi, the curse doesn't affect them, they're animals.  Oh they were worried the first time it happened, I was mortified, but it seemed…  it seemed that when I was around them as animals, I could communicate, I could think.

  They kept me sane, and then totally by accident, Snape of all people found a form of antidote.  Wolfsbane Potion.  I hate to admit it, but the man is a potions genius.  He would have thrown that experiment away in disgust had Voldemort not told him to stop, and put it to better use.  At that time, Voldemort wanted to control werewolves, and encouraged Snape to continue researching into that area.  Apparently it was around that time that Snape turned to Dumbledore.  Nobody really knows why.  I don't think even Draezyc knows why, she wasn't involved with him then, I don't think.  She was one of the few that found out about Snape's deception, many others were killed for finding out.  Evan Rosier, he caught Snape passing information to the Phoenixes.  Rosier was dead barely three hours later.  As I found out, Draezyc was in charge of sniffing out those who were traitorous to Voldemort's cause.  She killed many.  Sascha Tatianovic, Edmund Keller, Liam Greeneway, Katrischa Lachesis and Pyrrus Bones to name but a few.  Pyrrus was the worst.  His body was spread out over a square mile of deserted moor.  I remember James was the one who found him… or at least… the majority of him.  He came to the Phoenix meeting in utter shock that night.  Nobody thought it was Draezyc.  Sirius suggested Malfoy, or Snape.  She was still Draeliana at that time, one of the three female Death Eaters in the Inner circle, and by far the most efficient at her job.  She found out about Snape, a few days before the end.    And after that, I have no idea what happened to her.  I know for a fact she challenged him, because we devoted a whole meeting to it.  She beat the hell out of Mad-Eye Moody, when he went out on reconnaissance work to see what was going on.  That's why he walks on a peg-leg.

He pushed the knot on the willow with a long stick, and ducked under the roots into the tunnel.

I suppose it was love at first er… fight or something.  Odd, because they knew each other for the seven Hogwarts years anyway… No it probably wasn't love at first sight.  Don't think Snape's capable of that sort of thing.  I hope Sirius has the sense to keep checks on Anna.  Knowing Sirius, he's probably drinking in the 3 Broomsticks, bemoaning his blonde hair.  I could do with his company right now actually.  It's nice to have another four-legged friend, who tries to understand what it's like.

Remus sat down, wincing as the throbbing in his head spread to his bone joints, Can't be long now, five minutes… perhaps less…Something scrawled into the wood caught Remus' eye.   'Marauders iniurias dis curae'… that must have been Sirius carving his random graffiti into the wall again.  'Snape's robes nihil aliad est quam animi consolatio, thank god you can't see the rest'… oh that was Sirius too, and I…. Oh… god….

Remus felt his whole body tense up and start to shake, his vision went blurry and he could feel the hair growing up his neck, his face changing more canine until he let out a piercing scream, the window rattled as he convulsed, trying to stop the bones which snapped one by one, taking their new form.  Before he could do anything, he was ripping and tearing at himself, trying to set the wolf free, 

Must… free… must… rip… tear… blood… smell blood… must break… must kill… can smell… smell blood…trapped… must… break free… other of us… can sense… others… must go… must join… must eat… so hungry… hungry for so long… must kill… must drink… must… must… must…

The wolf was clawing at the walls, growling and howling to itself as the magical barriers burned his paws.  The full moon shone in through the cracks in the boarded up windows… The wolf kept on circling the room, looking and sniffing any possible means of escape, it found none.  The wolf threw itself at the walls, in a vain attempt to break free of a cage it knew held him fast.  It could sense the other wolves out in the forests of England, werewolves, not ordinary wolves, who had become extinct in Britain long ago.  Other werewolves who were free, not encaged like itself.  Free to kill, free to eat, free to howl…  Remus let out a long solitary howl of longing, a full blown, head thrown back, howl.  

It stopped mid howl, and hackles raised, growled as it could sense something else, something stronger. Something coming closer, but much, much stronger… No it wasn't coming closer, it had been there already… but where… it was something intoxicating… 

The trapdoor flew open and a large blonde dog jumped up, closing the trapdoor behind him with his hind legs.

This wasn't what he could sense… but this was something else…

The dog whined, lying on the floor, looking straight up at Remus the wolf.

Not wolf…. Not… must kill… tear… blood… escape… need to es… **Sirius?… Sirius is that you?**… Kill tear… kill…. **Help me Sirius**…. Must escape…need to kill, need to kill…. **Sirius… please… what have you done with**… it's coming closer… must kill… must eat… hungry, must… have to… must…

The dog barked happily, wagging its tail in a friendly way.  It nudged Remus with its nose. 

**I remember now… adventure… forests**… friend… friend… not a wolf… friend… will help me kill… help me eat… must reach moon… friend who howls alongside the wolf…hungry… **no I can't kill, Sirius**… must kill, hungry… 

The wolf whined, licking the side of Sirius' face in a friendly gesture, which was all Sirius needed to be sure that he had found Remus inside the wolf.  Padfoot nosed up the trapdoor and making sure Remus wasn't going forest, he jumped down and padded along the tunnel, looking back every so often to se the wolf behind him, it had Remus' eyes, they looked so pleading.  Padfoot wagged his tail happily; this would be just like old times.

The wolf growled suddenly, trying to claw past Padfoot, who snapped back warningly.  The wolf was going crazy, it could smell something…

Padfoot turned back to going forward and barked, startled by the crouching figure staring at the two canine forms in horror…  

The growling grew louder and Remus tried to pounce past Padfoot, who grabbed hold of one of Remus' legs with his teeth. 

The figure bolted, scampering back down the passage with a fear that even Padfoot could sense.  Remus was kicking and biting, and slashed out at Padfoot's muzzle, Padfoot whimpered, and inadvertently released his grip on Remus, who shot off down the tunnel after the figure.

Padfoot ran after Remus, determined not to let him out of the willow.

Someone screamed.

Padfoot skidded to a halt, Remus was circling a crouching figure who was almost crying in fear,  My god, Remus… that's Anna, don't you dare… get a hold of yourself Remus. Padfoot knew better than to lash out at Remus whilst he was circling his prey… That would most certainly be suicide for both of them. 

Padfoot let out a loud warning growl to Moony, who simply growled in return, hackles raised. __

**I think that's basically telling me that you don't undermine the authority of a werewolf**

Anna was taking short steps backwards, looking wildly around for anything that might help her situation.

Padfoot took no notice of Moony's warnings and advanced, ready to stop his friend from doing anything 'werewolfish'.  The wolf simply threw Padfoot aside, into the whomping willow.

Moony leapt at Anna, who turned to run, but was caught under his paws and dragged to the grass, desperately trying to kick him away.  Keep his jaws as far away from her as possible.

A loud howl echoed through the grounds.

Padfoot groggily looked up, trying to make out the figures in his blurry vision.  There was no Anna.  Padfoot shakily stood up, and was promptly thrown aside again, this time by a very angry branch of the whomping willow.  He slid down the trunk of one of the trees and whined pitifully, resisting the urge to return to human form.

Moony was backing away suddenly, tail between his hind legs.  Any onlooker would think that the werewolf was scared.

Another howl, this time louder.  

_No human… scent gone… new smell… must kill… hungry… powerful… can sense power… a brother… one of us._ Moony cocked his head to a side, looking intently at the new wolf.

The grey wolf sat down, looking slightly confused with itself.

Moony sniffed the air, this was no ordinary wolf, but it wasn't a werewolf either.  This wolf had power, but not in a Padfoot sense, it was something else.  He let out a nasal whine, and sank to the ground.  

Padfoot looked up cautiously, in case there were other stray branches in the vicinity. He saw none so limped over to Moony, letting out a small bark. 

**Painful that was too bloody painful.  Please tell me that Anna's got away… and who the hell is this?**

Padfoot wagged his tail at the newcomer, wearing a sort of grin that greatly resembled the Sirius Black human grin. Moony whined again, clawing at the grass.

The new wolf licked its paw; still looking slightly dazed with the whole concept, and opened its mouth, letting out some sort of a yelp.

Padfoot barked again, obviously twigging onto something.  He bounded over to the new wolf and nudged its neck with his nose, then barked again and rolled over, coating the thick blonde hair with mud.

Moony suddenly went rigid; Padfoot looked up, and noticed the moon setting behind the mountains.  The new wolf seemed to be having some sort of dilemma, it kept trying to rise up onto its hind legs, its muzzle shrank, and then came back again.

Noticing that Moony was in no danger of biting any of them now, Padfoot transformed back into Sirius with a faint pop, and crouched down next to the whimpering wolf, who now seemed slightly more sedate and was gnawing on itself, trying to break free from the wolf body.  The thick fur was falling out, and Remus' face was clearly evident in the wolf's features now.

The other wolf bounded over, nudging Moony with her paw, whining softly.

"S'alright Anna. He'll be okay." Sirius nodded, "You can probably come back to us now."

The wolf whined again, standing up on her hind legs and trying to walk.  

Moony let out a loud howl of pain, which masked most of the snapping and cracking noises that came with the transformation.  His howl turned into that of a human voice, crying out in agony.  His limbs were extending, taking on more of a human form, his claws shrank and his paws flexed out into fingers.  

Remus was back.

Sirius covered Remus with his cloak, pushing his bleeding arms through the sleeves and fastening the buttons.  "Poor guy.  He's going to be out of it for a while."

"Not out of it." Remus mumbled, screwing up his face trying to dull the throbbing.  "You're insane."

"I know, I know." Sirius grinned, lifting Remus to his feet.  "To Madame Pomfrey."

The remaining wolf barked suddenly, and hurtled off towards the castle.

"Who?  I remember… powerful… almost killed it." Remus blinked, trying to regain focus. 

Sirius held onto Remus tighter as the ill man stumbled, too weak to walk by himself.  "That… Is Anna." Sirius indicated with a jog of his head in Anna's direction.  "You very successfully scared the hell out of us."

"Wonderful." Remus moaned, wincing slightly as he felt his ribs.  "Why's she still wolfish?"

"Dunno." Sirius shrugged, "Think about it when you're slightly more alive, yeah?"

"No.  I want to know now." Remus turned to look at Sirius. "Why did you let her come here?  I told you… I asked you…"

"I didn't know she followed me. I wanted to keep you company."

"By letting me escape?" Remus croaked. "I could have killed her… I …"

"Paranoia." Sirius grumbled, helping Remus up the steps.  "Look, we talk about this later.  When you're coherent enough to form a decent argument."

"Find yourself a blonde cure, please, you're blinding me." 

"Ah!" Sirius wagged his finger accusingly, "Still retains his sense of humour I see!"

Anna suddenly barked, pawing at the door. Remus bent down slightly, running a hand over her furry ears.  "I'm sorry."

It took a moment before Remus realised that her ears were no longer furry and she most definitely was no longer a wolf.

"Oh My God." Anna stood up, grabbing onto the door.  "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Help me get wolf-boy up to the infirmary, he's kind of asleep." Sirius shifted under Remus' weight against his side.  "We can oh my god about this afterwards."

"Did I…" Anna held onto Remus' other arm.

"Yes." Sirius interrupted. "Just in the knickers of time."

"Excuse me?"

"Old phrase, long story." Sirius smiled slightly, "Rule number one, don't try to fight the whomping willow, 'tis but a stupid folly to undertake."

"Your face is bruised, and you're sort of bleeding."

"Nothing I've never had before.  Moony kind of gets violent like that, throwing various people into the willow for fun, ya know…" Sirius wiped his chin on his sleeve.  "Bloody great fun, in the literal sense."

He heaved Remus through the infirmary doors, and dropped him onto a spare bed. "Pomfrey knows what to do, we should just leave him under her oh so excellent care."

Anna wasn't listening; she was looking at the person in the next bed. "Is that?"

"Drazzy!" Sirius beamed, in a quiet whisper of surprise.  "Of all the people… no I can't even fake my surprise."

"Perhaps we should leave." Anna looked hesitantly at the clock.  "I want to ask you something,"

"Ask away, luv." Sirius held open the door, "Whilst you still have the chance, 'cause I have the distinct feeling that Remus isn't a happy bunny about this."

"No, really." Anna rolled her eyes, "I never noticed, he just tried to bite me to little bits…"

"Werewolf sign of affection, and plus you make a lovely little wolf.  Can't blame the guy." Sirius grinned. "Let me get something a little less bloodied up and we're all set for plans of self preservation from the wrath of Remus."

"Lovely little wolf…" Anna grumbled. "I'll give you lovely little wolf!"

TBC


	16. In which erm stuff happens

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 16 

***

I'm busy writing an extract to accompany this chapter about how Draezyc and Severus met.  Just for fun.  It'll fit in directly after this chapter, but can be ignored, it's just a bit of background detail really. It'll be called Chapter 16 B

***

Remus awoke to a cold feeling of clinical warmth.  He was in the hospital wing.  Again.  He noticed a goblet of potion on the stand beside him, and downed it in one, frowning slightly at the bitter aftertaste.  _Grim.  Healing potions always taste like that.  God my hands hurt, must have really been clawing to escape last night.  Last night… Sirius… __Anna… oh no.  __He let her come with him, stupid idiot.  Almost ruined 30 years.  So close._

"Lupin?"

Remus turned to face the voice.

"Draezyc? You're alright?"

"Not really." Draezyc shrugged. "Feel better than you look, though." 

"That's kind of the package." Remus pulled himself up into a sitting position, noting with disgust the light blue pyjamas with little wolves running round the hemming.  _Sirius again.  I'm going to kill him._

"You think yours is bad?  You didn't have to wear a nightie with little green cauldrons and potion bottles patterned on it."  Draezyc buried her head in her hands. "Yes, I agree that it was your dear friend Sirius Black the new blondie's fault."

"Doesn't really suit him." Remus reached over for a glass of water to take away the aftertaste of the potion.  "Can I ask what happened to you, we found you half dead on the edge of the Hogwarts grounds."

"Yeah." Draezyc nodded. "Where I had been for the last god knows how many hours.  Got cornered by guess who? Moody.  Apparently he thought it'd be fair if he got his own back for me rendering him legless, not in the intoxicated form of speech."

Remus laughed slightly, wincing as his ribs twinged with pain.  "And you did what?"

"Erm… something very un-death eater-like of me.  I pegged it.  Like, literally ran like hell, just to see how far I could get before he realised I'd gone..."

"Unwise to try to make fun of Mad-Eye."

"You're telling me this now… thank you so much." Draezyc sighed, fingering the bandages on her hand.  "But Moody got caught up by someone else, I don't remember who, I didn't see much, some twit hit me round the back of the head and here I am." Draezyc shrugged. "At least I still have my hair."

"Very high on the importance scale."

"Heard you howling like the end of the world last night, escaped huh?"

Remus blinked a few times. "You really don't miss a thing, do you?"

"Why do you think I'm still alive after thirty six years Remus?  To steal one of Moody's phrases, its constant vigilance that keeps me in one piece, day after day.  I've not done many nice things in the past, in fact, I really did butcher quite a few people for treason to the Dark Lord, and now look at me.  Hypocritical or what!?  I'm not in the position of honour I once was, it's now Malfoy's wondrous job to sniff out those who are loyal to another.  And I'm sorry to say that he's probably better at the job than I ever was.  He's onto what Severus is doing, as I'm sure you know.  And once one is down, it won't take long before he twigs onto what I'm up to."  Draezyc shook the hair out of her eyes.  "Did you get to see much through my vision thingie?"

"Yes, a bit." Remus nodded. "How on earth did you come up with that idea?"

"One word for you- Lily." Draezyc smirked slightly. "Ever wonder why in the last few years her eyes seemed to glow even more than normal?  Ever wonder why?  She was a charms apostle.  Well wrong choice of words, but you know what I mean…"

"Lily? She worked out that charm?" Remus had to keep himself from letting his jaw drop. _Lily? But if she did? Surely someone would have seen Voldemort coming, someone could have helped, she would still be alive now… This can't be right._

"You look very sceptical." Draezyc raised an eyebrow. "It's true, just ask Dumbledore."

"So what colour are your eyes normally?"

"Still blue, but more grey blue than sky blue.  You know… when I first got it done, it freaked out Sev so much when I woke up during the night, I mean, you'd find it kind of odd if you woke up in the pitch black and saw these two glowing blue eyes peering down at you.  He had good reason to be though.  Voldemort's eyes glow.  But they glow red, and it's nothing to do with a spell."

"I didn't think Snape was scared of anything… He doesn't seem like the type." Remus shifted slightly, taking the pressure off his right leg, which was scratched down the entire length.

"No, he doesn't, does he?" Draezyc smiled weakly. "He just doesn't tell anybody about it unless you literally beat it out of him, in the figurative sense, nothing kinky going on here." Draezyc frowned at the thought.  "But he really trusts very, very few people, there are still things he's never told me about himself."

"Like why he came back to Dumbledore?" Remus offered

"Aw, no." Draezyc gestured with her arm. "I found that out on our honeymoon.

Remus spluttered, "Honeymoon?!?"

"Well yeah you know, you get married you go on holiday for a week or so, right?" Draezyc gave Remus a patronising look.  "He's actually a very nice guy, once you sift through the evil depressive layer.  Sirius Black just doesn't compare in the slightest…" Draezyc smiled dreamily, leaning back against the headboard. "Took me to Sorrento.  You know, his parents have like these little villas scattered over Italy."

"Don't let Edea hear you compare Sirius' nocturnal talents…" Remus laughed.  "Sorrento… nice place." _I didn't know The Snapes had taste… learn something new every day or so… Glad to see Draezyc's back to her normal self again.  Never thought I'd be saying that.  So Snape did tell her why he went over to the Phoenixes, I wonder what the story behind it is…_

"Remus?" Draezyc took a sip from her goblet of water. "You look like you want to ask something."

Remus grinned. "Omniscient are you?"

"Believe me, when you've got a young son, you'll understand the necessity to be all-knowing and all-present." Draezyc nodded solemnly.

"Well yes.  But I'm sure you'd rather not answer me, so I won't intrude."

"Ask away, the only I won't tell you is anything about what lingerie I happen to wear or what my husband talks about in the shower."

"He actually takes showers?" Remus laughed, remembering some of his old Marauder jokes on that particular subject. 

"Yes.  He looks nice after he washes his hair." Draezyc nodded. "Now ask."

"Why did Snape change sides?" Remus frowned, "I mean, I thought he was happy with what he was doing before… what happened?"

"Happy? Nobody is truly happy with what they're doing in that faction, it's more an ideal dream of what will one day be achieved by doing so, but nobody, not even Malfoy really enjoys what he does deep down, he just has this ideal of a no-muggle wizarding community, only pure bloods.  And he thinks that Voldemort is the only way that this is going to happen."  She paused, collecting her thoughts.  "The thing with Severus is that he truly had no other option.  Nobody.  His father was one, and thus, he was pressurised into becoming one, just to gain that fatherly pride that he had strived for, for so long.  And I think some of it rests on your Marauder group too.  I never understood why you had to be so hard on him, granted he wasn't very nice, but even when he was leaving you alone, you kept on at him, he truly had nobody.  And once he realised what the Death Eaters truly was, just some terror organisation autocracy led by Voldemort.  It had no real purpose, and the purpose definitely wasn't the one he was looking for, I don't hesitate in saying he never killed as many as I did.  And you know what got to him most?  The blind support Voldemort had hanging onto him, nobody was free in thinking their own thoughts.  Something Sev really does believe in.  I think it's had a bad effect on the way he sees things, and he's taking it out on James' son now.  Gaining some sort of closure or something…"

Remus looked sad, and then stared at the picture of Florence Nightingale on the wall. "Why on Earth did you fall for him?"

"Why?" Draezyc laughed. "I don't know if you know this, but at that time, I was beating the hell out of various traitors to the cause… Pyrrus Bones' murky end was my fault.  I stumbled across Snape passing information to Dumbledore through the fire network a few nights later.  And a few weeks after that, I challenged him to a duel, he wasn't a wimp like Pyrrus Bones, this was really going to test my skills.  It never went past the first shielding charm.  He just didn't want to try.  He was willing to take death in his stride, anything to end the whole Death Eater fiasco that he thought he couldn't get out of, a vicious circle of pain and deceit is what it is, and was at that time too." Draezyc was tracing circles on the quilt.  "I was just going through the motions, nothing actually seemed to mean anything to what I was doing or what I was feeling, it was like I wasn't there anymore."

"And Snape changed all that?"

"Not exactly." Draezyc shook her head. "No, that's a definite no.  I dunno, when you've fallen in love you try to reason with yourself.  It doesn't work."

"I know."

"You do?" Draezyc raised an expectant eyebrow. "Do tell."

"I couldn't."

"Tell me, I spilt my beans, you spill yours." Draezyc folded her arms and shifted round so she could see Remus better.

"In a word.  Anna."

"Oh!" Draezyc laughed. "I noticed, I thought you had other skeletons in your closet, like maybe Bertha J, or someone."

"You're scary." Remus rubbed his aching wrist.  "A true Slytherin."

"Why thank you, Remus dear." Draezyc pushed the quilt off her bed, and stood up shakily, pulling on a bathrobe and walking over to the window seat.  "She's a nice girl, Lupin, don't let her slip away.  You've got to keep her safe, you know that?"

"In what way?"

"Voldemort's not given up, you know what he's like.  He'll be after her soon enough, just because he has other plans right now."

"Like what?"

"Vampires.  He's rallying vampire support." Draezyc looked downcast.  "I hate the creatures.  And then term will start soon, and Hogwarts will be teeming with pubescent brats."

"Biased slightly against other people's children? Don't you think one day Pytheus will be as you so wonderfully put it- a pubescent brat."  Remus grinned slightly.

"No.  I am not going to let my child grow up into someone like Lucius' Malfoy's spawn… what's it's name… Draco…and what a stupid name for a child… _Draco_ so poncey and aloof."

"Not that calling your son Pytheus is poncey or aloof in any way." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Nice classical Greek name, fits in with the whole Slytherin thing… Plus, it's the only name I suggested that Sev agreed on." Draezyc admitted finally. "Fancy wanting to call your son Severus… that's just tempting fate… and Severus Septimus wasn't a very good Roman Emperor anyway."

"He wanted to name his son after himself?" Remus laughed. "Sevvie junior."

"I suggested Sirius and Zeus as a joke and he went astronomically angry… So funny…" Draezyc hiccoughed, "You have visitors." She pointed at Sirius who had just poked his head round the door, grinning guiltily.

"Sirius." Remus smiled weakly, wondering why Sirius looked so guilty.

"Maybe I should start by asking if I have to wear protective armour to endure my telling off." Sirius grinned hopefully.

"No more coats of armour." Remus groaned, "I'm begging you.  And yes you'll survive seeing as I can't really move much more than what I'm doing now."

"No cunning plans then?"

"No plans." Remus nodded. "So?"

"Sorry." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, taking a seat next to Remus' bed.  "Should have stopped to check on Anna first, made sure she wasn't looking for me."

"And?"

"And… er… I'll buy you a drink when my name's cleared?" Sirius asked optimistically.

"Just… please… you have no idea how much that scared me."

"You didn't look that scared lobbing me into the willow." Sirius gave Remus a playful punch. "Fierce wolf you've got in there."

"Sirius, seriously…" Remus grumbled, "Next month… if we get that far, do as I say for once in your life."

"Bloody hell you sound like my mother did before James' stag-do."

"Which turned into a stag party in the literal sense." Remus grinned.  "I felt so left out."

"Except you were too sozzled to complain about it." Sirius leaned back in his chair, "Singing like some uber-diva."

Remus grinned, thinking about exactly what went on… _We left James chained to a lamppost in his animagus form… after painting his nose red.  Of course, he couldn't transform back into his human form, as Sirius managed to strip him down to his boxers, and sent his clothes home with a banishment charm.  I'm sure passers by were very confused by the items of clothing zipping past them on their way up to Godric's Hollow… At the time we all found it highly amusing… but then again that was probably due to the large amounts of alcohol we had consumed._

Madame Pomfrey came bustling up to Remus and Sirius.  "Out, I don't want you loitering round the hospital wing for no good reason, Black I want you out."

"He's my reason, I'm checking up on my friend." Sirius pointed at Remus. "It's not forbidden, is it?"

Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes, Sirius Black had always been in the Hospital wing for no good reason in his years at Hogwarts and she had promised herself it was never going to happen again.  "The boy needs sleep,"

"I'm not a boy." Remus retorted indignantly. "I'm thirty six!"

"Then start acting like you're thirty six.  Black I want you out, now."

Sirisu threw his hands in the air. "Alright alright, I'm going see… me… walking towards the door…" He winked at Remus, "See you at dinner."

"Bye, and there should be a hair colour charm in the library, personal charmwork section." Remus called out after Sirius who gave him a thumbs up through the window.

TBC


	17. Interlude the 16B

**Moonlit Horizons *Extra* Chapter 16 'B'**

 A snippet of one of the most un-expected relationships in the series.  Severus and Draezyc Snape.

Told form the PoV of Severus Snape

Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving…****

**_~*~_**

****

"I trust you will not fail me, Severus."

"No master." Snape inwardly cringed.  He often wondered if Voldemort could see right through him and was playing along for enjoyment factors.

"Good, leave my presence." 

Snape didn't need telling twice, he turned and left the dungeon chamber of Tom Marvolo Riddle's castle with the stride of someone who's confidence was their life.  It was a lie.  All a lie.  He stopped, just outside the door, someone was watching.  The hairs on the back of his neck were tingling, somebody he couldn't see, somebody was watching his every move.  He shook his head. _I'm becoming paranoid, this is no good._ He wrapped his travelling cloak around his shoulders and disapparated. 

That night he had been talking to Dumbledore through the fire network, he had told him everything he knew about Voldemort's latest plans.  According to Dumbledore, Pyrrus Bones had been found.  The bad news was that Pyrrus Bones had not been found in one piece_.  Another spy lost_.  Someone was routinely taking them out, somebody knew.  Potter had been on an Auror job off up in Yorkshire, and had accidentally come across half a leg.  A small search had uncovered the rest of what was once was Pyrrus Bones.  Pyrrus had left behind a family.  A family that was at this moment fearing for their lives, and in mourning for one of the best spies Dumbledore had had in Voldemort's ranks.  

Snape was about to reach for his bottle of whiskey when his fireplace exploded, covering the room in shards of stone.  He stood up, grabbing his wand.

"Bloody hell, did you have to cover your floo network in an entire lexicon of charms?"

"What on Earth?"

"You've been a naughty boy, Sevvie." 

_That voice sounds familiar.  Death Eater voice._

"Really?" Snape rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me."

He only just managed to dodge the disarming charm that whizzed past his ear.  

"Tealamon." He hissed. "Nobody else aims for my ear."

"What?" She laughed at him. "Why would I aim at your ear?"

"You tell me." Snape tried to squint through the dust clouds that were floating round his drawing room.  "Anyway, you were saying…"

"Consorting with Dumbledore? Giving away Our Lord's plans? Some might think you'd got the wrong end of the stick here."

"Oh no, I have the right end of the stick, I assure you." He pointed his wand at the blurry black figure and let off a hail of different spells.

"Very amusing." She laughed.  Snape twirled round to see her sitting in his armchair.  He looked back at the murky figure who he found out was just a floating robe she had enchanted.  Tealamon herself was wearing white.  "Not as quick off the mark Sev. Tsk, Tsk."  She reached up and took his wand, placing it in her pocket.  "You admire my handiwork with Pyrrus? He wasn't playing fair with me, so I decided to remind him that I was in charge."

"YOU?" Snape hissed, "You dismembered Pyrrus Bones?"

"You sound so surprised."

"You did that? And you can still sleep at night?" Snape sounded disgusted, he noticed her face fell, just slightly, but he still noticed, and smirked to himself.

"Who's saying I sleep?" She retorted, fingering a dagger engraved with silver and emeralds.

"You're going to kill me with a dagger? Rather Muggle of you, if I may say." Snape sighed. "Fair enough, do as you wish."

"Excuse me?" She frowned.  

"Go ahead.  Take a good stab, you'll be doing the world a favour no doubt." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Come, surely you want an audience for this?"  He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out into the gardens, not noticing the flames licking at the tapestries inside the house. "For all the world to see… You have your chance, take it."

She just stared at him, blinking in disbelief.

"What's the matter Draezyc? This is what you do, you kill people who are no longer in agreement to Voldemort.  You kill people, you rip them apart, one piece at a time, here I am, I'm willing.  I don't have a place in this world any more.  Take my shattered remains back to your Dark Lord, take them and drop them at his feet, another job well done, and how does he pay you? Your continued good service to his cause.  Just another name to your list, that's all I've become is it not?  Take that blade in your hand, take it and unleash that anger that I know is inside you, because nothing else could possible want to make you do this, what is it Draezyc? Lost your precious Sirius Black to DuCruet did you?  That what drove you round the bend?  Or was it those countless suitors banging at your door, your father carefully selecting which should be arranged for you?  You took care of that, where is he now? Buried, long gone.  Who is left to care anymore Draezyc?  Is this why you go round acting like Voldemort's Loki?"

He reached forward, grabbing her wrists, twisting the dagger from her grasp, it fell to the grass, shining against the moonlight.  

"Do you have a reason? Or are you fooling yourself, just like I was?  You see Draezyc, you can kill me because I don't have a life to live anymore.  If you don't kill me I'm sure someone else will.  If not by your side, then by the Ministry, I belong in neither category.  Alone." 

He watched her.  Noticing a silent tear falling down her cheek.  Still holding tight onto her wrists with one hand, he took out a silk handkerchief with the other, dabbing at her eyes. 

"You still have your chance, you know." He muttered.  "Feel free, in your own time, you have all night no doubt."

They must have stood out there all night, for when the early morning light started to leave its mark on the sky, they were still standing, in the same spot, the silver dagger in the grass, glittering.  Silently he let go of her, and walked back up to his smoking house.  The fire had left its mark in the drawing room, and thankfully because of various charms he had in place, the fire had spread no further.  He turned to look at her, she hadn't moved.  But was now staring at the sky, he shook his head and left for the study, to check for any owls.

He returned a few minutes later, parchment in hand, and saw she had gone.  Presumably to report her failure to Voldemort, who was not going to take kindly to the matter.  On the charred table lay the silver dagger, she had left it behind, but hadn't forgotten it, she had left it there on purpose. 

Snape picked it up, and twirled it in his fingers.  Expensive, pure silver, genuine emeralds.  Some sort of family heirloom most probably.  She'd be back.  

~*~

Draezyc did come back.

"I thought you'd be back." Snape didn't even move from his newly restored chair.  He didn't need to, he could tell who it was.  "You still have my wand."

He reached up to catch it as she threw it at him. 

"I hear that you're something of an outlaw." He murmured, watching her silhouette against the stone wall.  "Disobeying the Dark Lord and telling him in more crude terms to impregnate a tree?"  Severus smirked slightly, "No doubt you paid heavily for your moment of weakness?"

"It could have been worse." Draezyc rubbed her bruised arm.  "I'm still alive."

"So, you've come to end our little debt?  I noticed you left your ornamental sword, a quaint reminder, I might add." Severus stood up, turning to face her, she looked awful.  He frowned. "What did he do?"

Draezyc looked away.  

"The same as what he did to Karkaroff, when he failed to deliver Orion and Lyma Black into Voldemort's trap." Severus stated.  "Not very inventive, but painful, and it leaves a reminder.  You protected my status, I am grateful." Snape glanced at the cuts on her hands.  "And you still serve him, after this?"

"God, help me." Draezyc crumpled, Snape caught her, stopping her from falling to the floor.  He held her close, feeling the heaving sobs that were wracking her body.  

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to Dumbledore.  He'll help you, as he helped me." Snape reassured her.  It had been a while since he had seen Draeliana Tealamon, or Draezyc as people called her now.  His fellow Slytherin, blue eyed mystery.  She was the Slytherin's equivalent of Lily Evans in many ways.  Except fro mwhat he'd heard, Lily was far happier in her present life, than Draezyc was.  But Draezyc wasn't the hunted in Voldemort's schemes.  Snape had a brief thought that Draezc would probably prefer to be happy, but the hunted, rather than being the ally, but unhappy.  "Then maybe we can sort out this mess."

~*~

Lily and James Potter.  You couldn't step out of your house without hearing about it.  Their young son Harry.  The traitorous best friend.  Snape was sick of it all.  He threw the day's copy of the Daily Prophet out of the window, narrowly missing the owl who had delivered it.  Pulling on his warm robes, he padded across the hall and opened the door across the hall. "Draezyc?"

"Mmmhwat?"

"You fell asleep at your desk again last night?"

"Busy." Draezyc lifted her head from the parchment she had fallen sleep upon.  "Must have lost track of time or something."

Snape smiled, clicking his fingers a goblet of warm tea appeared in front of her, along with a freshly baked croissant.  "Who's bothering you now?"

"Nobody, I'm just writing random ideas." Draezyc scrumpled up the parchment and threw it into the wastebasket.  "It's useless now anyway.  He's gone."

"You believe that?"

"I'm being optimistic." Draezyc took a sip from her goblet.  "And yourself?"

"Annoyed bordering on nonchalance." Snape watched a solitary cat dart past the door.  "Did not help to find my bed empty this morning."

"It was hardly empty, you were in it." Draezyc grumbled, dipping her quill into ink again.  "They caught Ludo.  He's got his trial in a few days time."

"You're not worried he's going to name drop?"

"And who will believe him if he does?  I could outsmart Crouch if I were blindfolded."

"Very possibly." Snape nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I have a meeting with Dumbledore this morning, Malfoy's bribed his way out of a trial, rather ingenious of him."

"Fine, Oh by the way, tell that Longbottom guy to watch his back, he's got Alan Lestrange on his tail." Draezyc grinned. "Apparently he insulted Lestrange's wife."

Snape smirked. "If that's the case, then I'm wondering why you're still alive."

"I have a knack for survival, can get very tedious at times."

~*~

Few Years Later 

"What about Severus." 

Draezyc spluttered into her goblet of herbal tea. "You want to call your son after yourself?"

"And what's wrong with my name?" Snap raised an eyebrow, challenging her to continue.

"Nothing, but look at all those Roman guys named Severus, look where they ended up." Draezyc shrugged. "Don't argue with me, I'm not going to have two men in the house called Severus.  One's enough."

"Alright, you suggest a name." Snape perched on his elbow in the bed. "Go on, if you're so clever and omniscient in these matters…"

"Castor."

"No." Snape laughed. "No… but we go with the classical theme for a name, yes?"

"Yes. That's agreed.  Nothing common, nothing… modern, something memorable, something that sounds nice, but something you can say seriously when you're yelling in a rage." Draezyc smirked. "How about… Zeus."

"You're not taking this seriously.  That's about on the same level as calling the boy Sirius.  Which, before you ask, is not on my list." Snape scowled.  "Daedalus."

"No 'cause people will take the piss, and call him dead boy." Draezyc sighed. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Aeneas." Snape mumbled. "Aegistheus."

Draezyc raised an eyebrow, and blinked. "You want your son slain by his son? Giving him a name like that is just asking for it."

"Something potion-y then. Podalirius.  He was skilled at medicine and such like."

"Apollo."

"You called your owl at Hogwarts Apollo." Snape sneered, "Sarpedon."

"Who was slain in the war?  No, no.  We go with the god theme."

"Quirinus." Snape offered, "Name given to Romulus when deified."

"You're just saying that 'cause Romulus hit Remus over the head with a rock.  I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of introducing your son as the bloke who killed his brother over a city wall dispute, which I might add, was only a few rocks high at the time."

Snape rolled his eyes and fell back, staring up at the ceiling.  "Pytheus."

"Who?"

"Pi-thay-us, you know, surname given to Apollo, which follows off your thing about naming your son after an owl…" Snape flicked off the lights with a wave of his hand.  "They called him that because he slew the Python."

"That's a bit anti-Slytherin, isn't it?" Draezyc pulled the fur lined quilt up to her ears. "But it's a nice name.  I hate these dungeons they've stuck you in."

"They suit their purpose."

"Sev, they're freezing.  How can you teach in there?"

"It keeps the students attention, stops them falling asleep.  And if it's a girl, we call her Salacia."

"Neptune's wife… nice."

"You must be tired, you're not arguing." Snape laughed, closing his eyes, trying to block out the loud thud that sporadically echoed through the walls. _Peeves.  I swear one day I'll have his ghostly guts to line my potions office._

~*~

Seven Years Later 

"Where's Pytheus?" Severus Snape burst into the study through the floo network.

"I don't know.  He was being watched by Dimmy, have a nice year at Hogwarts?" Draezyc looked up from her potions work, which was laying all over the table.

"You felt it burn, did you go?" Snape asked, peeling back the left sleeve of his cloak.

"I did." Draezyc nodded.  "Totally ignored me as well, I shouldn't have bothered." She sighed. "You didn't come when he called, he wanted to know where you were."

"And you said…?" Snape looked haggard, like he hadn't slept.

"I told him you couldn't risk coming at such short notice as it might blow your cover with Dumbledore.  He seemed satified."

"Potter says he is out to kill me."

"Bagman and Karkaroff, yes.  You? no.  You're too useful for him. What he said was that he knew one had left him forever and one was too cowardly to return, Bagman's left him and Karkaroff's to wimpish to return.  He's a bit teed off about the Lestranges being in Azkaban." Draezyc put down her quill.  "Guess who's on the Karkaroff job?"

"You, of course." Snape rolled his eyes. "Just don't do another Pyrrus."

"Something interesting though, he thinks he's located a Phaerren." Draezyc raised an eyebrow.  "Wants to find the Soul-Syphon ring, gain the power, et cetera."

"Please don't tell me the Phaerren's Potter."

"No, nono." Draezyc laughed. "This one's as Muggle as you can get, she doesn't know what she is.  You know, that Potter kid has spunk, duelling with the Dark Lord like that."

"Back to being the devoted servants of Voldemort then?"

"Until further notification, we are."

"Wonderful." Snape sneered, "Just wonderful."


	18. In which Remus goes into Astronomy phase

Moonlit Horizons 

Chapter seventeen, by Dizmius

***

You ALL have to listen to Air- the virgin suicides album; it's the best for writing fanfic to.  Goes well with moonlit horizons too… I've decided Sirius is gonna play "highschool lover" from the soundtrack as his improvised piano bit. Why is it called moonlit Horizons? Just a comment Remus makes in this chapter.  A comment I wrote for him in the beginning, before even writing the rest of the story.  Originally I was going to start with that but then I had a better idea.  Hope you liked my digression chapter 16 B hehehe… kind of off topic, but it fits in you see, and explains some stuff that I thought needed explanation.  It can be ignored if you so wish.

***

"Look what I've found!" Sirius beamed at Anna and Remus after dinner that evening, "You have to come see this."

"What is it?" Anna asked, curious as to what had got Sirius so excited.

"A piano, here at Hogwarts!" Sirius laughed, and strolled up the stairs into a room adjacent to the astronomy tower.  It was an empty room, except for a large grand piano, which stood in the middle, covered with a thick layer of dust.

Remus trailed a finger through the dust, idly drawing a stick person flying a kite.

"Pretty." Anna smiled, and drew another stick person next to Remus'.  She gave it a triangular dress and curly stick hair.  "There, a masterpiece."

"And now… the great maestro Sirius Orion Black takes centre stage in the Albert Hall." Sirius narrated to himself as he sat down on the piano stool, a large cloud of dust rose as he lifted the lid slightly.  He fingered a few notes, and smiled. "And it's in key!"

"And what will the great maestro play for his humble audience?" Anna gave Remus a smirk, this could be amusing.

  
"Erm… Scales and Arpeggios, courtesy of some rather funky alley cats…  Not that I really like cats, I've always been more of a dog person myself, but…"

"Get on with it." Remus groaned.

With painstaking slowness, Sirius picked out a few arpeggios and strung them together, warbling along to himself, mimicking the various voices of the cats,"

"Wait a few minutes and he'll start going "beow" again." Remus grinned as Sirius put on a faux- high-pitched voice.

"Feeeeeel the music ringing from your chest and not your noooooooose! Whilst you sing your scssssssscales and your arpeeeeeeeggiooooos, …."

"Why would the music be ringing from your nose?" Remus asked, confused.

Sirius seemed to have lost track of the song and was now improvising, banging out something with a bit more of his characteristic 'spunk'.  

Anna took hold of Remus' arm, and whispered in his ear. "Let's leave him to his fun, he looks like he could be a while..."

Remus nodded and they silently closed the door behind them, cringing as Sirius misplaced a chord and swore violently. 

"He's mad." Anna shook her head, looking inquisitively at the Astronomy tower door.  "Do you think we could see the stars at this hour?"

""Well, probably, its dark and there's little cloud, do you want to?"

"Yes." Anna smiled pushing open the gilt-trimmed door.  

"There are four little astronomy rooms, the best one is the one with the blue telescope, it shows all the magical bearings on the stars and such like." Remus squinted through one of the keyholes.

"Why are you squinting through the keyholes of the doors?" Anna asked trying not to laugh.

"Astronomy tower was one of Sirius Blacks' favourite places, work it out from there.  You tend to learn not to just open doors up here." Remus knelt down to look though the second keyhole.  "I'm so glad Sirius isn't here."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know the comments he'd make about _those two._" He pointed at the door, hastily standing up. "Getting a bit heavy in there." He grinned.

"Who is it?" Anna asked, smirking.

"I'll clue you in, they both share the same last name, one's aloof and antisocial, the other is just one big human ball of sarcasm, nice but ironic as hell." Remus silently opened the door to the third astronomy room.  "And they obviously don't care for the best telescopes either."

"How do these work?" Anna sat down in the large chair and peered up through the eye piece of the telescope, 

"Depends where you want to focus in on."

"Zodiac stars, Sagittarius and Virgo and Pisces…" Anna twisted round in the seat to look up at Remus.  "All I can see is a big blotch of black… stuff."

Remus nodded, and tapped the telescope with his wand, "Here, take my wand." He handed her his wand. "Whatever you want to focus in on, just say it's name and tap the telescope, you can command it to zoom in, or pan left, whatever you wish it to do, or if you aren't sure tap it and say random, it'll just show you something randomly chosen by itself." He sat on the arm of the chair, peering up through the window at the glinting stars.

So typical of Draezyc to drag Snape up here… You can bet she wasn't interested in the view either.  I loved it up here, just staring at the sky, wondering why it held so many answers to age-old questions.  The only ones who ever really understand the sky are the centaurs, but it'd take a miracle to get any useful information out of them at the best of times. I used to resent the night sky; it held what was the bane of my existence.  But you have to push through these things; it's not the sky's fault, obviously.  How can you blame something like that on the sky?

"What's your favourite star constellation?"

"Hmm?" Remus raised an eyebrow. 

"Stars, which are your favourite." Anna asked again.

"Cassiopeia."  Remus answered, "Always loved it, always will… it's in conjunction with Venus at the moment, or at least, according to Trelawney."

"Which is why one of the stars in the middle seems to be glowing greeny blue."

"That's right." Remus smiled. "My mother used to tell me to wish to it, because she said anything the fates had to offer, were dealt out by Venus' command. She got lonely up in the sky, and liked people talking to her, telling her their wishes."

"And you were how old at the time?"

"Six," Remus leant down to pick up one of the dusty volumes of astronomy books on the floor.

"What's that?"

Remus looked up, "Astronomy books,"

"Nono, the necklace." Anna pointed at Remus' neck.  "I didn't know you joined up with the Army."

"Army? No, this has nothing to do with any army of any kind."  Remus unclipped the silver chain from round his neck, and placed it in Anna's hand. 

"Registry of Magical Creatures, Werewolf identity number 018646, Remus J. Lupin." Anna read the embossed script on the dog tag.  "They make you wear a label?" She sounded disgusted. "How could they?"

"In case I devour some poor ministry official I suppose." Remus shrugged. "I've always worn it.  Brings me back down to Earth sometimes.  Reminds me who I am."

"You're Remus, not some number on a magical database of creatures."

Remus laughed. "Even my name, it was tempting fate… Son of wolf, Wolfish." He chuckled. "Want to know what my father was called? He was Timeo Lupin… Can be translated as- I fear the wolfish.  I'm used to it."

"Don't you ever wonder what you'd have been like if you weren't…"

"A werewolf? Yes, sometimes.  But I will never know what Remus J Lupin would have been like in an alternate universe, so I'm afraid you're stuck with this one."  Remus gave a small bow, "Compete with deluxe dark creature upgrade."

"Shouldn't I have one, if all this thing about a Phaerren means I'm classified as a creature?" Anna asked, hanging Remus' tag on the focusing toggle.

"Well, if the ministry ever find out what you are, then yes." Remus crouched down, so he was at Anna's eyelevel. "But that's not going to happen, because we're not going to let the ministry find out.  The moment the ministry knows, so does the rest of the wizarding civilisation."  

"How many werewolves are there, in England?"

"Only England? At the last census, about two hundred and seven.  But that was in 1980, the number's probably dropped since then."  Remus shrugged, "I don't know many of them, and they don't really like to associate with the only known wolf issued with a wand, usually with your ID tag, you get your wizarding license revoked, thus, they take your wand."  

"But you have yours."

"Only because of Dumbledore, I have a lot to thank him for.  But, a lot of the werewolves are Muggles.  They don't understand what's happening to them most of the time, or it's all hushed up by the government."

"The stars look better from far away." Anna smiled briefly, getting up out of the chair and sitting on the window seat, pushing the large window open, looking left, she could see the couple in the other room had had the same idea, and two distinctive pairs of black dragonhide boots were hanging out of the window.  They must be sitting on the ledge.  Slightly dangerous, the drop was a long and painful-looking one.  

Anna felt a hand on her shoulder, and almost shrieked.

"Don't look down." Remus grinned.  He peered out of the window, "Waning, just how I like it." He nodded up at the moon, sitting down beside Anna, "or preferably, heavy cloud cover.  Snow is nice."

"But you can't see the horizons.  Moonlight on snowy horizons is wonderful."

"Who cares about moonlit horizons?"  Remus ran his hand down her back.  "I'd be very grateful if some sort of Armageddon actually came along and blasted the damn things into lots of little bits, a continuous new moon, blissful."  He pulled her back against him. "And..."  He gently kissed the nape of her neck, "It'd make a very spectacular addition to the northern lights auras you see in the north."

"Couldn't you just magic the moon away?"

"Possibly, but don't you think people might notice?  Oh the moon's gone, ooops!  I bet the Muggle physicists would have a great challenge explaining that one, a sudden change in the erm… weightlessness outer space air pressure making the moon implode into its own invisible black hole, miraculously not taking the Earth with it.  Or maybe a hoard of aliens abducted it as a souvenir..."

"Remus?"

"Mmm?" Remus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Shut up."

"Feisty." He kissed her nose.  "Such a lack of manners."

"I agree.  Lupin, shut up." A velvety voice floated across from the window across from theirs.  

"See." Anna grinned. 

Remus leaned out of the window to see Snape sneering at him, "Have you been eavesdropping our conversation?"

"Not the entire conversation, just the bit about Muggle physicists and aliens abducting the moon." Snape smirked.  "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Lupin grimaced, "Consider yourself excused." He muttered, turning back to Anna, "I swear one day, if Sirius doesn't get there first, I'm going to strangle him."

"Can I help?"  Anna grinned wickedly, "I could set his hair on fire again."

"You are deemed a part of the Strangle Snape Society.   A society which has been in existence since 1971, and now has a cult following." Remus said solemnly, "Price for being a patron of said society is kissing the Founder." He wiggled his eyebrows wickedly, pulling her close for a deep kiss.

This would be the point when Sirius suddenly makes an entrance, claiming that he didn't know the room was occupied, and asking if he can join in.  Thank god for pianos. 

Remus jumped as he heard a chink against the stone floor, turning prepared for Sirius' grinning face.  Suitable retribution in hand.

Nothing.

Anna reached down and picked up Remus' ID tag off the floor.  "Only this." She smiled, "Were you expecting something else?"

"No…" Remus glanced at the door, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Nothing at all." _ I really desperately hope Sirius didn't get the invisibility cloak off Harry when he visited, that could cause no end of trouble. _Remus snapped back to reality when he felt the top buttons of his robe being undone.  He instinctively grabbed Anna's wrists.  

"I was putting your tag back on, silly." Anna rolled her eyes.  "Like I'd do that here, in front of… _those two._"

Remus leant his head forward, letting Anna put the chain over his head, as if he was accepting an Olympic medal.  She tucked it under his shirt.  A shadowy figure on the path below caught Remus attention.  There was no mistaking the pristine pinstripe robes, "Ah, looks like Eddie's back."

"Good, that's bound to keep Sirius occupied." Anna smiled softly, caressing Remus' arm lazily. "Lets hope she doesn't mind blondes."

"I'm hoping she doesn't run into Draezyc anytime soon.  I mean, they're bound to meet some time, but this could be explosive."  Remus leant his head back against the stone.  "In the late seventies, Sirius took an interest in Draezyc, this was before she hooked up with his greasy-ness, I think he was just using her actually, not to sound nasty, but every female wanted Sirius in some way or another, and he just loved the attention, he still does.  And he knew he'd failed miserably with DuCruet, she didn't want to know him.  So he went out of his way for Draezyc.  Didn't know she was a death eater.  Then, some time later, Eddie regretted her decision to leave Sirius, she was probably one of the girls he had more of a connection with, they share the same sense of humour, though it may not seem like it in public.  Draezyc was just slightly too sarky for Sirius, pretty yes, he always went for the dark haired ones, said they had mystery or something, and to top it off, none of us really liked her, being a Slytherin and everything.  Of course, he dropped her the moment he heard Edea had changed her mind.  Draezyc and Edea never got on before that either.  Always slinging barbs at each other in the corridors, trying to out-do the other.  I think it's safe to say Draezyc wasn't happy."

"But she's happy now, isn't she?"

"It would seem so.  But don't ask me to figure out the mind of Draezyc Snape, nobody really knows what's going on with her, where she's going to strike next.  Except Severus maybe."  Remus kissed her forehead.  "She's certainly nicer now than she's ever been to anybody."

 A shriek of outrage carried up the corridors, followed by what was unmistakably the voice of Sirius Black.

Remus got up, and opened the door, walking out of the astronomy block, his arm around Anna.

"I told you so."  Remus whispered in her ear as at the bottom of the staircase, Edea was arguing with none other than Draezyc.  Sirius and Severus seemed to be taking backstage as they restrained their other halves from an outright brawl.

"I told you never to come near me or my fiancé again!" Edea screamed at Draezyc who had a nasty sneer playing on her face.  For such an argument, Draezyc looked stone cold.

"Then you shouldn't talk to my husband like that should you." Draezyc snapped back, 

"What I said has nothing to do with you!" 

"It has everything to do with me, and if you want me to stay away, you should seriously consider how you plan your living arrangements." Draezyc had obviously learnt from Severus about cold hard arguments, she didn't need to talk above a whisper, yet everyone caught her every word.  

Sirius looked up and saw Remus and Anna watching apprehensively. He took Edea's arm and for perhaps the first time ever muttered. "Come on Eds, they're not worth your time… lets go."

"NO!" Edea wrenched herself free from Sirius. "I won't let that… that… Death Eater _Slut_ have the last word."

The silence was ominous as Draezyc's sneer grew wider, her eyes narrowing.  "And of course, you'd know all about how to define the word slut wouldn't you.  You've been with enough sleazeballs to know.  But you've got to tell me, did he pay you well?  Because there's no way in hell I could imagine you in bed with Igor Karkaroff in any other circumstance…"  

Edea lurched forward, and slapped Draezyc hard round the face.  Draezyc gasped, and stumbled backwards, she was about to hit back but found that she didn't need to.  Severus had got there first.  He had grabbed Edea's shoulders and had practically thrown her away from Draezyc. "You _never _touch my wife, understood?" He snarled, his black eyes glittered menacingly.

Sirius steadied Edea and Remus could see just how much of a struggle it was for him to remain impassive and out of the fight.  A red mark was burning on Draezyc's face where Edea had hit her.  "For an Auror, that _was_ pathetic.  I'll remind Voldemort that, next time we meet for tea and crumpets." Draezyc smirked, before turning to leave with Severus. 

As soon as they had gone Sirius went berserk.  "Can you believe that?  She's a bloody maniac." He drew Edea into a lingering kiss. "I promised Dumbledore, love.  I promised I wouldn't get into any sort of fight with the slimy git or his wife."

"She's scary when she's angry." Anna breathed, accepting a friendly hug from Edea.  "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.  But what she said about pathetic, wasn't true, it hurt my hand like hell, so it most definitely hurt her." Edea massaged her fist.  "She's got one sharp cheekbone there, I tell you." 

"You shouldn't have said that about her, though." Remus sighed, "You were baiting her to say something back, and you know what a vicious tongue she has, she was bound to incite you as well, and with _him_ in the scene, its probably best to just blank them both."

"Here we go, voice of reason strikes again." Sirius groaned.  "Next time, just hit her harder, faster, give it a good Auror shimmy yeah?  Give the slimy git a good one from me if you get the chance, too."

"Why did you promise Dumbledore?"  Anna asked curiously.

"We both did." Sirius muttered. "Had to swear that we wouldn't publicly have any sort of fisticuffs with each other, so me and Snapey are just cheerleading our ladies now."

"She's not… staying at Hogwarts is she?" Edea asked, a loathing look on her face.

"Erhm…" Sirius gritted his teeth, "As far as I know, yes."  He cringed as Edea wailed loudly.

"Perhaps we should leave them to it." Remus whispered in Anna's ear, taking her hand and walking away, letting Sirius try to calm down his Auror.

They had turned the corridor, when they heard Edea exclaim, "You've gone blonde! You look awful."

Remus laughed, the next few days at Hogwarts would be "interesting", for lack of a better word.

TBC


	19. In which Remus finds out that Snape used...

Moonlit Horizons 

Chapter eighteen, by Dizmius

***

he ho hum, that was great fun to write, having my two selves in the story brawl like madwomen, I'm itching to write another semi chapter in the style of 16B, of what happened to incite Draezyc and Eddie, and what happened after, (ie lots of smoochy Snapey stuff, which would be highly unrealistic, but hey, the whole story is unrealistic, that's the point, right? Yes.  I think we'll have a chapter 18B after this, purely for fun, and my pleasure.

***

Remus wrapped a dark green towel around himself as he stepped out of the voluminous bathtub and into his bed chambers.  Once again he had woken up at the ungodly hour of five thirty in the morning.  The few late owls were flying in from their destinations through the early morning haze that settled over the hills.  

He looked down at the sleeping figure of Anna under the thick blankets on his bed.  She was grinning.

"Nobody grins in their sleep." Remus muttered, sitting down on the corner, running a comb through his hair.  "I did try not to wake you,"

"You failed wonderfully." Anna yawned, stretching under the blankets.  "I wonder what Edea and Draezyc are going to be like at breakfast this morning."

"Edea probably wont show, more due to the fact of Sirius than her being afraid of Draezyc, because she is, you know."  Remus pointed his wand at his head, and his hair dried in an instant.

"Edea? Afraid of Draezyc? Didn't seem like it last night." Anna frowned, rolling over to face Remus.  "How come?"

"Not sure if it's true or not, Edea never talks about it, but apparently, just before Voldemort's downfall, Draezyc was at one of those Death Eater meeting things, and Edea's Auror group turned up for an ambush, which went in their favour."  He pulled a shirt over his head. "You know what I told you about Draezyc and Sirius, well, this must have looked like the perfect opportunity for vengeance.  Edea was unconscious in St.Mungo's for the next two weeks, which meant when she woke up, her fiancé was in jail for life, and two of her best friends had been murdered.  Draezyc had got away scott-free"

"That's awful." Anna closed her eyes.  "Do you think Draezyc really did put Edea in St.Mungo's?"

"It's highly likely." Remus nodded, leaning over to kiss her forehead.  "But I wouldn't worry.  She doesn't seem to have that penchant any longer."

Or at least, not to us.  Edea is in a category alone no doubt.  But there are other priorities now, like Harry, and finding out about this Soul-Syphon ring.  Clearing Sirius' name rates quite high, not just to myself either.  I must talk to Dumbledore about the start of term.  It would be highly suspicious for us all to be here without reason, and perhaps we might come up with something for Anna's safety as well.  Maybe as a Muggle studies assistant or something.  It's too risky to let her go home, not that I want her to go home, but I suppose it's not really my decision.  

~*~

At breakfast that morning it was clear that Remus had been both right and wrong in his predictions.  Edea wasn't there, that was true.  But neither was Draezyc or any of the other two Snapes.  Sirius however, was sitting at the table absently poking at his slice of grapefruit.

"Morning." Anna ruffled his hair cheerfully.

"What're you so happy about?"  Sirius mumbled, trying to mask a yawn.  "It's a Monday morning, you're crazy."

"Well if you hadn't been so busy last night…" Remus laughed.

"ME? Do you know how long it took me to stop Edea being hysterical?  Four bloody hours of Edea swearing her arse off about Draeyzc."  Sirius wailed.  "And then, just as I get her into a semi state of normalcy, guess who knocks on our door? Mister Snape himself, ordering me to keep Eddie away from his wife on pains of a very brutal death… You can't let me die a blonde Moony!" 

"Well, if you'd taken my advice and gone to the library…"

Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice, "Have you such a bad memory that you forget my unhealthy aversion to anything remotely library-ish?"

"Oh no, I remember it well, but this IS for your hair's sake, and for our sanity too." Remus took a bite from his piece of toast.  "You did go to the library though, in the company of a pretty young lady, or if my memory serves me well, in one instance quite a few pretty young ladies."

Anna raised an eyebrow. 

"Ah, that was brilliant." Sirius leaned back, closing his eyes at the memory.  "Five of them… All fancied the pants off me."

"Nightmare." Remus shuddered, turning to Anna, "You should have seen the state he came back in…"

"Wasn't my fault they nicked my trousers as a souvenir… pity really, they were good leather." Sirius shrugged.

"You wore leather trousers?" Anna wrinkled her nose.

"Father wore leather trousers once."  A small voice piped up from behind Remus' chair. 

Sirius broke into a wide grin. "Pytheus… how lovely to see you!"  He shifted left. "Come sit with us, tell us about your dear old dad, what's this about Snapey in leather?"

"Mother bought him a pair of black leather trousers… She told him he'd look good in them." Pytheus sat down and dished himself up a bowl of cereal.  "he wore them once, when they went out somewhere."

Sirius was grinning like a maniac. "Has he got them here?"

"No.  He refused to take them." Pytheus smiled up at Remus.  "Father made you some special potion because you are ill.  He told me to tell you to go to his cauldron to get some later on one condition."

"Oh?" Remus asked, curious as to what Snape wanted in trade.  

"He and Mother had to go out, to a meeting or something, and mother wants you and your lady friend to look after me." Pytheus smiled.  "She said you'd be nice people to help me with my chess."

"I don't play chess much." Anna sipped at her goblet.  "So your mother likes me?"

"Yes.  I heard her talking about you last night, when Father came back from hurting people."

"Hurting people?" Anna scowled, 

"He said he was going to castrate the Auror's lapdog." Pytheus grinned evilly, very similar to his mother's grin.  "And display the remnants on his classroom door."

"That's nice." Sirius balked slightly, "interesting visual."

"That puts a twig in the plans for today." Remus whispered in Anna's ear.  "But I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind taking over for a few hours." He smiled, and kissed her cheek.  "Of course Pytheus." He turned back to the small boy.  "Do you know when Snape's going to be back?"

"Nope." Pytheus smiled widely.  "I found out they charms Father uses on his stores last night, I want to go look in them."

Sirius' grin grew even wider.

I have a slightly bad feeling about this…  Sirius Black let loose in Severus Snape's private potions store.

"I think we have a new marauder in training." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, standing up.  "Wait for me, Pythie, I got to go wake up her royal highness." He swaggered off down the hall, tossing a lock of his blonde hair behind his shoulder.

"He's happy." Anna commented.

"He's planning something, I can tell." Remus frowned.  "Some sort of baiting game."

Pytheus pushed his empty bowl away.  "Will you come to the dungeons afterwards?"

"Yes, after I've finished what I have to do for Dumbledore." Remus nodded, watching the small Snape dash off between the tables, obviously intent on getting into Snape's storage cupboards as soon as possible.

"Oh dear." Remus absently scratched his head.  "Come, we have things of importance to discuss with Dumbledore, I think he wants to give you a job, to make your stay at Hogwarts stand out less, once the children arrive tomorrow."

"Oh? And what am I going to do? Help the elves in the kitchens?"

"Oh no, the elves would protest!" Remus laughed. "He said something about a Muggle Studies assistant."

"Why me?"

"Because you know a lot about non magical people, you used to be one of them, who better to help the students? And plus you get paid." 

"Ah, big bonuses then." Anna nodded, following Remus out of the great hall, where the tables were clearing themselves of the food and plates.

"Oh yes." Remus nodded.  "You'd enjoy it… that is… if you're willing to stay."

"Of course!" Anna blinked. "Why would I want to leave, its amazing here, and plus… you're here aren't you."

"Well, I won't be all the time, but ninety nine percent, I'll be here."  Remus nodded.  "I'm glad you're staying."

They paused on their way to Dumbledore's office to take out a book from the library on personal modification charms.  As it was obvious Sirius wasn't going to make the effort to go there.  Or at least, not whilst his mind had other distractions.

~*~

"So it is to your liking?" Dumbledore steepled his fingers and watched Anna over the rim of his half moon glasses.

"Yes, I'd be honoured." Anna nodded. 

"Splendid, I will alert the Muggle Studies Professor of her new assistant.  You will be given a timetable of the lessons you will assist in, I am sure Remus here will be able to help you decipher it." 

Remus took the piece of parchment.  "Oh! You only have four lessons a week to go to.  That's something Sirius would have been willing to kill for when we were at school.  But you're not learning anything, per se, you're teaching."

"I'm sure the experience itself will be educational." Dumbledore smiled, "You will find that not many of the troublemakers of the school take Muggle Studies, a very minimal amount of Slytherin students take the subject, you should have no problems with children of Death Eaters."

"Not all death eaters were in Slytherin." Remus spat out, unusually out of character. _Peter wasn't Slytherin, he was Gryffindor.  I now wonder whether it was possible that the Sorting Hat made a mistake there, or a severe misjudgement on his part.  But then again, when you've been around for the best part of a millennia, a few mistakes are pardonable.  Not in this case._

"No, but you understand my generalisation, Remus?"

"Yes." _ No actually._

"I'm looking forward to it, whoever I might have in the classes." Anna said with determination.

"That'll get you far." Dumbledore smiled appreciatively.  "yes, I believe a trip to Diagon Alley might be in order, Anna will need the books for her classes if she is to assist them.  Why don't you make a day of it?"

"Well, we promised Pytheus that we would look after him, Draezyc did ask us to, if not directly." Remus frowned.  _I'd rather go to Diagon Alley with Anna, but a promise is a promise._

Dumbledore must have seen the look on Remus' face because he smiled knowingly and said. "I personally will take care of the young Snape, he does look astoundingly like his father don't you think?  Except for the nose… he has Draezyc's nose."

"Thank Merlin for that small mercy." Remus rolled his eyes.  "Can you imagine another Severus Snape let loose?  It's a good job we don't have a mini-Sirius running round at the same time."  He groaned.  "They'd be at each other's throats"

"Don't speak too soon, Remus my friend." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Edea? Edea as a mother… oh no." Remus moaned.  "A child raised by a certified psychopath and a psychopath in training…  I'm going to go live in hibernation for the next few decades."

"How do you know?" Anna asked Dumbledore curiously.  

"Because there isn't a single particle of dust that doesn't move in this castle without Albus knowing about it."  Remus laughed. 

"I believe there is a small cloud of twenty thousand and four dust particles rising up from the history of magic classroom table on the left by the door at this very moment."  He frowned for a minute. "Heading westward at an angle of thirty degrees."

"He's joking." Remus added, noticing the awed look on Anna's face.  "I think."

"Forgive me, the opportunity was too favourable to pass." Dumbledore nodded to Remus.  "You might be able to catch the Hogwarts train if you run."

"I was hoping to catch the floo." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Takes slightly less time."

"True.  You may use my fireplace if you wish."

Remus stood up and took a pinch of green powder from a gilt box, he threw it into the flames. "Right, this could be tricky.  You basically throw a pinch into the flames, and climb in, its perfectly safe, I promise you.  Then you call out clearly where you want to go, in this case, Diagon Alley.  And you'd do well to close your eyes, the dust can get itchy.  You should arrive in the Leaky Cauldron if everything goes well."

"And if it doesn't?" 

"It will."  Remus countered.  "I'll go first, to show you how its done." He stepped into the green flames, and cleared his throat, before saying "Diagon Alley!" and disappearing from view with a pop.

He stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.  Five seconds after, Anna came into view, coughing and spluttering.

"That was so much fun!" She coughed, brushing her blue cloak out of the dusty grate.  "Lots of swirly stuff."

"Such eloquence" Remus grinned. "You ready to go Diagon Alleying?"

"Such eloquence yourself."

"Touché." Remus laughed, guiding her out into the yard at the back of the pub, he tapped a few bricks with his wand and waited as the bricks swivelled round to give them the entrance to the busy Wizarding street.

"Impressive, no?"

he didn't get an answer, Anna was too busy taking in all the street had to offer.

I'll take that as a yes then… 

TBC

We have another diversion chapter after this.

 Coming…. Tomorrow probably, Ch 18B (oh no! another diversion! I hear you say!)


	20. Interlude 2 The 18B

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 18B 

***

_here we go again… yay I love these diversions…. Not that they hold much to the rest of the story of course… They're just great fun to write.  And I love Snapey fics, so there you go, figure that one out!_

_***_

_This carries on directly from MH 17, (pretending MH 18 hasn't yet happened, in theory I should have written this directly after 17, but I didnt), after the Edea showdown thing, from the Snape's point of view._

***

Draezyc Snape slammed the door to Snape's office in what was a full-blown rage.  "I am going to kill her, I really am." She hissed, clenching her fists.  "Why does she have to be so annoying."

Snape steepled his fingers, staring at the empty fire grate.  "She won't do it again, I promise you."

"Oh she will, but this time I'll get there first.  Death eater slut indeed…  how dare she?" Draezyc threw her wand against the wall, it emitted a brief display of sparks before rolling across the floor.  "Where's Pytheus?"

"Asleep." Snape answered, still not looking away from the grate.  "The house elves saw to that.  Perhaps you might benefit from a few hours yourself?"

"Possibly."  Draezyc looked into a small mirror on the wall.  She grimaced.  "If this bruises… I swear they'll be finding her body for weeks."

"Sore?" 

"Just a bit.  Damn she has a vicious slap." Draezyc shrugged herself out of her outer robes.  The thick felt material fell to the floor.  "Right well, I for one, am going to have a long soak in that bath, contemplating violent murder techniques."

Snape nodded, wondering if she was actually going to hex DuCruet into the next century.  He looked briefly at the bottle of whiskey on the desk, but decided against it.  He needed to have a serious talk with a few people before the daylight broke.  Dumbledore had always turned a blind eye where the Marauders and their girlfriends were concerned.  It was time that it ended, before one of them did something dangerously homicidal.  Maybe the person to approach would be the Wolf's friend.  Anna, was her name?  No matter, he needed to get the point across that this was not in any way going to happen again.  Especially as he had sworn an oath on his son's life that he wouldn't participate in any public brawl of any kind with the Marauders.  "I'll castrate Black and nail his remnants to the door of my classroom." He muttered to himself.

Snape stood up, and silently glided out of his office, making his way up to the rooms which were currently occupied by those in question.  The door to Anna's room was open, and she wasn't there.  He frowned, if she was with the wolf there wouldn't be any point in trying to get a coherent word out of either of them.

It had to be Black then.  Straight to the point.  He knocked loudly on the door.

"What?!" Sirius opened the door a crack.  "Don't you think you've done enough?"

"A word, Black.  Now."  Snape gestured to the corridor, and Sirius warily nodded, looking suspiciously at Snape. 

"Make this quick, I don't have to waste my time with scum like you." Sirius sneered, "This is about earlier is it?"

"It is." Snape nodded, the look of loathing on his face evident.  "Now listen to me Black, and listen hard, for I don't have a habit of repeating myself for the sake of dunderhead individuals.  You are going to restrain that… woman of yours, is that clear?  I don't want her near my wife, not without a very good reason."

"If your wife stays away from Eds." Sirius countered, his voice low and angry. "You can't blame Edea."

"Oh I think I can." Snape raised an eyebrow, snarling. "You will keep her away, because you know exactly what Draezyc is capable of, and right now I do believe she's in a very homicidal mood." 

"Who's fault is that, for marrying some machiavellian witch?" Sirius shrugged.  "I don't know why you bother telling me this, you're nothing, you're less than nothing, I have no idea why Dumbledore trusts you, because I sure as hell don't."

"This has nothing to do with trust." Snape spat.  "You are going to keep that Auror away from my family."

"I'm not going to do anything you order me to, Snape." Sirius growled.  "Just because your pride has taken a bashing, you think you can issue restraining orders left right an centre?  Well welcome to reality Snape.  It's not like that.  I know exactly what she's like thank you very much.  And why should I tell an Auror to lay off Death Eaters, bit anti-thesis isn't it?"

Snape sneered at Sirius, "You make sure she stays away, I won't tell you again."

"damn right, 'cause next time you do, I'll send you flying into next week."

"Tsk Tsk Black, is your temper getting slightly out of control?" Snape smirked. "_Nasty_ temper you have there."

Sirius growled slightly. 

"And I'm supposed to take you seriously? Oh come on, you're blonde!" Snape laughed nastily, as Sirius shot him a look and slammed the door in his face.  "Manners elude you." He mumbled, walking back down the corridor, making damn well sure his robes billowed out behind him.

I should probably make the wolf some of his potion, Dumbledore was less than pleased about me not making it before, but honestly I don't see why I have to do this for him out of the goodness of my heart.  He never liked me anyway, and most definitely never offered to help me when I was down, so why on earth should I be forced to help him?  Doesn't he think I have enough on my plate?  Forcing myself back into the ring of malevolent Death Eaters to help Dumbledore's cause… Constantly putting up with the loyalty tests Voldemort is constantly placing me to bear… Cruciatus curse can be blocked out after a few tries, but with Avery on the team, he comes up with a whole range of new curses to inflict.  And yet… Draezyc was let back in so simply, a few sessions worth of grovelling and she was over with, back in his good books.  But then again, she's quite convincing… almost too convincing sometimes.  She wouldn't be here with me if she thought any differently, but the thing is…  It vexes me.  She'd have no trouble killing a few more muggles, I have no qualms in saying that.  But I killed eight in number and felt sick for weeks afterwards, I was fine watching people kill, but when it came to me taking my wand and uttering some painfully slow curse to kill the victim… it would haunt me for nights after.  Their faces… laughing at me. Something I'm not likely to admit to anybody in a hurry.  Of course I perfected the art of remaining stoic throughout.  Never let your face slip, it was where all the other traitorous Death Eaters got found out, they never checked their expressions, and Draezyc has a curious affinity for knowing who's lying and who isn't.  it's a trait that hasn't gone unnoticed by Voldemort either, why else would he welcome her back with open arms… she's useful.  However, I'm beginning to wonder about that since she was attacked, and they never did find Alastor Moody either… That'll teach him for chasing my wife through shrubbery.  

He walked straight through the Bloody Baron, not caring about the icy chill, and opened the door to his office.  He walked to the back of the room, and pushed open the door to his chambers, making sure the office door was locked with its usual array of hexes and charms.  Of someone tried to break in, they'd be getting a nasty shock… and everyone would know about it.  The screaming hex was particularly effective the last time some infidel tried to break in… Snape smirked, throwing his thick outer robes over the chair.  

"And why are you grinning like some mad idiot?"  Draezyc looked up from some potion she was stirring in the cauldron in the hearth.

Snape raised an eyebrow.  "Nothing that concerns you in the slightest."  He peered over her shoulder. "Wolfsbane?"

"Correct." Draezyc nodded,  "And you have a problem?"

"No, just interesting to see you do something for the wolf." Snape raised an eyebrow as the potion bubbled yellow.  "Did you add the fluxweed?"

Draezyc rolled her eyes… "No, of course I didn't… I'm not stupid you twit."  

"What has brought about this sudden merciful attitude to him then?"

"Aw, you jealous?" Draezyc poured the contents into another cauldron and turned off the fire with a waive of her wand.  "Because you know... werewolves are so damn sexy…"

Snape narrowed his eyes.  "I think not."  He tsked briefly before taking out a quill and sitting down on his desk.  He conjured a bottle of emerald green ink before taking a piece of parchment and writing a short note in his flowing script, and folding it across, giving it to the raven sitting on the corner of the desk.  "Go Quirinius."  The bird took flight, and disappeared up the fireplace flue.  

"Who were you writing to?"

Snape didn't answer, but walked towards the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind him.

"Fine, be like that." Draezyc muttered, throwing her robe in the general direction of one of the chairs and pulling down the sleeves of her black nightshirt.  She momentarily fingered the black mark on her left arm, bu then shook her head glumly, walking over to the four poster bed, complete with black sheets and a silver quilt.  Oh so Slytherin…  Can't believe I'm sleeping in the same bed as my old potions master once did all those years ago, Professor Villadyan… Pure Death Eater.  Surprised Dumbledore never noticed… Well I suppose you can't know everything.  He recruited us into the ranks, mostly.  I think Malfoy got there of his own actions, but then again, that was obvious.  Lucius was such a little snobby pervert in school.  Even I agree with the Gryffindors on that.  You could never trust him, always had to be semi conscious in your sleep, just in case he slipped into the dormitory.  But then he realised that if he wanted an heir to look like him, he'd need a mate that looked like him.  Thus you have Narcissa Zytinski.  She wasn't evil per se, just more snobbish than most, and very very snooty about the whole pureness of blood thing.  Bet they don't know that Phaerren blood is the purest you can get.  Descended from the first ever wizard herself… The primitive, they call her.  All magic descends from her.  But in its purest form it is in that of animal magic, thus you get Phaerrens.  She even created the Soul Syphon, although in that timeframe it was called the soul shroud, woven into the finest of cloth.  Draezyc pulled the quilt up over her shoulders, cursing the chill that hung in the air of the dungeons.  How can someone live in this… dank… crypt?  If I didn't know better I'd say that Sev had been caught on the wrong side of a vampire, but he's not… Odd that, someone would voluntarily live in such a place, he told me it was dark and cold, he didn't tell me it was depressively dark and cold.

Draezyc was asleep when Severus climbed into bed, a few minutes later, his hair impressively clean for once.  He had no doubts that by morning, it would be just as greasy and lank as usual.  It always was.  Not that he really cared, if he had wanted it clean and shiny, he'd have used a few potions, or charmed it perhaps, but appearance was irrelevant.  Or at least, his appearance suited his purpose for now.  And as long as it continued to do so, he had no problems about it.

"Drae?"  He murmured, wrapping his arm over her shivering body.  "Cold?" he laughed.  "I did warn you, but you insist on wearing these skimpy… things…"

"Not skimpy… you have a weird idea of skimpy."  Draezyc muttered, rolling over into Severus.  "You're positively over dressed."

"I advised you to wear something warm, but you persist in wearing this…" he fingered a silk hem.

"It's silk Sev." Draezyc yawned.  "It's nice, its soft, I can sleep in it."   

"You're not sleeping now."

"Because you woke me up, you daft idiot." Draezyc moaned, snuggling up to his warm chest.  "And just for that, you're going to be my source of warmth till I can charm this place a bit more heat."

"I have no problems with that." Severus shrugged, "You know we must leave early tomorrow, if we are to get out of the anti-apparition wards for dawn."

"yeah, I know." Draezyc softly kissed his neck.  "So shut up, and let me sleep or I'll be all moody tomorrow morning and bite your head off."

Severus was tempted to point out that she was always moody, but had little faith in his survival instinct, so refrained.

~*~

"Sumpsevius." Snape nodded at a straight backed figure who was idly shooting a few hexes at a captured muggle man.

"Ah, Snape.  Fancy a game of muggle baiting?" Edmus Sumpservius was one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters.  A protégé of Lucius Malfoy, he had a taste for the rich plush lifestyle, and meeting in a broken, rotting shack was not to his approval in the slightest."

"Any news on which idiot found it funny to try to decapitate me a few days ago?" Draezyc eyed the muggle suspiciously, and shot a blinding hex his way, if he had to suffer, at least he wouldn't be able to see his captor's face.

"Oh that!" Sumpervius laughed. "That was me.  I couldn't resist! You made a good chase, and I would have had to give up had you not tripped… but it was too tempting."

"Did no one ever inform you about the respect I command in this circle?" Draezyc hissed, eyes narrow and lips pursed.

"I yield a great part of that too, Snape.  Pity you can't decide which way to go with it."

"Excuse you?"

"Oh come on, you've got that idiot Black and his Auror right in your grasp and you just let them go along with it? You're passing up such a good opportunity." 

"You're young and sadly, you're also very reckless." Severus Snape towered over Edmus.  "I have the unfortunate news to tell you that you won't go very far with such an outlook.  You're very likely to find yourself with an unhealthy lack of pulse if you continue."

"It's called watching and waiting.  You watch, and find out where the weakest point of the victim lies, then you progress slowly as to not attract attention. And then…" Draezyc slapped her hands together inches from his face. "You crush them like a flea beneath your shoe.  Tactics."

"tactics Scmactics, I'd go for an all out brawl anyday."

"Thus will be your downfall." Snape shook his head.  "The news?"

"Ah yes, our Lord wished you to know that I have come up with a plan for the escaped Phaerren prisoner." Edmus grinned evilly.  Twirling his wand idly in his hands.  "We know the location of the Soul Syphon.  Unfortunately, we cannot reach it without her.  She is in love, lucky bastard." Edmus muttered.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that, yeah, I saw her, she's a pretty young thing isn't she… I personally wouldn't mind a…"

"GET ON WITH IT YOU TWIT." Severus thundered. "We didn't come here for a resume of your promiscuity."

"Yeah well anyway," Sumpservius carried on as if Snape hadn't just breathed fire down his neck… "She's in love with that wimp of a werewolf, you know… Lupin or something… anyway, we can capture that idiot… and of course, she'll come running won't she?  Kill two birds with one stone so to speak.  Quite literally.  Well, after she gets us the stone."

"Very nice." Draezyc applauded politely.  "And when does this take place?"

"Tomorrow, I have it on good references that the wolf is planning on taking her for a day out, we just need to track the wolf, and grab him."

"You've forgotten something…" Snape drummed his fingers against the wall. 

"The wolf has friends, that's your… variable… you take him, they'll be after you like a shot."

"We've made provisions for that, and from what I know, Black and his Auror will most likely spend the day in bed, being happy." Edmus rubbed his hands together in glee. "I get to watch over the Phaerren once we capture her, I have first dibs."

"I am just quivering with pure envy." Draezyc rolled her eyes sarcastically.  "Nice to see such enthusiasm."

"We have to leave, any longer absence and that muggle loving fool of an employer of mine would start to be suspicious." Snape said slowly, making sure Edmus got the hint, they wanted to stay no longer.

"Of course, don't want you getting killed now do we." 

Snape smirked, it would be too ironic if he suddenly whipped out his wand and sliced Edmus into little pieces… It would have to wait.  First Priority was getting the news to Dumbledore, before the sun got high enough in the sky to classify it as "tomorrow" 

"Come Draezyc, we must endeavour to get back before Dumbledore suspects…"  Snape took his wife's hand and they both apparated out of the small shack.  

Edmus shrugged and swiftly Avada Kedavra'd the muggle. " Oh Well, you were fun while you lasted, mate."

TBC


	21. In which Remus loses track of his bodily...

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 19 

***

_ok, we're back to normal p.o.v now, Remus!  Just remember some of the things I wrote in 18B because a lot of it bears relevance to what will happen from here forwards.  Just don't forget about Sumpservius whatever you do.  And that stuff about Phaerren magic, that was important… I know you're going to ask how Draezyc knows all about this- you'll find out in a short while, it's quite interesting actually… Well it was for me to write it._

_***_

Remus had given Anna the grand tour of Diagon Alley and had just come out of Gringotts, his moneybag a lot heavier than when he went in.  "An ice cream maybe?"

"Oh yes, is it really any flavour you want?"

Remus pushed open the door to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and nodded.  "At least you get to choose, unlike Bertie Botts beans… But if you want the whiz on those, you ask Sirius, he has a knack for picking out the most disgusting most rare flavours… I think he's had a sewage flavoured one before, and an autumn mud flavour… if there is even such a thing…"

Anna grimaced as she looked at the flavours… "Horse Muck Flavour… who would eat that?"

"Trolls, it's a favourite of theirs." Remus grinned, his grin faded however when a tall handsome young man swaggered into the shop, giving Anna an appreciative stare.

"A double blueberry and whatever this young lady here is wanting." He smiled at Anna.

Remus bristled.

"Erm.. No thank you." Anna shook her head, linking her arm with Remus' "We were just leaving."

"Oh? Such a shame.  Perhaps next time then."

"Perhaps." Anna smiled weakly, noting the sour expression Remus was wearing.

"By the way, the name's Edmus Sumpservius, pleased to be of acquaintance, and you are…?"

"Anna, and this is Remus." Anna shook the hand he offered.

Remus raised an eyebrow as Edmus winked suggestively and turned back to talk to Florean.

Outside the shop, Remus frowned as he saw Draezyc Snape slink out of sight round a corner in between Quality Quidditch Supplies and Flourish and Blotts.

"He seemed nice.  Very friendly." Anna noted, glancing back through the shop window at Edmus, who was sitting at a table with a pensieve expression playing across his face.  "Do you know him?"

"Who, Sumpservius? Never heard of him." Remus shrugged.  "But I'm not exactly the one with the wizarding society's little black book." He guided her towards the tiny alleyway that Draezyc had slunk into moments earlier.  It was dark, especially so, for the day being so bright and sunny.  "But I think we know someone who might."

"Get out of here… do you want to get diced?" Draezyc hissed as Remus ducked under a stray spell that shot in his direction.  "What on Earth are you doing in Diagon Alley, didn't you get the message from Severus you fools?"

"What message?" Anna asked, noting the very worried look Draezyc gave them

Draezyc was nervously looking up and down the alleyway, peering into the dark corners. "Death Eater, sent to Diagon on the information that you'd be coming here today, supposed to capture Remus in order to gain you, Anna."

"Why on Earth?" Remus asked, blinking to see better in the darkness.

"Voldemort hasn't given up, he wants the Phaerren magic and he wants it now, he's sent an accomplished Death Eater to come get you, I'm risking a hell of a lot to come here, but I thought it'd be better to have a watcher on scene if you get the meaning…  Severus went to tell Dumbledore, we were hoping you wouldn't have left at the crack of dawn… Obviously we were wrong." Draezyc ran a nervous hand through her hair. "You have to get away from here… you don't have a chance against Sumpservius."

Anna let out a small cry. "Did you just say Sumpservius… as in Edmus Sumpservius?"

"Got it in one… How did you know?" 

"We've already met." Remus said in a low voice. "Florean's just now, he offered to buy Anna ice cream… we left, but I wondered why he was giving her some pretty dirty looks."

Draezyc waved away the last comment. "He gives everyone dirty looks, he's just like that… At least you didn't accept what he offered you; it's my guess that he'd have placed a tracking charm on the both of you the moment you were sitting down…  Very lucky his egotistical character is slightly off putting… Worked in your favour, but you have to leave here now… Apparate, portkey, I don't care.  As long as you get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

"But you'd be spoiling my fun!" 

Everybody spun round to see a very smug looking Edmus Sumpservius standing in the entrance to the alleyway, twirling his wand in his left hand.  "Draezyc, fancy meeting you here."

"YOU!" Remus growled, grabbing his wand out of his pocket.  "I'll hex you into little pieces…"

"No, I don't think you will." Edmus shook his head. "You value your little Phaerren plaything too much to do something as rash as that." He clicked his fingers and two other dark hooded figures appeared in the alleyway, leaving no escape possibilities as one cast an anti-apparition ward over Remus and Anna.

"I am NOT a plaything!" Anna shouted, trying to get anyone in the street to notice the commotion in the alleyway.

"They won't hear you." A silky voice laughed from behind one of the dark hoods. "The whole alley is a no go area, they can't hear you or see you, they don't know the alley exists."  

"Sir!" Sumpservius bowed low to the hooded figure.  "Mister Malfoy Sir, I did not know of your arrival."

"Lucius Malfoy!" Remus almost choked.

"Yes, Lupin, it is I.  You should be quite familiar with me as you impersonated my gracious self just a few weeks past.  You thought nobody would notice? They did, and lucky for myself they did too.  Or I would not have understood how the Phaerren could have broken free." Lucius took down his hood, flicking back a strand of his silvery blonde hair from his eyes.  "And you, Snape.  I expected better of you."

"Cut the crap Lucy." Draezyc sneered. "You're not my master, you're not even my equal."

The hooded figure next to Malfoy grunted dangerously.  

Ah, that must either be Crabbe or Goyle… I can never tell which… Remus thought, barely daring to take his eyes off Malfoy and Sumpservius.

"Snape… You don't think we know about your little schemes? To topple the Dark Lord and take his throne and glory for yourself?  You could not possibly think it would have gone unnoticed amongst the Death Eaters?  I have been watching you for a while."

 Malfoy advanced on Draezyc, who simply smiled slyly.  "You think its fame and Voldemort's power that I crave?  Once again, like so many ties before, you're so soooo wrong!"

Remus rolled his eyes; it couldn't be good to get into a fight with Malfoy.  "Leave it, Draezyc, he will only hurt you."

"Very true, Lupin my wolfish fiend." Malfoy nodded, "But sadly, that is not the reason I am here.  You two are the sole reason.  A traitorous servant such as Draezyc can be dealt with later."

"What do you want?  I've already told you I know nothing about what I am." Anna looked down to the floor, "I don't understand how I could possibly be of use to you."

"You could be of use to me how ever little you may or may not know." Edmus stroked Anna's arm.  She flinched back, slamming into the wall.

"How many Malfoys does it take to turn on a lightbulb?" Draezyc paced the alleyway grinning…

"What are you doing?" Remus hissed, watching as Draezyc's hand slipped into her robes to pull out a tiny vial, which she drank as her back was turned.

"I don't have times for your Muggle jokes Draezyc." Malfoy sneered, grabbing hold of her arm and throwing her towards Remus and Anna.

"Pity." Draezyc shrugged. "The punch line was quite amusing."

"May I?" Edmus pointed a wand at Draezyc's head.

"Of course." Malfoy nodded. 

"Incendio!" Edmus shouted, pointing his wand at her heart.

"The jet of flames shot out of his wand, hitting Draezyc, in a few seconds she was engulfed in flames, and suddenly she disappeared.

"Edmus, I did not tell you to completely vaporise the woman…" Malfoy sounded slightly irritated.

Remus frowned.  The flames hadn't vaporised her, whatever she had drunk out of the vial had.  His questions were answered when Edmus suddenly fell to the ground; something atop of his was beating him senseless.

"What the devil is going on?" Malfoy yelled, trying to grab at the thing pounding Edmus.

"She's taken some invisibility and formlessness potion…  This could be our chance to run." Remus whispered in Anna's ear.  "Did you see where she dropped the vial?"

Anna pointed to a small green vial near a rubbish pile.  Remus nodded to her, and she silently crept along the wall to where it was on the floor, bending down, she picked it up and took a sip from the bottle.  As with Draezyc, it did not have an immediate effect, she slowly slunk back to Remus and handed him the potion.  Malfoy was too busy trying to save Edmus from strangulation from an invisible force to realise what was going on.

Lucius Malfoy turned round as Edmus stood up, now fine, but tentatively massaging his neck.  His scream of outrage echoed through the alleyway.

"They've escaped!" he threw a glass portkey against the wall, where it smashed.  "Goyle! Were you not watching them?  Which way did they go?"

"Uh… that way." Goyle pointed vaguely to the left, where Edmus and Malfoy skidded to the end of the alleyway, quickly discarding their death eater cloaks before thundering out into Diagon Alley's early morning shopping throng, desperately searching for their escaped victims. Goyle was waddling after them, and as soon as he had lolled around the corner Draezyc Snape appeared lying flat on the stone floor of the alleyway.

"You can show yourselves now." Draezyc squinted at the empty alleyway.  "Oh I see, taking advantage of the fact I can't see you to get in a quick grope… yeah, it's been done already you two.  Just ask Sev if he remembers Advanced Potions class in our seventh year… if he doesn't go red it'll be shocking."

"Snape never blushes." Remus' disembodied voice answered. 

"Then you obviously don't look close enough." Draezyc noted, sitting up and nursing her burnt hand.  "I thought Sumpservius would do something like this… never a clean death, always tortures the poor buggers first… in a twisted sort of way, it reminds me of me.

Remus blurred slightly then became visible, sitting on top of one of the rubbish bins, Anna appeared moments later sitting on his lap.  Draezyc shook her head grinning.  "Not the time or place for that."

"How did you get that potion?" Anna smiled, "It was amazing."

"It's a bonus of having a husband who's a potions genius." Draezyc smiled back.  "He's a veritable gold mine of weird stuff that makes you do odd and eccentric things, it's what you could say was a pastime of his."

"Perhaps we should leave here before they return?" Remus suggested, looking out at where they had left their death eaters cloaks.

"They'd see you," Draezyc shook her head.  "Oh… crap." She was looking at a figure who was massaging his neck and advancing towards her.  Remus an Anna were safely hidden in amidst the rubbish bins and Sumpservius had not as yet noticed them.

"For god's sake when I vaporise a person I expect them to stay vaporised… you know.. its called having the decency…"

Draezyc pulled out her wand, "Crucio!"

Edmus fell to the floor, screaming and howling in pain, clawing at himself and the cobbled stones.

"Silentio!" She muttered idly.  

His screaming suddenly stopped, and all that was heard was the scraping sounds he made against the stone.

"Stop it!" Anna cried, looking on in horror at the manic grin on Draezyc's face.  "Please, just stop it."

Remus took Anna into his arms, but not able to look away, he stood transfixed watching Sumpservius writhe in pain.  "Draezyc I think that's enough… Don't you? If you have to kill him at least make it quick."

"Have a reputation to live up to." Draezyc laughed, suddenly ceasing the cruciatus curse.  Remus picked up the wand that Sumpservius had dropped, in his pain.  "Now… I'm going to give you a choice… just nod your head for which one you'd prefer." She crouched down beside Edmus' head.  "I can cast deleo, Incendio, engorgio, or scelestus."

Sumpservius was violently shaking his head.  Unable to move to get up or to try to scramble away, he was giving Draezyc a pitiful pleading look.

"You can't decide?" Draezyc asked sweetly. 

Remus pulled out his wand, "A…. Avada… Kedav…"

Draezyc snatched away his wand.  "I don't think I'm going to let you tarnish your golden reputation.  This is all my pleasure."

"For god's sake then make it quick, he doesn't deserve this." Remus looked down at Sumpservius who was now nodding, agreeing with Remus.

"The sad thing is… he know he's not going to get that sweet pleasure." Draezyc sighed melodramatically.  "Perhaps I should give Severus the pleasure, I'm sure he'd like to dissect you and portkey your bits back to Voldemort… You know what… Edmus… you always admired my handiwork with Pyrrus Bones… why don't I give you the same honour?"

Oh gods no… She can't… She can't be serious… this is impossible, I thought she was different now, not some maniac homicidal lunatic… she's going to draw this out… Oh gods no…  Remus cringed, thinking of how James had described how he'd found Pyrrus' dismembered remains.

Draezyc raised her wand, a glitteringly mad look in her eyes.  "Say hi to my father in hell won't you?" She watched Sumpservius silently whimper.  Grasping madly at the stone, trying to find an escape.

"Scelestus!"

Remus turned away, taking Anna with him as he heard the harsh sound of flesh being ripped apart, the drip of blood on the stone cobbles.  And he heard laughter… 

Draezyc was laughing.

TBC


	22. In which Term starts

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 20 

***

_. If you hadn't noticed, Draezyc is slightly sadistic… and didn't like Sumpservius much… _

_***_

Nobody spoke during the portkey journey back to Hogsmeade.   Draezyc was covered in blood stained robes and Remus was too shocked to speak.  Waiting at the portkey station in Hogsmeade was a black dog.

"I see you managed to get your old hair colour back." Anna scratched Padfoot's ears.  He barked in approval, taking a moment to sniff Draezyc's robes, then, tail held high, bounded off down the road to Hogsmeade station.

"What's going on down there?" Anna pointed at a scarlet train, with hundreds of children pouring out onto the platform.

"September the first, it's the start of the term.  The Hogwarts Express.  Harry and his friends will be on it… hopefully… I heard that one year they thought it'd be good to ride a flying car to school." Remus explained 

"Oh bloody hell." Draezyc groaned.  "A hoard of children see me looking like death's incarnate, this is going to be so wonderful." She started briskly walking towards the Hogwarts School gates, which were wide, open in wait for the children's arrival.

"I still can't believe she was laughing…" Remus stared after her.  "She just tore him to pieces…. Right there…" 

"Maybe she just doesn't care." Anna muttered.  "It was so sudden… surely that's not what they all do… those Death Eaters?"

"It's her trademark, you see." Remus glanced at Hagrid ushering the first years towards the boats.  "She was notorious for ripping her victims to pieces, but back then, nobody knew it was her.  It's a sign she's leaving, telling them not to get on the wrong side of her, I can bet you that if Voldemort questions her she'll simply tell him that Sumpservius was acting out of position, and that she had warned him."

"But will he believe her?"

"Not after what Malfoy saw earlier.  To clear herself she'd have to silence Lucius Malfoy before he gets back to the Dark Lord, which he probably has done already." Remus shuddered slightly.  "In all honesty, I was very glad she was there, even if she did tear that man into chunks.  She knows what she's doing, Draezyc does."

They walked up the steps into the castle where the preparations for the sorting were being held.  McGonagall was busy brushing the dust off the sorting hat and a few elves were setting the tables.  "This will be a big feast, after the students are sorted into their houses, well the first years I mean.  It's that hat; it chooses the house for them… It almost put me in Ravenclaw… I was surprised but incredibly relieved to be placed in Gryffindor."

"And the others? Sirius and people?"

"Sirius was naturally a Gryffindor, no questions asked about that.  Edea, was also a Gryffindor, Snape as you know was a Slytherin, his wife too.  Same with the Malfoys and Sumpservius didn't even come here… he went to a different school, Durmstrang I think…"

"I'm not going to get sorted though…"

"No no." Remus smiled. "You're Gryffindor material, you don't need to be sorted, and plus you're a professor now."

"Me… a professor, honestly… I can't teach."

"Then be a teacher for aesthetic purposes." Remus squeezed her hand.  "We have seats at the high table this year.  We should join it before it gets too crowded."

~*~

Remus had noticed Harry and his friends wave at him briefly after the ceremony, but now all eyes were fixed on Dumbledore who had stood up and was rattling off about the forbidden forest living up to it's name, but had added a small anecdote about Lord Voldemort.  And now, he was on new staff.

"And for those who take Muggle Studies, we have a new assistant this year, along with a familiar face from a few years ago.  Professor Lupin has returned to jointly teach Defence against the Dark arts with our new teacher Professor DuCruet when she is absent due to Auror duty, Professor Lupin will take your lessons.  Professor Snape would like to remind students that the dungeons are out of bounds after lesson time to anybody who is not serving a detention, and anybody found will be suitably punished."  

Draezyc Snape and Pytheus were not at the table.  Probably for their own safety, especially as Lucius Malfoy's son was sitting near the teacher's end of the house tables.  It would be slightly difficult if Lucius had told Draco about the troubles and Draco recognised Draezyc.  Draco was shooting a menacing look at Remus.  

They all know what I am.  I wonder how many students and parents will cause problems over my lycanthropy.  Yes, a few did like my lessons, but it's the parents with influence that I worry about.  Draco especially.  His father can bring anybody down if he so wishes.  The students seem to like Anna; I must talk with Padfoot about his roaming round the great hall like some rabid psychodog.  I suppose it's the nostalgia.  I felt like that when I first came back, but then the bad memories started coming back.

When the crowd of students began to stream out towards the large doors up to their house dormitories, Remus took a hold of Padfoot's collar. "You listen to me Paddy…" Remus knelt down so he was eye line with the black dog.  "No funny business in the prefects bathroom, alright? I remember very well what you were like in your seventh year…"

Padfoot wagged his tail, and then shot after the crowd, weaving in between people to locate Harry Ron and Hermione.  It seemed to Remus that Hermione and Ron had become pretty close since the last time he had seen them both.  Harry looked even more like James now he was in his fifth year.  He sighed quietly; this was going to be a long year.

~*~

"Alright, for next lesson I want you to each write me a foot of parchment on Azkaban and the rise of the Dementors, this is to be handed in to Professor Lupin's lesson as I will not be here on Friday and he will be covering for you all." Edea DuCruet straightened out her pieces of parchment, and screwed the top on her bottle of red ink.  Standing next to her, Remus smiled as Hermione put up her hand, itching to ask a question.  

"Yes?"

"I've already finished it." Hermione waved a piece of parchment in the air.  Remus grinned slightly at the disbelieving expressions she received from Ron and Harry.

"Then I will take it in now." Remus answered, "Or you can take it and write a more in depth essay, including specific case studies."

Padfoot barked from his place beside Harry.  Remus raised an eyebrow.  "Harry, perhaps we should have a talk about your dog, and bringing him to future lessons, after the bell goes."

Harry blushed sheepishly as Padfoot let out a loud whine.

"Go on, out, I want you all out so I can prepare for my next class." Edea was getting tetchy.

"Perhaps at lunch then." Remus smiled at Harry who nodded and followed Ron and Hermione to the door.

"She did it again?" Edea asked, nervously glancing at the retreating class.

"Yes, Edmus Sumpservius, another Pyrrus-styled mess." Remus nodded, shuddering slightly.

"Oh." Edea muttered, "Oh. Right… and she was laughing about it?"

"Like it was a comedy sketch." Remus sighed, picking up a stray piece of crumpled parchment from the classroom floor and dropping it into the wastepaper bin.

Edea gulped.  "Back with a vengeance then."

"I'd really not like to comment."

"Hence the rather happy mood she's in?"

"Probably."  Remus shrugged, picking up his bag, tucking a spare piece of chalk into his pocket.  "You're worried about her?  Let sleeping serpents lie, she's not going to dismember you as well.  Killing Sumpservius was one thing, trying to kill you is totally different."

"She hates me." Edea pulled her cloak over her shoulders.  "She's got no qualms about murdering people." A scowl formed on her face.  "She's the most adept user of the scelestus curse I've ever seen, and believe me I've seen a few.  I'm surprised it hasn't been classified as an unforgivable curse."

"I put her adeptness down to practise."

"Yes, but you're alright she likes you and Anna.  You're not in any danger of being found in pieces."

"That's because he doesn't keep trying to kill me."  Draezyc announced from the doorway.  "Unlike yourself."

Edea's mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out.

"What's wrong DuCruet?  Snake got your tongue?"

Edea blinked.  "You're going to try to kill me aren't you." 

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Uhm… no." Draezyc grinned.  "Beating the hell out of you will suffice."

Remus rolled his eyes.  "Perhaps it would be wise to get some lunch?  Before we miss desert?"

"I'll have you in Azkaban before the year is out, Snape."  Edea pushed past Draezyc snarling.

Draezyc smiled and merely nodded "You get to try."

~*~

"So Ron asked Hermione on a date during the summer?" Remus asked Harry, as they were out for a walk in the Hogwarts grounds, after Harry's Quidditch practise.

"Yeah, they've been all over each other all summer… Knew he was after her, you should have seen how jealous he was around her and Krum during the TriWizard Tournament last year… It was pretty obvious to everyone except himself." Harry laughed.  "It's good to see you again Professor."

"You can call me Remus you know, outside the classroom of course." Remus smiled.  "And I'm sure your new dog is entertaining you well?"

"Oh you should have seen him and Snape in Potions." Harry snickered. "Snape went astronomical, refused to let him in the class.  He came in anyway, kept trying to sabotage Malfoy's cauldron."

"Slightly dangerous of him." Remus chuckled. "But that's Padfoot for you.  I assume he enjoys being petted by the female population of Gryffindor in the common rooms?"

"Oh yeah… I knew he used to be a ladies man, but he's like…" Harry trailed off.

"You didn't have to see his teenage years, be thankful for that." Remus grinned remembering just how many girls Sirius went through in as many weeks.  "he defines the word promiscuous."

"Thanks…. I think." Harry frowned.  "Snape seems odd lately, acting really edgy around Malfoy, I mean, I know he favours his own house and everything, but this year, he just seems to be like… Malfoy central."

"Ah." Remus nodded, "Harry, how much do you really know about Snape's situation at the moment?"

"Not much, I take it he's acting as a spy for Dumbledore?"  Harry whispered, sitting down next to Remus on one of the benches near the lake.  "Nobody really told me much about him, I know he's bitter and twisted and must be really sexually frustrated or something…"

"Erm… no that's one thing he's definitely not."

"No? How so… Who would want him of all people…" Harry was watching Remus with interest now.  "Trelawney? Perhaps he get a kick out of her telling him he's going to die every so often…. No wait… Professor Sprout… that's how he gets so much fresh herbs and stuff for his potions!"

"Not quite Harry.  You, just like your father, have one very sick and twisted mind." Remus groaned. "Trelawney… honestly…"

"Who then?"

"He's married." Remus explained, trying not to join Harry in his burst of laughter.  "No seriously, he is.  I only found out a few weeks ago as well.  He's very private about this sort of thing."

"Who is it?"

"Have you seen that think dark haired lady who has those glowing blue eyes wander round the dungeons?" Remus asked, 

"What the one who's always talking to that kid? The little black haired kid who's too young to be at Hogwarts?"  Harry suddenly froze… "You're kidding me!  She's like… no… you're kidding me…  And that kid… that's his SON?"

Remus nodded.

"Poor Neville, he's going to be heartbroken." Harry giggled. "Snape… oh my god… Snape's got a family… that anally retentive ex death eater has a wife… and kids… oh please tell me this is a joke."

"He's not the only ex death eater, although I lie to think that I'm not quite as anally retentive."

Both Remus and Harry jumped, Remus let out an effeminate shriek of surprise.  "Do you always have to sneak up on people like that?"

"All part of the service, and I couldn't help it, you were discussing my husband.  But I agree, he can be a bit grouchy, it's just how he is." Draezyc smiled slyly.  "I'll remember to tell him he has competition from the Longbottom boy I hear so much about."

"Oh no!" Harry shook his head. "Snape'll kill him in potions, he's already scaring the hell out of Neville… If he keeps on doing that Neville'll fail his Potions OWL"

"I'll talk to him, no promises, we've got to hate Neville, his father was an Auror.  A particularly good one too.  So to keep up appearances Severus takes every opportunity to verbally strike out.  It's all for show, you understand?"

Harry nodded. "I'd sort of worked that out."

"Good, well.  I have some work to attend to, I shall see you soon no doubt."  Draezyc turned and walked briskly up to the side entrance to the castle.

"She's alright." Harry shrugged. "Does she always creep about silently?"

"Snape trait I'm afraid, they all know how to act stealthily." Remus laughed.  "Gets them out of many difficult situations, it's a very enviable asset."

"Tell me about it, the number of times he's caught me and Ron and Hermione wandering round the corridors and taken point off for no reason…"

"Oh well.  Just try not to be too smart in his holy presence, he doesn't like people taking away his spotlight."

"Yeah." Harry snorted. "Some spotlight that is..."

Ron and Hermione appeared in the distance, waving at Harry, who stood up.  "I'll see you with Padfoot later, yeah?"

"Most definitely.  Oh and tell him to stop looking like he has worms… It's very distracting when you're trying to teach a lesson to have a large back dog drag his rear across the floor."

"He's just too lazy to move his legs, I'll tell him."

"Thank you Harry." Remus watched Harry run across the grass to meet his friends

 I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land.  You've dealt with so much and yet you still stand tall, I should have been there for you all those years ago. I wish I could play the father and take you by the hand, but that's Sirius' job.  I just take a watch from the sidelines, why is the path unclear for me.  Will I ever really understand why James trusted me so little?

TBC


	23. In which Anna finds out about what it me...

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 21 

***

_. Not much Anna in the last one, sorry about that, I just needed to get Harry in there because it wouldn't be like Remus and Sirius to ignore them completely… _

_***_

"And so you see, electricity is vital in the Muggle World in order to give them their vital inexpensive source of light heat, and to power many of their inventions to cater for their everyday needs, a toaster for example, which turns bread crisp, which can be done by simply holding it near a fire, or by a charm which the wizarding world is more familiar with…"

"Why? I thought they had other means, gas for example?" Hermione had her hand in the air, waving eagerly to get her question asked. "I know people who have gas heating and things."

"Yes, that is also possible, but more in previous years than now.  Since the invention of electricity at the end of the nineteenth century, innovation has come a long way, further perhaps than wizarding inventions over the same period of time."

Remus peered through the window of the second floor Muggle Studies classroom in the west wing.  Anna was taking a lesson on Electricity and its uses very well, not giving the students any reason to make them believe she was not of wizarding birth.  But then, no potential death eater contacts took Muggle Studies; it was considered unseemly for "proper" wizarding families of pureblood birth to ever consider the Muggle world as anything other than a hindrance.  Take the Malfoys for example.  They would never let their son anywhere near a toaster on pains of death.  Would they even know a toaster if it came up and danced in front of them… he doubted it.

He had a book he wanted to show Anna when the lesson finished, he had been given it by Draezyc, wrapped up in brown paper with his name elegantly written on the top.  He had not yet unwrapped it, as the note accompanying it had told him not to until he had Anna with him as it would prove useful for them both.   This had intrigued him.  What could Draezyc possibly own that the Hogwarts Library did not possess?  And why had she not given it to him personally?  So many questions, so few answers.

There had been no visible repercussions of the Sumpservius murder yet.  Remus didn't want to chance it to say it would be ignored.  Voldemort had a tendency not to ignore things like this.

A small third year, Jonathan Tetzel was scurrying down the corridor, his arms loaded with books, Remus had to slink back against the wall to avoid a collision at the top of the stairs.  He smiled to himself, how many times had he done that? In a mad rush from the library to get to the common room before Dinner with an armload of books.  The bell signifying the end of the lesson ran out magically through the halls. Once again Remus found himself flat against the wall as the contents of the Muggle Studies Class emptied itself in a flood of students eager to get to dinner early.

"Anna?" Remus stuck his head round the door where Anna was sitting on a chair behind the desk, vaguely scribbling something own on a piece of parchment which she hastily scrumpled up as Remus walked in.

"Hello.  Have a nice time?"

"Was talking to Harry, then went for a wander around the portraits, funny how many recognise me as little Remus, the polite little Gryffindor student…" Remus nodded, placing the book on the desk.  "We have a present it seems."

"What is it? I didn't know Draezyc was in a gift offering mood."

"Well it's a book, but the subject of this has yet to be defined, I was thinking perhaps an evening to peruse the contents in my office this evening?"

"That sounds wonderful." Anna nodded, smiling up at Remus.  "Oh Remus, you've dropped your quill."

"My quill!" Remus bent down to snatch it off the floor… He hastily put it in his pocket.

"Why was there like… half a top to your quill?"

"Half a top?" Remus feigned ignorance.  "Dunno, probably fell off the bird like that."

A dog barked in the doorway.

"Padfoot, hello." Anna smiled patting the dog's head.  "Have you got deformed quills too?"

Sirius transformed, closing the door behind him.  "My lady! I could take that in a very offensive and perverted way… but I won't because I'll get thwapped on the head by this irate werewolf."

"Sorry." Anna blushed, trying not to look at the dirty grin Sirius had thrown her.

"No I don't, please don't tell me you've got a sugar quill fetish too…" Sirius groaned.

"A what fetish…"

"Don't say a word." Remus pointed at Sirius. "Not a word."

"Not saying a word… oh sorry already over the limit." He smiled angelically.

"Sugar quills, they're like quills but made of sugar so you can suck them in class and look like you're just thinking…" Remus explained, trying not to think whether he was blushing as bad as he thought he was.

"Suck being the operative word here…" Sirius ducked under a piece of paper that went flying his way from Remus.

"You are in one sick mood today… what on earth is wrong with you?" Remus asked Sirius exasperatedly.

"He's going through a second puberty or something isn't he." Anna added, enjoying the look of outrage on Sirius' face. 

"I bloody well am not." Sirius said indignantly.  "I was just trying to point out that your dear friend and mine has an unhealthy fetish for Sugar Quills." 

"Oh." Anna tried to hide her smile.

"Well at least it isn't a leather fetish." Remus snapped at Sirius who wiggled his eyebrows wickedly.  "You should see Eddie in biking gear… wooooooooow."

"Too much information… go on…. Go find some tree to cock your leg on."

"Charming." Sirius muttered before transforming with a faint pop and bounding out of the door his tail held jauntily high.  

The school had quickly got used to Padfoot roaming the corridors with Harry.  Officially he was Dumbledore's pet dog, who was free to roam the school at will, but took a certain liking of Harry, so followed him around quite a bit.  His official job was to sniff out any rats that might be infesting the corridors, which of course Remus knew, had an alternative meaning.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a…a… sugar quill fetish?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to call it a fetish… as such." Remus smiled weakly.  "More of a childhood addiction that has been particularly difficult to get rid of."

"I can't believe we're discussing people's fetishes…" Anna giggled.

"I don't believe you've asked me mine yet."  A silky voice announced from the corridor.

"Severus!"  Remus raised a shocked eyebrow.

He's being friendly… how odd.

"Go on then, what is yours?"

Snape struck a thoughtful pose, then smirked. "My wife… and meringue.  Well baked meringue."  He returned to his normal sneer. "But that's not my reason for being here."

I thought there was something up.

"That book, that Draezyc gave you… She er… borrowed it from Voldemort's personal collection, I suggest you read it before he notices it's absence." He folded his arms.  "Draezyc has a certain disregard for his etiquette, as I am sure you have seen… I am sure I can procure a magical copy for you if you wish to keep hold of it."

This is crazy… Severus Snape is openly being nice… to me… me… a werewolf… his most despised living enemy after Sirius… and he's being nice… what is wrong with this world…. This is Snape, he is not nice, he is not open with information, and he does not on any occasion offer to tell anybody about what fetishes he may or may not have… someone must have hexed him or something… Maybe he drank something from Neville Longbottom's cauldron or something… This is entirely confusing me.

Anna nodded. "Thank you Severus."

"Perhaps you would both join me and my wife for dinner tonight?  I believe there are a few things that need discussion, you would do well to read that first." He jerked his head in the direction f the parcel.  "Eight, at the dungeon offices, it should let you in without a password, if not, the password is Diebus Fatalibus.  I suggest you remember it well."

Remus was about to reply when Anna nodded, taking Remus' arm "We'd love to…"

Snape nodded and stalked out of the room, his cloaks billowing out impressively behind him.

"That was… odd." Remus frowned.  "I wonder if someone's hexed him."

"Seemed genuine enough to me." Anna picked up her notebooks and quills.  "You were going to accept weren't you?"

"Anna, he's never like this unless something's up.  In fact I don't think I've ever witnessed Snape doing anything like that before.  It's very confusing, very unnatural."  Remus explained.  "But yes, I was going to accept."

"Good, because I wanted to have a talk with Draezyc anyway."

"Oh?"

"I was talking to her in the staffroom earlier, she's actually a very nice person once you get past the whole sado-masochistic side of her.  We were going to go shopping to buy dresses for the Halloween ball that Dumbledore wants to put on." Anna smiled.  "It will be safer with her, so I wont be in any danger, especially as it's Hogsmeade." 

"Oh right." Remus nodded, taking the package under his arm and following Anna out into the corridor.  "I'm sure you'll have fun, just don't let her get you drunk in the three broomsticks."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Now you sound like Sirius." Remus laughed. "Scary stuff."

~*~

The afternoon passed quickly, and soon Remus found himself cuddled up on a sofa in front of the fire with Anna, the large package between them.  Remus had taken off the paper and string, adding it to the fire.  The book was old, older than Remus had ever seen, the leather bindings were worn away in patched and the gold spine chipped and dented.

The cover read. ' Ancient Magi of the Old Order.' 

"The old order? What's that?" Anna asked, turning the cover of the book.

"Before modern Wizarding laws were implemented in about 1066, after the battle of Hastings, there used to be an autocracy, a society ruled by a single Wizard.  He controlled who was and wasn't recognised in amidst his order, and it was rumoured that each autocrat was reincarnated in a different body so it was always the same soul, just different body, as you can imagine this led to difficult times, especially as sometimes the new autocrat would be barely older than a few months old.  The system was open to corruption world wide so it had to end."  Remus smiled vaguely.  "Something I did learn in history of magic."

"So why would I want to know about the old order?"

"Because the old order kept valuable records of Phaerren activity, some were believed to be fake, but now I am not so sure.  They knew where the soul syphon was, at the time it was woven into a shroud, but they knew everything there was to know about it."

"And so why does Draezyc know?" Anna asked curiously. "She just read this book?"

"Likely, but there's a long story that goes way back about her family." Remus flipped to the very end of the book. "It should be chronicled in here."  He flipped past page after page of names and pictures before landing on the very last page, the last Autocrat Wizarding ruler before the system was changed.  The name read- Cajatan Tealamon. "You remember what I told you Draezyc's name was before she married Severus? She's part of the Tealamon family, she's one of the last remaining links to the Old Order that survives today.  And believe me there are very, very few.  That is my guess as to why she knows all this knowledge about Phaerren magic, and why Voldemort is so lenient with her, nobody else has such a valuable knowledge of this but Draezyc."

"So she's really pure-blood pureblood."

"More so than the Malfoys I believe." Remus nodded.  "But I wouldn't like to make any assumptions."

"Oh look at this!" Anna pointed to a paragraph. "Cajatan was infamous for the way he disposed of those he believed were not worthy of his Order.  He sliced their bodies into pieces through means of the scelestus curse, now believed to be a dead curse, and scattered their remains countrywide.  Sometimes further."  She made a disgusted face.  "So that is where Draezyc got her inspiration from."

"Most likely." Remus nodded. "And read on further, he lost the soul syphon shroud to the goblins during the final uprising of the Battle of Hastings, but not before using the list to create a list of names of future Phaerrens up until the next millennia.  The list was lost during this battle as well, and was supposed to be burnt."

"Do you think I was on that list?"

"If it was a correct list, then yes you would have been."

"How.. I mean… how did they know what my name would have been?"

"It's just something to do with the Soul Syphon, nobody really knows how it works except she who created it, and the primitive is long, long gone."  Remus bit his lip.  "I wonder how Voldemort knew it was you though?  It couldn't have been purely by accident…"

"I want to read about Phaerrens…" Anna took the book into her lap, and almost dropped it in surprise.  She let out a short scream as she turned to the first page.

"What?!"  Remus picked up the book from her hands and flipped to the first page of information, he looked at the woodcut picture printed on the page and blinked in surprise, then he glanced at Anna.  "That's you.  An exact copy… of you…"

Anna nodded mutely, pointing at the page. "Read what it says…"

"Annaliamanos Belacquatealamon, 650BC, first Wizarding Leader of the Old Order.  Well known for being a Phaerren during the early Archaic Greek era.  Wore Soul Syphon Shroud as part of her daily dress.  Took on forms of ravens and wolves to gain knowledge of her enemies, was defeated in battle by the potential usurper to her throne, Ava Luvegdna. Luvegdna failed, Annaliamanos' daughter Iphygenia took her throne in 583 BC."

"My name…" Anna whispered. "Anna Belaqua." She pointed at the name in the book… "There's a Tealamon in it… Draezyc…"

"You can probably rest assured that Draezyc knows." Remus put a comforting arm around her shoulder.  He gently kissed her cheek. "You should read on further, perhaps you will find something more about yourself."  A few more pages ahead was a large picture of a battle.  "The Civil uprising of the Old Order, 9 AD.  The Belacquatealamon family split down the middle to form the Belaquas and the Tealamons.  The Tealamons took the royal ascending order of the throne… The Belaquas fled to the safety of the relatively uninhabited Asian Wilderness," Remus flicked forward a whole bulk of chapters, "there is no further record of their movements until at least the Battle of Hastings as far as I can see, and after that it says the Belaquas died out, there were no further wizarding names of Belaqua in any of the chronicled orders."

Anna sighed.  "Why did nobody ever tell me?"

"It's likely that nobody but Draezyc and whoever else knows about this book ever knew it was you." Remus hugged her, closing the book.  "You and Draezyc… are related… If not very, very distantly."

Anna nodded against his shoulder, "We should go to their dinner thing, its almost eight and I don't like tothink what Snape would be like if we were late, I've seen what he's like to his class…"

"You don't have to go… If you'd prefer to read…"

"No, let's go.  It explains a lot, like why Severus was never really quite as evil towards me as to the rest of you all, and why Draezyc helped us, when I escaped from Voldemort…  I can't understand why she never said anything before."

Remus nodded, and stood up, waiting for Anna to quickly brush her hair and slip on her shoes before heading out into the corridor.                     

TBC


	24. In which Remus and Severus get decidedly...

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 22 

***

_last chapter was a bit on the odd side, but it explained a lot of stuff which I have been itching to tell you all since I first started, I have a file full of notes on the chronology of the Old Order, and Phaerren magic, you could say I've created a world within a world… but that would be inflating my ego…_

_***_

The dinner had, as usual been up to the usual magnificent standard of the Hogwarts House Elves.  Conversation had hardly touched the book and Anna's complicated heritage.  Remus had learnt more about the Snapes in the past hour than he had ever found out by cunning in the past twenty years.  He had to admit, that when Severus actually tried to be nice, it was possible to like him, just a little.  It made sense to Remus now, Severus was nice to Anna, because in a very extended way, she was family, and if there had been one thing that Snape had always been very private and protective about, it was family, even if it was on Draezyc's side.  It reminded Remus of the times in Hogwarts when some people had made a joke about Snape's father and mother in transfiguration one lesson, and Snape had practically exploded with fury.

"But you see, it's not the monkshood that triggers the potion, like many people and indeed it's name would suggest.  It's the small addition of the fluxweed that reacts with the monkshood and activates the mineral in the substance, which in turn activates something within the hormone system of the werewolf mind, which stops the wild ferocious nature from surfacing, and turning the mind into that of a more human, harmless wolf." Severus was leaning back in one of the black velvet recliners, sipping from a crystal goblet of wine, discussing the finer points of how Wolfsbane worked with Remus and Anna.  "I never found out quite how it worked, but only that it did work, and thus, created an expensive temporary answer to an age-old problem."

"You discovered it?" Anna asked, watching as her goblet magically refilled.

"I did, I don't wish to elaborate on the circumstances as they are not pretty, but yes, it was I." Severus nodded.

"See, we always knew you were going to grow up into a potions genius." Draezyc smiled, linking her arm around his.  "You, are just too clever."

"So, how did you two meet? You're like… perfect together." Anna smiled.

"How we met? Oh nothing much really.  She tried to kill me, and failed miserably obviously as I am here now." Snape smirked.  "I wonder how many people can say that, hmm Draezyc?"

"Very few." Draezyc laughed.  "It's just as well I saw the error of my dastardly ways before I killed you, or I'd be Severus-less." 

Severus smiled briefly.  "And yourselves? I'm sure it was a better story to tell than being threatened."

"Well, it really was all Padfoot's fault, he got lost in the village and I picked him up, he had a name tag and I took him to this small little farmhouse and lo and behold it was Remus.  Though I would have laughed had you told me then that I was a magical creature descended from the Old Order." Anna smiled at Draezyc who nodded.

"You read the book then?"

"Parts of it, it was slightly too thick to read in one go, in the space of a few hours." Remus leaned back.  "Where on earth did you get it?"

"It's been passed down through generations of the Tealamon family, I'm the last living Tealamon, thus I have it, except I was forced to give it to Voldemort in exchange for my life a few months back.  I'll give it to Pytheus when I die, or if we ever have any more children and they're girls, then I'll have to give it to her instead." Draezyc gave Severus a distinct look.

"So you knew about me?"

"Oh yes." Draezyc nodded. "I found out in the February of 1991, it took me about six years to locate the last Belaqua in the lineage.  It was your father's name.  And his mother's before him.  His mother was Lucille Belaqua, her mother before hers, and so on and so on.  Your father was the first male in the lineage since about the 1500s to take on the name.  The magic works usually by convincing the child that they like their mother's name better and thus, take it aboard legally.  The Tealamons don't necessarily work like that.  My mother was a DeGrey, so I inherited the lineage through my father.  Although myself, I don't carry the Phaerren magic, that was a distinctive mark of a Belaqua."

"Wow…" Remus gaped.  "So you knew all about this, and nobody else even knows such a person exists any longer?"

"That's exactly how it is." Draezyc massaged her stomach slightly.  "Good isn't it."

"I'm trying to think of something impressive to say in reflection to that." Severus shook his head.  "You two aren't the only ones in the dark about his, do you think she breathed a word of this to me? Not a single word until Voldemort had you in his clutches."

"So what is going to happen now?" Anna asked, well aware that Voldemort wasn't going to let go in a hurry.

"I'm probably going to get royally slaughtered for my little display of disloyalty." Draezyc beamed.  "But then again, I've got him in a lovely corner, I'm the only one who really knows what's going on with all this Phaerren thing you see, without me, he's lost."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to mention to you that just after you ran Sumpservius through, Malfoy had a little talk with his darkness, and I was there at the time." Snape scowled.  "How do I put this? He isn't amused with the situation and took out a lot of his misery on myself.  However, I don't believe that he's just going to let this go, he will form some sort of retribution."

"That's such a wonderful topic." Draezyc moaned. "Can't you be cheerful?"

"And what exactly is there for me to be cheerful about?" Severus sneered.  "A violent death? No thank you."

"Well," Remus countered. "You have a family, Severus.  You've got a brilliant son, surely that's enough?"

Anna nodded. "He looks just like you, you know."

"I pity the poor child." Severus grimaced.  

"But you're proud of him?" Anna asked

"Proud? Yes." Severus nodded.  "Pytheus is going to grow up into a proper young man.  Not the riff raff you get round some parts.  And I have no doubt in saying that he's definite Slytherin material."

"Oh you're just saying that because you couldn't handle Pytheus being a Gryffindor." Draezyc smiled sweetly.  "I don't mind where he goes as long as it isn't Hufflepuff."

"Ah, here comes the genuine Slytherin biased opinion." Remus laughed.  "SO, what changed your mind Severus?"

"About what?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, you hated me at school, you despised me when I returned to teach for that year, you don't associate with the Gryffindor bunch."  Remus finally asked the question that had been plaguing him for days.

"Ah." Severus nodded. "I'm sure you understand that I take my family's privacy very very seriously, and like to keep them protected from potential dilemmas."

"Yes." Remus nodded remembering just how abusive Snape used to get in Hogwarts when anybody mentioned his parents.

"It would seem, that Anna is related to my wife.  However distant that may be, it is still a relation, and I like to think I extend such treatment to other family members, I have very few.  Anna is in no position to really protect herself other than those she knows here, and it is no secret that you are very close to her." Here Snape added a familiar sneer. "Outwardly, I may appear to wish you dead, but I have no other choice until I can see for myself that Voldemort is dead, and will never return.  You by yourself, present no inconvenience to me, it is the company you keep, including Black, who I honestly dislike." 

"What he's getting at is that he's over protective.  Anna comes under category as family, and thus, Remus, you sort of latch on to that." Draezyc smiled.  "And I really mean overprotective."

"I don't consider myself overprotective, I call it keeping you alive." Snape shook his head in frustration.  "Must you exaggerate everything I say?"

"Mostly." Draezyc nodded, once again holding a hand against her stomach.  Severus frowned, but made no comment.

Remus chuckled.  Together, those two were incredibly… there was only one word for it... sweet.  Remus cringed, the words Snape and Sweet did not figure well together.  The hour was getting late, but time had passed quickly, and Anna was now talking animatedly with Draezyc about various past Phaerrens in the history of the Old Order.  Remus turned his attention to Severus.

"So, we are calling this a truce, after the best part of a twenty year debate?" Remus offered Severus his hand. 

Severus gave Remus an odd look, which Remus found hard to interpret, but took hold of Remus' hand and shook firmly. "To those within this room.  Outside is a different story."

"Always." Remus nodded.  "I owe you my thanks,"

"For what Remus?"

It was the first time Severus had actually said his name in a direct conversation.  Remus had to stop for a moment to register that.  "For the whole Wolfsbane thing."

"Who you should really be thanking is Voldemort, but I'm sure you'd rather not." Severus smiled slightly.  "He encouraged me to continue my research in that area."

"I thin I'll congratulate accidental but amazing occurrences instead." Remus raised his glass, and clinked it with Severus' before drinking its contents. 

Draezyc and Anna were deep in conversation and didn't see the two men share a look over their enthusiasm.

"It must be nice…" Remus started, "To be able to come home to a wife and child."

Severus smiled for a brief moment.  "I was hesitant, I did not ever imagine to have what I do.  I didn't think I really deserved it.  But yes, I do suppose I am fortunate.  And yourself, you haven't done badly."

"It'll take time." Remus pulled his chair across to Severus.  "What's it like?  I never imagined you to be married, you hid it well."

"You'll find that I hide many things well." Severus answered, watching the red wine swirl in the goblet. "What is it like to have the woman of your dreams?  It is everything.  Perhaps overwhelming at first, but you start to worry that one day you will be left alone, it's something you will never want to give up, you will be prepared to risk everything for it, and if you feel that, then you'll know what it is like.  Whatever you may feel to start with, it will never compare to being able to wake up knowing that you are not in an empty bed, that the incomparable beauty beside you is not a figment of some hallucinogenic potion, but real, and yours alone."  He pushed a greasy strand of hair away from his face.  "Things change, but seeing Potter, every day.  It beings back memories of what things used to be like, and what they could still turn out to be should I be unlucky.  It reminds me of what I lost, what I could have gained had I tried hard enough.  He shows me where I went wrong every time I see his face.  It's like torture, and that is your answer as to why I do not like the Potter boy.  Which I know is on your mind." Snape added.

Remus nodded.  "Sometimes, I can understand what you feel, take for instance, what I see around me just before a full moon.  People walking around me as if I am about to turn round and annihilate them.  Scared of what I might do, how I might react.  In truth I just feel tired and very ill.  Seeing the happy people not even take a second glance at the moon, they don't need to worry about it.  But me.  I'm not like that, everything I ever do, has to be thoroughly checked through first, to see if there are any possible dangers to others.  Seeing those people just reminds me of how I used to be before this.  I can't even get a well paid, honest days work because of it.  I resent the moon in a way that no non-werewolf could ever understand."

"One day." Severus held up a bottle of wine, refilling both their glasses. "One day we'll find you a cure for this." He slurred slightly.

"How many bottles has this been?"

"Not sure." Severus muttered.  "But see here.  Remus.  We've got as close as to find a temporary solution, it can't be that far off a complete cure, or even if you just become ill for the full moon. That'd be an improvement.  You see, I have ideas for things, but I need a werewolf to help in the testings, you know, a bit of blood here, a few hairs there.  It would make my experiments a lot easier."

"Are you offering to help me?"

"In a very random way, yes." Severus nodded.  "But in order to work this one out, I need your help in return."

"Deal." Remus nodded.  "Even if I do think this is just the ramblings of a tipsy man."

"I'm not that drunk.  It takes more than a good few bottles of mere wine to get me merry." Severus looked up at the ceiling, blinking a few times.  "Now Draezyc however, can get drunk in a few bottles, which is why we have the supply over here, and not them over there."

"Severus Snape, I have to admit that whatever image you wish to portray to the world.  You are in fact, now a member of the Moony-friends association."

"So honoured." Severus grinned, "Do we get little certificates and things?"

"Yeah, with little wax stamps of approval, ones that howl realistically when you touch them." Remus laughed, trying to focus his vision which was getting blurry.  At present there were about three Severus Snapes wandering around his vision.

"Lovely… And you… are a member of the Severus Snape Appreciation Brigade… yeah… the sab… you know what this evening is missing?"

"Yeah." Remus nodded, wondering why he suddenly felt so happy.  "A troupe of dancing elves."

"Nah." Severus gestured with his hand.  "Meringue."

Remus' eyes widened in awe… "Yeahh… and sugar quills."

"Tell you what… you get yours, I'll get mine and we can make some sort of a meringue with little sugar quills sticking out of it… like cake decorations."   Severus and Remus nodded, and they both stood up, holding onto each other's shoulders for support.  "Kitchens?" Severus manoeuvred them to the door, ignoring the protests of Draezyc and Anna.

"Damn right." Remus giggled, wondering why Anna was giving him such an angry look. "We need to get… stuff." He told her, giving her a quick hug before latching onto Severus again and slowly making their way down the dungeon corridor.

Remus seemed to forget that it was term time, and it was very likely that there would be students out of bed, roaming the halls, and it was also possible they could get caught… and embarrassed. Very embarrassed.

Severus had to stop himself from bursting out into song, but that didn't deter Remus, who clicked his fingers to an imaginary beat and started making up random words to a song… "I'm just a weeeeeeeeeeeerrrrreeeeeeeeeeewolllllfffff…. Ain't nobodyyy…. Who er… understaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandsss meeeeeeeeeeeeee….. like youuuuuuuuuuu!"

Severus giggled, and as they opened the kitchen doors, he caught up the tune and continued. "And meee, nothing but a snake lovin' wine drinkin' kneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzllllllleeeee…."

"That was such a good one." Remus patted Severus on the back, who nodded seriously, calling for the elves to bring them a plate of their finest meringue with sugar quill toppings.

Remus jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  "Siiiiriusss… man, I thought you were a ghost…."

Severus snorted with laughter.

"You're blind drunk." Sirius exclaimed.  "And you!" he pointed at Snape, "You too?"

"No, not drunk…" Snape shook his head, "Nuh uh. No siree."

"Bloody hell." Sirius rolled his eyes.  "Couldn't you guys have waited for me?"

"Nope." Remus giggled again. "Me and Sevvie have a club, and you're not in it.  We're getting stuff… for… stuff…" Severus nodded profusely to this.

"Oh god." Sirius moaned.  "Please tell me I'm dreaming… and oooh… that is a NICE bottle of wine you have there."

"Wanna drink?" Remus thrust the bottle at Sirius' face, "C'mon you gotta join us. Those women… they're being… women…"

"Not that I could do much with mine anyway…" Severus smiled widely as a large silver plate appeared on the table covered in meringue and sugar quills.  "She's having another one… like we don't have one already… bloody timing… of course she's all cheerful about it… saying 'oh we've got to call her Salacia'… bloody hell, can't she keep her bits… un-pregnant?"

"Brilliant!" Remus exclaimed,  "You're going to be a dad aaaaaallll over again." He sat down at the table, taking a sugar quill.  "You're gonna be such a lucky bloke… honestly… I'm very happy fffffffor you… and… this is great… you know?"

Sirius sighed, with both of them completely plastered, this was going to be one long night… well, if you can't beat them, you have to join them… He picked up the remaining bottle and tipped it up, pouring the contents into his mouth.


	25. In which the season changes to Halloween...

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 23 

***

_I don't wanna waste my time.. so I'll just acknowledge the wondrous talent of The Ataris- "song for a mix tape", which I borrowed the lyrics from so that Sirius could sing again.  Fast forwarding a few weeks now… for everybody who thinks Draezyc kicks ass, its because she's like that in real life, I have a very close relationship with her, purely because its me… hehehe… not that I go round dismembering people you must understand… that's only what I'd have been like had I lived in the hp universe at the time…_

_***_

Halloween was soon upon Hogwarts and the corridors were decorated with garlands of orange and black crepe ribbons.  Everybody was in the spirit of the festival… except for Severus Snape of course, who was being just as depressive and bitter as ever.  It might have had something to do with the fact that Harry had been under his invisibility cloak that night when he and Remus had decided to appreciate the finer aspects of alcohol.  Harry had seen them, and Remus hadn't found out till the next morning when a very amused Harry and Sirius had woken him and Severus up with a handful of colourful photographs.  Snape had been decidedly angry at this and had had a very difficult time restraining himself from hexing Sirius into the next century.

Remus had of course managed to procure these incriminating photographs and burned them in the fire that same day, but he couldn't help shake the feeling that Sirius had something else up his sleeve, it was the mischievous grin Sirius wore whenever he was around both Remus and Snape at the same time.  It was a particular grin that Remus recognised well, it could only mean trouble.  Big trouble.

The traditional Hogwarts Halloween feast would begin in a few hours, and already Remus could smell the distinct smell of the Hogwarts House Elves cooking.  Sometimes Remus had to wonder whether the elves made this smell waft around the castle on purpose, to drive both students and teachers crazy with hunger… 

"I guess I'll never figure out, what womankind is all about." 

"How's that Sirius?" Remus looked up from the homework essays he had been grading.

"I mean, Eddie." Sirius gestured with a piece of parchment.  "I'm trying to write a song."

"Oh?"  Remus peered over the table to look at the scrawled words and angry scribbling outs that graced the page.  "And this makes sense to you?"

"No."  Sirius scratched his elbow. "It makes no sense at all.  That's the problem you see."

"Well what are you trying to sing about?" Remus assumed his thoughtful pose. 

"Women." Sirius stated.  

"Well, you've got a pretty wide range of things to write about in that category." Remus smiled faintly. "You writing about how wonderful they are by any chance?"

"Damn right." Sirius nodded, "and sexy… and attractive and mysterious…. And …. That sort of thing."

"Basically you're writing a porn song." Remus grabbed the piece of paper from his friend, and immediately thrust it back at him.

"Basically, yeah." Sirius grinned.  "Oh come on, like you've never written one like this."

"Well actually no, I haven't" Remus huffed. "I don't tend to go round the red light district of Knockturn Alley either." 

"Oh you so did!" Sirius laughed. "Maybe it wasn't your fault that you were plastered out of your mind that night, but you so did!"

"When was this?" Remus frowned, distinctly not remembering going anywhere near the wizarding red light district before.

"Harry's christening party… well just after anyway." Sirius grinned.  "You seemed to be almost paralytic after just a few pints."

"I don't remember."

"Obviously." Sirius rolled his eyes.  "Anyway, about his song."

"I am not helping you write a porn song." Remus stated loudly,  "Not for the world."

"It isn't bleedin' porn!!" Sirius shouted, "if you want porn go take a look at Trelawney's wardrobe!"

Remus' jaw dropped and Sirius felt a blush zip up his neck. "And how exactly would you know about that?"

Sirius' jaw was moving but no sound was coming out.  Remus shook his head sadly.  "And what about Edea, does she know?"

"Bloody hell man! I haven't been mucking about with Sybill since I was fifteen!" Sirius had found his voice.  "I was just making a point that got a bit out of hand."

"I can see that!" Remus laughed, still shaking his head.  "You had me going there for a moment.  You should watch your mouth or you might end up saying something incriminating"

"Oh don't worry, I say incriminating things all the time, its all part of being me." Sirius mockingly saluted Remus. "Oh fellow Marauder… it is part of our dogma."

"What is?"

"Anna!" Sirius grinned, running over. "So super to see you!" he crushed her in a giant hug.

Remus smiled, mouthing the words afternoon, my love, behind Sirius' back.

"You can help!" Sirius bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, hands buried deep in his pockets.  "I'm trying to write a song."

"Don't listen to him, he's in a very dirty mood." Remus advised with a wink.

"And when, might I ask, is he not in a dirty mood?" Anna raised an eyebrow at Sirius who had pointed his wand at the piece of parchment, and was wiggling his rear to the beat of the song he was composing.

"That, is an age-old question to which nobody has really found a suitable answer…" Remus sighed, as Sirius started headbanging, his long black hair going crazy.  Nothing will ever change with Sirius Black. He thought to himself.

The piece of parchment was emanating some ska-punk music, to which Sirius was loudly chanting his unfinished lyrics, filling the gaps with well placed "oh yeah!"s or "BEOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"s

"If only Harry were here to see this." Remus muttered to nobody in particular.  "This would change his whole perspective on his godfather."

"I'm already scarred for life." Anna agreed.

"hey, I'll have you know I have a very nice arse… Don't go criticising it." Sirius gave his rear an extra wiggle or effect.

"Please stop."  Remus moaned, covering his face with his hands.  "This is worse than being subjected to an hour of the Wyrd Sisters."

"Beow beeeeeoooooooow beaaaaaaaaaaahhhh beow beow!"   It was clear that Sirius was no longer listening  "Did you ever listen to the words and  melody?  Do you feel the pain inside the way that it hurts meeee!?"

"Well it seems like he actually has some lyrics." Remus sounded vaguely impressed.  

"Falling for you was the easy thing to do…"  Sirius was now playing air guitar, and much to Remus' annoyance he had started to jump on the tables and chairs. "I love you more than I ever loved anyone before.  hey silly girl I'm begging youuu!"

"I think he missed his calling, he should have been a rock star." Remus announced

"Wrong, buddy, ska punk star. Skater pants and baggy t-shirts… with those trainers and tennis socks… yes!" Sirius dropped his act, and suddenly transformed into Padfoot, and bounded hurriedly out of the door.

"I have a bad feeling he's just had an epiphany." Remus cringed.

"That does nothing to calm my sense of dread."

"I didn't know Phaerrens had a sixth sense." 

"Yes well, you don't know a lot about Phaerrens, you and that Snape disappeared half intoxicated, thus you never heard the rest."

"That was weeks ago!"  Remus exclaimed.

"yes, but you never asked."

"So you have some sort of premonitionary powers."

"NO, I was just messing you about, it was quite amusing from my point of view."

Remus scowled. "Sirius is having an effect on you… he shall be quashed under the mighty power of Moony's thumb!"

"Er… yes… okay… if you have to do that."

"Well no, but I was just making a Marauder statement." Remus smiled shyly.  "I haven't made on in a while and I thought it was about time."

"Perhaps its about time to get down to the great hall for the feast?" Anna glanced at her watch.  "Or do you want to make another Marauder Statement by being late?"

"No, I think I'll leave that one for Sirius." Remus laughed.  "Or the Marauders in Training."

"Two sets of Marauders… that could be very, very destructive."

"Not as destructive as our rival group… the Weasley twins have set up the 'Original Pranksters' I have a feeling a very large prank fiasco could be on the cards."

"You have rival gangs…  Isn't that a bit childish?"

"Have you met Sirius Black?" Remus raised an eyebrow, following Anna down the narrow corridor.  "I'm sure he was christened Sirius Immature Black."

"I agree actually.  But he can sing when he puts his mind to it." Anna commented, pushing aside a rather suggestive suit of armour from her path, which continued to make lewd gestures.  "But the Weasley twins don't know who Moony and Padfoot are, so they don't know the Marauders are here in the vicinity."

"Ah, but that makes it oh so more exciting… They're a bit worried, because they know Sirius the dog is called Padfoot… But they don't know of course, that it's the same Padfoot.  They just believe Dumbledore named him after that wondrous Marauder."

"Why do I get the impression you're scheming?"

"I have no idea." Remus smiled innocently.  "Me? Plan anything? Never!"

"Of course not."

"That's right."

"Of course it is."

"Yes, it is."

"Remus, shut up."

"Oh… alright."

~*~

Remus got the biggest shock of his life as he sat down in his chair at the professor's table.

Padfoot.  Sitting in Dumbledore's chair.  

NO, this is all wrong, what the hell is he thinking?

Padfoot was sitting there with a festive little orange bow tie round his neck, in place of a collar.  He was wagging his tail in the seat and panting loudly, his muzzle clearly expressing joy.

Some of the students were eyeing the dog warily, but they weren't as shocked as what happened next.  It was clear why Padfoot had taken Dumbledore's chair, it was a throne to acknowledge Padfoot's supreme Marauder talent for that moment, over at the Gryffindor, the unsuspecting Fred and George Weasley were sent rocketing up towards the enchanted ceiling, the bottom of their robes on fire.  A purplish haze rose up after them, forming the words. "Thou shalt not mess with the Marauders Snr"

"Marauders Senior?" Anna asked, "Isn't that you?"

"Shush!" Remus hissed under his breath, "I don't wish to lose complete control of my classes… this would be the final straw."

The hall was an uproar.  Professor McGonagall was giving Remus and Padfoot strange looks whilst trying to charm the twins back down again, some first years were nervously checking their seats.  Remus glanced across at Snape, who was now shooting a look of pure venom towards Padfoot.  And for good reason.  He remembers exactly what Fred and George are experiencing right now…  That was James' idea… I'm sure he'll pick on Harry for weeks now… Oh well… I'm sure Padfoot had his reasons for that… little outburst of Marauderity…

By the time Dumbledore had entered the hall. Everything had died down to vague whispers and giggles. Fred and George enjoyed the attention, and were watching Padfoot with curiosity.

Once again, there was no Draezyc.  The Slytherins had taken Pytheus into their care as one of their own.  Pytheus sat at the Slytherin table alongside Draco Malfoy.  As Remus picked up his fork, he noticed a folded piece of parchment lying beside his goblet.  The emerald ink was unmistakeably that of the Snapes.

It read- "Sirius Black is next on His List.  Draezyc has already had to dispose of Karkaroff earlier this evening.  Tell Black to be wary and to keep his profile as low as possible."  Not much chance of that, thanks so much for telling me this now, after Padfoot's little display… So appropriate… Well, I suppose, at least he told us… Dispose of Karkaroff, sounds nasty.

"What about me?" Anna whispered, reading the note.

"You're a side project of some sort, his ulterior motive is to rid the world of Harry Potter, but to do this he needs you, thus to gain you he will strike as many people as possible that could be of use to get to you.  Plus he wants to kill Sirius anyway,  I mean, it'd bring Harry to his knees… Sirius is really the only family that Harry has…"

"He has you too."

"yes, but I'm not considered as family, he thinks of me as a friend, and professor… but not as family."

"You put yourself down too much." Anna mused "I wonder what Draezyc is up to with Karkaroff…"

"Oh you make it sound so sordid." Remus shook his head.

"Excuse me, are you defending the Death Eater regime here?"

"No, of course not."

"Well it sounded like that." Anna rolled her eyes at him.  "You know, holding your fork in front of you like that can't be healthy."

"Wha?… oh sorry." Remus placed the fork back down.  "I forgot about that."

"Too busy babysitting Padfoot?"

"one hundred percent correct." Remus sighed.  "All we can hope for is that he doesn't burst out into a barking song."

"You realised you've just jinxed us all by saying that?"

"One can but hope…" Remus looked up to the sky… "Oh great one, if there is such a preson… or divine being actually… sorry about that, please grant my wish that Padfoot does not start to warble whine bark or emit any noise for the rest of the evening."

"Any noise? Bit harsh don't you think?" 

"Not in this case." Remus grinned.  "Sirius is the equivalent of a giggling girl once he gets going…" 


	26. Interlude 3 The 23B

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 23B - Interlude 

***

_Yup, its one of those… AGAIN! I  just love writing these.  For one this will be quite short and from Draezyc's point of view, as I know some of you are intrigued as to why she's like this._

_Ha…  Okay so my little break was slightly too short, but I just had an irresistible urge to kill a character… if italics don't work in this then I'm going to freak, because it won't make any sense… there are italics all over the place in here…_

_***_

It takes a lot out of a person, to keep up appearances in such a way that I do.  How many other people, bar Severus have to do this?  How many other people can just sigh and ignore the problems that are caused daily by the rampage of Voldemort?   What I would give to be one of those carefree people.  They care not for the murders and the brutal torturings as long as they can distance it from themselves.  I walk alone, down street after street.  Does anybody really know who I am, what I am? Not likely.  Those who do, are not here, those who really have any impact are too scared of what I might do in return to act against me.  I have a reputation that precedes me.  A very large and destructive reputation.  A reputation for murder.

_Do I feel sorry for what I have done?  I don't think so… I feel no guilt for those I have taken lives from… Perhaps the only reason I stopped was because I cared too much for another.  I am weak, I could not kill him.  And it is a piece of knowledge that could be used against me.  What I was doing became petty.  I no longer got the thrill of it… It stopped being an intrigue and became a normal part of routine.  And there's little I hate more than routine._

_Who's side am I truly on? I don't know.  I sway in neither direction, although I know the difference between the two.  Loyalty is a fickle thing.  By nature I should side with my husband, but he is no angel, he committed crimes just like myself, but unlike me he seeks redemption for them.  I know I am going to hell, I have no problem with that.  Why feel remorse when I'm going to end up in a bad way anyhow?  Dumbledore likes to think he has saved me, to think that he has my trust and confidence in the Order.   He does not know how truly wrong he is.  I saved myself.  I am nobody's project, and I search for no sympathy.  _

_However, do not make the mistake of simply believing that because of what I said before I am set with the side of dark.  Even I truly do not agree with His cause.  It has many flaws and I have no misgivings in saying that I could no doubt do a better job than what he's doing right now.  If you want the help of a Phaerren you don't kidnap the poor girl, you have to seduce her to the ways of the dark.  Violence in such circumstances never achieved anything.  To succeed you need to be subtle.  The problem with Voldemort is, he has waited too long, his patience wears thin, he wants things done immediately, things which take time.  That is no way to go about conquering society.  Perhaps I should set up my own rival legion.  Show him how it should be done.  With Sumpservius out of the way, Malfoy won't take too much effort.  And Wormtail… he's pathetic to say the least.  It wouldn't take more than half a curse to finish him off, silver hand or no silver hand.  Would have preferred titanium myself… Silver is so… common…_

The dark figure swept across the dank hallways of a deserted castle.  Pausing briefly at doors to listen intently for any living occupant.  A small mouse scuttled past and Draezyc simply waited until it came closer, and them impaled it under the sharp heel of her dragonhide boots.  Shaking her heel free of the bloodied mess, Draezyc silently carried on, pausing at each door as she passed.

_There are very few who ever take time out to do this.  They prefer to think of it as a sport.  Torturing Muggles is all very well, but it leads to nothing.  Why fight someone who is incapable of putting up a half decent resistance?  No, this way is better.  It gives a sense of satisfaction.  Plus, since when has playing with Muggles ever helped his cause in any way?  Especially when he has a wanted list… an extortionately long wanted list… but a wanted list all the same.   Actually a few of those on his list just happen to be on mine as well…  This person in particular.  It's just a pity he'll be too drugged to realise what is going on… he thinks he's hidden himself... he thought wrong.  On second thoughts I'm not sure if he's even capable of thought anyway… Well he definitely wont be after I'm through._

She came to a heavily bolted oak door and gave a brief sigh of exasperation.  "Honestly…" She muttered, pushing the sleeves of her robes up her arms.  Draezyc took a few steps back and gave the door a very hard kick.  It shattered under contact.  The splinters of wood cascaded into a small heap in the doorway, which Draezyc daintily stepped over.

"Now really, you forgot about the boots?" Draezyc announced, then turned to the large bed and whipped open the curtains.  It was empty.  "Playing hard to get, my friend… Rather cowardly if I may say so myself."

Draezyc sealed the door with a shimmering blue spell ward.  Nothing would be getting out of that room until she took the ward down.  She knelt down and grimaced at the dust under the bed.  "I see your house elves have much to answer for.  No matter, they will not be needed for much longer anyway."  She stalked over to the wall of cupboards and opened each one methodically.   Nothing, everything was empty.  Draezyc frowned.  This wasn't going to plan.  She ran a finger across the stone walls looking for a secret door or some other compartment that could be hidden within the chamber.  Scowling she picked up one of the glass ornaments from the beside table and hurled it at the wall.  The shattering noise was somewhat soothing.

Then she heard it.  A tiniest fragment of a noise… A suppressed whimper… No… not a whimper… a cry?  Draezyc squinted, scanning the room one final time, there was nothing there.  She raised an eyebrow.  She had been sure that he had been in here… was in here at the moment, but remained hidden.  There was no invisibility cloak.  Voldemort's sensors would have picked those up from outside the derelict castle.   She made her way to the door, and had only just taken the ward down when a chip of stone hit the wooden floor with a chink.  Draezyc spun roun to look at the tiny piece of stone… And then her eyes travelled up the wall, almost to the incredibly tall vaulted ceiling.

She smiled evilly.  "And I thought only gamebirds flew!  Tell me… do you wish to be a pheasant?"  She spun back to the door, hurling another ward up.

On top of the gargoyle in the corner of the vaulted ceiling, hanging on for his life was Igor Karkaroff.

"You ought to come down, it'd be a very long drop to fall down and unlike a gamebird you have no wings."  Draezyc held up her wand, closing one eye to take aim… "Deleo!"

The gargoyle shattered in a small explosion, throwing Karkaroff to the floor.  He landed with a thud, but pulled himself up to a crawling position and tried to scramble to where his wand lay.

Draezyc got there first.  "No no, that isn't part of our little game."  She trod on his hand, Karkaroff hissed in pain, regarding the spiked heel of her boot with worry.  "I'm wondering… do I kill you now? Or just hang you up from the vaultings and let you starve?  That would be fun!"  She grinned. "Then again, I could always take you to Voldemort himself, but that would be denying myself the pleasure of killing you personally."  She mused, boot still firmly on his hand.  She was looking at the ceiling stroking her chin thoughtfully.  

The next thing Draezyc knew was that she was being thrown backwards into the wall.  Karkaroff had taken advantage of her lack of attention, grabbed her ankle and launched her.  Karkaroof picked up his wand and with a shaking hand pointed it at Draezyc.  "Avada Kedavra!"

Draezyc barely had time to roll left, throwing herself out of the way as the curse hit the wall, sending a cloud of stone dust into the air.  _Bloody hell… This is going wrong… _she thought, her anger threatening to boil over.  Crouching behind a chest of drawers, she pulled a silver dagger out of her boot and clutched it firmly in her left hand.  In her right, she gripped her wand.  Being left handed would not suit this kind of battle.  But her wand aim was as precise as most Aurors, so she could only hope her skill had not waned since then.  She jumped over the chest and landed firmly on the floor, hurling the most spectacular array of hexes that had ever graced the room.  None of them actually hit their target, as Karkaroff had shielded himself suitably with a ward, and the hexes were bouncing off in all directions.  However, wards were only magical, she could physically kill him with her hands, and would have no problem.  Draezyc had to duck under a particularly vicious cruciatus curse that reflected back ant her and sizzled a chunk of the bedpost.

"I'm getting slight bored."  Draezyc sighed and threw her wand over her shoulder.

Karkaroff raised an eyebrow. "You obviously think that vot I'm capable of iz below you."

"That's about right…" Draezyc nodded. "Score one for Igor."

"Vot are you trying to do?"

Draezyc rolled her eyes. "Are you incapable of speaking like a normal person?"

"You haff a problem vith the vay I speak?"

"Ves vi voo." Draezyc sneered. "Vot it?" 

"You haff no vand, vat exactly do you think you can do to me?"

Draezyc advanced forward slowly, watching Karkaroff edge away, she came up close and ran a finger down his jawline.  Karkaroff took in a shuddering breath, and abandoned his defence, grasping onto her arms and bringing her in for a fierce kiss.  

He choked, pulling away and clutching his throat.  "Vot haff you done to me?!"  He was retching and trying to scrape his tongue with his fingernails.

"It's a slow death you know…" Draezyc wiped her lips with her sleeve.  "Alas, I have no antidote.  You obviously were never immunised against Fluxweed poison… I coated my face in it, because I figured your randy self would get the better of you… DuCruet taught me that actually…"

Karkaroff never heard what she had to say after that, he had blacked out upon the cold floor. 

Draezyc smiled coldly.  "A man of so few words." She picked up the silver dagger from the floor, and using it like a dart, threw it at his chest. 

Well… that wasn't how I normally like to do things…   But it worked… I'm trying to stop pulling them into little pieces… really I am… but I cant help it… perhaps if I just hack his head off and send it back to Voldemort… Or then again on second thoughts, perhaps not.

Draezyc neatly stepped over the body and out of the room, retracing her steps out of the castle and into the harsh moor landscape.  The wind was blowing full force across the bracken and Draezy'c had a great deal of trouble controlling her robes to lie flat with magic, even in this weather… 

_Thirty first of October… Potter tragedy day… no doubt Remus and company are feeling sorry for themselves.  Black is most likely to be in a right mood.  Not even going to go down into the conversation about DuCruet… God I  hate that woman… bloody fascist dictator lady…  She's just lucky she hasn't met me in a dark alley yet… then I'd show her exactly what I think of her.  They'll be finding her body for weeks… I'd gladly go to Azkaban to be able to have the privilege of killing her.  I mean if Sirius Black can survive it… it can't be that difficult.  Okay I'd be incredibly bitter and resentful when I got there, but hey that's all part of the self enlightenment journey right?  Yeah…_

_Or maybe I'll just grievously harm her instead… Less of a prison sentence… And less of a pissed off Dumbledore… Hmmm decisions, decisions… or maybe just a nice hot chocolate would be nice, with a good dose of brandy… yeah… brandy.. or Ogden's fire whiskey… could really make myself breathe fire… Draco Malfoy eat your heart out… no seriously, that would be a great idea… _

She apparated to a field just outside Hogsmeade and looked up at the cheerful lights shining out of the windows of Hogwarts Castle.  

Ugh… makes me want to retch… Tacky and commercialised… Why can't we celebrate all the Old Order festivals instead… Yeah, I'd get a festival all to myself… Brilliant that would be. Anna'd get her own little festival week too, being a Phaerren…  the fifth December is that day… my family used to celebrate them anyway…  damn it was great, it was like having six Christmases in one year… Lets think… there was Phaerren Day, Tealamon Eve, Order holiday Monday, Civil War remembrance Tuesday… Supreme Ruler's Festival… that was in August… and the Birth of the Order Holiday… that went on for a week.  Superb…

Draezyc pushed her way through the heavy oak doors of Hogwarts School to be met by Draco Malfoy and his father.

"Well… If it isn't the Tealamon temptress…"

"Uhm… whatever.." Draezyc raised an eyebrow. "What you doing here, thought you had better fish to fry than little ol' me."

"As a matter of fact I do, but I'm here to discuss the running of this school with the headmaster." Lucius fiddled with the cuffs of his immaculate robes.  "I hear you've enlisted your son in amongst the Slytherins quite a few years early.  He has been telling my son some fantastic tales of your lives.  Pity you never got the chance to murder Black in that argument you had with him and his pathetic Auror ladyfriend."

"Tragic.  I suppose you've not heard what I've just done then?" Draezyc smirked at him, "You might want to try out a locator spell on your dear friend Igor some time in the near future…" 

_right, turn and leave… walk away…. Don't be tempted to kill him just because he's there and in your line of fire… it wouldn't be fare on dear Lucius…. Like hell…. Argh… just walking away…._Draezyc turned on her heel and slunk away, robes flowing out behind her, the only piece of evidence that gave away her past dealings that day was the smear of blood on her left sleeve.  

It was a smear that had not gone unnoticed by a certain hidden figure.

TBC

Ok, now I'm leaving it for a while… you can guess who the person was… I mean who else has it in for Draezyc? Think female, think jealous, think slapper….  (In the literal sense)  You might want to go back over exactly what the figure said about Draezyc both to other people and to her face, because poor Draezzy's in for a ride…   


	27. In which Sirius annoys a portrait

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 24 

Back after a severe case of writers block…. Arg!

_spoilers + art = http://www.geocities.com/halutirius/moonlithorizons  All to do with MH, I loved making it, you should go there to get the gist of what I mean!_

_"The sun is a mass of incandescent gas" belongs to They Might Be Giants… not me, I write songs that have meaning… (Wait for My Sophrosyne)_

_***_

 The feast had gone relatively smoothly after Sirius' little outburst of Madauderality.  That held nothing to the evil glint in the eyes of the twins as they watched Padfoot mischievously.

Remus had walked back up to the small room he occupied and rounded the corner, only to walk straight into Lucius Malfoy.

"Watch your step wolf boy."

"Excuse me?" Remus raised a challenging eyebrow.  "Did you say something death eater?"

"How dare you accuse me of such low life scum!" Lucius thundered, loud enough for people passing to turn heads. "Did you hear what this inferior idiot just called me?! A death eater! The sheer audacity of this!"

Lucius felt a tap on his shoulder and turned round to come face to face with a very angry Auror.

"DUCRUET!"  Malfoy wrenched himself away from her grasp.  "You as well?!  Dear me, your standards have fallen."

Edea nodded smiling.  "Not as much as yours are about to." 

"What?" Lucius frowned. 

Edea cocked her head sideways.  "You know, I've ruined people's careers before."

"And so have I, Auror.  I would watch who you talk back to if I were you." Lucius flicked a speck of dust off his cloak.

"Still the bully, I see.  But goodness, where are your thugs?" Edea gasped mockingly.  

"One doesn't need thugs to get one's way." Lucius rolled his eyes.  "I think you'll find that I have a great deal of influence over your placement in the ministry."

"Yeah, whatever."  Edea laughed.  "They don't call me one spell DuCruet for nothing you know, and let me give you a clue, it isn't because I can only use one spell."

"I would take you to court for grievous bodily harm."

"Fair enough, but you do know that my father is the Grand High Lord Judge of the Magical Justice system."

"Which is exactly why you're in the job you are now." Lucius added, wrapping his cloak around him.  "You must excuse me." He drawled. "I have pressing matters to attend to."

"say hi to Voldemort for me."  Edea called out after Malfoy's retreating figure.

Remus scowled. "You shouldn't do things like that Edea.  You'll only get into trouble."

"Remus… I'm an adult now, I can get into as much trouble as I like."

Remus noticed Draezyc peering round the corner of the corridor snickering at Edea.  He sighed and pushed Edea down the corridor in front of him.

"What you pushing me for?" Edea twisted left and started walking the other way. "I have a Malfoy to scout after."

"I think you'll find you're too late." Draezyc was leaning against the pillar, picking at one of her nails, she looked up at Edea and sneered.  "You have to get up earlier than that to catch yourself a Malfoy.  And bragging about dear old daddy wont help you."

"And what would you know?" Edea asked menacingly

"A lot more than you do obviously." Draezyc smiled, giving Edea a piercing stare.

Remus frowned and noticed that Anna was standing just behind him, watching the altercation with a worried expression.

"Oh yes? Well if you truly are on our side you would have told us by now, exactly what you know."

"Ah yes, but that would take out all the mystery.  Plus I'm not on YOUR side, you don't rule the side like an autocracy, in my opinion, there is no right and wrong in either side"

"You're going down Tealamon."

"Yeah? Well remind me to send you a postcard when I get there, ok?  Oh and by the way, if you hadn't noticed, it's Snape now." Draezyc clicked her fingers in front of Edea's face and made her way down the large staircase

"Was it just me or was her cloak covered in blood stains?" Anna whispered to Remus.

"I could smell it."  Remus nodded.  "Perhaps we should ask Severus?"

"No.  He was at the feast, he wouldn't necessarily know, and he's been in such a bad mood since you two got plastered."

"What are you two talking about?" Edea scowled,  "We _do_ have a war to win here."

"I don't think you're going about it in the right way though."  Anna shrugged.  "Can't you try to be nice to her?"

"NICE?" Edea choked.  "This is a death eater we're talking about.  I'm going to get her in Azkaban before Christmas, you mark my words.  I just need to finish some research and I've got her cornered."

Edea stalked in between a group of Ravenclaw fifth years, trying to get to the stairs in the commotion.

"You think she will?" Anna asked curiously

"Honestly?  Edea will try her hardest to follow through with what she's said, she rarely says something like that if she isn't very, very sure of what she's saying.  I have a bad feeling that she's been scouting the ministry's restricted files for dirt on Draezyc.  And of course if Draezyc goes down, then Severus will be next."

"Are all Aurors like that?"

"Most of them." Remus nodded apologetically.  "She never used to be like that, the stress I think, of holding down a job as an Auror."

"They're really just paid killers though, aren't they?" Anna muttered.

"Well in a way, yes.  Paid spies too." Remus smiled weakly.  "Not a job I'd ever consider." _James was one.  Well, training to be one anyway, along with Sirius.  I could never even go for an interview, being a werewolf.  Not something you can hide on any job application.  A paid killer, not something I'd ever thought of as describing Aurors before, but that puts them on the same level as death eaters, they're rewarded killers.  I wonder what Edea's up to.  And Draezyc… She must have been up to something gory… _

Remus and Anna sat down in chairs beside the crackling fire.

"No I cant forget this evening, or your face as you were leaving, but I guess that's just he way the story gooooooooooeeeeesss!"

Not even a second of silence before Sirius Black, maestro extraordinaire turns up… oh great.

"Hey all… Pax um biscum!"

"Yeah, peace be with you too."  One of the portraits answered Sirius with a nod of its head.  "And cut the singing… wimp arsed little bugger, ain't you!"

Sirius blinked. "Do you want me to throw you and your stupid scenery into the fire?"

"If that's what it takes to take your ridiculously stoopid leather trousers in there too, then yeah, I dare ya!"  The pirate in the picture dropped his stripy trousers and mooned Sirius, who screwed up his face, and stuck his tongue out.  

"Bloody hell… put your arse away!" Sirius shielded his eyes.  "I get enough stress without having to witness that!"

"Is it just me or has Sirius turned crude since I first met him?" Anna asked, picking up a mug of Bovril that had suddenly appeared on the table next to her.

"he's always been like that."  Remus shrugged.  "Wait 'til he starts singing about the sun being a mass of incandescent gas…"   

"That wasn't my fault." Sirius sniffed, giving the painting a two finger salute.  "James hexed me… And I started warbling about how hydrogen turned into helium…"

"At a temperature of millions of degreeeees…. Baa- bum!" Remus finished for Sirius, giving him a grin.

"Er… okaay." Anna frowned.  "And you're not weird or unstable in the slightest."

"Damn right." Sirius nodded. "Meaning I'm a sane sane being."

"Of course." Anna nodded, picking up the ancient book of the Old order that Draezyc had given her days before.

"Whatcha readin'?" Sirius bounced over, cracking his knuckles.

"A book." Anna muttered, "You know, two pieces of cardboard with bits of paper in between."

"REALLY!" Sirius raised a mischievous eyebrow, " and I thought it was just another name for sandwich."

"Food on the brain."

"Amongst other things." Sirius nodded.

Remus turned as he heard raised voices outside the room.  Two very distinctive voices.  Leaving Anna to bicker with Sirius about her reading a book, he walked over to the door and set his ear against the lock.

"… oh and that's because you're so clever is it?"

"But of course."

"One day your so high and mighty attitude will get the better of you…  And I'll be there on the front row to watch with my little flag."

"Not going to happen."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I made you a promise."

"Really? What was that then?"

"I promised you I'd get you into Azkaban before the year ended."

"Well let me make you a promise DuCruet."  Remus frowned as there was a pause, he could just imagine Draezyc walking forward to get her point across.  "You get me in Azkaban and I'll make sure you're killed."

"Difficult to create plans in Azkaban."

"Who says I don't already have a plan to rid the planet of over mighty Aurors!?"

"You're a killer, Draezyc Tealamon.  You're not even worth Azkaban, you should be given a taste of your own medicine."

"And you're telling me that you're NOT a killer?! Try another story when you're in a fit state to construct an argument.  You're wasting my time."

The footsteps faded away, and when Remus peered round the door, the hallway was deserted.  

_Those two…  I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't made actions against this.  During school time as well, this could get very dangerous, especially with the current situations taken into account.  Anybody could have heard them… especially if Harry isn't the only one with an invisibility cloak.  Which I doubt, but still, theres always a possibility right?  Something Dumbledore used to say to me- "Always a possibility, its your job to make sure you have nothing to do with it when it happens"  Wise words.  _

"Hey Moony!" Sirius poked the back of Remus' neck making him jerk backwards.  "What was all that about then?"

"Your girlfriend has a death wish I think."

"Oh, same as usual then." Sirius shrugged.  "never understood women, never want to try either.  Much too much effort."

"What you poking me for Padfoot?" Remus massaged the back of his neck.

"Oh, it looked like fun at the time, just a bit of my Marauder talent shining through, I tried to use my willpower to push it aside, but you see, it's instilled into me in such a way… I cannot help it but awaken at the call of the wild marauder-ness."

"Eh… yeah."  Remus frowned, watching as Anna was holding out her hand and staring at the fire in the fireplace.  The next moment the fire roared with a strange blue glow and completely shot up the chimney.

"Well I'm not a fire Phaerren then…" Anna said a little disappointedly.  "Perhaps…" She held out her hand at Sirius' glass of water, it shattered under her concentrated gaze. "Maybe not water either…."

"That was the stupidest thing I've seen.  That had a decent drop of brandy in!" Sirius knelt down to nurse his broken goblet, "My poor poor brandywater… soaked into the carpet…. I won't ever forget you!"

Anna held her hand out at Sirius and he rolled over, suddenly laughing like an idiot.  Clutching at his sides as if he were being tickled.  "That's it!"

"What's it?!" Remus asked, guiding Sirius away from the crushed glass on the floor.

"Well it says in the book that I can manipulate certain things, there previous Phaerrens have been able to do fire water ice, and natural things like that, but some could also affect humans and living beings… I can do that…"

Remus' eyes widened.  "That is one very very useful talent.  You have to tell Dumbledore about this, this could be perhaps a great help to the Phoenix cause."

Sirius had stopped gasping for breath and was lying flat out on the floor gazing up at the ceiling.  "You know, someone really needs to put mirrors on that ceiling, it'd look so cool, a vaulted mirror ceiling…."

Remus groaned tiredly.  Some things would never change

TBC


	28. In which the Order of The Phoenix takes ...

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 25                    

http://www.geocities.com/halutirius/moonlithorizons

for spoilers on future chapters, art from the chapters and random thoughts…  

***

Wow.  Sorry once again for the delay, but I just got chucked by the man I had really honestly love with my everything so I've spent the past few days in a corner crying, pretending not to exist.  Then I thought perhaps writing more about MH might help.  I don't think it has so far, but then again I've only written the Author's note…. Onward…  This is such a Linkin Park influenced chapter, that's' only because that was what I've been listening to recently.

***

Remus took his place in the circle of chairs in a sealed room deep within the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  To his left sat Sirius Black, Dedalus Diggle and Arthur Weasley, across from his sat the Aurors Alastor Moody, Edea DuCruet and Mundungus Fletcher.  To his right sat Harry Potter Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  In between sat many other members of the old Order of the Phoenix.  Arabella Figg sat beside Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.  Minerva McGonagall took the seat that had one been occupied by Lily Potter.  Remus had noticed that Sirius was having trouble looking at many of the people in the circle.  He preferred to look down at his hands, well aware that many eyes were on him.  It had been established as a Phoenix secret that Sirius had been framed.  The facts had been put straight and those within the Order had no choice but to accept the latest twist.

"Mundungus, can you update us on the situation at the ministry?" Dumbledore asked, cleaning his half moon spectacles.

A portly man stood up, pulling his robe sleeves down.  "Er… yes…" he cleared his throat.  "Well, Fudge is remaining in ignorance of the current events.  I… took the opportunity to contact some members of the Department of Mysteries… they are well aware of the Dark Lord's return, though for security reasons are unable to disclose this to the public or many members of the ministry, I'm sure you understand why, especially after the Rookwood Situation the last time around."

There were various mumbles of assent and some were nodding.

"As we know, the Dark Lord's main target seems to still be young Harry here." Mundungus sent a sympathetic look towards Harry.  "Now, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, you can call up a member whenever you like, by using the special Order Charm that you will be taught.  We cannot guarantee who will show up, but whoever it is will help you to the greatest of their abilities."

Remus could distinctly remember using the charm himself, when he was cornered by three particularly vicious looking death eaters.  Who should show up? Only Sirius Black.  Having a friend made him feel better, but the action always seemed to get to Sirius' head.  He went slightly out of control at times like that.  

"We have procured information…" Arabella Figg was now standing, reading some notes off a piece of parchment with her pince-nez perched on her nose. "That Igor Karkaroff has been murdered.  In hiding in an abandoned castle."  Remus noticed how this had suddenly caught Snape's attention.  His wife was not in the crowd.  Nobody had really trusted her enough to ask her to join.  Indeed she never showed any desire to join.  "The murderer left no clues other than the silver dagger that was presumably the weapon they used.  There were no traceable fingerprints or magical residues that could lead us to the attacker."

Hermione had stood up, looking slightly self-conscious. "Wasn't Lord Voldemort after Karkaroff? I mean after the TriWizard Tournament… Because Karkaroff wouldn't join with the Death Eaters again?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Hermione. "That is indeed what we believe, and thus it is highly possible that the attacker was an accomplished Death Eater, if not Voldemort himself."

Remus glanced at Snape, remembering the note Severus had given him just before the feast.  It said that Draezyc had had to dispose of Karkaroff.  It must have been her, which was why she had been coated in blood when he last saw her.  Nobody else knew of Draezyc's involvement other than Remus, Anna and Severus.  It was possible that Dumbledore knew, but he was showing no knowledge of it.  Remus had not told Sirius the contents of the letter, even though it concerned him.  

Remus looked up at Edea who was glancing between Dumbledore and Snape.  Her eyes were narrowed and it was clear that she was doing some quick calculations of the same sort that Remus had just done.  

"Well, it was in the Daily Prophet this morning." Dedalus Diggle raised his voice.  "Front page news it was."

"So it was made public." Edea nodded. "Did they have any suspicions?"

"Something about his run of debts with some foreign dignitaries, but those weren't of such consequence to cause murder.  Nothing about his Death Eater past was mentioned."

"Of course not." Moody barked, everybody jumped at his sudden outburst. "Ministry's censoring everything they can get their hands on, and the editor of the Prophet is a good friend of Fudge's."

"I think that perhaps we should place our energies into informing as many people as possible about the threats looming in the shadows and prepare for the worst.  If we follow on Voldemort's past actions we can presume that by now he will have quite a mass of troops to fight with.  Trolls most probably." Arabella sniffed disdainfully.

Remus frowned as Snape sneered. "You don't presume he would do an exact replica of what he did before, do you?"  He smirked.  "It's a great pity you don't have access to such information.  He has not recruited any trolls as of late.  Just death eaters.  And so far he has no large scale attacks planned.  Abductions yes, but no armies."

"Who, Severus?"  Arabella looked kindly at him

"Potter, obviously." Snape rolled his eyes.  Remus glanced at Sirius who was growling under his breath.  "And the Phaerren, oh yes, and Black."

"ME?"

"He believes that taking you will lead to Potter's demise." Snape said shortly.

"He won't get to Harry." Sirius muttered menacingly.  "I won't let him get anywhere near."

***

It's all very well for Sirius to be acting like that, but he's not thinking literally.  Flights of fancy and clever plans can only get you so far.  This isn't a school rivalry anymore, this is no place for Marauder antics.  This is for real.

"Remus?" 

Remus started.  He turned to see Harry smiling apologetically at him.

"Harry, how are you doing?" Remus smiled, taking a seat in the empty classroom

"I'm alright.  I wanted to ask you something though."

"Yes?" Remus sounded interested now, it was rare that Harry would come to him for advice, much preferring to take his queries to Sirius.

"I didn't want to ask Sirius, because he might take it the wrong way…" Harry looked confused.  "What was it like to have my dad as an animagus, when you were…"

"When the wolf takes over?" Remus finished the question.  He took in a deep breath, trying not to let the mental images of James reappear.  "At first, to tell you the truth, terrifying, I was rather worried it might go wrong, but it was a success.  When we were convinced that it had gone correctly and that the wolf was not a threat to their animal forms it was one of the most wonderful times of my life.  One of the most selfless acts of their friendship with me.  And if Sirius had not done it, he most definitely would not be here now.  It is quite amazing how childhood actions can influence your later life.  But to be able to have my friends with me, when I was in such a state was… a feeling I find very hard to describe still."

"I want to become an animagus."

Remus was caught off guard by this.  _It must be his desire to get closer to the memory of his father.  He must think that he can feel closer to James if he follows in his father's footsteps…_ "Harry… I appreciate why you want to do this, but I don't think…"

"You all managed it in your fifth year… I'm in my fifth year, what is there that you can do that I can't?" Harry frowned.  "I don't want to tell Sirius…"

"He won't be told until you tell him." Remus nodded.  "But I don't agree with this. There are a thousand and one things that could go wrong."

"But think of the possibilities if it went right!  I could be better protected against Voldemort for one…"

"You have the best protection already, Harry."  Remus bit his lip, this was one argument he was not going to win.

"I want to become a true marauder, not just a Marauder Junior, not a Prongs Junior… I want to be able to stay with you and Sirius during full moons.  You're all the real family I have left."  Harry said in an exasperated voice.  "What could be so difficult?"

"You realise that a wrong turn, just one single wrong utterance in your primary transformation can cause permanent damage, you could be paralysed or blinded… or fall into a terminal coma."  Remus said in his usual calm voice.

"But who's saying that it will?"

"Oh Harry.  Think about what you're doing.  For Sirius, think about it." Remus stood up.  "You should get to lunch before they stop serving."

Harry nodded, and when he was walking out of the door, Remus noticed a book in his arms that James had carried around with him for many weeks in their third year.  _Advanced Transfiguration, from Animagi to Zygometry_… Remus shook his head sadly, if Sirius caught his godson reading that, there would be hell to pay.

***

"Moony?"

Remus had been sitting in a chair in front of the fire lost in his own thoughts when Sirius had taken a seat across form him.  "Alright Padfoot?"

"Yeah, mostly." Sirius flashed a hint of his grin.  "Royally teed off Eddie. But that's nothing I can't remedy later."

"Oh?"

"About my drinking habits again."

"You do tend to overindulge in that department, and answering that you haven't had any for the past decade doesn't qualify as an excuse I'm afraid." Remus smiled 

"You will have to remain answerless then." Sirius sighed.  "But honestly Moony… what do you think Voldie has up his sleeve this time round?"

"Same as usual, although this time we know who the spy for him is."

"Pettigrew…" Sirius spat angrily.  "Some wounds, they will not heal."

"he's been rather quiet since he was last spotted, don't you think?"

"Well Moony, he is supposed to be dead you know…" Sirius groaned.  "Pity I didn't get the chance…"

"Sirius! You kill him and you lose your chance of freedom.  You don't have a choice but to play along until we can capture him." 

"I cant stand running round Hogwarts as Padfoot, running forever like some guilty fugitive…  When I should be out there, trying to track down the rat who framed me for he best part of my life."

"When the time is right, you will catch up with him, and it will be him who will pay for his crimes.  You need to be patient, we all do."

"Patience is a trait that I'm well known for my lack of."

"We all lose it some times."

"But in the end, it doesn't even matter, does it?"

"Not in the end, in the 'end' end nothing matters, no matter who you place your trust in, or where you end up.  In the end nothing matters." Remus nodded, watching the flickering light of the flames in the fireplace.  "But Peter owes Harry a life debt.  Deep magic that cannot be reversed.  He cannot take part in any misdemeanour that may involve Harry.  He knows this."

"But he doesn't care… if that hand is really silver, really as powerful as the rumours go… We are all in trouble… never give insecure people any grasping of power… That is what makes dictators so… dictator-like." Sirius frowned, that last part of the sentence didn't flow…

"It isn't real, it may be there, but it's not part of Pettigrew, what can be given can be taken away just as easily, I have no doubts when I say the moment Pettigrew makes a mistake in the eyes of Voldemort, that hand will be gone quicker than you can say sugar quill."

"Oh no.  Don't start with sugar quills.  I cant stand the sandpaper thoughts that grate on my sanity.  And they include your like for sugar quills."

"But you still brought me back a batch from Saskatchewan…" 

"That was sixteen years ago Moony!" Sirius groaned.  "I thought you'd like the maple syrupy taste… so I bought you a bunch of them…"

"And I thank you for them, they were very nice."

"Too much information."

"I fail to understand how you can degrade something as innocent as a sugar quill."

"You're the only person I know that has a fetish for them."

"I do not." Remus said indignantly

"You so do!  You admitted it in our seventh year!"

"I refuse to comment on that." Remus huffed, knowing full well that Sirius was right.

"Well at least you're easy to buy birthday presents for."  Sirius smiled, leaning back in his chair.  Their heated discussion about Pettigrew momentarily forgotten.  "Where's Anna today?"

"Library last time I saw her, in the magical heritage section."

"Oh, she's having a Lily mood, a do not disturb my reading on pains of death kind of mood." Sirius nodded understanding.

"She said she'd be back for supper… That's still a few hours." Remus glanced up at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Fancy a game of chess?"

"As long as I can play my name colour, yes."  Sirius agreed, pulling his chair closer to the small marble chess board engraved into the coffee table.  He started arranging his black pieces on the squares as Remus pulled a cushion off the chair and sat on the floor.

"Ten sickles I win." Sirius placed a handful of coins on the table.

"I see your ten, and I raise it ten." Remus placed twenty sickles on the table.

"Oh fine… twenty sickles I win." Sirius placed the extra ten on the table.

"You're on." Remus smiled knowing full well that Sirius would not win, chess ws something Sirius never won, but insisted he was a master at.

TBC

2nd A/N – no, writing more really didn't help much, even tho me and Tim sort of sorted it out whilst I was writing it, we're "friends" again…. Yeah right.  I'm glad he doesn't read fanfic… oh his reason? – "I realised we made a mistake I wanted to finish it before anybody was really hurt." He obviously hasn't been taking any notice of my recent moods then… Apparently we're too much of good friends to risk it by having a relationship… I wouldn't mind risking everything for a relationship, but that doesn't seem to matter… damn, and there was me thinking this was actually going to last… never date a 20 yr old guy when you're three years younger than him, even if you are soulmates… its daaaaangerous.  I'm sure a lot of my mood will show through in the next chapter… grrrr!


	29. In which Edea gets her revenge

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 26                                                                     

http://www.geocities.com/halutirius/moonlithorizons

for spoilers on future chapters, art from the chapters and random thoughts…  

***

OK. Back to business, sorry I spilled various bits of my guts in the past few authors notes, it had to spill some time!  This isn't a happy chapter by the way… L  Oh, a lot of what Draezyc says comes from Linkin Park "one step closer"  listen to that and you've got the exact tone and pitch of Draezyc Snape's voice.  If you ever want to listen to my Sirius, check out Sum 41's In too Deep… Can't you just imagine him in skater pants and sneakers jumping about with an electric guitar?!!!???  Hehehehe…. He's my Sam Russo type of guy (bloke I know who reminds me of Sirius) Sadly I know no Remuses or Snapes… I know a Peter Pettigrew…. And a female Colin Creevey… arg!  Anyhoo---

***

"Everything she says to me, brings me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break.  I need a little room to breathe..." 

"I cannot take this anymore… Draezyc if it bothers you so much why don't you just go back home?  The roof is fixed and it isn't like the Dark Lord is after you anymore. "

"Why do we always seem to want what we can't have?"

"Because we're Misunderstood Slytherins that's why."

"Was that sardonic humour I detected there?" Draezyc challenged

"Perhaps."

Remus smothered a smile at Snape's attempt at cheering up his wife.  Today was the big ceremony in Hogsmeade to celebrate Bonfire Night.  Normally the students would not have been there to take part, but this year was the 250th official Hogsmeade Gala Celebrations to commemorate the event, and it also fell on a Hogsmeade Weekend.  The Minister of Magic would be attending to open the party and light the Bonfire.  Even Sirius was in the party mood as Padfoot.

Remus kept on walking past the dungeons, the empty goblet of Wolfsbane in his hand.  He stopped at Snape's teaching room and left the goblet on his desk before walking back up to the great hall where Harry and Padfoot were waiting for him.  Ron and Hermione had gone on ahead, Remus suspected, for a  bit of privacy.  Harry had mentioned to Sirius about how "couply" they had been recently.  Sirius only ever smiled when Harry mentioned it, which made Harry stop asking him questions about them.

"Ready?" Remus asked, Harry nodded and Padfoot barked in approval, bounding out ahead to knock over Fred Weasley who was hanging round the entrance hall with a suspicious looking bottle of something.

"Hey dog!" Fred scratched Padfoot's ears.  "Better watch what you're doing! You never know what might happen."

Padfoot barked mischievously, and from where Remus was standing it looked very much like the dog had a typical Sirius-esque grin smothered on his muzzle.  Harry was covering his mouth with his sleeve, trying not to laugh at the thought of how the twins idolised the Marauders, and if only Fred could know he was talking to perhaps the most mischievous of them all….

***

"That's going to be one big Bonfire Night Show." Remus remarked to Anna as he watched the final touches being placed upon the heap of twigs and pieces of wood.

Anna was about to reply, when she was nudged by a passer by who had purposefully, it seemed, walked into her. "Who was that?"

Remus squinted after the figure in the dim light, and let out a heavy sigh.  "An old contemporary of mine… By the name of Kleitias Zabini.  He was in Slytherin along with the Snapes and Lucius Malfoy.  One very dangerous character."

"What's he doing here?"

"His daughter Blaise is in Harry's year, it's probably a family event for them.  They don't live far from here I don't think..."

"I've seen him before… When I was in that cell… he was talking to Draezyc Snape about a plan they had in action… Something about chocolate or sweets of some kind."

"Strange thing for them to be discussing…" Remus smiled, "But I suppose everyone has to do it sometime or another… See him? He's the Minister of Magic… Bit like your Muggle Prime Minister, but a lot more pompous, and with horrendous dress sense." Remus pointed at a stout figure clearing his throat on the podium. "Looks like the fun is about to start."

"Dear Wizarding friends!" Cornelius Fudge exclaimed to the crowd that had gathered to hear him speak.  Remus was slightly surprised to see Lucius Malfoy and his family within the crowd, as Fudge continued with his speech Remus looked anxiously for Padfoot and Harry in the crowd.  He saw them hovering near the joke shop, eating various sweets from Honeydukes.  If Lucius saw Anna here, there would be hell to pay… Where there were Death Eaters, there was nearly always trouble.  As he looked further into the crowd he saw other familiar faces, Macnair, Avery, Zabini was still there with his daughter and wife.  No sign of any of the Snapes, but that didn't surprise Remus.  Severus Snape was not known for his attendance at such fuctions.  And if Draezyc's sour mood was anything to go by it was unlikely that she would be here.  

"As is custom in our society, we do not celebrate Bonfire Night for the same reasons as the Muggles.  Whilst they celebrate the failure of the gunpowder plot…" 

Remus noted just how pleased Fudge sounded with himself for knowing a fraction about Muggle tradition.  He heard Anna snort in contempt at one of Fudge's comments.

"And now… I will start our evening of festivities by lighting this magnificent Bonfire… A Merry Fstival to you all!"  Cornelius Fudge stepped down off the podium and walked towards the stack of wood, pulling out his wand, "Incendio!"  The wood crackled merrily as the crowd cheered in approval, Fudge smiled and waved at the crowd as he turned away from the fire.

Fudge was about to walk back to the podium when the bonfire suddenly roared to life and exploded out and up, engulfing the Minister in a huge spitting fireball.  The Minister was burnt alive.  The pandemonium that followed was chaos.  People were running about screaming, trying to get away from the scene.  Remus noticed Edea run towards the flaming wreckage, and that was when he was it, the familiar glowing blue eyes, alight with a sinister mirth.  Remus took hold of Anna's hand and started running towards Padfoot and Harry, who had been joined by Ron and a very worried looking Hermione. "Go… go back up to the castle...  I need to find someone, go back!" he shouted over the noise.  Harry nodded, he knew better than to question Remus in times like this.  Anna looked worried.  "Please… I need you to stay at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy's crowd is out here tonight, its too dangerous… I will come back as soon as I've found her."

"Found who?" Anna shouted at Remus' retreating figure.  She never got an answer.

Remus pushed past various people running in the other direction, bits of debris were still falling from the blast.  Someone has set that alight to explode… It was a strategically planned arson attack.  And Remus could think of no better tactician…  But arson wasn't her forte.  She sliced people up, but wasn't a pyromaniac.  He got to the other side of the blaze in time to see a furiously screaming Edea DuCruet closely chasing Draezyc Snape back into the Forest that bordered into Hogwarts Grounds.  Severs was not with her, nobody was, she was alone.  Remus slowed as the two women stopped at a clearing in the Forbidden Forest.  He did not wish to make his presence known at this point.  

Draezyc caught her breath, glanced at Edea and then purposefully walked in the opposite direction to Edea.

"SNAPE!" DuCruet shouted at the retreating figure.

Draezyc spun round again, a sinister smile on her face

"You won't get away with it this time."

"Draezyc frowned. "Get away with what?"

"Fudge.  Don't look so confused, we know it was you!"

Remus took a few steps back so he was hidden within the shadows of the forbidden forest.  He shuddered, there was an evil chill in the air, neither of the women had seen him.

"You think I killed Cornelius Fudge!?  You must be on crack." Draezyc sighed bitterly.  "Firstly, he wasn't in lots of little bits, secondly I only just got to Hogsmeade…"

"Karkaroff wasn't in unidentifiable pieces either."

"SO?" 

"Stupefy!"

Draezyc ducked, the curse hit a tree behind her.  "You're slow." She commented, "Best you can do?"

"Petrificus totalus!"

Draezyc rolled left and the curse hit the same tree, snapping it in two.  

"Imperio!" Draezyc whispered, the blue jet skimmed past Edea's shoulder.

"CRUCIO!" Edea shot back

Draezyc had to throw herself to the grass to avoid the vicious shot, she rolled onto her feet and hissed "Scelestus!"

Edea shrieked and threw herself out of the line of fire. 

Remus backed further into the trees and watched with horror as Edea plucked a Snitch-shaped ball out of her pocket.  _That's a dementor summoner, she can't be serious about this, I have to warn Draezyc._ He crouched down, peering round a tree trunk.

Draezyc laughed.  "A SNITCH!!  You're going to kill me with… a… SNITCH!!??"

Edea smiled.  "No." She tapped it with her wand and the golden ball flashed red, then disappeared.  "New ministry invention." She said lightly.  "I'm just fulfilling a promise."

Remus dropped to his knees in the forest as five Dementors swept past him unexpectedly making him gasp with the cold chill.  When he had the strength to look up, Draezyc was cowering on the grass.  She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Edea stood back and watched with glee as the Dementors closed in, forming a circle around the death eater.  Draezyc was shivering, clenching tightly onto her wand.  "M… M… Mors… MORSMORDRE!"

Green light engulfed the grove, the Dark Mark was shining high above the trees.  It was the last conscious act she made, as Remus picked up his own wand and shot a stunning spell at her whimpering form, surprising Edea.

"What on… REMUS!?" Edea raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to create a commotion." Remus answered simply.  He knew full well that stunning a person meant tat the Dementors kiss could not be administered.  Edea didn't have the time to reply as a group of Aurors and Ministry Wizards ploughed into the scene, pointing up at the Dark Mark and then across at the group of Dementors.

"Another one for Azkaban tonight, DuCruet?" The head hitwizard asked Edea.

"Yes.  Immediately.  She's highly dangerous when cornered."

She's serious, she just sent Draezyc to a fate worse than death, a hell beyond all hells… Even Sirius would disagree with what she's doing now.

"Not dead then?"

"Unfortunately not." Edea grimaced.  "Charge her against murder of the Minister, Karkaroff and Sumpservius…"

Remus said nothing, there was nothing to say or do but watch as Draezyc Snape was carried away by the hit wizards, closely guarded by the Dementors.

"Ah the sweet smell of success." Edea laughed as she picked up Draezyc's wand and carelessly snapped it in half.  "Oh… Dragon heartstring… Yew…. Thirteen inches… An unlucky combination, tree of death, unlucky number and creature of evil… bit of a prediction that wand was."

"She didn't deserve that Edea." Remus muttered, "You went too far this time."

"Remus, she's a death eater.  Of course she deserved it." Edea said this like it explained everything.

"She's a mother, what do you think Pytheus is going to think?"

Edea didn't answer.

"Perhaps we should get rid of that?" Remus pointed up at the Dark Mark. "Deletrius."

The Dark Mark vanished, but the eerie green glow remained as Remus followed Edea back through the forest and up towards the school.

TBC

A/N 2 – the snitch line that Draezyc laughs about is illustrated on my website that was mentioned at the beginning, it WAS a spoiler pic, but I've written it now, so I guess it isn't anymore!  Hehehe… Edea's not gonna be miss popular now… 


	30. Interlude 4 The 26B

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 26B - interlude                                                    

http://www.geocities.com/halutirius/moonlithorizons

for spoilers on future chapters, art from the chapters and random thoughts…  

***

Voltora- Whoa, amazing amount of reviews… here's your next chapter… just a bit angsty!! ;) 

Ramblergirl – I know! I don't like Edea either. Oh don't worry, she'll get whats coming to her.  About Sirius- you'll find out in this one, although its told from Snape's point of view.  We get a bit of Sirius- Snape bonding… er… kind of.. She's calm because its her job ;)   

Righty… onwards and upwards.

The lyrics that are included in a lot of Snape's thoughts are from Linkin' Park's 'Papercut' and various others on Hybrid Theory.

***

Severus looked up with a sour expression as Remus Lupin barged into his office, looking strangely out of breath and very worried.

"I thought the potion I gave you would have been enough…" Severus muttered, going back to marking the pieces of first year homework on the desk.

"Severus… it's urgent… Azkaban, they've taken her to Azkaban... It's Draezyc" Remus held onto the mantelpiece for support.

Whatever Snape had been expecting, this had not been it.  "Who!?"  He grasped Remus by the shoulders and shook him violently, "WHO DID!?"

"Aurors." Remus gasped.  "Edea."

"No." Snape let go as if he had been stung.  "Not her.  Not now… She can't... It just makes the situation worse…"

"I tried to reason with her…"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE LUPIN." Snape was clenching and unclenching his fists, breathing heavily, "NOW!"

"Severus, perhaps you should take a seat."  Dumbledore had watched the altercation without Snape noticing.  Snape threw Remus a glare that clearly stated he wanted Remus to leave.  Remus had obviously got the message as he quickly walked out of Snape's office, closing the door quietly behind him.

_No.  Not now… this cannot be happening now… Draezyc… What have you done??_

"Severus? Severus!" Dumbledore caught Snape's attention once more.

"Draezyc." Snape muttered.

"Yes, I am here to discuss Draezyc with you."  Dumbledore sighed sadly.  "it would seem that the evidence suggests she caused the death of the Minister of Magic… had you heard of his death?"

"Fudge? … She KILLED Fudge?!" Snape blinked, "How? Why?"

"She is in no fit position to say why, or to explain anything at the present time." Dumbledore looked sadly at Severus, who had buried his face in his hands.  He pointed his wand at the fireplace, which roared to life, bathing the room in a golden warmth.

"She wouldn't.  Albus… Draezyc wouldn't have done that."

"You know that there is nothing more than my desire to believe that… But sadly there is a lot more to it than simply your word."

"Of course… An Auror arrest, she's not going to get a trial is she… Does DuCruet not realise what a narrow path she is treading?  Draezyc was providing valuable information for us…"

"Edea does not believe that Draezyc was committed to our cause, in all honesty I do not believe many people agree with what she has done, but what's done is done we will have a great deal of difficulty in reversing the damage."

"Does she not understand!?" Snape stood up and started pacing, the sneer on his face more pronounced than ever.  "Did Black never tell her about life in Azkaban for those who committed no crime?"

"Severus, sit down, please."

"No." Snape grabbed at his cloak hanging on the peg and threw it over his shoulders.  "There is business that needs to be sorted out.  I will return in due course."

He never heard Dumbledore's reply.  He heard nothing but the blood pounding in his ears.  DuCruet had got her petty wish.  The rivalry went back many years, but she had finally got what she had always wanted.  But nobody crosses a Snape and does not live to regret it.  Or not live as the case may be.  Severus stormed up the dungeon staircase, narrowly missing knocking over Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, their arms laden with cakes.   It was Draco Malfoy's voice that broke the silence.

"Professor Snape, Sir!"

Severus whipped round, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I heard the news…  And bring you a message from my father." Draco cleared his throat as he saw he had his professor's attention.  "Father wishes you to know he will try his best to pull strings at the Ministry to release your wife.  He sends his congratulations however, on a mission well done, our Lord is pleased.  He wishes to see you at the earliest available moment you have."

Severus nodded.  "I was on my way at present, Malfoy." he took in a breath of the cool air. "You may thank Lucius on my behalf.  His help is appreciated in such matters." 

Malfoy sauntered away, looking pleased with himself.  _He thinks we are on the same side.  He openly discusses the Dark Lord with me.  But if the Phoenix side has connections with such worthless scum as DuCruet I sometimes wonder what I am doing.  Is the Phoenix really greater than the Serpent?_ Snape sighed and hurried on his way, Voldemort wanted to see him.   The Dark Lord did not appreciate being made to wait.  

***

Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today.  Why am I so uptight today, Paranoia's all I got left…

It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back, its like a whirlwind inside of my head, its like I cant stop what I'm hearing within. Its like the face inside is right beneath my skin.  The sun goes down, I feel the light betray me, betray me… betray…

"Ah, Severus… you got the message I assume?"

"Yes your Lordship." Snape bent low on one knee in homage to Lord Voldemort, who sat regally on his throne-like chair.  "Lucius Malfoy has promised…"

"Lucius can achieve nothing."  Voldemort interrupted, motioning for Severus to rise.  "But I do not plan to let one of my most skilled assassins rot away in Azkaban… Not whilst the Dementors still control Azkaban."

"But Master… the Ministry…"

"Are FOOLS." Voldemort laughed his high pitched laugh.  "I can see your thoughts Severus.  You feel betrayed, no?  Of course you do.  You have every right to feel that way.  You see now who your true friends are, where your true place is in this wretched world.  By my side, like your wife is… Yes… Draezyc is essential to my plans.  You will have her back before the sun sets on the tenth."

"Thank you master… Could I ask how you plan to achieve this?"

Voldemort laughed.  "You could… and I will grace you with an answer this time.  Draezyc is held in a high security cell on the top floor of the East Wing.  I believe it is the room recently vacated by Sirius Black… However we will start our plan to release Azkaban from the Dementors a few weeks early due to my apprehension at leaving her within such circumstance.  I do not need a mentally unstable assassin in my inner circle you understand?  The sooner we have Azkaban under our control, the better.  It is unfortunate that she was caught, especially by such a failure of an Auror DuCruet.  She will pay.  Soon."  

"Thank you master… Thank you…" Snape hated being sincere to such a disgustingly smug evil creature, but between sucking up to him and being killed by him, sucking up suddenly didn't look so bad.  And right now, he didn't care what happened to DuCruet.  She wasn't his problem.  She would get what she deserved.  DuCruet had received the sort of close minded upbringing that made many people think of the Muggle Monarchy, it made Snape sick, when he ever got small snatches of her in his memories of schooldays.  

"Before you leave…"

Snape blinked, uncertain of what the glint in Voldemort's eyes would bring.  "Master?"

"Make sure the Potter boy is out in Hogsmeade tomorrow.  Make sure they all are.  They shall pay.  Every single one of them."

"Yes, my master." Snape nodded, bowing himself out of the chamber, silently wondering how he would achieve getting Potter out into Hogsmeade without the watch of his overenthusiastic godfather.

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within… it's like the face inside right beneath the skin… I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. Snape hurried out of the gothic chamber, and walked straight into a small balding man, rushing in the other direction.  

"Oh… ohh… e… excuse me."  The man stuttered, he looked up at who he had run into and Snape smirked as the small man paled slightly.  "S… Severus!  How nice to s… see you!"

"Charmed I'm sure." Snape drawled, sounding slightly more like Malfoy than he wanted to.  "What on earth are you doing here Pettigrew?"

"I… I have a mission…" Pettigrew looked terrified at the concept of himself having a mission.

Snape raised an eyebrow, briefly looking surprised before resuming the cold, expressionless mask.  "I'm sure Our Lord has his reasons,"

"I … I heard about… about your wife."

"I'm not surprised, what were you doing? Holding a glass against the door?" 

"N… No! Of course not."  Pettigrew blushed.  "Avery… he told me."

"You must remind me to have a discreet word with him about that when I next see him." Snape muttered, more to himself than Peter.  "And how is the situation with the Wolf and the Convict?"

"I… Need to talk to you… about that actually." Peter looked terrified now.  _More so than usual_. 

"Indeed?"

"Y… Yes… because they're at Hogwarts...  And… and… you're there as well… I thought it might be… easier…"

"Oh for the convenience of convenience." Snape rolled his eyes, "Come then, let us discuss this in somewhere more fitting than a castle corridor."

He led the way around cold winding unlit passages, sometimes barely wide enough for a single person to walk through until Snape stopped at a bolted door.  He inserted his wand into the keyhole and watched as the door swung open revealing a dimly lit library, and near the fireplace a row of tables with a fascinating menagerie of pickled creatures in bottles, each precisely labelled and indexed.  This was Snape's own private chambers within Voldemort's lair.  Draezyc frequented it more often than he ever did.  You could always tell when Draezyc had previously been in a room, she had a habit of leaving half empty goblets of red wine near the chair she had occupied, and with the distinct lack of elves ever daring to venture into this part of the castle, they remained where she left them.

"Sit." Snape gestured to one of the many chairs beside the tables.  Snape followed Pettigrew's nervous line of sight towards a jar with a dead rat floating in the formaldehyde. He smirked to himself. "Well? What is it that you wish to know?"

"I… er…" Pettigrew was glancing at a suspicious looking piece of black silk stuffed down the side of one of the padded lounging sofas.  

_Damn. I forgot Draezyc left that there…_

"Perhaps if you could start with where they reside… normally in the day… and when they usually leave the castle…"

"Do you expect me to know their movements in a castle run by Dumbledore?" Snape asked, eyebrow raised in sarcasm

"Well surely…"

"Black, I think you will find, rarely leaves the castle unless he is suitably disguised in his canine form.  And when he does, it is usually to sneak to that fool Hagrid's hut to enjoy a game of cards and general debauchery often after sunset…" Snape sighed, he could think of many things he would rather think about than the marauders right now.  "And Lupin, well. He leaves the castle even less.  He fusses around Potter like a mother… no… like a grandmother…  I do believe he takes Black out for 'walkies' to the inn in Hogsmeade on regular occasions, but you can be sure that since the assassination of Fudge that activity will cease altogether, the wolf is paranoid…"

"Y…yes…" Pettigrew nodded.  "And Potter?"

"Potter." Snape uttered Harry's name in disgust, as if Peter had just sworn at him. "Never leaves the sides of his _loyal_ friends Weasley and the mudblood, Granger.  They do tend to flaunt the rules and leave their dormitories after lights out.  It is not my problem, that is all the information I can give you, perhaps you might contact Lucius' son for more information on the boy?"  

Peter looked like he had just received an epiphany as he scuttled out of the door, his silver hand catching the light as he turned the handle.

Snape leant back in his chair and sighed heavily.   __

_I feel the light betray me…_

TBC


	31. In which war is declared

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 27                                                                     

http://www.geocities.com/halutirius/moonlithorizons

for spoilers on future chapters, art from the chapters and random thoughts…  

***

Erm well I didn't have enough space to write the Sirius- Snape bonding in the previous chapter, so it wont happen yet…  Back to normal POV…

OOH! The New Found Glory cover of _Everything I Do, I Do It For You_ is AMAZING! And their cover of _I Don't Want to Miss A Thing_… Wow… but maybe that's just my thing for ska punk. They're used in here… its Sirius again… don't think of the originals cuz they sound totally different and very un- Sirius… but I always thought of him as a Sum 41 person… so there you go!

Voltora-  how many? As many as it takes to write Remus' story.  I have a lot planned… in the beginning I had 32 chapters written out in note form but that's increased recently to 58… hehehehe

Slykitty – YAY! Thank you!

Ramblergirl- Severus has clear principles, Voldemort ain't gonna be one of them, now Draezyc on the other hand…. :D

***

Remus woke up with the distinct feeling that something was wrong.  Very wrong.  He rolled out of his bed, picking up a robe he had slung over the back of one of the chairs beside the mirror.  Looking out of the window, it was a dull and foggy morning.  He couldn't even see Hagrid's hut from here, and it wasn't even that far away.  

"_I don't wanna close my eeeeeeyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, cuz I'll miss youuuuu babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing… cuz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will NEVEEERRR do cuz I'll miss you babe aaaaaand I don't wanna miss a thing_…"

_Oh god._ Remus rolled his eyes as he pushed the bathroom door open hastily, before Sirius got any closer. _Surely it didn't sound like that originally? What on Earth has he done to it?_

"OI! Moony!" 

"I'm in here." Remus said loudly, vaguely annoyed at Sirius' intrusion.  "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I'm just slightly happy, do I need a reason?"

"For THAT, yes." Remus answered, very glad that there was a door between him and Sirius' singing.

"Ok, seriously." Sirius's voice travelled. "I just came to tell you to get your arse in gear because I want to ask you something."

"Er… right." Remus dumped his sponge back in the sink and grabbed a towel off the rail.  After rubbing his face dry he walked back in to be greeted by Sirius lounging in his chair by the fire, flicking through the pages of Wuthering Heights, which Remus had picked out of the library for some light reading.  

"What sort of person names their son Heathcliff?" Sirius snorted… "Oh I forgot… the same parents that name their kids Severus…"

"Sirius, I don't think that's appropriate right now, do you?"

Sirius had the grace to look guilty.  "I know.  I heard about… about Draezyc." He looked down at his hands.  "She doesn't deserve it.  But you try telling Edea that.  What's done is done, I don't know.  It was more than likely that it was her."

"I'm not sure." Remus frowned.  "If you ask for my honest opinion… I don't think it was."

"Why's that?"

"Zabini." Remus grumbled.  "He was hanging round suspiciously… The Malfoys… All the Death Eaters were there… I didn't see Draezyc till later…"

Sirius nodded.  "If that's what you believe… I didn't see anything.  I believe you." He looked up at Remus with an unusually serious face.  "You're sure about this, and I trust you.  If that's so, then we need to get her out of there.  Nobody deserves to go there, Moony."

"You're not planning anything without me." 

"Anna!?" Remus turned round to see Anna looking determined standing in the doorway.

"I want to help.  I like Draezyc.  I don't think that whatever she's going through now… I don't think she needs or deserves it." Anna closed the door softly behind her.  "What are we going to do?"

"Azkaban, its out near the Shetland Islands."  Sirius looked suddenly downcast, and ill.  "Just to the northeast… it wouldn't take long to get there undetected with a few good invisibility charms, and an untraceable ward over us."

_This is the old Sirius… Master Tactician of the Marauders… Always making plans… _Remus smiled supportively.  "Sirius if you don't… can't…"

"I'm going, Moony." Sirius glared.  "I have some debts to settle."

Remus nodded silently, glancing worriedly at his friend, who just moments ago had seemed so cheerful.  "Hippogriff?"

"Not able to carry four of us on the way back…" Sirius was interrupted by a chorus of screams.

Remus could hardly remember what happened next, one minute they were planning some elaborate capture and the next they had been hurled into the most unwelcome of situations…

***

"I want anybody capable of fast attack wand combat to group over by the head table… Those with medical knowledge over by the Hufflepuff table… Any good Quidditch Players over on the Ravenclaw table… We have a top order situation here.  There is no need to get panicked if you follow my orders."  Mad Eye Moody had been pacing on the head table for the past five minutes giving out battle plans.

Hogwarts was under siege.

As far as Remus had heard, the rumours that Voldemort had been assembling a secret army were true.  He hadn't just been assembling them, he had brought them to Hogsmeade under cover of darkness, and with the help of the thick fog, had ambushed the village.  They had advanced and were trying to hack their way through the wards surrounding the school.  The wards were holding, but nobody knew for how long.

In the rush, Sirius had not changed back into Padfoot as he would normally have done.  So far, nobody had connected the healthy looking dark haired man to the sunken faced dirty evil Sirius Black that the posters had called out about.  Those who recognised him, knew his situation, many of the students were simply too young to know.  Sirius was safe for now.  He was holding Harry's shoulders in a painful grip.  Harry had complained of his scar hurting earlier that morning.  Then Professor Sprout had been on her early morning scout on the edge of the forbidden forest with some of her students for new growth of the Cyclamin plant to use in the greenhouses and had been attacked.  Four second year Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff had been taken.  It was unclear whether they still lived or not.    

The Aurors were planning an attack, and were sorting out any possible help from anybody in the fifth year and up who was willing to help them.  Dumbledore seemed to look very old and tired more than ever now.  Remus found it strange to be in the Great Hall and for it to be silent…  It was never like that, he'd never heard silence in the Great Hall.  

Sirius and Harry had taken their place with the Quidditch players.  They were going to form an overhead attack and defence regime, Remus had placed himself with Anna, in the middle where everybody who had means of subterfuge was standing.  To be honest, Remus had no idea how he could help with subterfuge, but he had no intention of leaving Anna alone.  It was then that Harry had shoved his way through the crowd holding something slick and silky in his hands.  _James' invisibility cloak._  Harry had given it to Remus without a word, only an optimistic smile.  Remus nodded in acknowledgement, subterfuge couldn't be easier with an invisibility cloak.  Anna, being a Phaerren, could assimilate herself into any animal or living thing at wish, and had power to manipulate human actions… there would be very little danger of any Death Eater overpowering her.  Unless they knew how to ambush Phaerrens, which without Draezyc's knowledge would be_ slightly_ difficult.

The Aurors had just left, no doubt to begin the ambush, with those who were going into front line combat.  The Quidditch players had been given a broom each, (Harry having his firebolt) and were being briefed on details by Mundungus Fletcher.

***

Remus had few recollections of the battle that had taken place, he had been too busy looking up in the sky watching for Harry or Sirius.  Under the invisibility cloak, he had been able to stealthily take out a few junior death eaters who had not been in the regime for so long, and were more careless with their actions than the elder generation, such as Lucius or Macnair.   He had no idea where Anna had gone, but he just **knew** he'd know if something happened to her.  The younger students had been taken to a secure tower in the west wing, being watched over by Professor Trelawney and Professor Flitwick.   Very few Death eaters had been captured, compared to the number that simply disappeared.  Remus noticed a lull in the fighting, the opposition was difficult to see in the thick fog.  An invisibility cloak was almost unnecessary until you came face to face with them.  But then he heard it.

Somebody let out a scream that sounded too familiar for words.  Remus rushed blindly towards the source of the cry, it took him into the forbidden forest.

"LET ME GO!"

"You know? I don't think I will." 

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"ANNA!" Remus shouted, running forward, forgetting his stealth in his concern.

Lucius Malfoy looked up suspiciously, he could see nobody, but he heard someone, someone who sounded like the wolf.  

Remus had to stop himself from sneering as he was within a hair's breadth from Lucius' wand.   He was about to grab Lucius' neck and twist it out of proportion when something in dark blue zipped past him and knocked Lucius to the ground, giving Anna the time to break free of his hold and back away.

"A Malfoy… tsk tsk." Edea DuCruet was standing above him, wearing an expression of disgust.  "What was that you were saying last time?"

Remus had taken off the hood and had gestured to Anna to hide under the cloak with him, should any other Death Eaters arrive at the scene.

"You alright?" Remus hissed.

"yes, I think so." Anna massaged her wrist, "I didn't see him coming…"

"Don't worry about…. What the HELL?!"  Remus gasped as a much paler dirtier figure limped silently onto the scene, her robes ripped and muddy… But there was no mistaking that face… "How did she get…. What is going on?"

_Draezyc… here? She can't be here… she's in Azkaban… nobody gets out of Azkaban… But Sirius did, he was an animagus though… Draezyc was under surveillance… she couldn't have got out… how?_

"She doesn't have a wand." Anna whispered, almost relieved… "You said Edea snapped hers in two."

"So who does THAT wand belong to?"  Remus questioned, looking at the wand Draezyc was grasping onto.

"I suggest you leave Malfoy alone." 

Edea spun round, and the look of shock was soon replaced by one of fury.  "SNAPE!"

"Deja-vu?" Draezyc raised an eyebrow.  "Sorry, but Azkaban didn't agree with me.  In fact, Azkaban no longer exists."

"Wh…What do you mean?"

"What she means." Lucius got up, brushing the dried mud off his robes.  "Is that whilst you were all diverted to the battle here, the real battle took place out on Azkaban Fortress… You were all fooled.  Is that not so Draezyc?"  

Draezyc said nothing, just smiled in a very sinister way.   It was a smile that clearly said that she knew things that Edea didn't…

"I don't like this…" Anna muttered to Remus, she was shivering slightly from the cold.  "Something's wrong…"

"Ah, the elusive DuCruet… captured at last…"

Remus looked around wildly for the source of the voice, he needn't have bothered, the snake hissing around Draezyc's feet said everything.

"Nagini… Perhaps you sense intruders?"

"Master." Malfoy bent low in his bow, Draezyc remained standing, smiling fondly at the snake.

"She imprisoned me… for something I did not do… did not even think of doing…" Draezyc mused…

"You murdered the min…."

"SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, SHUUUUUT UUUUP!"  Draezyc's eyes flashed blue, it looked like Dumbledore was trying to contact her through the eye link that she had been using previously.  When she opened her eyes again the blue glare as gone.  "I think I'll leave this one with the master."

Remus and Anna backed away, even though they were hidden behind the security of the invisibility cloak.  Voldemort had cast a ward around the area, nobody else would be entering the area from any direction until the ward was taken down with the same wand that had cast it.   Remus couldn't think, his face was one of utter disgust and fury.  Standing before him was the thing who had murdered two of his best friends, taken another as his slave and put one in Azkaban… Everything boiled down to this one person…  he could easily take out his wand and cast a spell upon Voldemort…  It would be so easy… But there was no telling whether it would work, and then Voldemort would know where he was, and right now, keeping incognito was a far better option.  

"DuCruet…" Voldemort hissed, circling her in his slow regal pace.  "You could be great, you could be powerful…"

"And I could be more so by refusing your offer, what do you take me for? Slytherin scum?" Edea snapped, reaching down for her wand, but Draezyc had got there first.  Edea made a move to grab Draezyc, but Draezyc spun out of the way,  her eyebrow ring glittering in the light.  

Somewhere in the distance, Sirius' voice shattered the tense silence "PETTIGREW!"

All eyes turned to Voldemort.  He nodded to Draezyc, "Find him, and bring him back in safety."

Draezyc looked reluctant to go, but nodded and disappeared into the depths of the forest clutching Edea's wand, anything could pass out of the ward from within, but the opposite was not possible.  

"We should follow her." Remus hissed,  "If Peter's here… Sirius will probably kill him, we can't let that happen… we need him alive…"

"No!" Anna replied with a sense of assertiveness. "We can't simply leave Edea here… it would be wrong."

"Lucius… Are we within the boundary?"

"No, master… it stops at the forest."  Lucius drawled, "Perhaps I could beg your indulgence… and ask to locate my son?"

"You may do so, after I have finished here." Voldemort's words were like a saw cutting through glass.

"SILENCIO!" was soon followed by "CRUCIO!"  A clever scheme that made Edea suffer all effects of the Cruciatus curse, but no sound was heard, thus nobody outside the ward would hear it, and would not be able to locate her through the sound of her voice.

It took everything Remus had to be able to witness this without doing anything…  Voldemort lifted the curse when Edea had passed out, and he let Lucius go to find Draco…  Voldemort suddenly stared straight at Remus and Anna.  He started walking purposefully forwards towards them… "Run!" Remus whispered as forcefully as he could… "Run!"  Somehow Voldemort had known they were there.  Two people running under an invisibility cloak was almost impossible, but one way or another they managed it and had left the ward far behind.  Voldemort had not followed them.  Remus let out a heavy breath.  "We should contact Professor Dumbledore"

TBC … soon… I promise!


	32. In which confusion pays a visit

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 28 

http://www.geocities.com/halutirius/moonlithorizons

for spoilers on future chapters, art from the chapters and random thoughts…  

***

Ok, I didn't particularly like the last one which was why it took so damn long for me to write.  This continues straight on from that.

Over 100 reviews, yay! I've never had a fic that's done that before, woohoo!

AKA Charlie Brown were amazing last night!!! I'm so glad I went to the gig!!

My Ex B/f appears in this Chapter, and will feature in some random chapters in the future.  His name appears as it is in real life.

***

"I know how the story goes…"

"But d… do y…y…you?"

Remus and Anna stopped in their tracks.  Voices.  One angry and frustrated, the other frightened.  Remus recognised them both.  Voices that harked back to many years ago.  Voices that reminded him of a youth lost to grief and treachery.  Remus pulled Anna towards the foggy outlines of two figures.  Sirius was bearing down upon the crouched figure of Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius looked like he was exercising a great burden of self control not to lash out at the traitor who caused the deaths of his two best friends and left his godson an orphan.

"Sirius." Remus threw the cloak aside and hurried up to meet his friend.

"Look what I found." Sirius spat angrily.

"R…Remus!" Peter stuttered, looking up with a pathetically hopeful face at his old friend.  "You… you're always… always the sen…sensible one of us…"

"THERE IS NO US!" Sirius yelled, clenching his fists, he glared up at the sky, not visible through the dense fog.

"Peter, perhaps you have forgotten your past?" Remus asked, himself becoming uncharacteristically angry.

"Perhaps we should kill him now, just us.  The TRUE friends within the marauders." Sirius suggested, reaching into his pocket for his wand.

"For once… I will agree with you.  We should have done this a long time ago."

"No!" Pettigrew whimpered. "NOOO! Somebody… please… p… please…. SOMEBODY HELP ME…. P…PLEAAAASE!?"

Remus faltered as he heard Anna gasp in horror of what Remus and Sirius were out to do.

"If we kill him… you may never become free," Remus muttered to Sirius.

"That's a chance I am more than ready to risk taking." Sirius growled back, his grasp on his wand was unnervingly tight.

"But would you risk your loved ones?"

Remus and Sirius jumped as a tall sallow faced man appeared out of the mist… he wore faded grey robes with patches here and there, but it did not counter his tall impressive figure, even if he did look half starved.  

"Ah yes.  How I remember you both… Strange how life changes is it not?  And you, Black.  You should know exactly what I am feeling.  You went through the same… for approximately the same amount of time… And here we both stand.  Sane.  Is it not a miracle?"

"Lestrange… Alan Lestrange." Sirius gawped.  The Lestranges had been in the cell opposite him in Azkaban.  Surely they had not returned with their minds in one piece?

Remus took an involuntary step backwards, he remembered all too well how much of a bully Alan Lestrange used to be.  One year ahead of them at Hogwarts, Alan had excelled in his Quidditch playing, but almost disappeared after graduation, lost to the darkness of the world that was ruled by Lord Voldemort.  There were two of them…  Alan Lestrange and Timothy Alsop.  The Slytherin Bullies who ruled their house until their departure.  Many times had they both come so close to facing expulsion, but it had never happened.  Timothy Alsop was a quieter character, but equally as vicious.  Distinctive with his goatee that he decided to grow near the end of his seventh year, he preferred focusing his energies into hatred and the dark arts rather than classes.  Few people understood him, but Remus could recall Draezyc having a relationship with him at one time, only to be thrown aside due to petty reasons that nobody ever really understood.  After graduation Timothy had all but vanished.  Nobody knew who's side he was on as he seemed to remain neutral to the public eye, but deep inside he was part of Voldemort's efforts.  There had been a rumour many years back that during his early twenties Tim had formed a musical band, 'Batch 69', and had refocused his hatred for life through his hardcore music…  A flick of Lestrange's wrist brought Remus back to the present.

"For all this, there is only one thing you should know..."  Lestrange was twirling his wand between his fingers.  "It puzzles me as to why you wish to kill the creature that brought back the person you were trying to hard to save.  And especially when you could barter him with your Auror that our Lord plans to kill mercilessly."

"Edea!" Sirius fell to his knees. "No!"

"Turnabout is fair play, no?" Lestrange laughed.  "Do you not wish to tell your part in the tale of glory, Wormtail?"

Peter shivered, then sae the gleam in Alan's eye.  He could also remember how often he had been the target of Lestrange and Alsop's attacks.  "My… Master… he sent… he sent me… and Timothy Alsop… on a journey… to … to.. to…"

"Get ON with it." Alan rolled his eyes dramatically.  "Honestly, any slower and the snails would be overtaking you."

"To Azkaban." Peter gulped, as if not wanting to relive the memory.  "B…because S… S… Severus had told his Lordship of… Draezyc's capture… and of the Auror… And… And… Draezyc… is… powerful… my... master does not want… want… to lose her... so easily… to the Aurors."

Remus glanced at Sirius.  "Why?" He paused, "Why did you free her…"

"Perhaps it is taking longer to reach that thick skull of yours than it is for Wormtail here to convolute a sentence." Lestrange answered curtly, "But what he's trying to tell you is that… Draezyc Snape is part of a large plan to rid the wizarding world of Muggle Filth… Azkaban is rightfully the Dementor's grounds, we simply gave it back to those who owned it first.  We can give them a much better selection of victims than simply Azkaban prisoners, as you know very very well, Black.  I must congratulate you on your cunning escape…  And I must congratulate myself on my art of insanity… You surely did not believe Azkaban could possibly affect me? After the hardship I went through to gain the position I once had at his Lordship's side?  Here is your deal, from Lord Voldemort himself if you so wish to believe it.  We shall trade your precious Auror for Wormtail here… You have very little time… Perhaps under half an hour now before we must leave… We are not as foolish as to commit homicide right under Dumbledore's nose… And he returns with the first possible mode of transport… If you do not complete the transaction before the stroke of 30 minutes, then we shall leave with your Auror, and you can rest assured that she will not survive the night…"

Sirius was blinking in disbelief as Lestrange turned and left into the mist the same way as he had arrived.

"I don't think we can defer to any other alternative, Sirius." Remus sighed.  "We will have other chances to capture him, I promise you." Remus looked disdainfully at the cowering form of Pettigrew and muttered – "Stupefy!"

*^*

Remus refused to let Anna follow them unless she remained under the invisibility cloak.  If Voldemort was to see Anna, he would surely try to recapture her as well… And one life at risk was enough for tonight.  The fog had melted into a soft mist as dusk fell within a short period of time after Lestrange had left.

Remus and Sirius walked through dense thicket bushes and past clusters of trees floating Pettigrew beside them, bound with thick ropes.

"Lupin… Black…" Snape looked cautiously around them before walking briskly towards them… "This is madness, what on Earth do you think you're doing?"

"We can't let him keep Edea… What do you THINK we're doing, scumbag?" Sirius threw a disgusted look at Severus.  "Happy now? Your wife's out in the open again and because of that, my fiancée is probably being tortured beyond imagination… You may be devoid of compassion in any form but this is the only way…"

"It's not.  You're walking right into a trap, you fools!  You walk into his presence with Pettigrew and I swear you won't return alive, do you think Voldemort is going to just set you free and give you DuCruet?  How foolish can you get?  Once he has you within his clutches his path to Potter is going to be even clearer than before." Snape grasped Remus by the shoulders.  "Do you not understand what I am telling you, Lupin?"

"We have a hidden weapon." Anna took off the hood of Harry's invisibility cloak… "Me."

"Oh no… no no no." Remus was shaking his head.  "Once he sees you… you can't… I won't let you…"

"You're not my master, and I can do as I please." Anna retorted, 

Snape looked surprised, then smiled slightly in the dim light.   "You have an admirable spirit for someone so unknowledgeable in the ways of dark."

"Yeah, 'cause you could do so much better." Sirius rolled his eyes in disgust.  "We don't have much time left,"

"I think Severus is right… We could be walking right into one of Voldemort's traps." Remus nodded towards Pettigrew.  "There must be another way."

Snape suddenly clutched onto his forearm… "I must go… Plan wisely.  If you fail and Potter is left alone, however much it may pain me to say it… Potter cannot do anything against Voldemort by himself…"  He disappeared into the dark space between the trees and bushes.

"What was with the arm clutching?" Sirius frowned… "Never seen that before…"

Remus shrugged. "What are we going to do?"

"Keep walking might be a good start, no?"  Anna offered, nudging Remus's shoulder forward.

"I suggest we do as he wants us to… We don't have the time to create some elaborate Marauder plan.  We're running out of time fast." Sirius muttered, and he purposefully strode forward.  "And then.  Then, we find Harry.  He is around here somewhere, if not already back up at the castle."

"What's that?" Remus listened intently to some mournful music that seemed to haunt the air.

"That sounds scarily like Mozart's Amadeus Requiem…. About eight minutes in…" Anna replied… "I'd recognise that chanting anywhere."

"Why is the forest playing Mozart?" Sirius frowned.  He needn't have asked as in front of him came a procession of over sized spiders, carrying the body of one giant Spider between them.  "Bloody motherfu…." Sirius was silenced by Remus clamping a hand over Sirius' mouth. 

"Aragog… Aragog… Aragog…. Timeo… Timeo… Timeo… Aragog… Aragog… Aragog…" The spiders changed their chant as they scuttled slowly past Siruis, who was haking, pointing at the large spider with a look of horror on his face.

Remus had to smile faintly, even under the circumstances, Sirius was scared spineless of spiders.

Once the procession had passed, Anna disappeared under the invisibility cloak, and Remus pushed Sirius down the dirt path, their pace quickening.

They soon reached a clearing, the magical barrier was no longer in place.  The grove looked deserted, but it was too silent to be true.  In the middle stood a large stone tablet, streaked in fresh blood.  Before Remus could stop him, Sirius had ran forward into the grove, skidding to a halt at the tablet.  Remus was more wary, and scanned the surrounding foliage before tentatively walking after his friend. 

Sirius pointed to carvings in the drenched stone, he read it out in an emotionally cracked voice "I know how to hurt, I know how to heal.  I know what to show and what to conceal…" The writing continued, "I know when to talk and I know when to touch.  Not one never died from wanting to much…" he paused.  "Moony, I don't understand."

Remus sucked in a deep breath… Then ran a hesitant finger through the pool of blood within one of the carved words. "Sirius… it's still warm…"

Sirius's eyes widened in denial and horror, he shook his head slowly, mouthing silent words.

Remus turned round to unbind Pettigrew, but the grove was empty once again.  Pettigrew's hovering body was no longer where Remus had left it… Surely Anna would have said something… Done something… 

"Scared, Wolf?" 

Remus spun round to come face to face with a tall man, his short hair contrasted with his neatly kept goatee.  His eyebrows cast deep shadows over his eyes, making him look all too sinister.

"Alsop." Remus croaked, stepping backwards over a broken tree branch.  He glanced at Sirius who seemed fixated with the Blood Streaked Stone… had Sirius even heard Timothy Alsop appear? Surely he had.

Suddenly Remus felt very alone.

"He won't hear you." Timothy followed Remus' eye line to Sirius.  "he's too busy putting two and two together.  The stone has a silencing barrier surrounding it that works very much like the Imperius Curse… He couldn't help you even if he wanted to."

"Why are you doing this?" Remus backed away further, hitting a tree trunk.

"If we can't have it all, then nobody will." Timothy stated simply.  "The world seems a lot less safe when you are alone… Do you feel safe, Wolf? Do you feel ready?" he taunted, smirking. "Can you associate?"

"Associate THIS!" A voice screamed out from behind him.

Timothy Alsop turned around in time to get hit full round the face by a thick tree branch that seemed to be floating in mid air.  Remus glanced at the space beside the branch… "Thank you." He whispered before running towards Sirius, and trying to tug at his friend's arm.  

"NO!" Sirius threw Remus aside… "I can see her… I can see everything… You can't stop me…" he had a glazed expression that reminded Remus strongly of some of the Muggle drunkards he had seen lounging in shop doorways in London late at night.  Remus tried again, this time getting slapped round the head by his friend.

"Sirius this is CRAZY! You're bewitched!" Remus shouted at Sirius, trying to shake him back to reality.  Hit by a thought of inspiration, Remus pulled out his wand as Sirius gripped onto the stone.  "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Sirius and the stone flew apart, Sirius hit the grass with a thud and groaned as he rolled over.  "Moony?" He rubbed his jaw, wincing slightly… "What was that?"

"I don't know… but I don't suggest we touch it again." Remus glanced around him and was about to speak when he did a double take.  Not only had Pettigrew disappeared but Alsop too.  He had fallen to the floor but was no longer there, just an indent in the grass where his body had been.  "Something is wrong with this place… I don't know what it is, but I don't like it."

"Where's the Rat?" Sirius glanced around him. "Surely… he was just here…"

"Things keep disappearing… Sirius we need to get out of here… This has to be a trap…"

Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair, nodding.  "D'you know where in the forest we are?"

"Not a clue." Remus whispered, his eyes still darting around to the foliage surrounding the grove.  Remus had been so sure that those bushes had not been there when he and Anna had stumbled across Lord Voldemort and Edea.... Something was definitely wrong.

TBC

Ok, so it's a cliffhanger… I apologise, but I have to work out if I'm killing about a quarter of my major cast list yet. :D


	33. In which random stuff happens

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 29 

http://www.geocities.com/halutirius/moonlithorizons

for spoilers on future chapters, art from the chapters and random thoughts…  

***

on we go….. "going out with a shine, going out with a shine, come on baby…."

Why does everybody love Draezyc so much? She's a dark, dark character and you love the girl… weird.  But then if you've got to choose between Drae and Eddie, I can see that Drae'd get the vote.

***

"Harry!" Sirius stumbled up the steps to the castle, which was now being guarded by rank upon rank of ministry officials and hit wizards.  "My god, Harry! You're alright!"

Remus watched as Sirius pulled his godson into a bone crushing bear-hug.  He could vaguely see Harry make a face at Sirius' open display of affection.  Remus cringed as he suddenly remembered that Sirius couldn't be seen here out in the open.  There were a whole collection of hitwizards and ministry members and Sirius was making his presence known by bawling his eyes out in front of them.

"Er…." Remus tried to walk stealthily towards Harry and Sirius but was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing his robes and pulling him into a group hug that consisted of Ron, Ginny, Hermione and… 

"Draco?"  muttered vaguely surprised.  It would take too much effort to actually look surprised right now.

Draco scowled, he looked about as happy to be here as Harry did every time he had a double potions class on a Friday afternoon.

"Would all those outside the building please congregate within the great hall, numbers must be counted and a speech will be given." Moody shouted above the crowd, his voice magically magnified.

~*~

"I think they shoot cause they want it."

"Perhaps, but I would have considered it more to do with getting back at Potter, don't you?" 

Remus turned to see a dirty-faced Arthur Weasley talk to his eldest son, Bill.

"Lupin!" Arthur shook Remus' hand warmly, "Good to see you alive, is Harry….?"

"Harry is with Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing getting their wounds attended to.  I think Molly is with them, its nothing serious - a few scrapes..."

Sirius had another baseball cap pulled over his head, the visor shadowing his facial features enough for people close by not to recognise him.  The bruise on his jaw was turning purple, not helped by the tense clenched stance Sirius held it at.  There was no doubt in Remus' mind what his friend's thoughts dwelt upon.

Remus had hardly listened to any of Moody's speech, and returned gratefully to the homely warmth of the Gryffindor common room.

"REMUS!" Hermione leapt out of her seat and hugged him warmly the moment he had climbed through the portrait hole.  Remus blushed briefly, remembering something Sirius had once said about Hermione having a crush on him… Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things.

"Are Harry and Ron still…"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Harry went to find Snape in the Slytherin Dungeons with Ron… he wouldn't tell me why."

"They won't find him there."

Remus wheeled round to see a somewhat cleaner Draezyc Snape close the portrait behind her.

"This is Gryffindor! How did you….?" Remus almost shrieked

"Oh ask yourself that why don't you.  Coming from the Marauders who broke into the Slytherin common room every week to play endless pranks… Honestly, I got in here the exact same way as you got in ours… Bribery and corruption on a small scale.  House Elves are very easy to manipulate, don't you think?" Draezyc smiled slightly. 

"Why? Where's Severus?"

"With your dear friend Sirius." Draezyc scowled momentarily.  "Sirius left just after you did before coming up here.  He met Sev coming into the castle.  It would be my bet that Sirius begged him to go find DuCruet… Especially after Alsop's Stone."

"Alsop's Stone?" Remus frowned. "What was that thing, it was caked in blood."

"You ever heard of the Mirror of Erised?" 

"Vaguely… from Harry." Remus nodded.

"it shows you your desires." Hermione added.  "Harry found it in his first year."

"I believe so.  Well anyway, imagine the opposite of that, and you have Alsop's Stone, in a very basic form, its slightly more complicated than that.  It will entice you, offering you things with promises of love and happiness, and happy endings, but those are all false.  What is shown will never happen.  Ever.  To create that magical contract, the blood of the victim must be poured across the inscriptions… Which is why the stone was caked in DuCruet's blood."

"How do you know so much about it?" Remus asked

"I helped create it." Draezyc muttered, picking at her cuffs. "One of my better creations put to waste, and not even under my name.  As usual Tim took all the glory, whether he deserved it or not, and left me with nothing."  A bitter edge was evident in her voice.  "I should have known, I'd fallen into his traps before, thus I made the stone reflect his character, it makes promises, promises that can never be fulfilled in this lifetime.  It gives the ultimate temptation, but in the end, gives nothing in return.  The pain it can cause a person is at an amazing height.  It will love you, then leave you with nothing but the faint memory of what it has shown, endlessly teasing at you, gloating, making you regret ever looking into it for more.  For it can never provide."

"You… didn't you and Alsop…"

"Once.  A long time ago." Draezyc closed her eyes for a brief moment. "It was the best of times, and it was the worst of times.  He promised me everything, and gave me nothing in return for everything that I offered him.  And yet… and yet… it is something I will cherish forever, I can never forget, how happy I may be today, can never compare, and he knows it.  Revels in the luxury of knowing it."  She slammed her hand against the wall.  "We are not here to dig up past grievances."

"What do you think has happened to Edea, you think she is already… already dead?" Hermione asked quietly.

No no." Draezyc raised an eyebrow. "If he wanted to kill her, he wont have done it yet.  Voldemort has a prideful streak, he'll want this to be noticed."

"But the blood on the stone." Remus interrupted

"Was not enough to have drained her dry.  'Die sonne scheint mir aus den Augen'… He wants to poke a stab at the ministry, and more importantly, you lot in here."

"What can we do?"

"We shall have to be patient.  When he wants us to know, he will let us know.  If there is only one thing in which you trust, let that be it." Draezyc sat down in one of the chairs by the fire.  "I'd almost forgotten what a fire felt like."

"What was it like?" Hermione ventured, knowing full well that Sirius refused to talk of his stay in Azkaban to anyone but Harry.

"In reality, not all that bad.  The Dementors, they know who I am, they know my allegiance and left me alone, mostly.  They may have been employed by the ministry, but they are creatures of Darkness, and shall never change.  But they do their job… reminding me of faces long past, people I've left in ruin, dead faces laughing at you… coming back to haunt you as you sleep.  You learn to live on little sleep.   I can see how a prolonged stay would turn people mad.  Alle warten auf das Licht.  But it never comes."  

Remus stared down at Draezyc.  She looked just as sinister as she always had done.  It had a subtle tone that was brought out by the shadows of the flames.  It was difficult to associate the Draezyc sitting here with the Draeliana who he had gone to school with.  Who had been so besotted with Sirius Black, but had been thrown so far off course, yet had still kept that pride instilled inside her.  Buried deep down.

"Perhaps I should check on Anna." Remus muttered, staring out of the window at the darkening skies.

"She is helping madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing." Draezyc murmured without opening her eyes.  "You'd only be a distraction to her business."

"You're right." Remus mumbled, sitting down in a spare chair, "I'd be better off staying here."

Draezyc did not answer, and when Remus glanced across at her, he noticed her eyes were closed, she was sleeping.

~*~

"Just… One more medicated peaceful moment…"

"Tell me again… What's keeping me from killing you?"  Edea's eyes flashed angrily as the wind whipped at her hair.

"Oh... not much." Draezyc peered over the edge of the railing of the turret. "Just… … …this…"

She grabbed Edea forcefully by her shoulders and hurled her over the edge, but not before Edea had caught hold of Draezyc firmly enough to take them both over the edge.

Remus ran towards the two falling figures, they would hit the ground soon… Draezyc fell to the stone first, followed by Edea who had been cushioned by falling on her would-be assassin.  The snakeline dribbles of blood ran down the slope to the bank.  Edea had shakily risen, staring with unmasked contempt at Draezyc, who's glassy eyed and expressionless face became too unnerving for Remus to watch.

"I always wanted pale roses at my wedding…" Edea smiled sweetly up at Remus who was now staring at Edea in horror.  "We could hang her up from the pulpit and drape her in white… like an offering… but the devil will have taken her soul by then, it would be all dirty."

"Edea…" Remus shook his head slowly, taking steady steps backwards… "You've hit your head... you're not thinking straight…"

"it's not like I've killed someone, it's not like I drove a hateful spear into her side…" Edea pouted like a spoilt child "It's my job, to kill the bad wizards and witches… make sure they repent for their evil sins and hope they burn in hell for all the misgivings they caused."

"That's wrong Edea… she wasn't a bad witch… misguided maybe, not evil." Remus held onto Edea's arms, and shook her slightly, as if it would help put across the message.  "What has happened to you?"

"I need my wedding dress… Sirius will be waiting… we're going to be a family, just like Lily and James were… Snape will never have his family because he doesn't deserve one… I'll kill his son too… purge the world and leave it smelling like a daisy…"

"NOOO!"

Remus woke up with a start, gasping and gripping onto the sides of the armchair.  He looked around him, Draezyc was still snoozing in the chair opposite the fire, very much alive.  The common room was deserted, it must have been quite late in the evening.  Remus pondered whether he should take a trip up to the hospital wing to see if Anna was still helping Madam Pomfrey, he was too alert to sleep, and if he slept again, maybe.. maybe he would see worse things.

Remus had always been prone to having nightmares, ever since he was a small child and had been bitten by the wolf.  He had dreamt about killing people in his werewolf form, about the wolf returning to devour him, about the contempt of others… Then he had dreamt about Lily and James' death… Blaming himself, dreaming that Harry would grow up to kill him in revenge… And now… now it was worse, if he slept all the dreams would mingle into one… 

Something had to be done. Remus couldn't stand staying still and letting events get worse. Something needed to be done, and fast.

TBC


	34. In which the story returns finally

MOONLIT HORIZONS – Chapter 30

***

its been a long time in coming, almost a year, but I got sidetracked and lost all inspiration for any writing of any kind, but I'm back now, so lets see what I can think up this time around. Sory its so short, thought I'd ease myself back into it gently…

***

"I had a dream, Anna." Remus murmured, his eyes closed, revelling in the soft strokes of Anna's hand against his forehead.  "Do you think Edea's mad?"

"Mad?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "Mad how?"

"I don't know, mad mad. You know? Insane."

"I don't think so.  Why?" Anna sat up and pulled a glass of pumpkin juice towards her from the table.

"No, nothing, it means nothing. I was just curious… I…"

"Raise your sword and fight, mighty warrior!" Sirius gestured incredulously, walking into the dimly lit room "People seriously want heroics here?" he sighed  "I've learned a lot in recent years, and one of them is heroics nearly never pay in profits.  Why does everybody expect me to suddenly pull on a dashing black cape and… oh... am I interrupting something clandestine here?"

"Not at all." Remus smiled faintly, "Snape getting you down?"

"Everybody is getting me down." Sirius fell into a chair, looking exhausted. "I've been awake for 48 hours trying to find something, someone, some way of getting Edea out of this alive, and each time I think of something, its just as stupid as the idea before."

"You're not alone in this you know.  We're all here to help." Anna reached out to Sirius, putting a hand over his.  "Anything at all, we're ready for it."

"Oh yes I know, I know, that's all I ever get from everybody 'we're here for you Sirius, we're sending a prayer up to heaven for you Sirius, what's on your mind Sirius' blah blah blah.  It's not helping Edea though is it? How on earth am I going to get her back? There's nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing I can do." Sirius grumbled.

Remus stretched in his chair, he hated to see his friend in such pain.  "Lets look at this objectively.  We don't know where Edea is being held. So first of all we must find out where she is and how heavily she is being guarded.  And where are we going to get that information? By someone who's well into Voldemort's inner circle…"

~*~

"NO. NO. No. No. No!" Draezyc shook her head. "Under what circumstances do you expect me to go back there begging HIS indulgence to find that piece of Auror scum?"

"Please Draezyc, you're all we have." Anna asked calmly 

"No." Draezyc turned away. "She… That THING put me behind bars for something I did not do. Trail or no trial.  Do you hear the silence of regret for this? Because I do. There's not a shred of regret there from her, and as far as I'm concerned, until there IS regret she won't be getting anything from me."

Sirius bowed his head, knowing very well that nothing he said could change that.

"Will the tales of terrors never end?" Remus mused. "The only way we can stop any of this is for Edea to be taken back, and alive."

"Those ivory gates in the sky… They're calling us all, and I don't want to jump the queue by going in that lion's den for a purpose that isn't even mine." Draezyc's eyes glowed in the dim light.  "I've got echoes of tragedy carved on my soul, I don't want any more."


	35. In which Draezyc returns to the fold

MOONLIT HORIZONS CHAPTER 30

***

YEY! IM BAACK! Slowly it'll get back to the usual pace of long chapters, however, time is of the essence, and I have very little of it. J

***

"It means very little to me whether she remains alive in our capture or dead in a shallow grave outside some Muggle village."

"Black would be sure to plot some extravagant scheme for her escape if she were to remain alive, my Lord."

"Black can be dealt with.  There is little that is easier in life than to bring a man down when he is already wounded."

"The Lady Snape requests an audience with you in the nearest possible future."

"Does she indeed?"

"She will wait as long as necessary, for I believe it is a mater of some importance that she sees you."

"Very well.  I shall hear her at sundown."

Draezyc moved her ear away from the heavy wooden doors, and quickly walked away from the muffled voices in the room behind her.  It had taken hours of pleading and persuasion on Sirius and Remus' behalf for her to brave the Death Eaters world again.  If this attempt at a plot wasn't as transparent as a window, Draezyc wasn't sure what a window was anymore.

"You know, Snape…" Malfoy handed Draezyc her winter muffler, "I have been making due considerations and have come to a conclusion of sorts."

"Oh, really…" Draezyc had her doubts that it was mentally possible for Malfoy to come to any sort of conclusion.  "Enlighten me…"

"My son."

"Yes, your son…" Draezyc gestured for him to continue impatiently.

"My son needs discipline, he has… turned wayward from the straight and narrow tracks that the Malfoy family has tread for centuries."

"Highly straight and narrow I'm sure.  Teenage angst, it will pass."

"You think so? Simple the whims of a teenage wizard?" Malfoy tutted. "I think he is turning lazy, surrounded by idiots he has become complacent in his targets."

"Surrounded by idiots? He's in Slytherin." 

"Crabbe and Goyle may be useful bodyguards, but they do not have the intellectual stimulation my son craves."

"So what do you suggest?" Draezyc ducked into a darkened tunnel, Malfoy following close behind

"I was considering sending him to Durmstrang."

"Karkaroff no longer heads it, its under the authority of the Bulgarian Wizarding Council now." Draezyc pulled her cloak tighter round her shoulders.  "Do you think it wise to put him under the authority of a strictly anti- pureblood regime?  Durmstrang has changed since Karkaroff disappeared from his position.  Yes, a degree of the dark arts are still taught, but not even bordering on what it used to be."

"That remains to be seen.  I cannot abide this Dumbledore fool for another moment." Malfoy snapped, then resumed his composure, took a deep breath and continued, "Your husband teaches and leads his House as well as it has ever been led, his loyalty to our Lord remains, although somewhat tarnished.  Yet it is not enough for a son of mine."

"Why do you not have him schooled at home?"

Malfoy smiled a sickly grin, before turning to walk out of a side passage. "Because he would have nobody to sharpen his claws on." 

Draezyc shrugged.  It had been done to them all at some point, overbearing parents always used the same methods in such a close knit society.  However much one might dream of rain, it never came and the harsh sands brought those together who had nowhere else to go.

*~*

"Do you think she's found her yet?"

"Sirius." Remus bowed his head in exhaustion.  "You must give her time, she cannot possibly do everything at once."

"Just a word, to tell me she's alive, that there's hope in this godforsaken world." Sirius held his head in his hands.  "Is that too much to ask? She's there, she knows her way around…"

"And she is also not a pea brained imbecile who jumps at the first sight of a squeaking toy…" Snape retorted.  "Unlike your dear selves nicely tucked up in a safe castle, MY wife is risking her neck for you ungrateful creatures in a lion's den."

"And we appreciate it, Severus." Anna nodded, "Sirius cant' help it."

"Then he should perhaps _learn_ to help it."

Sirius stood up with a crash, his chair falling over behind him.  "WHAT are you suggesting!?" he seethed.

Snape merely raised an eyebrow in reply, before rising from his own seat and silently leaving the room, the door handle clicked behind his fading footsteps.

"Sirius, don't rise to it, he does it on purpose, surely you learnt that years ago?" Remus picked up the tipped over chair and Sirius sank back into it, deflated.

"Why is everything against me?" He sighed "Have I wronged the world in another life?"

"It just seems that way now, but soon it will be over." Anna smiled, half wishful.

*~*

Sundown approached much too soon for Draezyc's liking, she had spent the whole day wondering what to say, how to say it, whether the monster would fall for it.  Had he forgotten what she used to be to him? 

"You have requested an audience with me, Lady Snape?" Voldemort enquired with a questioning gaze from his chair at the head of the room.

Draezyc switched automatically to the manner that had been so familiar so many years before… "Yes, my Lord.  I humble beg your forgiveness at the late hour but I believe I hold a matter of some importance that could lead you to the capture of Potter without significant losses to your troops."

"Intriguing." Voldemort rose from his chair and levelled his gaze with Draezyc's. "So… tell me."

"With your permission, I have formulated a plan that would allow you to capture Black, the Werewolf and Potter in one shot… Black has what you might call a safehouse in Hogsmeade where he regularly visits with Potter to have some strictly parent-child time… I have located the spell that reveals this house and the exact times they visit…"

Slowly an evil smile spread across Voldemort's twisted face. "Draezyc my child, welcome back to the fold."

TBC obviously J


	36. Interlude 5 The 31B

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 30B - Interlude

***

Yes, im well aware that all these interludes have mucked up my chapter numbers… but oh well, I like it. So we are back to an interlude, mainly solely Snape and Drae… mostly… lol!

Dues to Linkin Park for a lyric line or two J A Place For My Head

***

"You used to be calm, used to be strong…" Draezyc hissed "Whatever happened to that oh so perfect oh so beautiful, so powerful, so holy, so supreme in your belief of justice, so enigmatic, so heroic, so GODDAMN MIGHTY… HUH DUCRUET!? WHERE'D THAT GO?  REALISED IT'S NOT ALL SUNNY IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU?"

Edea shrank back into the corner of her cell, shivering with the cold, only made worse by the striking blue gaze of Draezyc's glare.

"I… I… I…" Edea mumbled incoherently, she'd been hexed, cursed, beaten and finally she was too tired to rise up against it anymore, Sirius wasn't coming for her, he'd given up hope.

"You want your prince to save you." Draezyc gleamed. "Let me tell you this, your prince isn't going to save you this time.  Your prince is useless, a whimpering mess on the floor, lost in confusion and hatred.  He'll leave you here to rot and die because you're not worth the effort."

"No… he wouldn't… he… he…. Cant… leave.. me… he wont… he cant… he wont…" Edea was crying silent tears, she curled into a ball, her dirty robes torn and wet from the damp walls.

"NOT SO SECURE NOW, ARE WE" Draezyc laughed, it echoed off the walls and Edea covered her ears, trying to block out the noise… "Oh the torture… the undying torture." She smirked, and silently closed the door behind her, careful not to smear her robes with the grime that covered the doors and walls.

"Satisfactory, Draezyc?" The guard asked tentatively as Draezyc climbed the stairs out of the dungeons

"As always." Draezyc murmured. "Even when I close my eyes."

~*~

"Your looks belie you, you look fatigued." Severus ran a long finger down his wife's pale cheek. "Some wine?"

"Would love some." Draezyc fell back into one of the many black velvet armchairs in the main dining room of the Snape Manor.  "Do I really look that bad?"

"Like a veritable _fera festiva_ on her day off."

"I never in my life resembled a party animal thank you very much." Draezyc plucked the glass of red wine from Severus' hand.  "And what was with the latin?"

"Vah! Denuone Latine loquebar?"

"Yes, you were speaking latin again, Severus that isn't funny."

"Me ineptum"

"Evidently." Draezyc muttered to herself, swirling the wine around in the glass.  "I watch how the Moon sits in the sky in the dark night, shining with the light from the sun.  The sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming the moon's going to owe it one."

"Metaphorically you're talking about Black again aren't you." Severus sat down opposite her. "Listen to me." He tipped up her chin so she was looking directly at him.  "You don't have to do anything over and above what you want to.  I would not want you to sacrifice yourself on behalf of some oversized-humoured clown."

"Public scrutiny, Severus.  Why I never walked away from what he was asking was simply that."

Severus frowned "I didn't have you marked down as one who particularly cared for the views of those around you."

"It isn't Black's crew I'm bothered about, honestly."

"Ah." Severus leaned back. "Voldemort."

"Transparent."

"You always were to me."

Draezyc smiled slightly, "A constant wave of tension on top of broken trust.  That's what its like to be around Voldemort day after day after day… not even for my own purposes, but for that of some prankster who I never liked anyway." She poured another glass of wine.  "And on top of that, I'd feel bad if I gloated."

"Guilty by association, I'm afraid."

"Oh you haven't." Draezyc smiled wanly "You have!  Temptation too great to miss a chance to point some sly comment towards them."

"Perpetually, my love."

Draezyc laughed. "I was torturing DuCruet today, I think I got the better deal."

"Dumbledore will be so pleased." Severus rolled his eyes, "She'll enlarge all stories the moment she gets out of that cell."

"And who's saying she's going to escape that cell?"

"That… was malicious." Severus gleamed.  "My Draezyc is not so fatigued after all."

"Perhaps not." Draezyc raised an eyebrow. "Do you have plans?"

"I always have plans, call it a job necessity if you will." Severus matched her eyebrow.

"Cunning, intelligence, pride and stealth.  Marks of the best Slytherin alumni."  Draezyc smiled faintly.  "How very true."

"You forgot one." Severus stood up, replacing the empty wine bottle in front of Draezyc with a new unopened one. "Unrivalled taste in vintage wines"

"Ah no, that's just my personal trait." Draezyc decorked the bottle with a flick of her wand.  "Did Malfoy have the best tasting champagne at his wedding? I think not, but he had the most expensive, and he's what one would call a Slytherin."

"You remember what champagne he had? Isn't that a bit…"

"A bit what?"

"Characteristically you." Severus poured his wife a large glass of wine.  "You're not going to become completely inebriated tonight are you?"

"Depends," Draezyc smiled serenely "On how many bottles we have in the cellar and how strong you are in preventing me from getting them from there."

"Indeed?" Severus paused, relishing the thought of the thousands of ways Draezyc could be prevented from reaching the wine cellar.  "We shall see."

"Of course, there is the possibility of your imminent inebriation also."

"I don't think that is an issue this evening." Severus laughed. "I enjoy being in control of my senses."

"So what DO you have planned?"

"Everything and nothing.  There's a paper from the ministry I thought I might read up on, new developments in potions apparently."

"The ministry haven't forgotten about Karkaroff's death yet, you know." Draezyc sighed, letting Severus take her hand and gently kiss her fingertips.  "And Arabella Figg never liked me anyway, never liked my mother either if I remember correctly.  She's got me marked down, she wont let me get away."

Severus paused "Like DuCruet did?" he smiled slyly "Bit of turnabout there."

"Turnabout has always been fair play in my rulebook."

"And since when did Draezyc Snape have a book of rules?" Severus laughed, "Suleiman the Magnificent of the Ottoman Turks had more of a rulebook than you ever had."

"Am I being compared to a 16th century Turkish Sultan?  I have to say its not entirely flattering."  Draezyc placed her third empty bottle on the floor, a small green house elf scuttled forward to collect it, and scuttled away as silently as it had come.  The Snape family had taught it's elves well, and those who dared disobey were punished accordingly, it had been so for centuries, and so it would continue into the future… as long as there were no more Dobbys or Winkys in the elf society.

"Was it meant to be?" Severus stood up. "Come, you're tired and sleeping in a dungeon has not helped these past months."

"You don't say." Draezyc took Severus' offered hand and leaning on his arm for support, woozily made her way up the cold marble staircase. She glanced at Severus. "What?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in reply.

"What was that look for?" Draezyc conjured up her glass of wine with a flick of her wand. "Yes, it's my drink."

"You'll never wake up tomorrow."

"Maybe I don't want to wake up tomorrow." Draezyc muttered, kicking off her spike heeled boots into a corner and collapsing onto the large four posted bed, making the black sheets glitter in the faint candlelight.

"Don't say such things." Severus grimaced, neatly folding his robes over a chair, "You invariably never mean it."

"And you know this how?" Draezyc challenged, still flat out on the bed

Severus' face hardened, thinking back to another time, a different place with so familiar people, he stalked over to the bed and pulled Draezyc into a standing position and marched her over to the French windows, opening them with a small shove and pushed Draezyc out onto the balcony, the cold wind whipped at his open shirt as he tilted her head up and pointed at the blazing white crescent moon.  "Look." He shook Draezyc slightly, "Do you not remember the last time you looked at that moon like this?"  She said nothing in reply so Severus took a deep breath and continued, taking her cold hands in his own, her cheeks growing pink from the biting wind whipping her hair around her face.  "Not so very long ago, and I know very well how much you remember this, Draezyc.  You had a direct order to kill the spy, didn't you?  A direct order from Your precious Lord himself.  And you came here to find that spy.  But you couldn't kill him could you, and you'd promised yourself you would.  But you never did, and that knife is still in your drawer, I know it is."

Draezyc tried to pull away, but Severus's hold was firm. "Watching everything spin, if I turn my back I'm defenceless from you Draezyc, as you well know, but you never did, you had years to try, and yet… the spy remains.  You're feeling lost again, don't ask me how I know, I've known you for a long time and I know the way your mind works now.  I know you're on neither side, and I have no problems with that, but what I do care about, Draezyc…" Severus paused, shaking Draezyc again to regain her attention. "What I do care about, in all of this ragbag world, is you… I just wish you would understand that sometimes."

Severus sighed as Draezyc wrapped her cold arms around his back.  He looked up at the milky coloured moon as the light was obscured by a passing cloud.  "Perhaps you should go back inside, you're shaking with cold." Severus said gently untwining her arms from him.

"You…?"

"I'll stay here for a moment or two.  The night is young." Severus watched Draezyc shiver as she slowly walked back inside, rubbing her arms warm.  He turned back to the darkened landscape beyond the balcony, and watched his breath evaporate into the air.  "And you still loved me like you promised yourself you never would." He whispered to the air.

TBC


	37. In which Remus find scandal!

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 32 

*~*

Some lines are quotes from The Ataris' Song  - "Eight of Nine"

I just… don't get reviews anymore, are my standards slipping? I had to re-read everything that I wrote cause I totally got lost in my own plot.  I'd totally forgotten Draezyc was supposed to be pregnant again, so lets assume she lost the baby when she was in Azkaban or something cynical like that

Back to normal mode now ive caught on with myself and my story, I just wish I had the same readers as when I started, they all rocked, and whoever reads it now doesn't come forward with anything, critical or positive so I have no idea what im doing… J

~*~

Remus wandered down the damp corridors of the history of magic towers with a listless expression on his face, he had not been alone for the longest time in weeks, and it had all been a bit much after being alone for so many years.  Not that he was in the least bit ungrateful for having his friends around him once more, but in such a short period of time, things could get a bit complicated and stressful much easier than it should have.  Sirius had been going mad for the past few hours since daybreak.  They had finally convinced Draezyc to go and check to see at the very least if Edea was even alive, and since that point yesterday morning, there had been no word from either of the Snapes.  Pytheus didn't seem to know any better than anybody else where his parents were, and Dumbledore simply kept asking Sirius to remain patient.  

Asking Sirius to be patient was the equivalent of asking a hungry piranha fish to have mercy on a small animal swimming into its territory.  

Temporary comfort could be found in the solace of the library, but Sirius knew Remus well enough by now, and came looking for him to see if Remus of all people had any news.  Anna was helping to teach a Muggle Studies practical class and all the students were in a lesson as it was the middle of the morning.  Sirius was somewhere in the Owlery waiting for any arrival of news and the potions class was being covered by Dumbledore himself in Snape's absence.

It occurred to Remus that something must be very wrong indeed if Snape was absent from his own class, but there was little anyone could do about it until some news was given to them.  Life was slightly unorganised at the present time, with Edea in capture, Sirius having critical lapses into depression, Harry, Ron and Hermione trying to act as normal as possible, knowing that danger was creeping ever closer.  The Slytherins were walking around the school crowing with secret delight, especially Draco Malfoy, who had learned the same airs and graces as his father had been so proud of in his own school days, as Remus remembered all too well.

Remus stopped at a bay window and looked out onto the fields.  A handful of Ravenclaws were outside on the grass planting some large fern in Herbology and Hagrid was walking Fang along the boundary of the Castle grounds.

"It was the first snow of the season, I could almost see you breathing… in the middle of an empty street, sometimes I still see myself in that lonesome bedroom…"

Remus stopped in his tracks, recognising the voice immediately.  He turned towards the origin of the voice – a small classroom in the corner, the door slightly ajar.  He didn't want to embarrass the occupants, but curiosity took the better of him and he silently walked towards the door.

"If you could go anywhere right now… Where would you go?"  

"There's no place that I would rather be."

"Truly? I mean, it's me.  Not your ideal sort of… I don't know…"

"You've changed since I first met you, first slapped your face for being so rude to me, so callous to my feelings with your two henchmen watching your back at every chance."

Remus blinked… Surely not… He peered round the door and saw Draco Malfoy slouched against the wall, an embarrassed shade of pink creeping into his face, with Hermione sitting on a desk, a faraway expression on her face.  Remus almost choked, and slid back out of view trying to process what he had just seen.  The Muggle Hater of the School confessing an attraction to Hermione Granger? Surely that did not work?  He took a step backwards and felt himself walk straight into a body…

"Professor Lupin!" Harry grinned up at Remus

"Harry!" Remus gulped "I've got something to talk to you about with your essay on the metaphysical stages of the lives of vampires… as you have some spare time we might as well discuss it now, we could have butterbeer in my office?"  He had to stop Harry from seeing Draco…

"Er…" harry shifted from foot to foot.. "I was sort of looking for Hermione, I haven't done my potions essay you see and it'll be my luck that Snape's gonna be back for MY lesson…"

Remus laughed nervously, as Draco's voice rose louder slightly.  "Well Harry, perhaps you should look for her in the library?"

"I've already been in the library, and shes not there, I cant find her anywhere." Harry tried to peer over Remus' shoulder… "Is that her voice?"

"No!" Remus almost squeaked… "No, no it isn't…. Peeves, you see… he's trying to imitate people again.. and… why don't we go get that butterbeer?" Remus steered Harry away from the classroom, thinking that Hermione and Draco had better appreciate the effort he had gone to, to save them from the utmost embarrassment.

"Professor…. You alright? You seem a bit tense… I mean I know about the whole Edea thing, but you seem even more on edge, if you know what I mean.." Harry squinted up into Remus' face… "And it's not a full moon for a week or so."

"The closest of close calls has happened today." Remus just stated,

"Oh? What happened?"

"Nothing important… Just something possibly scandalously embarrassing for the people involved if word was to get out." Remus frowned trying not to give the game away

"You're not going to tell me are you" Harry grinned. "Fair enough… I expect full details from Sirius when I find him."

"He doesn't know either.." Remus laughed. "For once!"

Harry smiled, "So… you said butterbeer?"

"Indeed." Remus nodded and fell into step beside his best friend's son as they walked away from the scandal in the classroom….

TBC


	38. In which Sirius receives a letter of blo...

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 33 

*~*

Scandalous, oh really? How can you be so sure…? J

~*~

Remus drank a swig of pumpkin juice after Harry had left his office, trying to take in all of the day's events when a timid knock at the door alerted his senses.

"Come in?" Remus looked up to see Anna peer around the door.  His face broke into a smile. "Hello you."

"Hey Remus, peaceful morning by yourself?" Anna had brought up a plateful of toast slices, the butter melted and warm.

"Truly, if not a bit… what's the word… surprising."

"Oh?" Anna settled down in a spare chair.  "Do you know, those Weasley twins were at breakfast this morning, but never showed up for the class I held?"

"As usual, if you'd gone looking for them in the store cupboard I'm sure you would have found them surrounded by a colourful array of tricks." Remus grinned, and then his grin instantly fell. "Have you seen Hermione this morning?"

"Of course!" Anna laughed, "I walked past her giving a class presentation in Professor Vector's class."

Remus scowled suddenly and stood up "Give me five minutes…" he almost tripped over his own bag in the attempt to get out of the office and towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The fat lady asked, with her usual regal manner.

"Golden Fish biscuits." Remus muttered and clambered through the portrait hole, finding a huddle of red hair in the corner, emitting a few sniggers and guffaws every now and then.  

Fred Weasley looked up, saw Remus and burst out into peals of laughter… "It was the first snow of the season, I could almost see you breathing… Hermione, DARLING!"

George puckered his lips into a disgustingly sickly face and grabbed Fred by the hand. "Draco, my LOVE! How could I EVER be anywhere but with you!"

"WHY YOU…….!" Remus huffed, realising full well that he'd been tricked.

"The Marauders! We beat the Marauders!" Fred and George laughed together

"You… You… Know?" Remus blinked. "Since when?"

"You think we're blind?" Fred asked, "We've watched you and Black for ages, calling each other Padfoot and Moony, and it suddenly became as clear as water…"

"Not your bathwater, though." George added. 

"Not my bathwater."

"Spring water." George amended. "And so we bow down to you, oh mighty, mighty purveyors of magical mischief, but we, The Weasleys, shall overcome you yet!"

"Oh… _Really?_!" A new voice entered the conversation… Sirius Black rose from his chair in front of the fireplace. "We shall see." He gestured to Remus… "A marauders meeting must be convened I think…"  

"Evidently." Remus nodded, pleased to see a temporary return to normal for Sirius.  They left the common room, with the Weasleys congratulating themselves on their prank on Remus.

"Draco Malfoy? Hermione and Draco Malfoy?" Sirius laughed, "You believed that?"

Remus bowed his head in embarrassment. "Anything's possible in this castle, I thought it might be sweet."

Sirius shook his head with suppressed laughter. "No, I wont laugh anymore… it's too embarrassing for you."

"We must obviously retaliate at the soonest possible notice."

"Must be subtle"

"And ingenious, nothing like they have ever experienced before."

"Colourful"

"And enormous…"

"Highly public." Sirius rubbed his hands together with glee "Makes me feel sixteen again… how positively exciting."

A silky voice interrupted Sirius' musings – "I dread to imagine a return to the sixteen year old Sirius Black… Will the world ever be safe from your oh so very humorous anecdotes?"

"Snape!" Sirius turned on his heel, instantly forgetting the pranks he had been formulating, "Where on Merlin's name have you been?!? Do you know how worried I've been."

"Your emotional distress over my departure is endearing, I assure you." Snape drawled.  "I have been otherwise engaged with more important business."

"You don't think saving Edea from Voldemort is important?"

"To you, it is all you care about, for me, I have other lives to consider outside of your own." Snape clarified his point by tucking his wand into his belt.  "As for your Auror.  She is alive.  Here." Severus handed Sirius an envelope.  "In case you do not believe it."

"Thank you, Severus." Remus smiled weakly. "Did Draezyc return safely?"

"She did," Severus nodded.  "If not a bit distressed after an audience with Voldemort himself, but I can assure you she is well."

Sirius winced, "Voldemort?"

"Yes, he questioned her motives, I have spoken to Dumbledore and he shall inform you of actions necessary." Snape nodded, before stalking down the corridor towards the dungeons.

"What's in the envelope?" Remus asked Sirius.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet." Sirius held it out to Remus, "I don't know if I want to open it…"

"You want me to?"

"Please" Sirius nodded, and Remus took the envelope from him, gently splitting the green wax seal that closed the envelope shut.  Remus took a deep breath then opened the letter it contained.  The writing didn't make any sense at first but the paper around his fingers glowed upon recognition of the reader and formed a legible text.  The first thing that he noticed was the blooded smear along the top of the page, and then the disjointed spidery writing.  The writing of a person using the last of their human effort to write a letter to the one she loved.

"You should read it, it's from Edea."  Remus didn't want to read the contents out loud to Sirius.  "She wrote it, it's definitely her handwriting."

Sirius nodded and closed his eyes for a brief moment before taking the letter and with trembling hands, holding it open to read the contents.  A single tear fell down his face.  

"_My Sirius, _

_She's making me write this to you, to prove to you I am alive under the abysmal conditions I have to endure.  I'm trying my hardest and it gets harder with every breath, all hope is lost and I wish you a fortunate life ahead of you, ive heard snatches of conversation, they're planning something big, and believe me that woman is in the middle of it, I've seen her and Voldemort laughing together, as friendly as I've ever seen.  I've put a spell on this letter; the true contents will only be shown to you and Remus should he be given it in any circumstance.  The torture becomes steadily worse every hour, and Malfoy makes a point of overseeing each one, I've said nothing, I refuse to speak, even if it kills me.  Honourable to the last, and I know you cannot come to help me, I understand, it's for the best and I'm sure if Dumbledore wishes for you to then it can only be for the good of the Wizarding World.  Believe me when I tell you I love you, and hope for you a better existence than that you have been thrown into previously._

_Yours in everything and always,_

_Edea."_

"My god." Remus drew in a short breath,  

Sirius fell back against the cold stone wall, looking as defeated as Remus had ever seen him. "What have I done to deserve all this?" he asked the world in a whisper… "Why does everyone I care about in this life have to go through so much troubles?"

"It's nothing in your control." Remus pulled Sirius into a hug, "Nothing that you could stop, and nobody knows why it happens."

"I feel so useless sitting here like some sort of lemon."  Sirius held the letter close to his chest.  "Moony, we HAVE to do something, I can't stand all this waiting and standing around."

"Without inside help, there's nothing we can do" 

"We HAVE inside people, the Snapes are inside people aren't they?" Sirius asked exasperatedly.

"You're forgetting something. There's burned bridges in that one, you know how both the Snapes feel about Edea, especially since Draezyc was put in Azkaban because of Edea's hasty actions.  Don't you think they could have got Edea out of that cell by now if they had wanted to?"

"So you're agreeing with THEM? You think she should be in there?" Sirius' eyes were flaming at Remus. "Well fine, if that is what you feel then I shall do this by myself."

Sirius stormed off down the corridor before Remus could stop him.  He watched Sirius walk round the corner before letting out a frustrated ragged moan, hitting his fist against the wall, "That wasn't what I meant." He muttered to Sirius, too late "And you know it."

"But you still said it."

"Draezyc?" Remus looked up to see the raven beauty staring at him from a hallway, half illuminated with candlelight.  "You were listening?"

"Yes." Draezyc nodded simply, "I knew DuCruet had charmed the letter, and I broke the charm before you received it, although it looked perfect.  I wanted to know how Sirius took my implications of torture." 

"You're admitting you read the letter?"

"Of course." Draezyc nodded, a single eyebrow raised in challenge.  "You thought I would not realise there was more to the letter than a simple three word line?"

"No, you're cleverer than that, I see that."

"And you understand that there was no way Severus or I could have released her without getting into a serious mess with Voldemort, perhaps even inflaming the situation further than it already is?  He would know in an instant who set her free, and we are already doubted as it is."

Remus frowned, "Edea's letter says differently, she states that she saw you and Voldemort laughing together."

"Exchanging pleasantries, et cetera." Draezyc shrugged, "It would be a foolish person indeed who did not laugh at the prompt of her superior for fear of increasing suspicion of self."

Remus nodded in acknowledgement, he understood what Draezyc was saying, perhaps he could retell this information to Sirius before he went and did something suicidal.

"Oh don't worry." Draezyc smiled slightly, "Sirius wont get very far, Voldemort's Castle is not only unplottable, but it moves every location day even his most trusted servants do not know the next location, the only route to him is through a Dark Mark.  Something Sirius does not have."

"I'm not sure whether to feel relieved or not." Remus mused downcast,

"Whichever way you feel, I suggest you find him before he tries anything, and calm him down.  He always had a temper, and this is not good for him.  I would be indebted to you if you did so." Draezyc sighed.

"I've never been in the position where a Slytherin has been indebted to me." Remus noted ruefully, and with a degree of cynical amusement.  "Eloquence is a fortune you are bestowed with, Draezyc."

"I had the best of mentors to learn from." Draezyc laughed shortly, "For all his failings in public relations, you have to admit, when Severus wishes to speak, he constructs the best of speeches."

"I know." Remus nodded in agreement.  "When you think the time is coming to an end for Edea, will you at least try to help Sirius get her back, even if it's only her body at the very least?"

"If it is possible." Draezyc sneered. "And I can't say it ever will be."

"As a favour to me?"

"I don't give out favours on a regular basis."

"You said you were indebted to me."

"It was a figure of speech," Draezyc flashed a small smile. "I promise nothing," and with that, she left Remus to ponder on the days events alone in the corridor.

TBC


	39. In which Bennett arrives

Moonlit Horizons – Chapter 34 

*~*

well now, if Draezyc lightened up, she just… wouldn't be Draezyc….

gorgeous weather this weekend, so I wrote this outside, in the sun, with a nice glass of cold water J

"Sabotage!" was indeed a club in actual existence until last week.  My best friend owned it, and sadly due to rent reviews, it had to close.  2002-2003, and the memory of "Sabotage!"… "yo' moma!" will continue to provide in our dreams, the metal, ska, hardcore and more! We came to love so very much…. I loved being on that guest list… **weep**

~*~

"Otherwise engaged in more important business." Sirius huffed. "Who does he think he is?"

Remus watched as Sirius paced the room in front of him. "Who he always has been, he will never change Sirius, there's no point getting all stressed over him."

"You've seen this." Sirius waved the letter in his friend's face.  "And you want me to be calm?"

"It seems like everybody's got a plan." Sirius continued to pace, "except for me."

"it seems like that now, but think how many of those plans are too farfetched, too insane to ever work, then think how good it is to be at square one and not to have progressed, only to fall right back down again."

"I'm such a schmuck." Sirius muttered.  "Do you know who Dumbledore has employed in reserve for Edea?"

"Oh, I heard about this." Remus nodded, "Another auror. Bennett."

"Do you remember David Bennett in school, Remus?" Sirius raised an eyebrow… "Slytherin. Do you know who his best friend was?"

"Who could forget." Remus shrugged. "Snape of course."

"Bloody excellent." Sirius huffed, "I'm surrounded by the people I have come to despise the most…"

"You never really had any reason to dislike Bennett.  He was an alright Slytherin, I mean, look at him now.  An Auror."

"Yeah, so?"

"He can't be as bad as you seem to think he is." Remus pinched the bridge of his nose

"He sabotaged my broomstick in my FINAL Quidditch match for Hogwarts, ever!" Sirius exclaimed  "James never forgave me for letting in those goals in the last minute."

Remus chuckled slightly. "Sabotage!" he gasped "Do you remember?"

"SABOTAGE!" Sirius smiled weakly, remembering the joke… "Yo' moma!"

"Harsh." Remus rolled his eyes.  "That, was the best wizarding music gathering I have ever seen."

"Pity it had to close… I loved that place more than anything, and just as it was getting really good, it closed."  Sirius sighed,  "Who owned it again, Alsop?"

"Yeah.  Draezyc's previous lover."

"Oh doesn't THAT list go on for pages."  Sirius counted on his fingers. "Me, Snape, Bennett, Alsop, Lestrange, some random greek guy… what was his name?"

"Ioannis Pelegrinis." Remus frowned, "But she never did, not with him, that was some vicious rumour that went round at the time you dated her."

"I believed it."

"You always did."

~*~

"Well, whaddya know." 

Draezyc froze and spun round on her heel to face the voice behind her, and in a manner totally different to her usual sour demeanour, she squealed and ran towards the person.  "Dave!"

"Hello Drae." He smiled, catching her hug.  "Good time?"

"It's always a good time!"

"How have you been? Where have you been, what have you been doing, it seems like an eternity!" Draezyc enthusiastically bounced up and down in front of David, who smiled warmly, "Much the same as you I should think, working hard playing harder."

"As usual then!" 

"Naturally." David nodded. "You know I've been appointed teacher of Defence against the dark arts whilst DuCruet is otherwise engaged."

"Hell no!" Draezyc laughed, "Nobody told me that!"

"Well nobody knew until yesterday anyway, and apparently you Snapes were an elusive entity yesterday."

"Name me a time when we're not." Draezyc giggled.  "No, seriously now, you're not going to be tailing my ever move just because you're an Auror and im one of those other people."

"Drae…" David sighed, holding her shoulders  "You know very well that I was never an Auror by choice.  Had it been down to me I'd have settled down with those I love and opened a tavern or something."

"Not the quintessential ambitious Slytherin there?"

"Ambitious yes, it would be the most amazing tavern that any wizard had ever seen…" David mused, "However, now is not the time for idle musings."

"Evidently not, have you seen Severus on your travels?"

"Why yes." Dave laughed, rolling his eyes. "Will nothing ever shock that man?"

"Probably not."  Draezyc shrugged. "But then again it wouldn't be Severus any other way." She linked her arm around David's and walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall "And you've never seen him in private."

David smirked "Do I want to?"

"No, that's my prerogative."

~*~

Dumbledore rose from his seat and silence fell upon the students seated at their tables in the Hall.  Dinner had not yet begun and some of the younger students were looking longingly at the plates set out in front of them, knowing full well that the Elves had been making the dinner for hours, and it was all waiting in the kitchen, the succulent aromas wafting up through the corridors.  The teachers sat at the table, all with some mark of respect for the missing teacher Edea DuCruet, whether it be a black neck tie or a simple black silk handkerchief.  Sirius was in his dog form at the head of the Gryffindor table with Remus and Anna sitting on either side of him.  Draezyc sat next to Snape on the head table, in the darkest of forest green robes, trimmed with silver cuffs and embroidered neckline, she wore no black for DuCruet and nobody had the strength to ask her otherwise.  The amethysts and sapphires on her fingers winked in the candlelight sending out signals of power and money to all those who thought of challenging her.  

"We have, in the absence of Professor DuCruet a new addition to the team to welcome." Dumbledore started. "Professor Bennett will take all your Defence against the Dark Arts lessons starting tomorrow morning.  Whilst this post is temporary until Professor DuCruet's return, I expect no less of you in terms of work or respect towards your new teacher."

A smattering of applause rang out around the room, many Slytherins joined in, knowing that their new teacher had been a prominent Slytherin in his time in the school, and expecting that like Snape's lessons, he would give them priority.

"Could have been worse." Harry muttered to Ron across the table.  "We could have got another Lockheart."

Hermione reached over to join in, "He's not that bad!  Haven't you met his sons in Ravenclaw?"

Harry and Ron stared blankly at Hermione, who rolled her eyes and continued. "They're in the year below us, Dexter and Devin Bennett.  They're twins."

"In Ravenclaw?" Ron questioned, paying no attention to Dumbeldore's continued speech.  "I thought they'd have been in Slytherin."

"Honestly!" Hermione tutted loudly.  "You're so quick to judge people! They're really nice, ask Ginny!  Really clever, they're always in the library."

"Ah," Ron grinned at Harry. "That would be why we've never met them.  No sense of adventure."

Harry laughed in response and looked up at the new Professor.  His brown goatee was neatly shaped and his smile had a semi mysterious edge to it as he nodded to the students in thanks for the welcoming applause.  He looked over at Padfoot who was scanning the table, awaiting the food to appear, and Remus who was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression.

The students' chatter soon drowned out the peaceful silence as the food appeared along the centre of the tables.  The clinking of knives and forks on plates put a cheerful rhythm to the dinner that Remus couldn't help but smile at the normality of.  He knew very well that the dog beside him was not best pleased with the appointment of Bennett as the new DADA teacher, but couldn't complain directly to Dumbledore as his reason was simply a petty rivalry that went back to his school years.  Bennett had joined the Auror Academy the moment he left school, more on the whim of his father than anything else.  His father had been the perfect Ravenclaw and had worried about what his son would turn into in such times when Slytherins were joining Voldemort in droves.  He had married Isabel, a Gryffindor two years his junior on his graduation from the Academy, and as far as Remus knew, they had a happy marriage in a large country cottage not far away from Cambridge.  Remus and Isabel had always got on well together in Hogwarts, and he had always meant to search them out when he had been living in Foxton, but the opportunity never really rose from more than a faint hope.

TBC


	40. Interlude 6 The 34B

Chapter 34B - The Interlude  
  
~*~ Yeah, im getting my old readers back, woohoo! I had an idea, every time I write a chapter its usually to a loop of music, and I'd write which one it was down below like so: Song of the update: Bal-Sagoth - Callisto Rising I have no idea who thought up the excellent idea of the Dark Revels, but I pay homage to that person as I include a form of this in this chapter, whoever's idea it was, I salute you (  
  
~*~  
  
"Disrespectful." Severus smirked as Draezyc tugged the creases out of her green robes. "But so wonderfully Slytherin. Which to choose." He took her hand and twirled her around. "I'd rather have the beautiful Slytherin."  
  
Draezyc laughed. "And yet you showed the utmost respect at dinner tonight."  
  
"Not out of choice, believe me my love." Severus sighed. "Black is my colour."  
  
"And it becomes you so very well." Draezyc raised a sultry eyebrow. "And so, the night is young, do you have work to do?"  
  
"None that cannot be postponed for the sake of you."  
  
"I rank higher than Third Year test papers, I feel so honoured." Draezyc pulled a length of black silk out of a cupboard, swirling it around her shoulders. "Will you come with me tonight?"  
  
Severus looked thoughtful, then nodded curtly. "Yes. Is Pytheus alright by himself?"  
  
"Pytheus will be fine, and if he has anything to worry about he knows where Remus can be found." Draezyc slipped her Death Eater mask out from under her pillow and tucked it into a side pocket, "Yours?"  
  
Severus picked his up from an open drawer, "By my side, as ever." He straightened his collar and placed his wand in his pocket. "Portkey, Apparition or Mark?"  
  
"I feel like a walk, lets apparate from Hogsmeade." Draezyc flicked her wand and the laces of her corset untied themselves and retied tighter than they had been at dinner.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know very well why." Severus raised an eyebrow at Draezyc's seemingly innocent face. "Not only do you have me, but Malfoy and all the others salivating over you all the way through the meetings, it's bad enough watching Malfoy do it, but when its Voldemort himself and I can do nothing about it."  
  
"Ooh, jealousy." Draezyc kissed Severus' palm. "And you have little to worry about, you know it and so does everyone else."  
  
"I have every right to be jealous. You're a beautiful woman and you're also my wife."  
  
"Who will never stray from your side as I hope you know." Draezyc rested her head on his shoulder, "Come, or we shall be late, and punctuality is one of your strong points."  
  
~*~  
  
The evening breeze blew Severus' long black hair away from his face, highlighting his pale features in the sunset as they walked out of Hogsmeade and into the surrounding countryside. "So tell me, what is the agenda for tonight?"  
  
"The same as it has been for days, DuCruet, DuCruet and nothing but DuCruet." Draezyc frowned, then stopped short and spun around, looking intently into the darkness for something. "What was that?"  
  
"Stealthy," Severus sighed, "Bennett, what do you want?"  
  
Draezyc rolled her eyes as David walked out from the shadows, "Oh."  
  
David smirked, "Not as observant as you used to be." He looked questioningly at the Snapes, "Nice evening for a walk, you going somewhere?"  
  
Severus shot a sour look at him, very well aware he was an Auror, but knew exactly where they were heading.  
  
"As a matter of fact we were planning on apparating somewhere a bit more pleasant than a damp underground cell of an office. Maybe a glass of wine or two.." Draezyc gestured with her hand to Hogwarts Castle in the distance. "It may be to some people's tastes but its not my ideal setting."  
  
"Why Severus," David chuckled, "I never knew you had such a thing for romantic women."  
  
"I think you will find, theres a lot of things you don't know about me or my wife." Severus replied quietly, "And if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course of course, go." David waved them away, "I might head back and check on Devin's transfiguration project. he wanted to turn Dexter into a sieve."  
  
"Oh dear." Draezyc looked worried, "Good luck with that."  
  
"I'll need it." David turned away and walked back down the track to Hogwarts.  
  
"What was he doing, nosing about like that?" Severus scowled, "I don't care if he is a friend and fellow Slytherin, he staked his flag to the Auror mast and it'll never leave him now."  
  
"Shh," Draezyc placed a silencing finger on Severus' mouth. "There are times and places less open than this for savagery."  
  
"It wasn't savagery." Severus raised an eyebrow "it was factual statements. Now, let us get going before we are late."  
  
Apparition to the Dark Lord's castle was difficult under normal circumstances, and impossible without a Dark Mark, which burned a searing painful heat for the brief two seconds of transportation. It was common for the newer, more vulnerable recruits to pass out from the pain upon arrival, but the Snapes were neither vulnerable nor new to the crowd, they knew what to expect, and it came to little surprise to those gathered when two black robed figures arrived with little more than a flinch or sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Ah, Severus and Lady Snape. What a welcome arrival indeed." Voldemort stopped addressing his Death Eaters to welcome the two. " We were discussing a matter of some importance."  
  
"DuCruet again?" Draezyc raised an eyebrow. Snape gave a short glance at his wife for her impertinence towards Voldemort, who simply laughed in reply  
  
"You are well informed." Voldemort gestured to their places in the circle of Death Eaters. "I want to dispose of her, and soon. I cannot extract information from her, and she has outlived her usefulness."  
  
"You do not think she could be used as bait for Potter?" Malfoy asked cautiously  
  
"I have given the matter some thought." Voldemort acknowledged, "But I prefer to not risk the chance of her escape and simply kill her outright." He gestured to Draezyc, "So poignant in the shadow of death. I wish for you to kill her. It would bring you great joy, no?"  
  
Draezyc's face betrayed no emotion "When?"  
  
"As soon as you wish." Voldemort laughed, "Impatient are you?"  
  
"Not in the least, I wish to formulate a well thought out plan for it. Suffering is the key."  
  
Voldemort nodded and returned to addressing the circle of already met Death eaters, most of who had been feeling relieved that the attention had been taken away from them since the arrival of the Snapes. "With DuCruet out of the picture, it will be easy to focus on my main target in this time. Harry Potter. Yes, he may well be better guarded now than ever before, but that wretched DuCruet will no longer be able to protect him in battle."  
  
There were some strains of cruel sycophantic laughter from the Death Eaters at this. Draezyc included.  
  
The meeting lasted well into the evening, every motive was dissected, discussed and recorded down as an eventuality. The Death eaters stood, often in a respectful silence listening to Voldemort's narration, only offering advice when it was called for. The most prominent voices from the crowd were Malfoy Snr, Draezyc and Pettigrew, who more often than not, reduced into a whimper at Voldemort's most menial demands. By the end of the meeting, Voldemort called for a Death Eater Revel, to celebrate the impending doom of Potter and DuCruet, the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore.  
  
"Shall we stay?" Severus asked Draezyc quietly, "It might look suspicious on Potter's Map."  
  
"Everything on that map looks suspicious." Draezyc smirked. "I want to stay for a while, not necessarily all of it, depends if this Revel is anything related to the old ones we used to go to."  
  
"I doubt it." Severus sneered. "Too risky, and the Ministry are more accustomed to searching us out."  
  
"True." Draezyc nodded in agreement. "You do not wish to stay? You realise how that will look to Him?"  
  
"I realise it all too well my love, but I also have the excuse that I am under Dumbledore's nose. Any absence, whatever the brevity, will look suspicious, and He understands this." Severus smiled slightly. "And as my wife you are expected to follow my example and leave with me."  
  
"How. enchanting." Draezyc laughed derisively. "Interesting example to be following."  
  
TBC 


	41. In Which Moody Has A Few Things To Say

Chapter 35  
  
~*~ Song of the Update : Linkin Park - "Session" ~*~  
  
Remus looked up from the crowd in Dumbledore's office to greet a familiar face. "Hello Mrs Figg, how're things?"  
  
"Remus, my boy." Arabella smile,d her walking stick creaking under her weight. "Never better, never better. it's been a long time since I've seen these walls. A long time indeed."  
  
"Arabella!" Dumbledore reeted her with a graceful nod, "Crumpets?"  
  
"Excellent." Arabella hobbled towards the outstretched plate.  
  
Remus smiled and took in the view, nearly every old member of the Order of the Phoenix was gathered in Dumbledore's office to discuss gameplan. Elegant and composed in the corner was Draezyc Snape, sipping at a goblet of wine observing the crowd with a scrutinising expression. Her husband, Severus was over by the window, looking across the crowd at Draezyc with a thoughtful gaze. Sirius Black was in dog form, sitting regally in Dumbledore's chair. Moody and Bennett were having a heated debate on the latest Auror legislation, imposed after Fudge's death beside Fawkes' golden perch. The tiny professor Flitwick was eating a crumpet in the company of McGonagall and Arthur Weasley, talking loudly and animatedly about muggle technological advances through the past century.  
  
"Chaos within a single room."  
  
Remus laughed at the gentle voice. "Anna, I was watching for you."  
  
"And I was behind you all along." Anna smiled, and offered Remus a chocolate biscuit in the shape of a wolf. "Animal shaped biscuits. very appropriate."  
  
Remus turned it over in his hands "Look, he even has a little chocolate chip for an eye."  
  
"Attention to detail."  
  
"Foremost importance." Remus smiled. "Just wolves?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Anna took out a small paper bag and opened the rim "Theres elephants and rhinos and cats and mice."  
  
A wet nose sniffed round the side of the bag. "Hungry Paddy?" Remus picked out a handful of biscuits "Take your pick."  
  
Sirius took them all and silently padded back to Dumbledore's armchair.  
  
".And snakes." Anna bent down and picked up a small curled biscuit out of the bag. "Although I still think it looks more like a worm."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands "Very well, we are all assembled and so, let us begin."  
  
"It has become clear to us, that Edea is alive, under a death sentence from Voldemort." Moody hobbled around the gathering of people, glancing at each face as he spoke. "He has given orders to Lady Snape to eradicate all trace of Edea, and expects this to be carried out in full, as his trust is in Snape."  
  
Draezyc gave Moody a challenging smirk when he turned to look at her directly.  
  
"SO, we cannot risk losing our spy network, and a loss of one will have a detrimental effect on the other. Voldemort wants this to be done at Lady Snape's leisure, so it is she who will give us notice of the proposed execution date, and we can act accordingly."  
  
Remus shifted in his seat as he remembered another time, another Voldemort escape plan.  
  
"Voldemort's lair of sorts is well hidden, repelling charms coat the ever moving building, the only way in is by the Dark Mark, like a key of some fashion if you will. We can duplicate this "code" of the Dark Mark and so fool the charms into believing we are of the same clan, and thus, securing entry into the lair suitably undetected."  
  
Remus held Anna's cold hand, knowing that she was thinking about the time she had been held captive inside the dungeons of Voldemort's lair, the first time they had met Draezyc, the Lestrage's child, gargoyles on the entrance, and the forest beyond.  
  
"We follow Lady Snape at a suitable delayed timing, as I am sure Voldemort will want this "epic" witnessed by as many of his followers as possible." He itched his gnarled nose, "Thusly, we can intercept the party without it seeming that the Snapes had any knowledge of it."  
  
"Of course," Severus interrupted, "You assume he thinks this. Realistically, he will always assume differently. If there's a plot, he believes we automatically know of it, and to let such a significant scheme go undetected, would look highly suspicious."  
  
"Which is why we are taking such a risk with Edea's life." Moody signalled with his stick that Snape's interference was unwelcome. "There is the chance that Voldemort sees the commotion, and tries to cut off Edea himself, the Death Eater's first priority being to protect their master rather than their prey."  
  
~*~  
  
Remus, Anna and Sirius walked down the corridor behind the two Snapes surreptitiously eavesdropping into their conversation.  
  
"That was the most ridiculous piece of morale boosting I have ever had the misfortune of encountering."  
  
"Now now Draezyc. You know you and Dumbledore differ on ideas of morale boosting etiquette."  
  
Sirius and Remus shared a long look.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting experience. I'm facing two horribly similar options." Draezyc lifted up her skirts as she walked down the spiral staircase to the dungeons. "Voldemort is going to kill me for failing him. Or Voldemort is going to kill me for setting this godforsaken trap, failing him and breaching the trust."  
  
"I highly doubt Dumbledore would allow such a thing." Severus took his wife's hand in his own "And I can keep you safe to a certain extent, I will be there when this plan takes place, as you know."  
  
"Some plan."  
  
The Potions Office door swung shut behind them and Sirius and Remus stopped in their walk, "Was that worry from Draezyc? Actual Worry?" Sirius asked concerned, "If she of all people is worried, then it's a bad sign right?"  
  
"It's a difficult project to undertake, this plan, but Dumbledore is sure in all of this, so I suppose there is little to do except to accept it, and do our best."  
  
"Good luck to us."  
  
"We're going to need it."  
  
"Why does everybody refer to Draezyc as Lady Snape?" Anna asked Remus quietly, "No-one refers to Severus as Lord."  
  
Remus shrugged. "Honorary title, something passed down through the generations I think. Female line of family or something, inherited through bloodlines, so a marriage would do little to the title for the spouse. Hence Snape is simply Snape."  
  
"Lord Snape." Sirius giggled "Sounds pompous, so much like Gilderoy Lockheart's self styling."  
  
Remus sighed, sometimes Sirius could only be the child he always had been at heart.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N - sorry its so short, but I wanted to write the carrying out of the plan in one entire chapter, so think of this as a sort of prologue for it. I should have written it chapters ago, but I too lazy to even write about action. ( 


	42. In Which Draezyc Makes Her Decision

Chapter 36  
  
~*~  
  
Song of the Update : No Use For A Name - "Let Me Down" If Sirius had a voice, he'd sing like this. And he does in this chapter, I haven't had him sing in a while, so I thought it was high it was high time that he sang again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Somewhere in this lonely game of sympathy, there is a selfish dream that makes me sick."  
  
"Charming, Sirius." Remus frowned, sitting on an overgrown gravestone in the forested graveyard, the crescent moon shone high above them, dappling through the trees with a silvery light.  
  
"And there's a past, and she's telling everyone, it must a garden that wouldn't grow. standing on the high wire while you're on the ground, to you what is dangerous is safe and sound..." Sirius quietly hummed the rest of the song, tracing his finger across the name of the grave. "Domitius Ahenobarbus, died 965 AD aged 61, In Omnia Paratus."  
  
"Wonderful place isn't it." Remus scowled, "I hate graveyards, why does Voldemort always always always hold his Death Eater meetings near graveyards."  
  
"He likes them I suppose, they're aesthetically pleasing and kind of relevant to the situations and schemes he makes." Sirius threw a twig into the distance. "If this goes wrong, I am personally holding Moody and Snape responsible for this."  
  
"Pessimism will get you nowhere." Remus sat down next to Sirius. "Think of the happy, she's alive, she's over there, and we're getting her back."  
  
"Away from integrity. She writes a book in her head that nobody will read. Whatever you say, please don't talk about the time when she was young, apparently there was a different person, and so long ago it's strange to me, there's no history."  
  
"How melodic, Black." Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows, looking more like a shadow himself, his Death eater mask in his hands. "Are you ready for the worst nightmare that you will ever experience?"  
  
"I've had worse nightmares than this, I can tell you." Sirius muttered, "Lock yourself up in Azkaban for a few years and then ask me that question again."  
  
Remus stood up, "What's the situation?"  
  
"Dangerously close to homicidal it would seem." Severus looked calculatingly at the men in front of him "The Dark mark on your arm, it will disappear by daybreak, it acts as a portkey, its attached to you so just. be ready you will not have any say in when the Mark pulls you into His presence, that is up to Moody's decision, he is already hidden within the Death Eaters believe it or not."  
  
Remus noticed that Severus was having some trouble in believing that a great hulking form like Moody, limp and all could possibly hide in the Lion's Den, apparently, without the help of polyjuice potion, which the Death eater's buildings were alerted to since Anna's escape. "How many are there?"  
  
"As many in one place as you will ever see." Severus paced between trees, "Ambushes are never worth the carnage they create, but if this is how Moody wants to play, then so be it."  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
Severus gave a reproachful glare, "Of course, but I thought it prudent to warn you of the coming situation, rather than you simply being thrust into it, perhaps losing valuable time." He stopped, and took out his wand, "Time is of the essence, and. good luck Black, Lupin."  
  
Remus nodded thanks as Severus drifted back into the shadows he had come from, back towards the empty space that Remus assumed to be the cloaking spell around Voldemort's castle.  
  
~*~  
  
Draezyc spun round in Voldemort's empty presence chamber upon the arrival of Severus. "What's Pytheus doing here?" She hissed, "Why is my son in the most dangerous place in the Wizarding World at the moment?" Her eyes were wide with an unusual amount of fear. "What's he playing at, why does he want my son?"  
  
Severus paused, closing his eyes for a moment. "Our Lord wishes Pytheus to witness this piece of history, feel the pride at his mother's actions today, for the good of Our Cause." He took Draezyc's hands, "He will come to no harm as an observer."  
  
"How can you." Draezyc was interrupted by the large doors behind them swinging open; she twirled round out of Severus' grip and down into the perfect curtsey as Lord Voldemort glided into the room. Severus smiled slightly at the practised perfection of this act; she got it right every time. The billowing swirl of her robes, the elegant dip to the floor, the raised head with challenging smile. Graceful, yet subtly arrogant is pose, perfectly Slytherin.  
  
"Well, well." Voldemort mused, "Interrupting the lovers, am I?"  
  
"Hardly, my Lord." Severus replied smoothly, taking his wife's outstretched hand and lifting her from her curtsey.  
  
"Quite the double act." Voldemort smiled his lipless leer. "Draezyc my child, are you ready?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But you were commenting on the suitability of viewing for your son?" Voldemort held her gaze, "He shall revel in his family's glory. Revel in my glory and the glory of the Cause." He paused then continued, "He will take my side at the sacrifice, prime viewing, an honour he shall remember in years to come, an honour not easily given."  
  
"We are humbled by your grace." Severus acknowledged with a short bow, "Pytheus will be grateful for your attention, I am certain."  
  
"The gathering is waiting for you."  
  
"Executioner style... I must admit I have never had an audience before." Draezyc smiled slowly "Give her her wand back. I want a duel in the pit; otherwise it would be a lamb to the slaughter, no performance for the crowd. Lets make it interesting."  
  
"Indeed. You have a sporting nature." Voldemort nodded and left the room, the doors magically closing behind him without the opening slam he had entered with.  
  
"He knows exactly what's going on." Draezyc whispered in Severus' ear, wary of eavesdroppers even thought the room seemed empty. "He's going to hold my son as bait."  
  
"Maybe he will, but he shall achieve nothing." Severus kissed Draezyc's forehead. "Now, go. I will be watching over you."  
  
Draezyc nodded, regained her imperial posture and walked out of the door leaving Severus alone in the darkening chamber.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus and Sirius were mid-conversation when they found themselves at the back of a large crowd, swathed in black robes, Remus quickly tugged his hood low over his forehead, and Sirius did the same, wary that there were people who knew his face all too well in the crowd.  
  
"It's a duelling pit." Remus hissed, peering over someone's shoulder. "They're going to give Edea her wand to duel with."  
  
Sirius took some comfort in this, at least Edea was mobile enough to have a duel, even if it was with the rather maliciously inclined Draezyc Snape.  
  
"Look, she's being brought out." Remus pointed, as Sirius pushed his way through the crowd so he could at least see what was going on. Remus followed with caution, looking up across the pit and saw a small boy shivering with fear and excitement, standing next to Voldemort's seated figure. The sight of Voldemort made Remus want to retch.  
  
The murmurings in the crowd only grew louder as Draezyc entered the pit, dropping Edea's wand to the floor with disgust.  
  
Edea stood up, and with as much dignity as she could muster, bent down and picked it up, the utter revulsion of the scene unfolding, pure as day on her face. Edea did not know what was going on, Remus assumed she believed she was going to fight to her death, either way, if she hit Draezyc there were a good dozen armed Death Eaters above her who would retaliate faster than light. Catch 22 situation. Remus resisted the urge to signal to Edea, who was looking up at the gathering crowd as if to survey the witnesses of her impending death.  
  
"When will you ever end this, Snape?" Edea croaked to Draezyc loud enough for the crowd to hear.  
  
"The minute your heart stops, just before you hit the floor." Draezyc coolly replied, earning a smattering of laughter from above.  
  
"You think you've won so soon?"  
  
"I win either way." Draezyc flicked her wand casually, disobeying all rules of duelling. "Crucio!"  
  
Edea crumpled to the floor, teeth bared with pain.  
  
Draezyc lifted her wand. "So sorry, wand slipped, my mistake."  
  
"Scelestus!" Edea angrily hurled a spell at Draezyc who neatly stepped aside  
  
"Now that's MY spell, as you well know." Draezyc pulled a vial out of her pocket and threw it at the wall behind Edea. The green vial shattered on impact, the liquid steaming and hissing, thousands of tiny snakes filling the pit's walls, snapping at Edea's heels and shoulders when she came too close to the edge. "Atmospheric for a finality." Draezyc closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds, then looked up at her son, and across to Voldemort. "Last words, DuCruet? Lest you lose your chance and punish me from heaven above forevermore."  
  
"Just two." Edea shrugged, then with lightning speed whipped out her wand and screamed "Avada Kedavra."  
  
Draezyc fell to the floor in a flash of green light, all life had gone in her expressionless face. Glazed.  
  
Stunned silence enveloped the watching crowd. Nobody had expected this of all things, Voldemort was content to sit back and watch, intrigued at the sudden turn of events. A dead Snape was no loss. It was one less traitor to worry about.  
  
"Anyone else want some?" Edea challenged the crowd, a new confidence in her face. "I'll take you one by one if you want to see if you're hard enough."  
  
A hooded figure beside Remus spoke up "Your glory is false DuCruet."  
  
"Ah, Severus Snape." Edea paced the pit, "Your loss must pain you greatly, do you wish to join her? I could make it painless, a simple momentary seizure of death."  
  
Severus took off the heavy cumbersome cloak and handed it to Remus, "Draezyc my love, shall we do this together?"  
  
A voice from across the crowd answered him "I think so. You know, DuCruet was awfully rude about me."  
  
Edea looked worriedly up at the two advancing figures, unmistakably Draezyc and Severus Snape. "Who.."  
  
"Oh!" Draezyc laughed carelessly, "That was just a polyjuiced double. For being an Auror, you're horribly unobservant."  
  
"Really?" Edea snarled "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Now, now." Severus ducked, the curse missed him by inches. "You could get put in Azkaban for such curses."  
  
"Like Rookwood." Draezyc nodded, "But of course, you don't remember that do you." She threw her own cloak aside. "You ruin my dress, I'll make you pay for a new one."  
  
A group of house elves tentatively crawled in and took away the rapidly changing body of Draezyc's double.  
  
"Service." Draezyc laughed. "Crucio!"  
  
Severus smirked at his wife's carefree attitude to torture, she'd always liked antagonising people. Edea was rigid with pain, crying out in pain as Draezyc withdrew her wand.  
  
"Bolla di spurgo!" Severus aimed with precision at her feet, which started to blister and bleed.  
  
"Excellent choice." Draezyc nodded with approval, "Buccia Via!"  
  
Skin began to peel away in layers, like the layers of an onion on her hands and arms.  
  
Edea gritted her teeth and groped on the floor for her wand.  
  
"Wingardium leviosa" Severus made her wand hover just above her reach. "Pitiful." He shook his head, "How abhorrently pitiful"  
  
"I'm bored." Draezyc sighed, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Her wand was knocked out of her hands and the spell ricocheted off the walls and up into the distance as what seemed like a thousand bodied hurled themselves into the pit all at once, spells being thrown in all directions, curses flying everywhere, even simple muggle fighting was breaking out.  
  
Somewhere near the bottom, Remus located Edea, bleeding and curled up on the floor.. "Come on you." he murmured, taking hold of her hands "Portkey."  
  
A tug below the stomach and they left the scene of carnage transported directly into Madam Pomfrey's office. "You're safe now." Remus comforted a shaking Edea.  
  
"Remus!" Anna came running in, "You're safe. Edea. she's.. she.."  
  
"Needs attention. Poppy, will she be alright?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey hurried from cupboard to cupboard. "This is dark wizards' work."  
  
"Anna, I can't leave Sirius there, I have to go back. They need my help." Remus kissed Anna gently on both cheeks, "Will you help Poppy?"  
  
"Of Course." Anna nodded as Remus touched the small wolf figurine on his necklace and disappeared again.  
  
TBC 


	43. In which there are mirrors

Chapter 37 ~*~ I love you wonderful reviewing people ( yes, yes I do Song of the Update: In Flames - "Free Fall" ~*~  
  
Remus returned to a scene that was as silent as he'd ever seen. A low mist hung over the room, with dead bodies carelessly strewn over the floor, the crescent moon high in the sky through the window.  
  
The chair that had seated Voldemort was ominously empty. Remus frowned, he had only left for a brief minute at the most, it seemed unlikely that such carnage could happen in such a small time. But it seemed that it had.  
  
Remus knelt down beside a face down body and rolled it over with a small gasp. Sirius.  
  
"Realistic isn't it."  
  
Remus looked up towards the origin of the voice and saw exactly whom he expected it to be. "Draezyc, what happened?"  
  
"Powerful magic." Draezyc slunk out of her corner and walked towards Remus. "Voldemort decided this was not the time for the battle, and in effect, paused the action, leaving only the alive Death Eaters to roam freely, and leave."  
  
"He's not dead?" Remus pulled Sirius onto his back, and stared into the blank expression on his friend's face.  
  
"Not in the slightest, he can see you and hear you, but cannot move until the spell is reversed or counteracted." Draezyc shrugged, "You got her away safely?"  
  
"No thanks to you, she's badly hurt." Remus muttered  
  
"It had to look realistic to Voldemort, I hope you realise."  
  
"Did you have to hurt her quite so badly?"  
  
"Honestly? To keep in step with my reputation, yes." Draezyc saw Remus' helpless expression, "No, I can't change what Voldemort has done here, it is not in my interests to do so because my cover will be blown."  
  
"Where's Severus?"  
  
"I have a vague idea." Draezyc raised an eyebrow, "Should you even be here?"  
  
"Safety of my friends is paramount. I had to come back, you understand?"  
  
"I might." Draezyc laughed harshly "Mirror, mirror, how far will I go?"  
  
"Is the question that everybody is asking." Remus  
  
"That mudblo. muggleborn girl, Granger. Get her in here, with Potter, i'm sure she will be able to crack it whatever it is."  
  
"What if they come back, the Death Eaters, it's too dangerous to ask such a thing of Potter's friends."  
  
"Well. happy birthday to you lot, the forgotten keys on a wide framed piano, as for myself, I have business to attend to."  
  
Remus looked up and Draezyc had already gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"I hit her. she died. she came back. wasn't her. a double. tried torture."  
  
"Edea, you must be calm, it's alright if you do not remember the specifics at the present time, there is more time for remembrance when you are healed." Remus looked at the floor, "And Sirius will be here soon, he can take care of you."  
  
"Sirius, isn't here?"  
  
"No, but he's alright, he's going to come here as soon as he can." Madam Pomfrey interrupted and pushed Remus out of the hospital wing, "The lady needs rest, not agitation Mr Lupin, may I suggest."  
  
"He is with me, Poppy." Dumbledore smiled wanly from the doorway, "And may remain if he sees fit. I have some words to speak with Remus anyway."  
  
"Dumbledore, I."  
  
"It's quite alright Remus." Dumbledore patted Remus' shoulder, "We are dealing with the situation at this very moment. I believe the Department of Mysteries are involved, they seem to have some information concerning the curse placed upon those who went to battle, yet were cut short inexplicably."  
  
"And Draezyc.?"  
  
"Is with her son." Dumbledore folded his arms in his velvet sleeves "Severus I believe is still in the audience of Lord Voldemort, as his appearance is deemed necessary for our cause."  
  
"Draezyc said you should send Hermione and Harry to solve it, she said they'd be able to do it. But I don't understand, I thought only the person who placed the curse could undo it."  
  
Dumbeldore sat Remus down on a spare bed, "Exactly, Draezyc was quite right to suggest Potter and Miss Granger, can you not think why?"  
  
Remus hated being asked questions as if it were a simple transfiguration problem and he was still in class as a small boy. And Dumbledore excelled at making people feel small and insignificant at the worst of times.  
  
"Because. of last year?" Remus frowned. then it dawned upon him "Because Voldemort used Harry's blood to regenerate so they're made of the same substance, and their wands are brothers so the curse could easily be fooled."  
  
"You are correct, Remus." Dumbledore laughed quietly, aware of the sleeping occupants in surrounding beds "And I think you are well aware of Hermione's extraordinary talents in theoretical fields."  
  
"She can help Harry work out what the curse was." Remus nodded, understanding, he stopped short when he saw the grave face of Dumbledore.  
  
"It is not a small matter by any means that as soon as Edea is up again, she will be at the throat of the Snapes, especially that of Draezyc, for it is she who Edea blames."  
  
"Can't you make her see sense?" Remus asked  
  
"I can hardly do everything, though my reputation states otherwise it would seem." Dumbledore shook his head with a mournful expression "And I am an old man, I cannot be around forever."  
  
"You shouldn't talk like that." Remus replied quickly. "People rely on you for their guidance, of course it will be difficult when you are gone, but whilst you are still here, long may it be, don't spread such things."  
  
Remus looked across at the empty bed on the other side of the room and found it hard to imagine even such a bed without the presence of Dumbledore somewhere in the castle, such a strong powerful and comforting presence to bind the inhabitants together and keep safe from panic and danger. Never had there been such a dedicated headmaster of Hogwarts, and now that dedication was going to be consumed by the struggle against Voldemort, once again.  
  
"Come, let me get you a crumpet or two, you need it after your ordeal today, and by the time we have finished, everyone will be returned and in the safe care of Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Remus dutifully followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital wing and along the cold corridors towards Dumbledore's office. For such a beautiful daybreak he could see through the windows, he prospect had never looked so bleak.  
  
TBC 


	44. In which Edea makes assumptions

Chapter 38

~*~

Song of the update: Soilwork – "The bringer" --- "Bring it back, bring it home.  Enough's enough, I'm alone"

You know, JKR killing Sirius has really mucked up my story hasn't it? Well. I suppose this story is a bit AU now, isn't it, its not exactly canon. Damn. Well anyway… on with the show. It's a short chapter. But oh well…

~*~

"Where is she?" Edea limped down the dark corridor towards the Slytherin Common Rooms and Snape's Office.  "SNAPE! I want a word with you!"

"Edea, do you really think this is a good idea, you're not supposed to be around and about, you know.  Madam Pomfrey said…" Remus was jogging to keep up with Edea's powerful strides, even if she WAS limping, she was still fast.

"Stuff Pomfrey!  That harlot assaulted an Auror of the Ministry!" Edea fumed, knocking harshly upon the heavy oak door of Severus Snape's office.  "She will pay for this!"

Remus grabbed hold of Edea's arm, and tried to hold her still, with little effect. Edea wrenched herself free of Remus' grip and battered the door with more relentless knocking.  "Snape! Open up!"  

"Perhaps he isn't in." Remus ventured, hoping that this was the case, for Edea's mood would probably calm over time, but to meet with the Snapes could only make it worse.

"Beware what you intend to say." The door opened and a stone-faced Severus Snape stood in the doorway.  "If it is Justice you wish upon my wife, perhaps you should use a vocabulary more suited to the semantics of Justice.  Harlot, I believe is not in that particular catergory."      

"She assaulted a member of the Auror department…"

"Perhaps, so according to you is it to be assumed that this entire couple of days worth of foul play is to be due to the actions of my wife?" Snape raised a questioning stare, as if daring Edea to start an argument.

"Which would of course be little more than an _assumption_."  A side door swung open upon its hinges and Draezyc in her most radiant mood, strode into the hallway, joining Severus in what Remus could only describe as a calculated bantering attack on Edea, clearly rehearsed to timed perfection.

"Which to be proven valid as the truth would need evidentiary support."  Snape added, in a voice he usually reserved for classroom admonitions.

"Evidentiary support which means you need clear evidence, I believe you do not possess said evidentiary support." Draezyc interjected, smirking in a very similar manner to Draco Malfoy.

"Which leaves your assumption… well… simply what it is." Snape took his wife's hand to his lips, "As an assumption.  Not the proven truth."

Remus glanced across at Edea who, still in a significant amount of pain from previous events, had a slack jaw and was gawping at the Snapes with a thoroughly confused expression on her face.

"I therefore think," Draezyc finalised "That concludes our little discussion upon the matter."  She turned to Severus, completely blanking Edea, who was blinking rapidly. "Bien sur!  We have a table at the Seven Sisters Brasserie waiting for us, shall we depart?"

Severus raised a challenging eyebrow at the formality. "Thine eyes have but to request, for I shall follow thy lead fair daemon."

"Shakespeare?" Draezyc questioned.

"Nay, but a creation of mine own."

"Clever."  Draezyc smiled indulgently "A secret poet, my love?"

"Now you shall never utter it; thy curiosity hath undone thee."  Snape offered Draezyc her cloak, pointedly ignoring the lingering presence of Remus and Edea.

"That," Draezyc turned round "Was Webster.  The Duchess of Malfi. Spoken by the Cardinal." 

"Correct." Snape conceded "Not an assumption…" His black eyes glittered mischievously.

"ENOUGH!" Edea finally found her voice, "My assumption shall ring true!  As an Auror of the Ministry I arrest you both for hiding the truth and attempted murder." She whipped her wand our from her cloak, Snape retaliating with his own wand just as fast.

"STAND DOWN DUCRUET!" Snape barked, "Or you shall make a return trip to your at present unoccupied bunk under the care of Madam Pomfrey."

"Death has whispered his lullaby to you once already." Draezyc commented slyly to Edea "Shall he be tempted to change his tune to a funerary requiem this time?"

Snape snorted, "Nice rhetoric, very eloquent. Bellatrix?"

"She said something similar I believe." Draezyc nodded, "I improved upon it."

"As you always do."

"WHAT is going on here?"  Dumbledore stepped regally down the spiral steps into the centre of the hallway. "Severus, Edea, put your wands away."

"I am arresting…" Edea started

"You are arresting nobody here today." Dumbledore shook his head gravely, "This is neither the time nor the place for such activities.  As we speak, our fellow Order members are in a state of frozen life, back within the chamber you all witnessed earlier.  Harry Potter will need help to reverse the spell placed upon them and I believe I have already requested your help upon this matter, Remus?"

Remus nodded mutely "I had to follow Edea, she wasn't in a right frame of mind in the hospital wing, and then coming here…"

Dumbledore nodded sagely "I feel sure that you would prefer to be of some significant help rather than a mere spectator in an argument of rhetorical skill?"

Remus frowned mutely, relieved to be given leave from the strange partnered bantering of the Snapes.  Wondering bfiefly if Anna knew the dangers she had let herself in for, by joining the Wizarding community, he left the hall and proceeded to a small group of remaining order members and Harry Potter standing in the Great Hall's magnificent oak doorway.

TBC


	45. Interlude 7 The 38B

Interlude 7, The 38 B

~*~

J Once again, Kudos to the person who thought of the idea of a "Dark Revel", its not my idea, but I'm borrowing it, cause its very Drae ;) A bit pointless, this one, but I like writing them J

~*~

Severus Snape hadn't had such a relaxing evening as the present one for a long time, Pytheus was out playing Quidditch with some Slytherin first years, which meant a lengthy time alone with the ever maliciously inclined Draezyc, which suited Severus just fine.  Noticing the candles had burnt low and were close to extinguishing, Severus rolled over under the heavy fur blankets that covered his bed and reached out for his wand. "An hour or three well spent, my love."

"Indeed." Draezyc stared up at the ceiling "Coming to the Revels tonight?"

"Would we even be welcome after the escapades of DuCruet?"

"With a bit of well placed occlumency I don't see why we shouldn't. After all, it wasn't my fault that a horde of Aurors attacked in my crucial moment of murder." Draezyc giggled. "How many Aurors decided to tackle me all at once?"

"Seven.  Seven and a half, because Rabastan Lestrange stunned one of them as he was in mid- leap to join his comrades." Severus counted thoughtfully. "You're quite the hot property aren't you."

"I like to think so." Draezyc nodded.  "Don't you agree?"

"Quite." Severus smirked, stroking a strand of Draezyc's black hair, "Add the possessive pronoun 'my' to the title, and I agree completely." He leaned close so strands of his own hair brushed Draezyc's face.  "As DuCruet said. Quite the harlot." He breathed, reaching under Draezyc's head to pull her up for a violent kiss.  

 "Harlot! She called me a harlot!" Draezyc fell back on the bed, letting her head hit the pillow "Intriguing observation.  Am I a harlot?"

Severus smirked "You do possess some qualities that might satisfy the title."

Draezyc's face clouded over. "I'm going to kill her.  I mean it.  Give me an excuse and I will make sure she dies."

"That's your wish?  Really?" Severus looked concerned, "You know you would never be allowed to get away with it if the Order found out."

"Screw the Order." Draezyc hissed. "Perpetually living to fight a pointless battle?  I'd rather live out my pureblood status thank you."

Severus took a deep breath.  "You never did leave the Death Eaters did you."  He shook his head.  "When it was convenient for you, you accepted their help, but truly, you prefer the Dark Lord?"

"I enjoy the privileges of both, equally."  Draezyc challenged, "Call me selfish, but it's ME first, and then other regimes."

"And where do I figure?" Severus asked pointedly.

"A joint first." Draezyc stared him out, "Do you have a problem with that?"  She pushed him off and summoned her clothing to her with a flick of her wand.  "You know where to find me when YOU decide where your own loyalties lie.  I am going to enjoy the muggle torture and rampant sexual play at Malfoy's mansion with the other loyal Death Eaters.  When you have decided, you can come and tell me."  

"Draezyc!" Severus threw on his shirt and proceeded to grab hold of her arm, but Draezyc had already disappeared through the Floo network.

~*~

At the desolate, empty hall of the bowels of the Malfoy Family's less preferred but equally expensive castle residence, Tintagel castle, a transformation was taking place.  Black silk drapes were covering the cold stone walls and cathedral worthy candles hovered just above head height, casting an eerie glow down to the ornate Regency Era wooden floor.  In a throne like chair at the end of the hall was the distinct silvery blonde haired figure of Lucius Malfoy.

"Was this Machiavellian style wake your idea?" Draezyc asked after elegantly appearing through the burning green fire in the fireplace.  A dozen elves were trying to position obelisk-like ice sculptures in strategic places around the halls, supervised by Malfoy himself.  When the Dark Lord wanted a party, the proceedings could not be trusted to anyone else.

"Our Lord knows I can be given the most detailed of tasks and perform them with equal efficiency as you do your hair each morning." Lucius seemed pleased at Draezyc's arrival, a cousin of sorts, through some illegitimate affair or another.  The details of which did not bother Lucius, other than the affair was conducted between two pureblood wizards.  "Pity about your attack of Aurors.  I admit  was enjoying the impending death of DuCruet, as was our master, although he does not hold you responsible."

"Next time she shan't escape."  Draezyc assured Lucius.  "I'll catch her unawares."

"Head on a silver platter affair, now is it?"

"Hers or mine, entrails and all." Draezyc nodded

"Excellent." Lucius smiled maliciously, "And Severus?" 

"Will do as he pleases as he always has done."

"Indeed.  Do I sense a lovers tiff?" Lucius folded his arms in his robes.  "Severus… is still as unenthusiastic about the Revels as he always was, if he's not careful he'll end up like Regulus Black."

"I am aware of it."

"Being the one privy to his innermost thoughts, I assume you know his reasonings?"

"Self preservation I should think."

"Thought so."  Lucius shrugged "Looking forward to the revels tonight?"

"Oh yes." Draezyc smiled widely… "Revels are a laugh."

"We have a whole family of village muggles for torture this time, seeing as it will be a reunion of sorts."  Lucius rubbed his hands together, looking pleased for himself, "A good assortment of music, some ghost orchestra, plenty of food and of course, this ballroom will be spectacular when finished."

"Indeed. It looks to me like I shall be needing a new robe or three." Draezyc clapped her hands. "Elf."

One of the elves pattered forward, "Madam?"

"Get me something tailored by Lavellenne & Crouzou by this evening at the latest, something dark, long and silver hemming.  Full bodied skirt, I want a corset on it, and a bit of embroidery…" Draezyc knelt down to get a closer look at the elf, "Don't forget any of that, and tell the assistant to bill it to Severus Snape.  She will know what I am talking about."

"Yes, mistress.  Right away."  And the elf was gone.

"Lavellenne and Crouzou?" Lucius nodded in approval, "Expensive.  Narcissa just had a new set of gowns made by them, beautiful, and the price is well worth it.  You go there often?"

"Every robe." Draezyc laughed "And doesn't Severus hate me for it…"

~*~

Severus hated Dark Revels with a passion usually reserved for Sirius Black.  Ridiculous displays of violence, sexual promiscuity and muggle torture and of course the habitual reverence for Lord Voldemort, who more often than not, did not make an appearance.  He had taken Draezyc's words to heart before her abrupt leaving and had since noticed the bill which and owl had given him late afternoon for a costly new robe from some fashionable tailors in Diagon Alley.  It was with some chagrin therefore that he had made a trip himself down to Diagon Alley's jewellers, Tziana's for a handful of weighty diamonds in a black silk pocket.  Nothing like a present of diamonds for a disappointed and upset witch.  A waft of power and money.  For women like Draezyc, power and money were heavy elixirs.  It was for this reason that Severus Snape was slinking in one of the dark corners of  Tintagel Castle's clearly refurbished ballrooms, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy's treasury no doubt.  He could see Draezyc in what must have been her new gown.  Black, as usual, but with shimmering stars all over.  Draezyc Tealamon , Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy.  All varieties of a strange pureblood beauty, and clearly all enjoying themselves, huddled in a circle in the centre of the room, each with a silver goblet full of red wine, and each glittering with jewels.  Revels were a prime occasion to boast wealth and status.

Bellatrix's high pitched voice echoed across the cavernous hall "You say you have to put up with that dreadful DuCruet every day?  Your husband spares you nothing?"

Severus bristled, it was due to Draezyc's decision that she was even remaining IN Hogwarts, it wasn't like the Snape family didn't have enough various houses dotted around the country. 

"Darling, you shouldn't put up with it." Narcissa's lustrous voice was far smoother and refined. "Draco speaks most highly of you and as a personal friend of mine I am sure Lucius would not be averse to let you stay at our Manor for a few days if you need a rest, we could always go to a spa…"

Severus was very sure Lucius wouldn't be averse.  Prime chance for hitting on and salivating over his wife.

"Oh no, you see." Draezyc glittered "If I leave, I can't have DuCruet to myself, as irritating as she may be, I have plans for her and so I will need to be in the vicinity." She adjusted her necklace, "But it was so kind of you to offer, Narcissa, so kind."

"I'm surprised Severus doesn't do something about it himself, I know Rodolphus would."  Bellatrix nodded sagely, "Or Rabastan given half the chance."

"Let Draeliana do it her way," Narcissa smiled  "It should be entertaining to watch at least."

Severus had had enough, he took in a deep breath and walked purposefully over to the group, touching his wife's arm softly, "Entertaining it will be no doubt.  A word, my love?"

Narcissa and Bellatrix raised their eyebrows at each other before melting away into the crowds, still talking loudly, still posing and showing off their status.

"I was talking with friends." Draezyc said haughtily, "You interrupted."

Severus closed his eyes for a brief moment, willing himself not to glare at her and make things worse.  Apologies were not Severus' forte especially when he thought it was not he who had erred.  "I wanted to talk to you."

"Decided where your loyalties lie?" Draezyc questioned, 

Severus pulled her out of the doors into the large ornate gardens, "With you.  They always have been with you."

"So why do you insist on following that bumbling idiot like a dog?"

"Because… because it is more profitable that way." Severus hissed.  "Don't you remember anything about what it was like before?  When you were sent to be rid of me?  You couldn't and the pressure had become too much.  If you are asking me to become a killer, like you, then we shall have to part in our ways.  I never was an assassin, I work with potions."

"I don't ask you to kill, I kill." Draezyc muttered, "And I don't want the lecture about pressure.  It is what I believe in."

"Purity of blood?"  Severus sighed, "If it is what you truly believe in then I shall stand by your decision.  However, it will be a passive role."

"Will you at least stop working as an underpaid teacher?"  Draezyc fondly stroked his cuffs, "So demeaning."

Severus smirked "And where then, would you have the inside information to hand to our master, if I resigned?" 

Draezyc nodded, smiling broadly, "You are forgiven."

"And you," Severus handed her the small pocket of diamonds "Are more than deserving of such a gift."

Draezyc rolled the diamonds on her palm, "Flawless."

"I should hope so." Severus paced "A fortune's worth of colourful ice."

"Beautiful."  Draezyc beamed. "You want to leave?"

"You want to stay?" Severus asked seriously "I will stay if it is what you want."

"No no." Draezyc shrugged. "I have a better idea."

"You do."

"I do."

"Excellent." Severus took her free hand and led her to the waiting carriages, "Which residence does Lady Snape request?"

"Ah, the one by the lake.  View from master bedroom, breathtaking."

"Serpenside House." Severus instructed the Thestrals, before opening the gilt carriage doors for Draezyc and himself.

TBC


	46. In which Moody is described as 'Facially...

MH Chapter 39  
  
~*~  
  
Gah, all I can smell is chlorine. I joined a gym with a lovely pool. me, in a gym... hehehe, what a paradox. Song of the update : Linkin Park - Lying From You --"The very worst part of you, is me." ~*~  
  
Remus watched the sun burn through the early morning mists through a thin window in the castle walls. From here he could see Hagrid going about his early morning business, tending soberly to some plants in his vegetable patch. Remus had rarely seen Hagrid look so sorrowful as now.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
Remus turned round to face the taller figure of Harry Potter. He looked ever more closer to James now that he had grown a bit and his voice had deepened.  
  
"Harry, how did it go?" Remus focused his attention on the young boy. "I was trying to hold Edea back from attacking the Snapes and by the time I'd calmed her down you had already come back. Is everybody alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just a few bruises and I guess there's nothing serious, because nobody's in St. Mungos." Harry looked a bit more cheerful, "Seen Sirius?"  
  
"No. I assumed he'd made a trip to the kitchens the moment you all came back." Remus shrugged, "Why?"  
  
"Ah, he's acting weird." Harry kicked the floor "All scatty and stuff."  
  
"He's got issues." Remus sighed, "He'll be alright after a bacon sandwich."  
  
"Lupin!" McGonagall puffed as she hastened up the staircase towards Harry and Remus. "Dumbledore needs to see you all in his office immediately, he has already alerted the Ministry of Magic. we have a possible means by which to end this terrible onslaught immediately."  
  
Remus glanced at Harry, before setting of at a brisk walk for Dumbledore's office. There was no need to look like a deer caught in headlights in case some of the students got anxious.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have been informed of a meeting of Death Eaters at Tintagel Castle as we speak, I have called you all here this evening to ask if any of you are willing to stage a repeat attack whilst the followers of Lord Voldemort are at their weakest." Dumbledore surveyed those who had gathered in the room over the to of his half moon spectacles. "Alastor and Kingsley have procured for us, some secure portkeys."  
  
"Which we should activate as soon as possible, these Revels could last hours, but the peak time for attendance is the late evening, which I believe it is now." Mad Eye interrupted, "So listen up, here's the plan."  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Draezyc was about to step inside the carriage when she turned to Severus, "I swear I heard a portkey."  
  
"I didn't hear anything." Severus brushed away the idea, clearly impatient to leave. "In the carriage, come on. It's not worth investigating, however insatiable your curiosity may be."  
  
"No, no." Draezyc pulled out her wand, "I heard a portkey. Death Eaters don't do portkeys to events like this." Draezyc rolled her eyes, "Much too attention seek-y." She headed to the small gatehouse on the edge of the castle grounds and threw the door open, ducking out of the way as a thousand and one curses and hexes flew through the door.  
  
"Ah." Severus hitched up an eyebrow. "Gatecrashers."  
  
"Get away from me!" Draezyc pushed Kingsley off the sleeve of her robes "Do you know how careful you have to be with the fabric of these robes?"  
  
Edea and Remus followed cautiously out of the door, "I'll have you in Azkaban for this, Tealamon."  
  
"Yeah, so I can get the Dark Lord to let me out again? I think not." Draezyc laughed, "Severus and I were leaving."  
  
"Hardly." Edea snarled, "Incendio!" The carriage that the Snapes were planning on leaving in exploded into flames.  
  
"Expensive debt you're incurring here, should I hold off calculating the total in case you're not finished here for tonight?" Severus smirked, "Come Draezyc, we shall be forced to use alternative transport."  
  
"Well. Floo I suppose." Draezyc threw a dirty look at Edea, "Won't this look mighty destitute of us." She laced her arm around Severus' and they set off on a haughty, yet fast paced walk back to the castle.  
  
"Will you look at that!" Kingsley tutted as he shook his head, "Right back into the Serpent's Den."  
  
"They're like that." Remus shrugged, "They don't mean anything by it. It's just the way they are."  
  
"I'm a pureblood, I don't act like that." Edea muttered, "As if I was royalty."  
  
Kingsley and Moody shared a tired look. "Well." Moody rounded up the late arrivals, "There's a lot more of them than us, so I suggest subtlety upon entrance, just try to take as many out as possible as quietly as possible."  
  
"That's not very . you. though is it?" Elphias Doge commented, twirling his beard  
  
"I like it." Tonks nodded "Sneakily stunning them one by one. and I."  
  
The castle doors swung open with a loud crash and Death Eaters were hurtling towards them, screaming out spells at the top of their voices.  
  
"Showtime." Sirius clapped his hands in anticipation. "Hey, Eds, watch this." He picked up his wand from where he had left it on the floor and pointed it at Rodolphus Lestrange - "Masculato Maximus!"  
  
"What on Earth have you done!" Edea screeched, as Rodolphus suddenly grabbed his growing groin and fell to the round under the weight.  
  
"It's a bit like Elephantitis I think. I like that curse." Sirius grinned happily. "Size does matter, it would seem."  
  
Edea rolled her eyes, and ran out into the foray closely followed by Moody, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebot, all yelling out hexes and curses at the Death Eaters.  
  
"You know," Remus turned to Sirius, "I think Snape told them we were coming."  
  
"Yep." Sirius shrugged, "I guess old Snivelly did, the greasy git." Sirius ducked as a red bolt of light narrowly missed his shoulder. "Oops." He smirked. "They're not very good with their aiming are they." He paused, "Corpus Verde!"  
  
A death eater looked down at himself, speechless at the sudden change in his skin colour to a tropical lime green, which gave Sturgis Podmore the chance to stun him and a couple of his neighbours.  
  
"Really." Remus sighed, "Not as good as you used to be at this," He took aim at a young death eater near the left "Corpus Argentorus!"  
  
The death eater turned a shimmering shade of silver, which glinted in the twilight. He too was stunned.  
  
"Cunning." Sirius laughed, "You always were better than me at that." He poked around in the gatehouse. "And the Fortunes shine upon the Adonis known to man as Sirius Black once more, fair viewers!"  
  
"Eh?" Remus stuck his head back round the door. "What are you barking about?"  
  
"This." Sirius lifted up a heavy trapdoor, "Is, if I am not very much mistaken, a trapdoor."  
  
"Your skills of observation dazzle me, Paddy." Remus snorted. "Where's it lead to?"  
  
"That, my dear compadre, is what we're about to find out, come on!" Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him down into the dark musty tunnel. "A cleverly concealed route that doesn't involve the risk of being stunned by death eaters."  
  
"Do you HAVE to speak in that ridiculous voice-over style?" Remus asked, exasperated.  
  
"Why, no!" Sirius continued, flashing a toothy grin, "But it makes me sound handsome, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah. If that's what you want to think." Remus trudged on ahead.  
  
"Oi!" Sirius called out, "You passed another door thing!"  
  
Remus turned back, "But this still goes on further."  
  
"Yeah, and if we go on too far we'll come out at the OTHER end, which means we'll have defeated the point entirely." Sirius pushed up and brusquely stuck his head up and out of the tunnel. "Swish!"  
  
"What?" Remus frowned.  
  
"Check out the Malfoy's Dinner!" Sirius eagerly climbed out, reaching down to help pull up Remus. "A full roast, with trimmings!"  
  
"I don't think this is really the time for eating." Remus pulled Sirius away from the food.  
  
"Aw, Reeem!" Sirius picked up a roast parsnip, as Remus tried to drag him away. "But it tastes so good."  
  
Sirius was rudely interrupted as Draezyc Snape hurtled through the room, closely chased by Edea, Severus and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Trouble." Remus sighed, letting go of Sirius and sprinting after the crowd,  
  
"Hey. wait!" Sirius wiped his hands on his shirt and was about to chase after them when he turned round and came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Well, hello!" Sirius beamed, taking out his wand and was ready to aim. "Not as cute as you used to be, eh?"  
  
Bellatrix fumed, and raised her own wand for the attack.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus was soon out of breath after running up countless stairs and through corridors, they had to be in a tower somewhere, and he was far behind. Following the voices he turned right and up another 20 or so stairs.  
  
"Every step that I take is another mistake for you, isn't it?" Edea pushed Draezyc who smashed through the tower's thin glass and fell backwards, looking horrified. Before Edea had the chance to pull back, Draezyc grabbed tight on her wrist, and pulled her out as she fell. Snape moved forward, but was forcibly held back by Percy Weasley and another member of the ministry hit wizard squad, who had been contacted and asked to come forward to help the Order's attack. Percy nodded to Remus, who hesitantly joined in restraining Severus Snape.  
  
"DRAEZYC!?" Severus shouted, it echoed off the walls and doors until it sounded horribly distorted.  
  
"She'll be ok." Lucius Malfoy replied from his captive position under the pinning of a dozen ministry wizards, "There's a moat you know, I like to protect my houses. Thieves, trespassers, gipsies, the Ministry."  
  
Severus turned to look at Lucius with an incredulous look of astonishment that he could be so calm and offhand at such a moment. Then it hit him. Lucius was never so calm and offhand unless he had a plan. There was something up his sleeve.  
  
"My god." Kingsley Shacklebot peered down out of the broken window. "She's going to kill her."  
  
"Who? WHO?" Lucius Malfoy was getting quite frustrated at being ignored.  
  
Kingsley disappeared down the steps followed by Moody, and various Aurors until Severus was left under the guard of Percy Weasley, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher and various Ministry Hit Wizards. Remus loosened his grip on Severus' arm, imperceptibly to those who might have been looking, but it gave Severus the go- ahead and now all who remained holding him back was the thin and rather lanky Percy Weasley. An deathly scream, shot up, rocking the doors in their hinges, Percy was distracted for long enough and Severus took his chance and whipped out of their grasps and threw himself out of the door, closesly followed by Remus, who had sealed the door after he had come through it.  
  
"Lupin! What are you doing?" Snape spat  
  
"Helping you." Lupin shrugged "I don't want your wife to kill Edea either. Or the other way round. Four hands are better than two, right?"  
  
Snape shook his head, and continued running down the stairs. Remus easily caught up with the distracted Severus Snape, reaching the doors first, and flinging them open, running across the blurred grass until they had circled the castle walls to the site of the tower.  
  
Edea had Draezyc by the hair, covered in mud and stagnant moat water. Draezyc was scrabbling about in the water for her wand, whilst Edea was kicking and trying to gouge out her eyes. Remus held Severus' arm "Let them get on with it, without wands, they'll just knock each other unconscious."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Severus grimaced as Edea tripped Draezyc over and held her head underwater. "Accio wand!" Draeyzc's wand flew out of the muddy waters into Severus' outstretched hand. "Accio wand!" Edea's willow wand followed the same suit as Draezyc's, except when Severus held both wands in his hand, he pocketed Draezyc's and without a backward glance at Remus, snapped Edea's wand into three pieces and dropped them to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Remus looked worriedly at the taller dark haired man. "That's Edea's wand!"  
  
"I know." Severus replied calmly. "She doesn't deserve it." He turned to face Remus, "Obliviate!"  
  
Remus' face slid into confusion for a minute before smiling happily at Severus, "Must have gone a bit faint. I."  
  
"Have you seen Edea's wand?" Severus asked,  
  
"No, why? It must be in the waters somewhere. I. my goodness, look down!" Remus scrambled on the grass, picking up the pieces "It must have broken on her fall."  
  
Snape smiled smugly, "You'd better go and get help, hadn't you. I'll stay here to make sure nothing terrible happens,"  
  
"Yeah." Remus nodded, concentrating. "I wonder where Moody and Kingsley went. I'd better go get them."  
  
"An excellent idea. Off you go." Severus tapped Remus on the shoulder, who ran back inside the castle. "Fool." He added.  
  
Edea screamed and clutched her leg as Draezyc came up from under the water with a piece of Edea's robes between her teeth, taking advantage of Edea's moment of pain to punch her hard in the face, and thus, topple her back down into the water.  
  
"I'm not sure whom I should congratulate."  
  
Severus straightened up as he felt the point of a wand between his shoulder blades. "Mad-Eye."  
  
"Whether I should congratulate you for finding their wands, or Edea for beating the crap out of your wife. without magic." Moody rasped in Severus' ear. "But casting that charm on Lupin wasn't fair play, my boy." He picked Draezyc's wand out of Severus' cloak's pocket. "Uneven game play, if you know what I mean. I've never trusted you or your malicious little Death Eater wife, and now, I think I have enough for you both to be sent to Azkaban, if not for life, for a decent amount of time."  
  
Severus ground his teeth, seething with hatred for Moody. "Just you try it." He hissed, "Get of your high horse and see the world for what it is you. Pompous. Facially inept. Infestation of Ministry Powers that give decent wizards a bad name."  
  
Moody let out a harsh laugh "Call yourself a decent wizard do you?" He prodded Snape harder with his wand. "Don't make me laugh."  
  
Draezyc had spotted Severus and Mad Eye Moody and was trying to climb up the steep bank of the moat, with Edea desperately trying to drag her back down, Draezyc kicked down hard, and took hold of the chance to escape as Edea slipped down the slimy banks, now a step behind Draezyc who had started running, with a pronounced limp that made her gasp each time she put down her left foot, towards Snape.  
  
"Moody, you Auror scum!" Draezyc made a mad rush towards the peg-legged auror when he pushed Snape aside and threw a string of hexes at Draezyc who, threw herself to the ground, well aware that Edea was catching up, Draezyc got up and started to run again  
  
"Averte statiens!" Moody shouted, knocking Draezyc back into Edea, who rolled over and pinned Draezyc to the ground. Severus reached into his inner pocket, and realised that Moody had surreptitiously managed to take his wand also. "Bastard!" Snape barked loudly, aware that any movement could spell his untimely doom at the hands of the disfigured old Auror.  
  
"Antagonise me again and I'll."  
  
Severus never thought he'd have to degrade himself into using old fashioned muggle display, but for this one occasion. He balled his fist and well used to the actions his father used against his mother when Severus was a child, drew his arm back and hit Moody sideways across the head.  
  
Moody staggered sideways, furious, turned away from Snape and pointed his wand at Draezyc "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Draezyc had stood up and was trying to throw off Edea when Moody had aimed his curse, neither Edea nor Draezyc had noticed until Draezyc ducked to elbow Edea in the stomach, and Edea simply fell to the ground before Draezyc's elbow made any contact. Draezyc looked up, looked back at the fallen Edea, and ran.  
  
TBC 


	47. In which DUmbledore has some surprises f...

Chapter 40

~*~

Song of la update – Queens of The Stone Age – No One Knows (just love the video, yes I do J )

~*~

The early morning sky painted the Great Hall's ceiling with lightening colours and a surprisingly cloudless sky for a late November morning.  It was true that Snape hated Sirius, but even Snape had left Sirius Black alone when he found out the news had got round to him that Moody had accidentally killed Edea, his curse meant for Draezyc Snape.

Remus was sitting on one of the benches, looking up at the sky, trying not to look at anybody else who was gathered in the room.  According to rumour, Draezyc Snape had disappeared, along with Lucius Malfoy, whom she had returned to free from the pile of ministry officials before her flight.  Even Snape did not know where she was.  Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had fled the scene after it became clear that Voldemort was not coming to offer any help, and they were only going to lose heavily if they were to stay.  Severus Snape had stayed, along with Moody to help take Edea DuCruet's body back to Hogwarts.  Remus had only found out upon his return that Snape had obliviated him when he had broken Edea's wand.

That alone was enough to incur Dumbledore's displeasure.

"Severus, it is not considered loyal to obliviate one's fellow Order members in such a situation."  Dumbledore spoke quietly to a standing Severus Snape, who's face remained a defiant blank.  "That you snapped Edea's wand, is, indeed poor conduct."

"I am fully aware of my actions, Albus."  Snape sneered.  "Perhaps it would be prudent to remind you of DuCruet and Moody's treatment of my wife on this same occasion."

Alastor Moody looked pale and drawn, clearly still thinking about his far from perfect aim.  "Draeliana Tealamon was endangering the life of the Head of the Auror Department, and a key member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Draezyc _SNAPE_," Severus spat, "was being _drowned_ by your head of Aurors.  There was no need for you to get involved."

"Drowned?" Dumbledore stroked his beard, "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Draezyc was being held underwater whilst searching for her wand." Remus offered, almost in a whisper, "By Edea."

"But only for the lesser part of a minute." Moody interjected, "It was clear that Draezyc was in no danger for her life."

"DuCruet pushed her out of a seventh floor tower WINDOW!"  Snape slammed his fist onto the table in a rare outburst of anger, "How can you possibly say that she wasn't in danger for her life, when you tried to kill her with an Unforgivable?"

"Enough." Dumbledore rose slowly, "Severus, I cannot allow you to continue shouting in this manner."  He nodded to Moody, who also sat down huffily.  "But I think we all agree that your actions towards Edea and Remus are not acceptable as a teacher in Hogwarts or as a Member of the Order."

Snape raised a challenging eyebrow.  "You're giving me my notice, at such a difficult and dangerous time?"

"Not as such, no." Dumbledore offered Snape a scroll of parchment, which Severus ripped open the seal to and read out:

"It is hereby noted that the members on the Hogwarts Governors Board agree with the decision to suspend Professor Severus Snape from teaching until the next term." Snape threw down the parchment at Dumbledore's feet and spat on it.  "Very well." 

Without a further word or glance, Snape strode out of the Great Hall, slamming the tall oak doors behind him.

Dumbledore sighed heavily and looked imploringly at the doors, as if regretting his harsh treatment of Snape.  "Is Sirius alright?" He asked McGonagall cautiously.

"I believe so."  Minerva looked pityingly at Remus, "He wants to see you after this meeting."

"Of course."  Remus nodded.

~*~

Remus hadn't been present at the official enquiry into Edea DuCruet's death, but as far as he had heard, it was a closed matter.  An accident of the Aurors.  But now Draezyc Snape was a wanted woman by the Ministry for aiding and abetting the Death eaters and obstructing an Auror from her job, ultimately leading to said Auror's death.  It was upon this thought that Remus entered Sirius' small room off a deserted corridor.

"Paddy?"

There was no answer, the curtains were flapping in the ice cold wind and it was then that Remus realised Sirius was sitting on the window ledge, shivering with the cold and staring out at the forbidden forest, not caring who or what saw him.

"Sirius, you're going to freeze to death sitting there." Remus walked towards his friend, his voice overburdened with concern.

"I don't feel it." Sirius lied.

"Yes you do, look at you, you're turning blue." Remus put a hand on his friend's shaking shoulder.  "You should eat something."

"I can't taste it."  Sirius whispered, "It'd be going to waste."

"But it'd keep you alive."  Remus watched the snow fall, and a thin black cloaked figure stalk off across the snow, carrying a small leather holdall.

"Snivellus."  Sirius spat, as he recognised the figure.  "Did they fire him finally?"

"No." Remus sighed, "Suspended until the New Year."

Sirius snarled unpleasantly, "If he goes within a metre of Harry I'll roast his greasy head for breakfast."

"Charming imagery." Remus frowned slightly,  "Perhaps it is time to let this Snivellus thing go, Paddy?"

"After what he did to you?" Sirius looked startled and indignant "Obliviating you like that!  He's going to get it coming now."

"It's too late for childish games." Remus countered "You aren't fifteen anymore."

"Maybe not, but who cares." Sirius punched the curtain "Life owes me a few more youth years yet."

Remus sank quietly into a chair and watched Sirius stare blankly out of the window until the sky grew dark with fog and twilight haze.

~*~

Ron and Harry had a distinctly different view to Snape's leaving to Remus.

"Brilliant!" Ron grinned widely "No more boring Potions lessons."

"SO, who exactly is going to replace him?!" Hermione asked Remus, on the verge of hysteria

"I haven't got a clue." Remus shrugged. "Dumbledore will find someone."

Harry leaned back in his chair "Maybe now we might be able to brew a potion without being criticised for every move we make."

"Yeah." Ron agreed, "Think of Neville."

"He's been getting much better recently." Hermione added, "I've been helping him study in the library, with some theory practise, he should be able to be a bit calmer in lessons."

"Do you have to have a finger in every pie in Hogwarts?" Ron wrinkled his nose.

"No." Hermione sniffed, "I enjoy helping others."  She turned away from Ron and buried her head back into her growing pile of revision notes.

"How's the revision going?" Remus asked politely, aware that Ron had hurt Hermione's feelings

"Not too bad." Hermione admitted, "But with only two terms until the exams, I should really be working a bit faster."

Harry snorted with amazement, joining Ron in a look of shock.

Remus smiled weakly, remembering he too had started revision early to the utter disgust of his friends,  "Will you be at dinner? Or can you not bear to leave it for a few minutes?"

"Oh, eating is very important." Hermione nodded sagely, "More energy so I can stay up longer to revise with a clear head."

Remus hid a grin at the even more astounded look on the faces of Ron and Harry.  "Very well, I shall hope to see you all there."  He rose and walked out of the common room, wrapping his robes further around him to fend off the chill of the wind whistling down the snow ridden corridors.

TBC


	48. Interlude 8 The 40B

MH   Interlude 8

Dizmius A.

~*~

current obsession has to be that new Disney film the Pirates of the Caribbean, love it love it love it! Love Johnny Depp and his fantastic hair in that film.. a younger Snapey model? Yes, I think so… Draezyc _would_ be pleased ;)

song of the update: Moulin Rouge – Bolero (closing credits)

~*~

Severus Snape was not impressed.  _Suspended indeed! _ Contrary to popular belief, he knew very well where Draezyc could be found and that was the reason why Severus Snape was wading through what he would describe as near close to an avalanche of snow up to a dark stone house at the peak of a desolate hill.  The sledge tracks going down the hillside told Severus that Draezyc had managed to take Pytheus with her on her flight.  Severus had no qualms in admitting this particular house of the Snapes was his least favourite.  Anti – apparition wards made sure that Snape had no access closer than the bottom of the hill, which meant a long trek up to the top and in this weather, a long trek was not advisable.  Upon reaching the large black door, it opened before he had reached up a painfully cold hand to the door knob.

"Master is returned!" A small house elf bowed deeply, scampering out of the way as Severus shut the door behind him and threw the elf his travelling robe.  "My wife?"

"Is in the library, Sir." The elf squeaked quickly

"And my son?"

"In his room." The elf folded Severus' robes.  "Is Master wanting his dinner? Mistress has not eaten since arrival and young master is busying with his books."

"Have it ready by seven.  It is hardly past lunchtime yet…"

"SEVERUS!"  

Severus concealed any feelings of shock at the sudden outburst from the portrait of his father above the hallway.  "Greetings."

"What do you think you're playing at?!"  Snape Snr shared the same sallow and dark features as his son,  "Phineas Nigellus just told me!"

"Suspended from working as a teacher, I thought you'd be pleased."  Severus sneered. "Such a menial job, as you once told me."

"Your mother was a teacher for just under a year!" Snape Snr shouted, "And look where it got her!" 

"You hit her to death, father.  You did.  Not her teaching skills." Severus's voice had turned to an icy hiss.  "You hit her, and I had to watch you.  She never did anything wrong."

"Smearing the reputation of all Snape women by taking a paid… _profession_.  And a teacher, at that!" Snape Snr puffed up in his portrait, "Pity there weren't more Draelianas around when I married your mother."

Severus had never seen his father so pleased as the day he married Draeliana Tealamon.  Draezyc had never done a day's worth of paid work in her life, living off her family's vast fortune for the most part.  Draezyc had always got on remarkably well with Severus' father's portrait.  _No surprises there._

"Oh, shut up, you buffoon."  Severus snapped, stalking off towards his chambers so he could change into something slightly less wet.

~*~

In the library, Draezyc was laughing.  Severus entered, still fuming from his encounter with his father's portrait.

"The most excellent news!" Draezyc stood up wobbly, and kissed Severus on the nose, "Your darling daddy told me, courtesy of Phineas Nigellus, as per usual."

"What have you been drinking?"  Severus sniffed his wife's breath suspiciously, "You're absolutely drunk."

"Actually, I'm not drunk." Draezyc threw a crystal goblet to Severus, who quickly stooped to catch it.  "But you can join me on my road to the stated inebriated state."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the row of opened bottles on the silk carpet, and the small cluster of unopened ones, doomed to be drunk.  "Very well."  He sat down in the chair Draezyc had only recently vacated.  

"My chair."  Draezyc pouted, reaching down for a bottle of expensive Sauvignon.  "Get your own."

"This, I think you will find, is my favourite chair."

"Oh, I feel so guilty." Draezyc rolled her eyes, dipping into a clumsy curtsey, her bottle sloshing haphazardly in her hand.  "Whatever can I possibly do to alleviate all this pain?"

"Sit on the floor." Severus smirked.  "Before you fall onto the floor."

"Fine."  Draezyc adjusted her robes and sat down remarkably regally on the carpet next to the bottles.  "Feel better?"

"Not really, I was not expecting an extended holiday of this sort." Severus took the bottle from Draezyc and filled up both their goblets.  "And Our Lord will NOT be impressed."

"Why ever not?"

"No spy inside Hogwarts."

"Ah."  Draezyc nodded, "Yes I see your problem."  She smiled sweetly, "However, how you're away from the awful clutches of that blubbering wreck Dumbledore, you can put in some quality time where it matters."

"Draezyc." Severus laughed, "Pytheus will not be impressed if we do not surface from the bedroom for a month."

"Ah, no."  Draezyc giggled, "I wasn't talking about your sexual prowess."  She pointed at the pile of books on the table in the centre of the room,  "You can help me with this soul siphon thingy."

"Oh not that again."  Severus once again refilled his goblet, "Cant you delegate?"

"I have delegated."  Draezyc smirked over the rim of her glass, "I delegated it to you."

"Insubordination, my love.  Foul play."

"Only for the weak."

"I'm delegating." 

"To whom?"

"Your son."

"Oh, he's just going to love that,"  Draezyc lay back on the carpet, "I can see the tantrum now, it's not going to be pretty.  He wants to play outside in the snow with the Dolohov boys.  Not read boring texts in some odd language."

"Pity he's not like his father, then."

"You…" Draezyc pointed vaguely in his direction, "Were such a little bookworm you were taunted for it for your entire childhood, excuse me for sparing my child the same indignity, and be thankful Black never had the chance to produce offspring."

"Yes, I suppose."  Severus conceded.  "But you never were involved with any of that, as I remember."

"Except for the occasion mudblood cursing." Draezyc mumbled vacantly.  "I got Lily Miss Prissy Evans really well once… Balding Hex.  I hated her red hair." 

"I remember.  I got the blame for it, and Potter chased me round the herbology greenhouse for an hour."

"Until you charmed a venus fly trap to grow and chase after Black and Pettigrew, that was funny."  Draezyc slurped at her goblet.  "Early in the day and we're drinking… How very… uncivilised."

"Uncouth."

"Ruffian."

"Harlot."

Draezyc laughed at that,  "Not any more.   She's all gone now."

"Do you even care?"

"Honestly? Not really.  Pleased I wasn't the one who killed her, that was fortunate."

"Thought you might think that."  Severus nodded.  "You know they all blame me."

"Who gives a rat's arse what they think?"  Draezyc sat up indignantly  "You're so much above them anyway," she put down her goblet and slunk over to Severus' chair where she rested her head on his leg, "And perhaps now you can see who believes in you for yourself, rather than who simply uses you for your information."

"If you're talking about the Dark Lord…" Severus tipped up Draezyc's chin with his index finger, "You know what my reply will be."

"Well, you know where MY loyalties lay anyway."  Draezyc licked his finger,  "You taste of cork."

"What do you know," Severus picked up the cork from the bottle of wine he'd just opened and bounced it off Draezyc's head.  "I wonder why that is, my lovely."

"That wasn't a very nice husbandly thing to do."  Draezyc picked up the cork and threw it back at Severus, hitting him squarely between the eyes.  She shrieked with her success and fell back to the floor laughing as Severus picked up his wand and charmed all available corks to float menacingly above Draezyc's face.  "I submit! Mercy!"

"From a dozen wine bottle corks?"  Severus smirked.  "Weakling."

"Ooh a challenge!" Draezyc picked up her own wand and charmed the empty bottles to float above Severus' head.  "I think that's more threatening."

"Mother?!" Pytheus stormed into the room, covered in snow.

Draezyc lost all concentration at the intrusion and the bottles fell crashing onto Severus, and the floor.

Pytheus stared at his father and hastily covered his smirk with his hand.

"Yes, my little python?"  Draezyc turned to her son, looking as responsible as possible.

"Alex and Pietro Dolohov invited me round their manor, can I go?"

"As long as you go by Floo and remind their father that he owes me fifty galleons over my bet about DuCruet, then yes."  Draezyc glanced at Severus, who was picking bits of broken glass off his clothes and hair.

"Excellent, see you at dinner mother, father!" Pytheus streaked out of the door, eagerly running towards the main fireplace in the entrance hall.

"My apologies."  Draezyc smiled, affectionately picking a stray bit of glass off the top of Severus' head, she looked down at the burning mark on her arm.  "Show time."

~*~

"My, my."  Lord Voldemort placed a long white finger to his chin, "I believe my congratulations are in order.  But to what price?"

"What price!" Wormtail echoed gleefully, peering out from behind his master's chair beside the fireplace.

"True enough we are rid of DuCruet."  Voldemort surveyed the bowed heads of his surrounding Death Eaters.  "And that gives me a great pleasure indeed, but I fear we are being worked into a corner."

Draezyc gave a sidelong look at Lucius Malfoy, if anybody knew what was coming, it was Lucius.

"Severus, my own ace of spades."  Voldemort slid up from his chair and turned to Snape.  "It would seem that your dark endeavours have not been concealed as well as you would like."

"Master…" Severus took a deep breath, willing himself to look Voldemort eye to eye, Occlumency was a fine art, but it required a degree of willpower enough to shatter any man's inner strength.

"I do not wish to hear it."  Voldemort turned away, "I already know."

"Always knows!" Bellatrix Lestrange hissed manically from within the circle.  

"Indeed, Bellatrix." Voldemort indulged his favourite female death eater, "And it would seem that we have lost our most valuable spy within the ranks of Dumbledore and his insipid bunch of muggle lovers."

"By no fault of ours."  Draezyc spoke up, well aware of the usual consequences.

"Really?" Voldemort turned on her, looking incredulous.  "Ah, Draeliana, you always had a strong word that got ahead of your power of thought."  He smiled cruelly, "And what makes you think this?"

"Look at the situation for yourself, Severus is still within the trust of Dumbledore, that he is not within Hogwarts should pose no difference.  It was the teaching post he was suspended from until the New Year, not the Order of the Phoenix."  Draezyc stepped out of the circle into Voldemort's presence. "We are still able to extract the information you need, at your desire."  She swept down into a regally low curtsey, with the most challenging of smiles.  "A little patience, is all that is required on our behalf to secure you your knowledge."

"For your sake I hope it is thus."  Voldemort snarled, "I would not like to see you go the same way as Regulus Black, you are worth more than that."

TBC


	49. In Which Remus gets a surprise of his ow...

_Moonlit Horizons_

Chapter 41

~*~

Decided I needed a few tie ins with the actual HP5, so I am throwing in a few references etc.  Sorry its been such a gap between me writing chapters, im all busy buying things for  Uni … YEAH I GOT INTO CAMBRIDGE!!! YAY !!!!!!!!!! (personally, I think they made a big mistake letting me in, im not really up to it, but I spoke my ass off in the interview, I was so pleased)

Song of the update: Still Moulin Rouge's Bolero

~*~

Remus was in the unenviable position of not knowing what to do.  It was certain that Sirius wanted to be left alone on his cold window frame, Anna was nowhere to be found, presumably still in the Hospital Wing helping Poppy Pomfrey with the remaining Aurors and Order members from the Tintagel Castle ambush.  It was a clear two weeks until the Christmas Holidays and after the success of the Yule Ball last year, Dumbledore had decided that perhaps a lower key, but equally as entertaining celebration was in order for the students and teachers of Hogwarts.  "Brighten the spirits a little." He had said.  It was going to take a little more than an evening's celebration to brighten some waning stars that Remus could name.  What was it that Draezyc had once said about Sirius?  "I can tolerate his 'sadness', because it's the usual glowering." This was more than glowering, this was grief.  Sirius was like a boiling pan of water, if he wasn't checked up on regularly, he could boil over and burn people.

Then there was Dumbledore.  Remus didn't want to be in his presence at the moment at all.  Dumbledore was still brooding over his decision about Severus, well aware that Draezyc could well convince him that his loyalties were misguided and this recent event just proved how right she was in believing this. Then again, Remus thought it was better that the Snapes and Sirius were kept apart, and it wouldn't be wise to send Sirius to his only other refuge – Grimmauld Place.  Severus had to go, even if it was only for a short time.  _Out of sight, out of mind, right?_

Harry Potter.  According to McGonagall, he had been experiencing strange dreams that somehow were connected to what Lord Voldemort was feeling at that time.  This was not at all good, what would happen once the Dark Lord found out what Harry could do? Surely he would use it to his advantage?  There was only one real answer, Harry had to learn Occlumency, like Dumbledore had suggested.  Dumbledore and Harry had barely spoken since the Triwizard Tournament and although Remus knew no reason for this, he thought Dumbledore was being rather callous by ignoring the boy he had doted upon for the previous years.  Who was Harry going to ask advice from, real advice, not the daring schemes of Sirius Black, or the half hearted ideas of Ronald Weasley?  Dumbledore was the only accomplished Occlumencer that Remus knew of, but he assumed there must be another if Harry was to start lessons in the subject.  Even Hermione would not know where to begin with this tricky art.  No book could teach it to you, it had to be person to person tuition. Harry had been incredibly understanding when he heard the news of Edea's death, having experienced death himself only a few months before.  He had sat in silence with Sirius for over three hours, just being the comforting presence.

The arrival of an owl interrupted Remus' thoughts.  He took the scroll of parchment from the bird and gave it the two sickles charge for delivery.  Opening it, Remus' face clouded over with distaste.

"_Mr R J Lupin,_

_Our records show your Werewolf Licence has recently expired, and your failure to attend the relevant Ministry Office Co-Ordination team within the stated two week licence renewal period has resulted in a fine of fifty two Galleons and Twelve Sickles.  Your immediate attendance is required for the payment of the stated fine and renewal of your licence._

_Yours truly,_

_      Herbert Wanningtower III"_

Remus had forgotten entirely about his license in the light of recent events.  He pulled the metal tag from around his neck and saw the registration number had changed from a silver to a deep shade of red, indicating the passing of renewal date.  _Like a library book, I am._  Remus thought bitterly.  He hated going to the license office like some piece of dirt, the workers there treated you like you were about to give them all rabies, making eye contact as little as possible.  Waiting in a horribly damp room with tattered armchairs in each corner to have your name stamped down in their file, occupation (or lack of) noted and then sent on your way as fast as possible.  Every five years.

~*~

"Name please?"

"Remus Lupin." 

"Sit over there."

Remus sighed and headed towards a chair towards the middle of an empty row of seats.  The padding was seeping out from the tattered arms of the chair and the material was frayed on the seat, rejected furniture from other offices always ended up being used here.  The Ministry was all very good with funding the capture and containment of werewolves but when it came to werewolf relations and what they liked to call 'probation services' the Ministry funding dried up like an African river in high summer.

He had barely sat down when a young pale girl scampered out of the office door and taking her coat from the stand fled from the room and out into the anonymity of the Diagon Alley crowds.  _She must be new._ Remus pondered, the old ones never showed such embarrassment and fear.  

"Mr Lupin, R J?"

Remus nodded and walking into the office, sat down in an even less comfortable chair and looked up at the figure before him.

"I see you have let your license expire, Mr… Lupin."

"I was unaware."  Remus began, "So much has been going on recently, it must have slipped my mind."

"Now, it is true there have been outside goings on, but if you would care to tell me the relevance this has to you?"

"I…" Remus realised just how ridiculous it would sound to tell the truth and settled for the simple anonymity that the pale girl had been so desperate to achieve. "Nothing, I just spend a lot of time reading the news, some of it has been most disturbing."

"I see."  A flick of a quill, "And your current profession?"

"I… teach in substitution for Miss DuCruet."

"Ah." Another flick of the quill, "For Dumbledore?"

"That's right."

"And you've had this employment before, but you resigned, why is that?"

"Animosity between the parent governors and myself."

"Because you are a werewolf."

"Yes."

"You have dwellings within the school grounds?"

"Yes." Remus could see exactly where this was heading

"And yet you transform every month anyway? In such near vicinity to hundreds of children?"

"Professor Snape... he prepares a draught of Wolfsbane for me, I become harmless… I…"

"Professor Snape no longer works at Hogwarts."

"Im sure it will still be prepared." Remus muttered

"Wolfsbane is not recognised by the Ministry as a safe medication for Werewolves, it has not been fully tested or approved."

"I understand that, but it works fine for me."

"How can you tell when your mind is severely incapacitated during your transformation?" 

"I…" Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.  "I cannot."

"I see." The quill was placed neatly on the table.  "Well, in such times as we are, I cannot afford to bring you to a jury for decision upon your actions, but an investigation will take place independently into your situation of employment."  He stamped Remus' license card and the metal tag turned slowly to a silver colour again.  "You may go."

TBC


	50. In which it all ends, and Sirius celebra...

_Moonlit Horizons_

Chapter 42, and EPILOGUE, THE END

~*~

got a bit sidetracked with the real world, sorry L ! song of the update: Finch – (I cant remember the title, but its track 10, it might be called Untitled actually)  This is the end of Moonlit Horizons, it's a bit abrupt, but its been running for too long and I haven't got anything left to say about it anymore.

~*~

"There's a certain slant of light, on winter afternoons, it falls heavy through the trees and lies softly on the dunes." Sirius mumbled to himself as he watched the evening sun set crimson over the tops of the forbidden forest trees. "Poetry, Remus, do you like it?"

Remus looked up at Sirius from across the room, "Very poetic, Emily Dickinson?"

"Might be, think I changed it a bit through remembering it wrong."  Sirius shrugged, "Darkness like midnight never sobbed from my woods, it was all of a hush like the trees knew it should."

"Isabella Eastham" Remus answered.  "In reply to another poet writing about sobbing woods."

"Do you ever get anything wrong?" Sirius rolled his eyes, for perhaps the first time since IT had happened.  Nobody referred to her name, and the whole incident was therefore euphemised as "it."

 "Fold the corners, just for tonight?" Remus sighed.  "Try and do something productive."

"Oh very well.  If it will stop your miserable face taking an even more downward turn." Sirius grumbled, Remus thought the entire remark was very hypocritical but wasn't about to tell Sirius that.

"Hogsmeade?"

"Oh no." Sirius shook his head emphatically.  

"Harry might want to see you?"

Sirius looked up at this, "Yeah.  Harry…" he brightened up for the first time in a long time.  "I never wanted it to hurt more than it should.  You know what it feels like, being alone."

Remus nodded, there was no need for a reply.

~*~

Half an hour later, looking through the arched window into the grounds Remus could vaguely see Sirius and Harry walking by the edge of the lake, both downcast, both black haired heads bobbing as they walked, a replica of another moment in time.  _Sirius and James.__  Sirius had run away from home, his mother issuing an ultimatum worth less than the ground Sirius stood on.  James had taken the initiative to help his best friend through all of the mess and had even turned up at the Black's residence to pick up what was left of Sirius' things that his mother hadn't disposed of the day before.  _

Clouds swept past on the horizon and grew darker and heavier as they approached the castle, a storm was brewing again, Remus considered that it was probably going to snow.  A white blanked to cleanse the ground of what it had seen.

"You look lost." 

Remus turned to see Anna holding two mugs of steaming hot pumpkin juice.  He took the mug offered to him and smiled weakly "We have lost, haven't we.  Really?"

Anna shrugged, "If we have lost, then at least we did our best in acting against it."

"Have we done our best?"

"I like to think so."  Anna nodded, "And death is never easy to cope with," she gestured towards Sirius "He'll be alright after time has passed, he'll be back."

"I hope so."

"I haven't known him as long as any of you, but I have learnt something, he bounces back.  He survives where other people fall, and Sirius Black will be back."

Remus smiled gratefully, knowing what she said was true.  "A bit of faith restoration?"

"A bit."

Remus chuckled, kissing Anna gently on her cold nose.  "I have a job to do."

"Then do it."

Remus watched as, just as he had predicted, snow began to fall softly to the ground, coating everything with a temporary reminder that all that ever glittered in Remus' life was temporary and washed away as fast as it had arrived, but some things would and could never change.

**EPILOGUE, some years later:**

"I refuse!" Sirius shook his head, "I am NOT forty-four! It makes me sound old.  I'm not old! No party with banners telling the whole world that I'm old."

"Okay," Hermione shrugged, taking her wand out of her pocket. "Happy birthday Sirius, well done for getting to forty-faux." The banner changed as she waved her wand and Hermione beamed as Harry and Ron fell about laughing.

"Forty-faux?" A smooth voice in the corner that could belong to no-one else remarked dryly.

"Does HE have to be here?" Sirius looked close to breaking point.  "Yes." He turned to Severus Snape "I'm forty-faux."

"Juvenility has not escaped you in your old age, I see."

"I'm not OLD" Sirius whined, "Why does everybody have to remind me?"  He stomped off into the kitchen where Anna was watching the pudding bowl mix itself under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley.  "Madame Lupin, where is my partner in crime?" he asked Anna loudly, to block out the laughter from the main hall.

"Outside."

Sirius winked at Anna and waltzed himself out the door into the back garden, where there was no sign of Remus at all, but a gawky teenage boy sitting on the wooden bench where the previous night Sirius had tried his charms on the young barmaid of the neighbouring village pub, and failed miserably.  

"Yo, Beefcake Junior." Sirius found it difficult to admit to everybody else, but he hadn't really got anything against the Snape kid.  Okay, so his father was nothing short of a bastard but the young version had some significantly better qualities, and he also had a bet going with him about the outcome of the European Quidditch League which had just hit the fifty galleon mark.

Pytheus didn't look up. "happy birthday Black."

"What's up?"

Pytheus shrugged. "Nothing."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Liar."

"You don't want to know."

"That's possibly true, but like I would ever pass up the chance for some juicy gossip." Sirius gave him a nudge "Do I know her?"

Pytheus raised a Snape-esque eyebrow "What makes you think it's anything to do with a girl?"

"Fair enough."  It was Sirius' turn to shrug. "If you want to … you know… say anything, I'm around."  He turned and neatly sidestepped Snape Senior, who was coming out to find where his son had disappeared to.

Once Sirius was well out of the way, Severus awkwardly sat down beside his son.  "I can set some horrific curse on him if you want."

Pytheus shook his head.  "Why are we even here, you can't stand any of them."

Severus conceded defeat. "Because, perhaps, it's just the occasion your mother would have picked for some outrageously humorous insult to throw at Black and his gang of imbeciles, and we are here to try and do it for her."

_Severus would never forget it.  Just when he thought they had all got through the Dark Lord's grasp as a family, strong and proud, with nothing left in the way for Harry Potter to end Voldemort's reign of terror, trigger happy Nymphadora Tonks tried to get in there first with an unforgivable, just to help Harry on his quest.  Voldemort was weak and deserted by those who had once followed his tail with delight, he used what power he had left to pull Draezyc between him and the curse with a summoning charm, in a twisted reversal of Moody, Edea, and Draezyc only a year previous, the curse hit Draezyc who could have done nothing about it.   _

Pytheus looked across at his father and managed a brief smirk, "So… this curse on Black you were talking about?"

Severus returned the smirk, "Watch and learn, my son. Watch and learn."

END.

I decided I thought of a better person than Draezyc for Snapey, and it is on that note that I am going to write a better and more updated style of MH… I might call it "Until We Have Faces" or something like that. J thanks for sticking by this little story over the many years I've intermittently written it. Its done, over etc. love you all  J 


	51. PS Interlude 9, the real ending, snape s...

_Moonlit Horizons_

Interlude 9, The 42 B

~*~

OK SO I LIED!  As soon as I'd finished this story, I immediately thought of more to write about Sev and Drae, so that is what I'm doing here… :D writing MORE! YAY!

Song of the Update: Alice Cooper – Poison (its very snape, he'd quote it[and he does].)

~*~

_A brief thought about the timeframe: In la previous chapter I wrote about Draezyc's death. This is it, in a more elongated fashion of sorts_:

Severus watched from the door as his raven haired wife sat on the side of their son's bed and stroked his hair away from his eyes.  Pytheus slept as if there wasn't a care in the world. What would he know about anything going on in the world.

"Draezyc?" Severus whispered.

"Mmm?"

"He will be fine here.  You know that.  This is not the time for long goodbyes when you will be by his side again in less than a day."  Severus reached out and pulled her away.  "If you wake him…"

"Severus." Draezyc sighed.  "Optimism is not a usual characteristic of yours, would you like to tell me what's really on your mind that you're not telling me?"

"You really want to know?"  The eyebrow that had shattered a thousand schoolchildren's egos came into play.  "I want to love you, but I better not touch…."

"Oho." Draezyc more than matched his eyebrow, "Ambush at midnight?"  She flicked a glance at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, "I daresay we have more than enough time."

"Black lace?"

"Of course."

"Then we never will have enough time." Severus smirked, pushing her into the bedchamber with a rough shove, pulling the door shut behind him.

~*~

Remus and Sirius shot each other knowing looks when the Snapes turned up in Grimmauld Place later than any of the other order members by a good hour, with no eyes for anyone else, smirking at each other.  It had taken Severus months to convince Draezyc that Voldemort was not the way to go for greatness.  That had almost come to divorce before they had their senses knocked into them by an abrasive Mad Eye Moody.  She was a great asset to the team, whatever her personal attitudes may have been previously, and it was all really down to Lucius Malfoy being the usual chauvinistic pureblood wretch that had finally nailed the coffin on Draezyc's Death Eater career.  

Severus noticed Sirius and Remus staring at him, and sneered, fully prepared to make some spiteful comment when his attention was caught by Draezyc's hand moving across the back of his neck.

"Lover, this really isn't the time."  Severus hissed.  "We have the whole world ahead of us and I've earmarked you for the following 48 hours after this is all over."

"Do they really need us? I mean the prophecy and everything, Potter can take this on his own." Draezyc muttered, "And we could just float away into the shadows…"

"Don't tempt me," Severus shot back.  "This isn't the early morning activity I would prefer, I assure you."

Draezyc rolled her eyes, and kissed his nose before standing and picking a particularly spikey looking axe off the table infront of them.  "Can I use this?"  She asked Kingsley Shacklebot casually, "I think it'd be good for my dark and dastardly image, don't you?"

"I was hoping to capture more death eaters than massacre them" Kingsley reminded her.

"Dementor-bashing, of course." Draezyc conceded, shooting a glance at Severus. "What do you think, like my new style?"

"Will they let you keep it? I'm sure we could incorporate it into…"

"STOP!" Sirius interrupted, "I don't WANT to know!"  He pulled a face reminiscent of Millicent Bulstrode and pulled Remus away into as far a corner as he could find.

"One look could kill." Severus assured his wife.  "Dysfunctional woman, will you ever just believe you look formidable without weaponry?"

"No."  Draezyc replied smartly.  

Severus was cut short from replying with something sarcastic by Moody announcing that it was time.

~*~

Potter had accepted his task with as much dignity and grave acceptance as he could muster, and he was making a damn good show of it, in Severus' opinion, which was a rare thing for him to give to the Potter boy of all people.  In a far corner of Malfoy's palatial hall, he caught sight of Draezyc slice what vaguely resembled Goyle Senior neatly into two, blood spattering the wall behind her.  She twirled round, looking for her next opponent and watched as the group of death eaters backed away after watching Goyle's fate.  

"Traitor!" One hissed.  "Venomous Traitor!"

"Oooh."  Draezyc laughed, "Needles and pins.  FIGHT!" 

They backed away further, so Draezyc simply shook her head spun the axe around her head and let go, it swung forwards and caught a masked death eater clean in the back.  She picked her way through the rubble, bodies and flying spells and pushed Severus against a wall as a particularly nasty hex flew past their faces.

"Mmm."  Severus looked thoughtful, "Fancy meeting you here, do you come here often, wench?"

"Only on special occasions, I'm married you know."  Draezyc smirked, 

"I know it."  Severus pushed Draezyc aside as an unforgivable hit the wall where she had previously stood.  "Careful, pretty young thing, it's a dangerous place for a party."

"Well, I'm enjoying myself."

"I can see."  Severus threw his own curse into the crowd and watched as someone fell to the floor screaming.  "And so am I, look…"

They both watched with glee as Nymphadora Tonks ripped her way through the crowd and pulled out her wand against the Dark Lord himself.  "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort's eyes widened as all movement ceased to watch the curse whipping its way towards him and in what seemed like forever to Severus, he reached out his hand mutely muttering some spell and Draezyc was dragged away from her position by smoke-like claws, into the line of fire.

It all happened too fast for Severus to comprehend or act against.  At once, movement recommenced and he heard nor saw nothing but a blur of shapes through what seemed like a mask of muted and blurred reality.   He fell to his knees on the cold stone floor, his legs useless and aching with a pounding sensation that grew stronger with every moment that passed. 

He did not see Harry defeat the Dark Lord, he did not see Dumbledore die to protect his young charges, he did not see Moody engulfed by flames, he did not see Hermione excel herself and take on the remaining four Death Eaters alone.  He saw nothing.  "Draeliana." He murmured.

It was Remus Lupin who found Severus, still kneeling on the floor where he had been for the past hour, staring vacantly into the distance, unable to move.

"Severus?"  Remus whispered.  "It's over.  You have to move."

"Like ice."  Severus croaked.  "I better not touch…"

"Come on," Remus crouched down and bodily lifted Severus onto his feet, supporting his shoulders.  "We have to get out of here."

"I can't go without her."  Severus stared right through Lupin as if he didn't exist.  "Help her get back, leave me."

"Severus." Remus bit back any emotion, "She's… She can't… She's dead Severus.  Voldemort… he…."

"I couldn't hold her."  Severus muttered absently, "He took her back.  He took her with him."

Sirius Black edged warily towards them.  "We have to go." He whispered awkwardly, "Tonks is still roaming around, if he sees her, he'll kill her."

"Auror." Severus shook his head.  "No match for Draeliana."

Sirius winced, pulling Severus' other arm over his shoulder, "Come on you, back to Hogwarts before you do anything stupid."

"No."  Severus pulled away, stumbling towards the mass of fallen bodies, he pushed a dead body off that of his wife, pulled her from the floor into his arms and for the first time in as long as anyone could remember, he silently wept tears into her shoulder.

~*~

Now, THAT, was the END. I promise.

Dizmius. X


End file.
